Ek Rishta Saajhedaari Ka
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: A Family Story... *STRICTLY OC BASED* *Read at your own scrutiny.* Please R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hey everyone..here is new story.. hope u all like it.. it is a joint venture of two people.**

 **Hope you People like it. Happy Reading!**

 **Khanna mansion**

It was early morning..a lady in night gown came with two cups of coffee.. one she placed in her room where a man in his early 30s was sleeping..

" _utho.. tumhari coffee rakh di hai.. jaldi se uthke pee lo phirtumhe office bhi jana hai"_

The person replied " _han okay.."_

Then she goes to next door. She places the coffee on the table..she could hear shower sound.. so she took out the girl's cloth from the cupboard and kept on the bed. Then she moved towards the washroom door…

" _tumhare kapde nikal diye hai.. aur coffee rakh di hai.."_

Saying this she goes back to kitchen. She prepares tea for another person and takes it upstairs to another room. She smiled at the man in the room…

" _good morning.. yeh rahi tumhari morning tea.."_

The man replies " _thank you so much bhabhi"_

The lady smiles and leaves from there..she comes back to her room..

" _yeh kahan chale gaye? Bathroom mein bhi nahi hai?"_

Just then someone locks hands around her waist…

" _good morning_ **Roo..** _"_

" **Vineet.** _. subah subah shuru ho gaye.. aur koi kaam nhi hai kya?"_ _**Ruhana**_ complained

Vineet speaks _"kya tum bhi Roo…ab apni biwi ke saath romance nhi karunga toh kya padosan ke saath karunga.."_

Ruhana turns to him…. _"tum bhi na…chhodo! "_

He leaves her..

" _Acha, tum office jaate hue Chhoti ko hospital chhod dena."_

Vineet says " _roo..viru ko bolo na usko chode… aakhir dono ki engagement ho chuki hai"_

Ruhana was about say something..when she heard..

" _di.. I am leaving.. bye.."_

She runs out..

" _ **Bulbul**_ _Ruk…"_

The girl stops..she was about 5'5 with long hairs.. with white coat in her hand.. it seemed like she is a doctor..

" _di.. mai late ho rahi hun.."_

Ruhana speaks _"haan tujhe har morning late hota hai.. 5 minute wait kar viren bhi office hi ja raha hai tumhe hospital chod dega.."_

 _ **Viren**_ younger brother of vineet..who had just came down…

" _toh.. chidiya.. chale.."_

Bulbul speaks.. _"virus.. I am not chidiya..samjhe.."_

Viren says _"then I am not also virus.."_

A voice is being heard..

" _kya.. viren bhai aur bulbul aap dono subah subah hi shuru ho gaye"_

Viren says _"aarey behena..maine kahan kuch kaha.."_

Bulbul speaks _"haan haan sab galat kaam toh main hi karti hun..dekho mr. virus maine abhi abhi join kiya hai aur main nahi chahti ki tumhari wajah se main late ho jau.."_

The girl says _"bulbul shant ho jaao..bhai please aap le ke jaao isey…"_

Viren and bulbul leaves..

Ruhana says _"_ **divya** _..tum itni jaldi uth gayi abhi toh tumhe college jaane mein time hai.."_

Divya says _"haan lekin yeh dono ki wajah se uth hi jaati hun….koi nahi thoda assignment hai wo pura kar leti hu."_

She goes back to her room..

Vineet comes..

" _roo.. mujhe bhi late ho raha hai.. main bhi nikalta hu. Viren ke saath important meeting pe jaana hai.."_

Ruhana nods… _"toh un dono ke saath hi nikal jaate na.."_

Vineet says " _Kabhi kisi ko privacy bhi deni chahiye…"_

he winks and leaves taking his keys..

Ruhana smiles..she gives breakfast to divya…

" _thanks bhabhi.."_

Ruhana says _"haan 7 baj rahe hai..jaldi se kha le aur ready ho jaa.. nikalna hai na.."_

Divya replies… _"haan bas ho gaya mera.."_

Ruhana leaves and goes to her room to take a bath….

After an hour..she goes upstairs and gets inside a room..

" _hey bhagwaan….ye room hai ya kabaadkhaana! "_

She cleared the room… placed books on its place..kept the clothes neatly and sighs looking at the girl sleeping on the bed.

" _Pata nahi yeh ladki kab sudhregi…"_

Divya to comes there..

" _bhabhi.. yeh kabhi nhi sudharne wali.. main late ho rahi hun.. bye.. aur haan inn madam ko jaldi se utha ke college bhej dena…"_

Divya leaves. Ruhana moves to the girl and moves her hand in her hair….

" _gudiya.. uth chal college jana hai.."_

The girl turned to other side..

" _di.. please sone doh na.."_

Ruhana speaks _"Arey..tere jiju, di, divya…sab chale gaye…ab uth bhi ja"_

She murmurs.. _"but I am not working.."_

Ruhana removes the blanket..

" _uth jaldi.. ready ho ke neeche aa ja."_

Ruhana leaves the room..

After around 45 minutes..the girl with long hairs.. wearing shorts and t-shirt comes down..

Ruhana _"kitna time lagati hai….chal naashta kar le….college ke liye late ho raha hai._

The girl replies " _no..di.. mujhe bhook nhi hai.. bye.."_

She begins to leave..

Ruhana called her _.. "palle… tera bag toh leti jaa"_

 _ **Palak**_ stops and turns..she takes her bag and leaves..

.

.

 **RMC College**

Divya's class was over and she was in canteen..

"yeh ladka hai kahan? Subah bhi nahi dikha!"

She asked one of his friend.. "tumne _**Rahul**_ _ko kahin dekha?_

His friend replied _…"haan who bas aa raha hain."_

A man in arrives..

" _hey divu.."_

Divya says _"Rahul itna late?"_

Rahul replies _"so sorry..aacha main tumhe kisi se milwana chahta hun.."_

Divya _"kisse?"_

Rahul thinks.. _"nahi aise kaise.. tum meri best friend ho.. tumhe khud pata lagana hoga.."_

Divya says…." _Rahul please na…..yeh nahi…batao na kisse milwana hai?"_

Rahul " _aacha thik hai chalo mere saath"_

He takes her with him..

.

.

 **College of management and technology (CMT)**

Palak arrives in the college..

" _yeh 3 ghante ka class.. soch rahi hun bunk maru.."_

Then she hears a voice..

" _Sochna Bhi Mat.."_

She turns and her friend was standing there..

" _rits.. no.. please.. na.."_

Ritvik says " _pallu..tum already bahut bunk maar chuki ho ab nhi fail hona hai kya exams mein?"_

Palak replies _"arghh..okay fine.. chalo.."_

They go inside the classroom..

The lecturer says..

" _so.. students.. aap sabke liye ek new project hai with interesting point.. ki aap sab ke partners iss baar aapki class mein se nhi balki aapke senior honge.."_

Palak was shocked hearing it..

" _I hate projects..yeh chasmish teacher ki main…"_

Ritvik _"pallu control..chup raho…"_

The lecturer.. " _so iss bowl mein names hai….aap sab ek ek kar ke yeh names nikalenge.. aur apna partner lenge.."_

Palak and ritvik goes..palak takes out the chit.. and the name she read was shocked.. and shouted

" _noo…."_

 **A/n: here is the beginning..hope u all liked it..**

 **Lets see…kya aur kaise hota hai….**

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Please R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo Peeps! Another chapter.**

 **Thanks to all those who reviewed! Your reviews mean a lot!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Khanna Mansion**_

Ruhana sighed and sat on the sofa in the living room as Palak went off. She seemed tired. She ordered Ellie, the maid, to prepare a cup of tea for her. She smiled as she remembered the morning events….Bulbul and Viren's cute argument , Palak's childish behavior…..She thought to herself….

" _In sab ka na jaane kya hoga! Pal mein bachche aur pal mein aise matured act krte hain ki inhe pehchanna mushkil ho jaata hain…."_

She came out from her thoughts when Ellie served tea for her. She smiles and asks her for her daily chores. She obeyed and went away. Ruhana sipped her tea and took out the newspaper to have a look. Just then , the doorbell rang…she thought to herself…

" _Ab is waqt kaun hoga? Kahin Vineet toh nahi…. Haan, wahi honge….kitne baar kaha hain files samet ke rakha karo….par nahi….maante hi nahi."_

With all these thoughts, she went to open the door and said….

" _Aaj kaunsi file bhul gaye Vineet?"_

.

" _haan haan…ab tujhe toh har jagah pe Vineet hi nazar aayenge na! "_ She was surprised to hear the voice and looked at the owner of the voice….She exclaimed with joy….

" _Angel! "_

She was surprised enough and then hugged her. While Angel spoke….

" _Ab aise aankhein faad ke mat dekh, tujhe toh har waqt jiju ke aane ka hi intezar rehta hoga na! kyun ? "_ She winked at her friend while Ruhana poked in her arm….

" _Aisa kuch nahi hain….Vineet kabhi kabhi apni files bhul jaate hain…toh mujhe laga wahi honge."_ Ruhana spoke inviting her friend in.

Angel giggled…. _"haan haan, maar le bahaane! "_

Ruhana smiles…..

Ruhana- acha, tu bata, tu achanak yahan?I mean tut oh US mein hain na!

Angel- haan, mere husband ko India mein kaam tha. Toh hum aa gaye. Fir tera pata dhundha. Yeh gaye hain apne dost se milne , main yahan chali aayi.

Ruhana- waah, acha kiya! Tujhse toh kitni saari baatein karni baaki hain. Kitne saalon baad mil rahe hain na hum!

Angel- haan yaar! I missed you! Waise Palak aur Bulbul kaise hain?

Ruhana- Dono mast hain. Bulbul Hospital gayi hain aur Palak College.

Angel- hmm…. Tu kyun nahi office join kar leti?

Ruhana-haan, jaati hoon. Kuch deals mein Vineet mujhe hi aage kar dete hain.

Angel- Acha hai! Acha, sun na! Bhook lagne lagi. Kuch banate hain na!

Ruhana(Smiles)- haan, chal! Aur phir ab tu jiju ko yahin bula le. Aaj lunch aur dinner , dono tu mere saath karne wali hain. …samjhi!

Angel nodded.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Khanna industries**_

Vineet reached in office and wished his colleagues

Viren- "bhai aa gaye aap chaliye… meeting ke liye derr ho rahi hai.

Vineet- haan chalo, waise, tum kuch jaldi nahi aa gaye aaj?

Viren was confused but then understood why he said so….

" _kya bhai aap bhi na…. bulbul ko late ho raha tha waise bhi…. Toh humne zyada baatein ki nahi….aur waise bhi bulbul family ke saath time spend karne mein zyada interest leti hai.."_

Vineet "arey toh achi baat hai….family ke saath bhi time spend karna chahiye.."

Viren "haan bhai wo toh hai…..shaam ko hi sab saath ho paate hai….. isme apna alag hi maza hai aur privacy toh har time thodi chahiye hume…"

Vineet pretended to be angry..

" _hello.. mai fit hun….. haan…. I am married man..tumhari bas engagement hui hai shaadi nahi samjhe! Abhi kaam pe dhyan do"_

and leaves..

Viren was left with his open mouth..

" _haww.. khud toh ajeeb baatein kar rahe they ab mujhe suna ke chale gaye.."_

Vineet shouted "chote!"

Viren "haan bhai aaya.."

He moves towards the conference room..

.

.

 _ **City hospital**_

Bulbul was checking up the patient..

"Mrs Sinha….. don't worry everything is normal. surgery ki zarurat nhi hai"

MrsSinha "thank you so much.."

Bulbul(smiles)- "thank you ki kya baat hai …yeh toh kaam hai mera.."

The patient leaves and bulbul receives a message on her phone. It was from Ruhana…

" _sham ko jaldi wapas aa jaana. Dinner saath mein karenge…Dii! "_

Bulbul smiles " _Di bhi na..kuch din late kya hui… di ke warning messages aana shuru ho gaye"_

She replies back " Okay Di, aa jaungi. Aap pareshan na ho! "

.

.

 _ **RMC college**_

Rahul takes divya to a person..

Rahul introduces her to divya

" _divs.. this is_ _ **Anjali**_ _.."_

Anjali smiles _"hi..divya ….Rahul tumhare baare mein bahut baatein karte hai"_

" _Rahul yeh.."_ She was confused as she had never meet her before or heard anything about her from him

Rahul replies and happily says _"main bhi na…tumhe kuch bataya hi nahi…..yeh Anjali hai the person whom I love"_

Hearing this divya gets shocked…..it was the worst nightmare she could ever see in her life... she was not expecting this….. she wanted to cry out loud….. but it was not the right place and time. She excused herself

" _Rahul main abhi aati hun"_ she left the place immediately

Rahul watched her go… _"arey isey kya hua achanak?"_

Anjali too looked at divya going.. _"Rahul let it be… aur mujhe na please thoda help kar do nahi toh exams mein fail ho jaungi main."_

Rahul nods…"haan sure..you will not fail."

They sat on the table which was on the side…Divya watched them from far hiding behind the pillar of the corridor.. she ran to the girls restroom and locked it.. and cried

 _ **Bezuban main rahi har lamha**_

 _ **Pehle kabhi na thimain itni tanha**_

 _ **Khamoshi meri tum samajh na sake**_

 _ **Dil mera hazaro dafaa roye**_

 _ **Toota mera har sapna toota**_

 _ **Saath tera jo na mila**_

After a while her phone ranged..she looked at the caller id.. she wiped her tears and tried to be normal and answered the call..

" _hello divs …kaha chali gayi tum? Class mein nahi jana kya?"_

Divya replies _"haan Rahul bas main aa hi rahi hu."_

" _jaldi aao, main tumhara library ke baahar wait kar raha hoon."_

She cut the call…

 _ **Dil ki baat zubaan pe aane se pehle ruki**_

 _ **Manzil tumhe tumhari koi aur raste pe mili**_

 _ **Pyaar ka nata tumhe qaboola nahi**_

 _ **Dostana apna phir bhi rahega wahi**_

 _ **Tera saath na milya menu tera saath na milya**_

She cleans her face with the fresh water and goes to library where Rahul was waiting for her..

.

.

 _ **Khanna Industries….afternoon….3 pm…**_

Vineet and Viren were sitting in Vineet's cabin and discussing about something when the there was a knock on the door….

" _Andar aa sakta hoon Sir?"_

" _Come in"_ Vineet replied without looking at the person.

The person entered inside. Viren was about to speak when the other person signaled him to keep quiet. He looked at Vineet….

" _Dost ka welcome kya laptop pe dekhte hue karte hain MrKhanna?"_

Vineet , this time, recognized the voice and looked up….

" _ **Sachin!**_ _Tu yahaan!"_

He hugged him.

" _tu India kab aaya? Aur akele aaya ya hamari bhabhi ko saath leke aaya hain."_

Vineet teased him while he smiled….

" _MrKhanna, hum toh aapse deal karne aaye ?"_ Sachin smiled.

Vineet looked at him…. _"Tu dost se deal karega?"_

Sachin smiled…. _"Arey Nahi yaar….India based ek business company hain, unka headquarter yahin Mumbai mein hain. Main kal raat ko hi yahan aaya hoon. Meri wife apni dost se milne gayi hain. Aur main yahan aa gaya."_

Viren smiled… _"acha kiya Sachin Bhai….ab aap hamare saath ghar chalna. Dinner saath mein karenge."_

Vineet's phone beeped. It was a message from Ruhana….

" _Aaj jaldi aa jaana. Viren se kehna Bulbul ko pick karte hue mujhe tumhe kisi se milvaana hain."_

Vineet smiles…. _"Chalo bhayi…ab toh home minister ka order aa gaya. Ghar toh jaldi hi jaana padega. Aur haan Chote, tu Bulbul ko pick karte hue ghar jaana. "_

Viren nodded and meanwhile, Vineet's phone rang and he got busy with that.

 _ **CMT (college)**_

Ritvik and everyone looked at her..

Lecturer questioned her…. " _kisi bhoot ka naam likha hai kya Miss jo aap aise chillayi?"_

Palak replied immediately ..

" _sir I will not work on the project with this person"_

Lecturer " _Miss Palak Dobriyal,yeh apka ghar nahi jahaan aapki marzi chalegi…..joh partner hai uske saath hi kaam karna hoga aapko…Please leave.."_

She stamped her feet and left to her desk…..ritvik follows her

" _aisa kiska naam hai ki tumne aise react kiya?"_ ritvik asked her

Palak replied _"uss Mr. headache ka"_

Ritvik was confused " _Mr. headache…yeh kaisa naam hai?"_

Palak says looking at him… _"rits…..mere liye wo hai lekin Di ke liye unka ladla bhai aur bubbles Di ke liye bhi….huhh"_

Ritvik looked at her _…."unka bhai hai toh tumhara kyun nahi?"_

Palak says _"no..he is not my brother.. I mean bubbles di aur sweety di usey bhai manti hai….par main toh usey naukar bhi na manu ghar mein"_

Ritvik _"arey baap re..hai kaun yeh mahashay…jo humari pallu ke sar ka dard hai.."_

Palak replies _"jab bhi mujhse takrata hai toofan saath lata hai"_

Some place in the same college a man in his early 20s was running behind another man..

He had almost broke many furniture of the college..he continues to chase the person till he reached him.. finally he caught him..

" _saalon pehle jab mila toh ek machar tak nahi maar sakta tha lekin ab toh shaktiman jaisa ho gaya hai"_ palak explains to ritvik

He beats him up..

" _bhai maaf kar de dobara aisa nhi hoga"_ the other man pleads to the person..

The person gives his hand and picks him up.

" _soch lena nahi toh agli baar sochne ke liye tu nahi rahega"_ He said to the man.

" _itni ajeeb ajeeb baatein karta hai ki samajh nhi aata kuch"_ palak further describes him..

Ritvik asks… _"naam kya hai?"_

Palak utters _"_ _ **Akshay Mehra"**_

The man "haan akshay samajh gaya" and runs from there

Principal comes there _"Mr. akshay mehra.."_

Akshay looks at him _…"good morning sir.."_

Principal " _call your family member immediately…"_ and he leaves from there

Akshay thinks and hits his head

" _Marr gaye…ab Ruhana ko kaise bataun?"_

.

.

Ritvik _"interesting milna padega.."_

Palak looks at him with firing eyes

" _rits.. door hi rehna uss bande se… samjhe.. I don't want you to get spoilt"_

Ritvik smiles _"tum bhi naa ab karna toh padega hi ….koi choice hi nahi hai tumhare pass"_

Palak says smirking _"hai na …bunk maarne ki"_

She silently leaves the classroom and runs..

Ritvik hits his head _"yeh larki ka kuch nhi ho sakta"_

.

.

 _ **Evening 6 pm..**_

Viren comes to hospital to pick up bulbul as vineet has some more work to finish in the office so he told viren to go first and said that he will come with Sachin a while later.

Bulbul comes out of the hospital and sees viren's car…..she comes and sits in front

" _toh kaisa raha aapka din?"_ viren questioned

Bulbul replied _"it was awesome.. I love my job..aur tumhara Mr. Virus?"_

Viren says " _mera toh humesha ki tarah bindaas…..aacha tum ek baat batao mujhe virus kyun bulati ho?"_

Bulbul smiles and replies _"ummm….kyunki.. Virus na ek aisi beemari hai jo aasani se jaati nahi…..aur tum toh aise virus ho jisse ab humesh apne computer mein rakhna hai mujhe"_

Viren laughs at her this comment.. " _not bad… chidiya.. humare saath reh ke kafi samajhdaar ho gayi ho"_

Bulbul _"what do you mean? Mai samajhdar pehle nhi thi"_

Viren says _"nahi maine aisa nahi kaha….i mean"_

Bulbul cuts him _"you mean what?"_

Viren says " _tum na..kuch nhi.."_

Bulbul " _nahi nahi…bolo main kya?"_

They had an argument again..finally they reached home…

Ruhana opened the door and looked at them…

" _tum dono ne phirse argue kiya?"_

Bulbul looked at viren in anger.. "di _.. maine kuch nahi kiya sab virus ne kiya"_

Viren replies " _Oh..hello.. maine toh bas aise hi keh diya tha tumne hi seriously le liya.."_

Bulbul gets angry… " _Argh..di.. mai fresh hone jaa rahi bye.."_

She turns to move….Just then she hears a voice….

" _Bulbul….main bhi hoon yahan?"_

Bulbul turns to find Angel. She gets surprised but then hugs her….

" _Angel Di , aap yahan? What a surprise! Acha, isliye Di ne jaldi bulaya."_

Ruhana smiles… _han…ab ja fresh ho ja._

Viren too meets Angel with a smile and turns to Ruhana…

" _bhabhi, main bhi fresh hoke aata hoon. "_

He turned to move to his room and so did bulbul. Ruhana shakes her head

" _Na jaane …inn dono ka kya hoga! "_

Palak to comes in after a while

" _Sweety Di…Gudiya aa gayi!"_

Palak throws her bag on the floor . Ruhana looks at her…

" _Ab tujhe kya hua? Itni garam kyun hai?_

Palak replies …."di.. pata nahi kab headache mera peecha chodega. Huh..main college nahi jaane wali 3 din tak.." and goes to her room..

Ruhana murmurs in confusion… " _ab isey kya hua….is ghar mein sab ek se badh kar ek hain. 3 namune toh aa gaye….Divya aayegi tab kya hoga! "_

Angel taps on her shoulder….Ruhana turns…

Angel- Kahan kho gayi? Palak kahan gayi?

Ruhana- Palak apne room mein gayi hai. Pata nahi is ladki ka hoga kya!

Angel(Smiles)- Jo hoga manzoor-e-khuda hoga….dekh liyo! (she joked)

Ruhana(laughs)- tu aur tere jokes….anyway tune Jiju se baat ki?

Angel-haan, abhi baat hui. He is coming with his friend. Ruhana nods…

" _Acha hai, Vineet bhi aate hi honge"_

Just then , she heard Vineet….

" _I am Home Roo! "_

Ruhana smiled….

" _Acha hua , abhi tumhare baare mein hi soch rahi thi."_

Vineet smiles…. _"Hanji…hume pata hai!"_ He winks at her.

Ruhana smiles….Vineet too smiles….

" _Acha suno, tumhe maine apne ek dost ke baare mein bataya tha na? He's here! "_

Ruhana smiles…. _"Haan, mujhe bhi tumhe apni dost se milvaana tha."_

Vineet- Acha pehle tum isse milo….He's Sachin Malhotra!"

Just then Sachin enters…Vineet holds his hand….

" _Sachin, she's my wife Ruhana! "_

Sachin was surprised to see her and so was Ruhana….

" _tum/Aap! "_

They said together and smiled. Vineet seemed confused and so was Angel who came out.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….here we end….**

 **So, ab kya hoga aage?**

 **Rahul loves Anjali, Palak ko hai Akshay se nafrt aur wahin pe Bulbul aur Viren ko ek duje ko satane se nahi hai fursat…:p**

 **And in the end….does Sachin and Ruhana know each other? Stay tuned :D**

 **Isse pehle ki 2 log chappal utha ke hume maare….we are ready to run….hehehehe :P**

 **Bye bye…**

 **And yes….Happy Birthday Divya aka Dareya Lovers….Stay happy Stay Blessed!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **With Love…**

 **Ruhana and her Gudiya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone, We're back with another update. Thank you for the reviews on previous update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Khanna Mansion..**_

Sachin and Ruhana were surprised to see each other.

" _Tum/Aap! "_

But, suddenly, Ruhana's expressions changed. Vineet gave a confused look to them.

Vineet- Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Ruhana(manages to speak)- haan…haan vineet, wo pehle jab main Jaipur mein thi tab yeh mere college mein mere senior they. Par baad mein main Mumbai aa gayi aur phir tum mujhe jaante ho.

Angel(who came there)- Lo, meri dost mere pati ko jaanti hain, aur mujhe pata nahi. Aur tum(she looked at Sachin) tumne bhi kabhi nahi bataya?

Sachin- Arey , kabhi mauka hi nahi mila. Aur waise bhi hum aaj 10 saal baad mil rahe hain….hai na Ruhana?

Ruhana(without looking at him)- Haan, acha aap log fresh ho jaiye. Main khana lagaati hu. (to Vineet)- Vineet, aap inhe guest room dikha dijiye aur aap bhi change kar lijiye.

He nodded and she rushed into the kitchen. She kept her hands on the slab. She was sweating. It seemed as if some views were in front of her eyes….Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes…

" _Aaj phir se mera ateet mere saamne hain. Kyun aisa hota hain ki jo cheez hum bhulna chahte hain wahi baar baar humaare saamne aa jaati hain. Aur isey achcha kahu ya bura...kuch samajh nahi aa raha."_

 _._

She came out of her trance on Bulbul's voice….

" _Di ! Kahan ho Di aap?"_

She quickly rubbed off her tears and replied back….

" _Kitchen mein hu bulbul, kya chahiye tujhe?"_

She came into the kitchen….

" _Arey , aap yahan ho?Wo mujhe bhook lagi lagaao na! "_

Ruhana didn't reply. Bulbul looked at her….

" _Di, aap thik ho?"_ She kept her hand on her shoulder and she came out her trance ab bit shivered.

" _Haa…Haan….m fine. Acha tu yeh sabzi ke bowls le ja. Main baaki cheezein leke aati hu."_

And she handed 2 bowls to her. Bulbul nodded and left. She moved out and the doorbell rang...she moved to open the door. It ws Divya…

" _divya relax.. kisi ko kuch nahi pata chalne dena.. calm down.."_

Bulbul opened the door….

" _Kahan reh gayi thi divya….kabse wait kar rahi hu tera. Chal, khana taiyar hai. "_

Divya nodded, and that's when Ruhana came out of the kitchen. She glanced at divya..

Ruhana " _aa gayi Divya! Chalo.. fresh ho jao….khana ready hai"_

Divya nodes _"haan bhabhi..abhi aayi"_

She moves inside her room..

Here, Everyone had dinner. After some time…

 _ **Night 10 pm…**_

Akshay came there and shouted…

" _Koi hai kya ghar mein?"_

Divya who was sitting on sofa… got up and turned

" _arey Akshay.. tum… yahan is waqt?"_ she questioned him..

" _haan yaar, socha sabse mil lu."_

Bulbul came out of her room on his voice and looked at him suspiciously…

" _Akshay…tum milne aaye ho ya phir se koi gadbad ki hai?"_

Divya says "bulbul tum bhinaharwaqt mere dost peshaqkarti ho…"

Akshay looked here and there..

" _bulbul.. wo actually"_

Divya looked at him then back at bulbul who raised her eye brow and winked

" _told you divu"_

Akshay looks at both of them scaredly…

" _Arey dekho Ruhana Di ko mat bolna….warna main toh gaya"_

Bulbul replies.. _"Ab bolo bhi akshay…hua kya?"_

Akshay utters " _principal ne bulaya hai family member ko kal hi!"_

Divya was shocked but bulbul was not. Akshay glanced at her…

Akshay says _"Acha, bulbul, please kal tum chalo na mere saath!_

Bulbul looked at him…. _"Dekho, Mujhe Di se daant nahi khaani. Tum Di ko hi leke jao."_

She moves inside her room..

Palak comes to take some fruits she saw him..

" _tum!"_ she shouted

Akshay looked at her but ignored..

Palak then spoke _"oh hello.. Mr..maine tumse baat ki"_

Akshay smiled _"oh mujhe laga koi tv serial ki bahu ro rahi hai"_

Palak looked at him open mouthed… _"Youuu…arghhh!"_

She moves upstairs to her room talking to herself…

" _Mr Headache….huhh….jab aata hai mera mood kharab karke jaata hai. ab bhi aaya hoga koi musibat leke."_

Divya and akshay stared at her and laughed..

" _half crack hai yeh!"_

Vineet who came there…

" _akshay tumne meri saali sahiba ko half crack kaha"_

Divya replies " _Bhai, sahi toh kaha!"_

Vineet whispers…. _"yeh toh full crack hain."_

They share a laugh..

Ruhana comes with Angel there. She seemed a bit better….

" _Yeh yahan kya ho raha hain?"_

Three kept quiet and then she noticed Akshay…

" _Aur Akshay, tu is waqt yahan kya kar raha hain? Sab thik toh hain? "_

Akshay gulped his throat.. " _haan sab thik hain."_

Angel who examined all the faces….

" _Roo, aisa kyun lag raha hain, ki yeh log kuch chhupa rahe hain?"_

Ruhana nodded…. _"Haan lagta toh aisa hi hain Yaar."_

Meanwhile, Bulbul came there…she glanced at Ruhana…

Bulbul comes _"di..aapne meri file dekhi ?mujhe mil nahi rahi"_

Viren, who was descending down the stairs replied…

" _chidiya khud bhi kuch sambhal ke rakh liya karo….jab dekho bhabhi ko pareshan karti rehti ho.."_

Bulbul looked at him…

" _virus….main apna kaam khud hi karti hun….samjhe! kabhi kabhi kuch cheezein milti nahi toh di se puchti hun."_

Viren says " _arey rehne do….har time tum bhabhi ko bulati rehti ho."_

Bulbul speaks _"aur tum bhi toh chaubis ghante vineet jiju ke peeche ghumte ho…unke bina toh tum ek deal bhi nahi kar skte."_

Viren _"oh hello..tum meri insult kar rahi ho"_

Bulbul replies "jee nahi..sach keh rahi hun"

Vineet who was looking at them…

" _shaant!"_

They kept quiet

Vineet speaks looking at them finally spoke…

" _tum dono ek dusre ko bina wajah chedte ho….._ (turns to Ruhana) _..roo.. bulbul ko uski file de do aur viren tum kal ki deal final karke aao…. Aur abhi ke liye dono apne apne room mein jaao. Right now! "_

He scolded them and then turned to Akshay

" _Aur tum….phir se tumne kuch kaand kiya college mein….. kal aa jayenge tumhare principal se milne…abhi ghar jao."_

Akshay was shocked how did he knew that but he left from there. Divya also moved to her room seeing her brother in anger.

Angel speaks " _roo.. I should also leave… koi kafi gusse mein hain_.

Ruhana nodded and She also leaves from there…..Vineet moved to his room. Ruhana followed him…

Ruhana- Vineet, tum thik toh ho? Sabko daant diya tumne?

Vineet- Roo, tum hi dekho na….chidiya ghar banake rakh diya hai mere ghar ko. Daant toh lagaani padegi na. Tum bhale hi na daanto, mujhe toh daantna hi padega.

Ruhana(smiles)- haan, jaanti hu. Aur tum sahi bhi they. Par ab wo log bachche nahi rahe.

Vineet(cuts)- par bachpana nahi gaya. Dekha nahi bulbul aur viren ko, kaise argue kar rahe they.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, jab tak ladai na kar lein , dono ka din kahan pura hota hain. But tum yun gussa na kiya karo. tum jaante ho na in logon se sehen nahi hota.

Vineet- Sab tumhare laad pyaar ka nateeja hain. Pehle se kaan kheench ke rakhti na, toh mujhe dant nahi lagaani padti.

Ruhana- Agar aisa hota toh sabse pehle tumhare kaan kheenchti!

Vineet- Ab main kahan se beech mein aaya Mrs Khanna?

Ruhana(smiles)- Arey, aap beech mein nahi ek sire par hain. Aur jitna majbuti se tum pakdoge na….utna majbut yeh parivaar rahega. Samjhe?

Vineet(smiles)- Haanji , samajh gaya. Waise I owe you a thanks! Agar tum na hoti toh yeh parivar bhi na hota.

Ruhana(Smiles)- Aur mujhe pata hai ki mere baad bhi yeh parivar aisa hi rahega.

Vineet(glances at her)- Tumhare baad kyun, tumse hi toh yeh parivar you so much! (he sidehugs her) Chalo, ab so jao! Aur haan, kal Akshay ke college jaana hai. tym se ready ho jaana hai.

Ruhana nods and lies on her side of the bed. Vineet sleeps holding her hand. She looked at him and she was lost again….

" _Kyun karte ho itna pyaar mujhse? Agar kabhi tumhe sach pata chala toh? Kya tab bhi kar paoge itni mohabbat!"_

With all these thoughts, she also slept gripping his hand.

.

 _ **Next day …RMC college**_

Rahul, Anjali and Divya were in cafe…..Rahul and Anjali were spending quality time with each other... a guy comes and sits...

" _hey lovely people.."_

Rahul looks at him and says… " _arey…_ _ **Maan**_ _, kaise ho?"_

Maan _"main toh ek dum acha…..hey divya.."_ (he looked at her..)

He is _**Maan Singh Khurana,**_ And has crush on Divya.

Divya smiles.. " _hey Maan"_

Later they had class and they go to their class... maan notices something wrong with divya...He approached her…

" _kya hua Divya, all okay?"_

Divya nodes.. "yes all okay"

Rahul came to them….

" _tum dono kya baatein kar rahe ho…. chalo class khatam…. Garden mein chalte hai.."_

The three goes... but anjali joins them which divya does not like... so she decides to move from there...

" _arey divs kahan jaa rahi ho.."_ rahul questioned her...

Divya says... _"Rahul…mujhe kuch kaam hai…notes likhne hain"_

She leaves….maan guesses... " _oh toh yeh baat hai….. rahul anjali se pyaar karta hai aur divya rahul se karti hai... aur divya ko yeh baat pasand nahi….matlab ab sahi mauka hai…uske dil mein jagah banana ka.."_

He smiles and follows divya...

" _Hey divya..listen"_

Divya turns...he moves towards her….

" _kya hua? All okay? Main dekh raha hu ki tum bahut pareshan ho?"_

Divya _"nahi aisa kuch nhi hai.."_

Maan pulls her and takes her to an empty classroom..

" _ab bolo… kya hua dekho main tumhara dost hun aur tum mujhse share kar sakti ho.."_

Divya looks at him and hugs him and cries….

" _maan.. wo rahul i love him …but wo us anjal se….."_

Maan consoles her smearing her head…

"Divyaa…relax! Rahul apni life mein aage badh raha hai. tumhe bhi badhna chahiye. Apna nahi toh family ka socho.

Divya look at him..and thinks..

" _its not easy Maan….kisi se pyaar karo aur phir…."_

She leaves from there...

Maan looks at her..

" _Divya , main jaanta hoon."_

.

.

Divya watched rahul and anjali having good time together..smiling laughing with each other.. and recalls... maan's words..

Divya utters.. _"shayad Maan ne thik kaha…..mujhe bhi aage badh jaana chahiye. Aur waise bhi zabardasti ka rishta rakhna bhi nahi chahiye"_

.

.

 **CMT (college)**

Akshay entered in with Ruhana and Vineet…He seemed scared! Vineet glanced at him…

Vineet -ab kyu chehre pe 12 baje hue hai?Kal yeh sab nahi socha tha tumne?"

Akshay- Arey par…!

Ruhana(sternly)- Akshay, tum chup raho….ab principal se hi baat karenge.

RuVi along with akshay move to principal's office...

Principal- yes…aap log kaun?

Ruhana- Main Ruhana Khanna, Akshay ki behen!

Vineet- aur main Vineet Khanna, kal aapne mujhe phone kiya tha?

Principal- Yes, yes! Mr and Mrs Khanna, aaiye…baithiye…

They sat down..

Principal(looked at Akshay)- Akshay Mehra…aajkal toh yeh college mein humaare toppers student se bhi zyada famous ho gaye hain...kabhi kisi ko maarte hai ya college ka furniture todte hain…

Vineet looks at akshay..akshay looks other side..

"kal toh us bechare student ke haath tod diye…"

Ruhana(looks at him)- Akshay…yeh sab kya hai?

Akshay- Sir, maine kuch nahi kiya, wo isi ke layak tha…

Principal- Suna aapne?

Vineet- sorry sir….mere saale ki wajah se apko itna nuksan hua… i am really sorry….hum dhyan rakhenge ki aage se aisa kuch na ho…

Principal(looks at Vineet)- mrkhanna….apki special request pe humne inhe admission diya tha.. 3 saal mein itna badlav….dekhiye agar aisa kuch dubara hua toh main inhe resticate kar dunga"

Ruhana signals akshay to wait outside..

Akshay leaves..then to principal

Ruhana- Sir…. Akshay ka koi nahi hai….. 3 saal pehle jaise wo tha hum usse waisa bilkul dekhna nahi chahenge…..aap bhi jante hai kitni mushkil se….. we have took him out of this trauma.."

Principal - I know mrskhanna yeh uska akhri saal hai….par phir bhi he has to control..

Vineet "yes..sir he will"

Ruvi leaves... ruhana holds akshay's ear..

"aah..."

Ruhana- Kyun karte ho aisa tum? Maza aata hai tujhe, jab principal sir hume daantte hain?

Akshay "arey... dekho pehle jab maine ek student ko maara …usne galat kiya…mere samne ladki ko ched raha tha…. Aur kal jab maara toh wo sab students ko papers sale kar raha tha.. hum jaise mehnat karne wale students toh phir peeche reh jaate na.."

Vineet(smiles)- Roo, chhodo usey….Toh yeh baat principal ko kyun nahi bola?

Akshay – yeh khadoos principal saboot mangta hai...huh.. acha bye.. main chala…. class ke liye late ho raha hai…

He leaves….Ruvi were going when Ritvik spotted them…

" _aap Ruhana di hai na.."_ ritvik asked..

Ruhana nods.. _"Haan aur tum?"_

Ritvik says _"main palak ka dost…..acha, aaj wo aayi kyun nahi?"_

Ruhana replies " _kya? Par wo toh subah hi nikal gayi thi, abhi tak aayi nahi?"_

Ritvik thinks.. _"matlab sach mein bunk maara isne?"_

hE looks at Ruhana….

"oh.. ..shayad class mein hogi….main abhi aaya na….chaliye bye.."

He leaves and so does RuVi.

.

.

 **At hospital**

Bulbul was angry with viren due to him she was scolded by vineet last night..in morning also she took cab and left for hospital.. she received a bouquet.. she smiled seeing the roses a small card was there.. she read inside

" _khubsurat si meri chidiya ke liye khubsurat gulab… from her virus.. sorry kal raat ke liye.."_

Bulbul smiles thinks.. _"yeh virus bhi na.."_

Her phone rings..it wasviren on line

" _tofha mila?"_ he asked as soon as bulbul picked up the call

" _tofha toh nhi mila…ek bouquet mila"_ bulbul answered..

Viren replied " _acha toh apni nazar bouquet ke peeche ghumao.."_

Bulbul turns and checks a gift was attached..she opened it and was a beautiful diamond earrings..

" _viren yeh itne expensive !"_

Viren replies _"yeh toh kuch nhi hai…tumhare liye toh jaan bhi hazir hai jaan-e-man"_ he said teasingly..

There was a call for bulbul from nurse..

" _Acha viren…tumse baad mein baat karti hun emergency hai_ " she cuts the call..and goes to check the patient.

.

.

 **Here at PVR cinemas**

Palak was enjoying movie with popcorn.. _"waah kya movie hai.. chha gaya hero.."_

She checked her phone and 20 miss calls from ritvik..

" _oh shit.. rits ka call mar gayi.."_

She waits till movie was over and then goes outside the cinema to call ritvik..,,, ruhana and vineet were passing by the road and vineet saw palak. He was shocked to see her there..

Vineet thought in his mind " _yeh ladki yahan..aaj toh iski kher nahi.."_

The red signal went green and car moved…

.

 _ **Here, somewhere, near the beach…**_

He was sitting on the rock…

" _10 saal mein tum kitna badal gayi ho lekin shayad wo sab ab bhi nahi bhula paayi. I am Sorry….pata nahi us din ho kya gaya tha mujhe. Jaanta hoon, tum pareshan ho shayad mere aane se, but I promise, kuch din mein chala jaunga…..aur phir kabhi saamne nahi aaunga."_

He rubbed of his tears when his wife called him…

" _Sachin, chalo Icecream khate hain…. Let's enjoy!"_

She pulled him with her.

.

.

 **A/n: Okay here we end!**

 **So, wat's gonna happen?**

 **Akshay ko kya hua tha? Why is Ruhana so worried about him?**

 **Aur Rahul Anjali and Divya Maan….kya hoga in charon ka?**

 **And what is Ruhana's past? How is Sachin related to her?**

 **Stay tuned to know more…**

 **Till then..Bye bye…**

 **Love to all**

 **Ruhana and her Gudiya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello and welcome back :D hehehe :p**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wait and watch…bahut kuch hai khazaane mein ..hihihi :P**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Night time, Khanna Mansion..**_

It was night time palak entered inside silently peeping in both the sides. After making sure no one was watching her, she started moving to her room….that's when a voice interrupted her…

" _pallu.. aa gayi tu"_

Palak turns and sighs on seeing the person…

" _bubbles di… aap ho? thank god! Main toh darr hi gayi thi"_ she replied

Bulbul looks at her… _"haan, waise tu aise kyun aa rahi hai? phir se bunk maara?"_

Palak smiled naughtily _"haan..lekin please di aur jiju ko mat batana.. …please bubbles di.. meri pyaari di.."_ speaks sweetly pulling her cheeks

Bulbul holds her hands _… "Acha acha…thik hai zyada buttering mat kar…..nahi bataungi, lekin dobara aisa nahi hona chahiye._

Palak smiles and hugs her.. _"love you"_ and runs upstairs to her room. Bulbul smiles and moves to the kitchen unaware that someone was watching them.

.

.

 _ **At dining area**_

Everyone were settled on the dining table. Ruhana was laying the table. Viren looked at Vineet…

Viren -Arey haan bhai, aap gaye they na Akshay ke college? Kya hua? sab thik hai na?"

Palak murmurs _"zarur suspend kiya hoga…..acha hi hai, project se bachungi…"_

Divya who was sitting beside her pokes her in her arm…"kya badbada rahi hai Pallu?"

Palak smiles _"kuch nahi dips di"_

Vineet - "haan..warning di hai ki dobara aisa kiya toh suspend kar denge ….samjha diya hai usey. Bas ab wo baat maan le..

Bulbul (looks at them)- "Arey kyun nahi maanega? Zarur maanega jiju. Wo Di ki baat taale aisa ho nahi skta.

Here, everyone was busy having dinner as they all were tired after the whole day. Sachin was looking for sabzi. He spotted it in front of Ruhana…he looked at her…

" _emm…..Ruhana, zara sabzi paas karna"_

Ruhana did not react. It seemed as if she didn't hear him. Angel nudged her…

Angel-Roo….Sachin sabzi maang rahe hain.

Ruhana looked at her and she gave the bowl to Angel..

" _yeh lo tum hi de do."_

Angel looked at her…. _"Arey tu de de na…tere saamne toh hain. "_

Ruhana replied carelessly… _"tu de na….main andar se paranthe leke aati hu. "_

And she moved into kitchen. Angel was confused with her answer,but sachin knew why she said so. Viren, Bulbul, Palak and divya were chatting and laughing. But this tension on Ruhana's face was not unknown to Vineet.

After dinner was done everyone went out for a walk and then back to sleep..

.

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana was making her hairs in front of the mirror. Vineet entered inside the room and found her lost. He closed the door and moved to her,kept his hand on her shoulder. She came out of her trance…

" _K…Kaun?"_

She seemed scared. Vineet held her hand…

" _Main hoon Roo! Aur kaun aayega hamare kamre mein!"_

Ruhana realizes and composes herself….He looked at her as she made her braid….

Vineet- Roo, pareshan ho?

Ruhana- Na….nahi toh. Main kyun pareshan hone lagi bhala?

Vineet- Acha, toh mujhe aisa kyun laga? Tum bata sakti ho mujhe.

Ruhana- tum bhi na Vineet, kuch bhi sochte ho. Haan, wo aaj thodi thakaan lag rahi hai. so jaungi toh subah tak better lagega. (she said setting the pillows on the bed)

Vineet(still looking at her)- hmm..thik hai, chalo, so jaate hain.

He lied on the bed, spreading his hand on her side, because he knew, whenever she was upset, she used to sleep keeping her head on his arm , and she calmed down as he smeared her hair. Indeed, the same happened today.

.

 _ **SaGel Room**_

Angel came out of the washroom and found Sachin reading something. She moved to him and sat beside him….

Angel- Sachin, ek baat puchu?

Sachin(still looking into magazine)- haan bolo na!

Angel- tum….tum Ruhana ko kaise jaante ho? I mean tumhe pata tha ki wo tumhare dost ki wife hain?

Sachin(now looked up)- tum kya bol rahi ho yaar? Tumhe ru…tumhe tumhari dost ne bataya tha na ki hum 10 saal baad mile hain.

Angel- arey haan baba! Lekin main toh aise hi puch rahi thi. Uska bartaav bhi ajeeb sa laga mujhe!

Sachin- hmm..bahut badal gayi hai wo. (he murmured, but angel heard)

Angel- badal gayi matlab?

Sachin- Kuch nahi Angel, yaar ab itne saalon baad mili ho, insaan toh ek pal mein badal jaata hai….toh yahan toh 10 saal guzar gaye.

Angel- Haan, shayad tum thik keh rahe ho. Main hi kuch zyada soch rahi hu….chalo, bahut derr ho gayi hai , so jao.

She took the book from his hand and kept it on the side table. He smiled and they slept..

.

.

 _ **Next Day...**_ **RMC college**

Everyone was present at the hall

Principal was on stage and was announcing something..

" _dear students aap sab jante hain har saal humaare college mein annual function hota hai aur iss baar annual function ek mahine baad hoga toh aap sab preparation shuru kar dijiye.."_

Maan, divya, Rahul and Anjali were standing together..

Maan (exclaimed with joy)- Annual function! I just love it. Lekin mujhe partner chahiye . Divya, kya tum meri partner banogi?

Rahul(shocked)- what? No maan…wo tumhaari partner kyun banegi? tum kisi aur ko dhundho

Anjali(interrupts)- Rahul, tum mere partner ho , right?

Rahul(looks at her)- Haan, main tumhara partner hoon.

Divya(angrily) –haan Maan… I am ready to be your partner.

Maan(smiles and holds her hand)- Great! Chalo discussion karte hain.

Maanya leaves from there..

Rahul watches them go..

" _Arey aise kaise wo gayi uske saath.."_

Anjali replies " _arey wo uska dost hai jaane do na…. tum kyun apna khoon jala rahe ho. come on let's go"_

She pulls rahul from there..

.

.

 **CMT (college)**

Ritvik was waiting for palak ..

" _yeh ladki na… lagta hai aaj bhi nahi aane wali"_

His phone beeps and he reads the message

" _mujhe uss Mr. headache ke saath project nahi karna hai isliye aaj bhi main nahi aane wali… sorry.."_

Ritvik shakes his head _" ufff! yeh ladki"_

Akshay came there

" _excuse me"_

Ritvik replies _"yes?"_

Akshay says " _mere colleague ne bataya ki aap 2_ _nd_ _year ke student hai"_

Ritvik looks at him… _"haan right"_

Akshay asked …

" _hi.. mera naam Akshay Mehra hai aur meri jo project partner hai wo aapki classmate hai. Yesterday she supposed to be with me for the project, but she didn't turned up."_

Ritvik in his mind _"oh….yeh hai wo…ab kya bolu main?"_

" _sorry but mujhe idea nahi hai"_ He replied to Akshay

Akshay nodes _"it's okay thank you"_

And he leaves from there….

" _offo ab kaise pata lagaun sabse pucha na toh vat lag jayegi meri…. aur project nahi kiya toh panga.. ..hai kaun wo stupid larki"_

.

.

Whereas palak along with one of her friend is seen driving..

" _palak.. slow yaar"_

Palak replies _"chup kar yaar…. enjoy kar… slow car chalana meri fitrat nahi"_

She drives more faster..her phone rings and her friend checks…

" _Ritvik ka phone hain"_

Palak " _offo..,…yeh rits bhi na….. bol de usko main kal aake usse baat karungi"_

Becoz of her speed, she could not control the car, hit someone else's car. She was shocked to see the other car….

" _ohh no.. marr gayi….. yeh toh jiju ki car hai.."_

Soumya exclaimed… "what?Ab kya karegi?"

Palak thought…. _"dekh abhi nikalte hai yahan se….. teri car ko repair karte hain phir sochenge"_

She took a u-turn and drove back..

Viren and vineet came out of building which was nearby that place…

Viren saw the damage _"bhai kisi ne humari car ko damage kiya aur bhaag gaya"_

Vineet looks _" what?yeh driver kahan hai?"_

Drives comes _"sir….sorry main wo chai peene gaya tha"_

Vineet _"arey dhyan toh rakhte na…. ab kaise pata chalega kisne kiya yeh sab…chalo….hume office chod doh aur phir car ko repairing ke liye le jao."_

Driver nods and they move to office.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion…**_

Ruhana and Angel were alone in the mansion. Ruhana gave some instructions to her maid and then sat on the couch in the hall. She seemed to think something. That's when someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up…

Ruhana- Arey Angel! Tu kab aayi?

Angel- jab tu apne sapnon mein khoyi thi. Tu kab se din mein sapne dekhne lagi?

Ruhana(Smiles)- kabhi main apne sapne sach karna chahti thi, lekin ab lagta hai, sapne sapne hi rahe toh thik hai.

Angel(confused)- tu kya keh rahi hai mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Saaf saaf bol na!

Ruhana(keeps her hand on hers)- tu kyun pareshan ho rahi hai. kuch cheezein jaisi hain waise rehne di jaayein toh acha hai. Anyway, tu coffee piyegi ya chai?

Angel(frowns)- teri confusing baatein karne ki aadat gayi nahi. Acha, main coffee piyungi.

Ruhana- okay! (calls Ellie)- Ellie….2 cup coffee bana do please.

Ellie(smiles)- Yes Ma'am!

She was about to leave when they heard a voice….

" _1 cup coffee mere liye bhi please! "_

They looked up to find Sachin.

Angel- Sachin, tum itni jaldi aa gaye?

Sachin- Haan , meeting abhi hui nhi, plus kuch aur kaam bhi hain, so ghar aa gaya. Abhi wapas jaunga.

Angel- okay, baitho.

Sachin sat beside Angel and Ruhana stood up….

" _Tum dono baitho, main kuch khane ke liye bhi leke aati hoon. Ellie, come with me. "_

She moved into the kitchen while Angel was still confused…

" _Akhir isey ho kya gaya hain. Kal se dekh rahi hoon isey. Aur kal toh mujhpe hi chilla diya….aakhir baat kya hain. Kahin sachin se related…..nahi….agar kuch hota toh sachin mujhe zaroor batata! "_

She looked at Sachin, who was sitting looking in his mobile, yet lost!

.

.

.

 _ **Evening 7pm..**_

viren came to pick up bulbul

Bulbul- Viren, yeh raasta toh ghar ko nahi jaata.

Viren- I know!

Bulbul - Toh hum kahan jaa rahe hai?"

Viren- Chidiya please…. Shant ho ke baitho….bahut sawal karti ho tum!

Bulbul- tum kaunsa jawab dete ho…Virus!

Viren(looks at her)- Trust me, you will have a good time.

Bulbul(complains)-"arey par di ko toh bola hi nahi….wo wait karengi.

Viren- Maine bhai ko keh diya tha…wo bhabhi ko bata denge…ab please chup ho jao!

Bulbul gets quiet.

They reach a restaurant….bulbul and viren enter inside and sit on the specially decorated table.. a cake was present there written..

" _happy first date anniversary"_

Bulbul(smiles)-oh my god tumhe yaad tha?

Viren - "haan yaad tha! Dekho..pichle kuch dinon humare beech kafi jhagra hua ….tumhara mood bhi kharab hua aur kafi time se hum kahin bahar bhi nahi gaye toh socha ….isse acha din kya hoga!

Bulbul(shyly smiles)- Kya Viren, itna sab karne ki kya zarurat thi, aur kiya that oh sabko bula lete.

Viren(looks at her)-arey yaar kabhi toh family se time nikalo mere liye…. I mean I know family ke saath toh roz dinner karte hai,…. aaj mere saath hi kar lo.

Bulbul(nods)- Okay baba! Ab naraz mat ho.

They sit down and have a good time together..

.

.

 **Khanna mansion**

Divya had reached home along with vineet. Palak was already there in the house..

Divya-Arey Pallu, tu itni jaldi aa gayi?

Palak(nods)- haan di… class jaldi over ho gayi thi toh main aa gayi.

Ruhana(comes there)-Vineet! Aap bus se aaye ho kya?

Vineet(nods)- Haan, wo car repairing ke liye di hain, aur dusri car viren le gaya.

Palak(coughs as she was drinking water)- Kya….kya hua car ko jiju?

Vineet- kisi ne car ko thok diya…..ek baar haath aa jaye na toh chodunga nahi!

Palak(gulps the water)- kya jiju, jaane do na….kisi behare/bechari se ho gayi galti.

Divya- Arey…aise kaise….bhai ko itni garmi mein bus se aana pada…. Haath toh lage chappal se marungi.

Palak imagines being hit by divya'schappal..and shouts..

" _Nahi!"_

Divya, vineet, ruhana looks at her..

Ruhana- ab tujhe kya hua? Tu kyun chillayi?

Palak(scared look)- nahi di… kuch nahi main room mein jaati hun.

She leaves to her room..

Akshay comes home angrily….

" _Koi hai kya ghar mein?"_

Vineet(looks at him)- arey saale sahab! Kya baat hai…itne gusse mein kyun ho?

Akshay- kya bataun jiju kal mujhe project shuru karna tha kisi junior ke saath lekin wo stupid larki aayi hi nahi. Aur aaj bhi nahi aayi.. argh!

Divya- arey akshay itna stress mat lo…..tum khud kar lo na!

Akshay(looks at her)-Divya main khud kar sakta hun lekin mera credit aur marks usko bhi milega na …..No…I can't let it happen!

Palak was upstairs and she heard it..

" _tumne mujhe stupid kaha….. karo ab tum project akele huh"_

Ruhana- Wo sab thik hai, lekin tu apni medicines time pe le raha hai na?

Akshay-haan le raha hun ….aap meri itnifikar mat karo …fikar toh uss larki ko khud ki karni padegi ek baar haath lagi na….usse uski nani yaad dila dunga"

Palak gulped down her throat..

" _ek taraf khayi….ek taraf kuan…. beech mein atki merijaan….bacha le bhagwaan!"_

And goes to her room..

Ruhana nods….

" _acha thik hai, abhi shaant ho jaa….main khana laga rahi hu. Kha kar jaana! "_

Akshay nods…. _"haan thik hai! "_

Ruhana turns to Vineet and Divya….. _"Aap dono bhi fresh ho jaao! "_

Vineet nods and turns to move to his room…

Vineet- Roo, wo Sachin Angel nahi dikh rahe! Kahan hain?

Ruhana- wo dono shopping pe gaye hain. Aane wale honge.

Meanwhile, Sachin and Angel entered….

" _Leejijye…huum aa gaye! "_

Vineet(smiles)- acha hua tum log aa gaye. Saath mein khana khate hain.

Sachin(smiles)- haan zaroor!

Vineet- Thik hain, main fresh hoke aata hoon. Roo, tum khana lagao! (Ruhana nods)- aur haan, Viren Bulbul dinner pe gaye hain…wo dono aa jayenge. Chinta mat karna.

Ruhana(smiles)- okay…ab aap log fresh ho jaao, main khana lagati hoon.

Angel- Roo, main bas 5 minute mein change karke aati hoon. Fir teri help kar dungi.

Ruhana nods. Everyone disperse and she moves into the kitchen. That's when she heard someone calling her…. She turned to the person….

" _Main tumhe pehle bhi keh chuki hoon ki mujhe tumse ya kisi se koi baat nahi karni. Aur shayad uske liye main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi."_

And she moved into the kitchen.

 **A/N: Okay…here we end!**

 **So…ab kya hone wala hain?**

 **Maan Divya ki badhti dosti kya rang layegi?**

 **Palak ke liye ek taraf khayi, ek taraf kuan….kya hoga uska haal?**

 **Viren Bulbul ki hai perfect story…..Ruhana ke ateet ki kya hai story?**

 **Ruhana kis baat ke baare mein baat kar rahi hai….u need to wait :D**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Ab iske pehle koi hum chappal utha ke maare…..hum jaa rahe hain….bye bye…**

 **Please R &R! **

**With Love…**

 **RuhanaGudiya**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello pplzz…Back with another update. Thank you for all the reviews :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **At dining table**

Everyone was gathered and sat for dinner..

Palak looked at akshay and made face..

" _aaj yeh mr headache yaha hai baki ka din toh kharab hi jayega.."_

Angel asked _"hawa se baatein kar rahi ho madam?"_

Palak looked at angel..

" _nahi bas apni kismat ko kos rahi hun.. aap khana khao.."_

Divya asked to Vineet _…."bhai pata chala aapki car kisne toki?"_

Vineet looked at divya _"haan car ka number pata chal gaya hai jaldi car ke malik ka bhi pata chal hi jaayega.."_

Palak was so scared she did not noticed and picked up chili and started eating..

" _jiju aapka toh chalo kuch pata chala mera pata nahi kya hoga.. kal agar meri partner nahi mili na joh jis tarah uss din uss larke ko dhoya tha usko bhi pakad ke dho dunga"_ akshay complained

Palak in her mind _"hey bhagwaan..dono taraf se fasa diya mujhe.. kya karu jiju ko batau ka accident mujhse hua… bataya toh maar padegi aur unhe pata chalega mainne bunk maara.. na phir toh mainne waise hi fansi pe chad jaana hai.."_

Ruhana looked at the chili plate..

" _arey hari mirch toh bahut sari thi kaha gayi?"_

Then she scanned the plates and it was palak who was eating..ruhana was shocked..

" _gudiya…"_ she shouted..

Palak looked at her.. _"kya di? Kyu chila rahi ho?"_

Vineet speaks _"Arey tum aaj mirchi kha rahi ho wo bhi 7-8 kha chuki ho"_

Palak nodes _"oh.."_ then she feels her tongue burning.. _"Aaah… paani…"_

Sachin hands over the water..palak drinks it..

" _aur doh.."_ she shouts..

Divya goes to kitchen and brings some sugar cubes..

" _yeh le khale.."_

Palak ate it… " _uff… itni mirchi aap kaise khate ho.. babare.. it's too hot"_

Akshay taught _"isse kya hua? Aaj itna ajeeb behave kyu kar rahi hai aur itni mirchi khali pata bhi nahi chala..kuch toh gadbaar hai"_

Vineet " _tum kyu kha rahi thi.."_

Palak replies _"Arey dekh rahi thi khane mein kaisi hai..acha aap sab jaldi jaldi dinner karo chalo"_

Divya says _"are baarish shuru ho gayi aur viren bhai aur bulbul aaye nahi abhi tak"_

Ruhana _replies "don't worry wo log aa jayenge.."_

Everyone was done with dinner and went to their respective room. Akshay began to leave but was stopped by ruhana

" _akshay itni baarish mein tum kaha jaaoge aaj yahi ruk jaao"_

Akshay nodes _"nahi di main chala jaunga bike hai mere pass aur itni bhi bearish nahi ho rahi"_

Ruhana in concern _"arey par risk kyu lena? Yeh bhi toh tera ghar hai…ruk ja."_

Akshay replies _"issi meinbhii apna hi maza hai..acha main chalta hun aur waise bhi project karna hai"_

Akshay turns takes his belonging s while ruhana says _"akshay dhyan se jaana aur haan zyada stress maat lena warna tum jante ho na"_

Akshay comes to her and pats her cheek….. " _I know meri pyaari behna….main stress nahi lunga aur apna dhyan bhi rakhunga. Ab main jaun?"_

Ruhana smiles at his antics and nods as YES . akshay smiles and leaves the house. Sachin , who was looking at the two…

Sachin -tum kuch zyada hi chinta nahi karti iski..bachcha nahi hai wo…apne aapko sambhal skta hai.

Ruhana( turns and glances at him) -tum apne kaam ke kaam rakho… samjhe! Mere aur mere ghar ke matters meinn bolne ka koi haq nahi hai tumhe. Bhai hai wo mera… fikar hoti hai mujhe uski. Jaisa bhi hai na , har rishta dil se nibhata hai…..atleast kuch doston ki tarah farebi nahi hota bhai behen ka rishta….. lekin yeh sab tumhe samjha ke kya fayeda! Tum toh samjhoge nahi.

Sachin(looks at her)- Arey Ruhana, mera wo matlab nhi tha. Mainn casually keh raha tha. Afterall dost ho tum meri.

Ruhana(looks at him)- mujhe dost kehne ka haq tum bahut pehle kho chuke ho. wajah tum jaante ho.

With this , she leaves from there. Angel who was looking for Sachin, saw her and heard the talks. She thought….

" _yeh roo ko hua kya hai? Sachin se itna rudely kyun baat kar rahi hai ….aise toh nahi thi kabhi. Angel pata lagana padega…lag ja kaam pe...sachin ne bhi kabhi ruhana ke baare meinn nahi bataya….. I am sure kuch toh hai joh yeh dono mujhse ya phir sabse chupa rahe hai"_

Then all moved to their respective rooms .

 _ **SaGel Room…**_

Angel entered the room with a coffee mug in her hand. She looked around for sachin and found him standing in the balcony. She kept the mug on the side table and moved into the balcony. He seemed lost. She kept her hand on his shoulder. His trail of thoughts ended. He looked at her….

Sachin- Arey Angel tum…tum kab aayi?

Angel- Abhi abhi…..par tum kahan khoye hue ho?

Sachin(looks up at the stars)-kuch khaas nahi, bas kuch purani yaadeinn taaza ho gayi. Kaash ki mainn un sab yaadon ko mita paata. Par…..par ab kuch nhi ho skta. Kehte hai na….some mistakes are there for lifetime….wahi ho raha hai.(a tear drop escapes from his eyes)

Angel(looks at him and cups his face)- Sachin, saaf saaf bolo na, hua kya hai? Mainn dekh rahi hoon, jab se hum yahan aaye hain tab se dekh rahi hoon, tum kuch pareshan ho aur Ruhana bhi. Dost hai na wo tumhari?

Sachin- haan, dost thi. Par Angel, 10 saal meinn bahut kuch badal gaya hai. …aur wo bhi!

Angel- agar wo tumhari dost hai na, toh usey tumse is tarah rudely baat nahi karni chahiye thi.(he looked at her) kya dekh rahe ho? sun liya tha mainne jo bhi usne kaha. Ab tum bataoge , aakhir baat kya hai?

Sachin(leaves her hands)- aisi koi baat nahi hai. tum chinta mat karo.

Angel(holds his wrist)- Kuch baat toh hai Sachin…..please batao na. kya pata us baat ka koi solution nikal aaye.

Sachin(looks at her)- Aisi koi baat nahi sirf itni si hai ki mujhse ek galti hui thi, jis wajah se Ruhana mujhse naraz hai. mainn nahi jaanta ki aisa kya karu jisse wo maan jaaye.

Angel(looks at him)- toh mujhe batao, mainn usse baat karungi.

Sachin- Nahi Angel….abhi nahi. Waqt aane pe mainn tumhe sab bataunga. Par abhi nahi. Abhi bahut raat ho gayi hai, tum aaram karo.

He moved towards the door…angel asks him….

" _tum kahan chale?"_

He glanced back at her….

" _Neend nahi aa rahi, garden meinn jaa raha hoon. Tum fresh ho jao. Mainn aata hoon."_

Saying this, he left the room, while she sat on the bed thinking….

" _kuch baat toh zaroor hai. Par aakhir baat hai kya? Ek taraf wo kehta hai ki Roo uski dost hai aur dusri taraf Roo ussey itna rudely baat kar rahi thi. Sachin ne toh batane se mana kar diya….lagta hai, mujhe hi baat karni padegi Roo se….haan….kal hi karungi."_

.

.

 _ **On the other hand, Somewhere in the mid way**_

virenul were returning and it started to rain….

" _viren kaha tha na jaldi nikalte hai dekho ab kitni heavy baarish ho rahi hai"_

Viren replies _"are ab mainne thodi kaha tha ki baarish aaja meri chidiya ko mujhse argue karne ka mauka de"_

Bulbul looks at him _"Acha sorry lekin please aaram se chalao"_

Viren replies _"okay chala raha hun na don't worry safely tumhe ghar pahucha dunga"_

Suddenly car stops..bulbul looks at viren again.. viren smiles

" _don't worry abhi start ho jaayegi"_

Viren tries to start it but it does not..bulbul smiles then looks at viren in anger

" _tumhari tarah yeh car mein bhi virus hai"_

Viren says _"chidiya meri car ko virus maat bolo samjhi.."_

" _toh junk ka dabba bolu ho gayi kharab ab baarish mein itni raat mein sunsan sadak pe kaha se milega mechanic"_

Viren replies " _ohho shant ho jaao samaj nahi aata tumhare patients tumhe handle kaise karte honge"_

Bulbul looks at him _"oh hello main unhe handle karti hun samje aur tum mujhse larne ki bajaye yeh socho ghar kaise jayenge"_

Viren takes the umbrella and comes out..he opens the car bonnet and checks.. bulbul comes out and helps him hold the umbrella viren stares at her and bulbul says with her eyes "look there". Viren gives a shy smile and looks inside the bonet. Bulbul stares at him then let's go of the umbrella..viren starts to get wet..

" _Arey chatta.."_

Bulbul speaks " _chodo dekho kitni aachi baarish hai chalo na bheegte hai"_

Viren replies _"pagal ho gayi ho kya?beemar ho jaogi chalo andar"_

Bulbul does not listen to viren takes him in the middle of road and starts to play with rain..she sprinkles water on viren's face.. viren to sprinkles on her face.. both look at each other suddenly the lightening sound is heard very loudly. Bulbul hugs viren feeling scared but relief in his arms. She looks at him and they were only few inches away that they could feel their breathe..

Akshay passed by and saw them smiled _"ohho laila majnu toh baarish baarish khel rahe hai"_

He parked his bike a side then saw car bonet open "hmm gadi kharab" he checks it and fixes it..he then blows horn…

" _laila majnu car aapki thik ho gayi hai kripa karke prasthan kare ghar mein aap dono ka intezar ho raha hai"_

Virenul looks at him..bulbul shyly sits back inside the car..

" _akshay tum yaha.. wo hum toh"_

Akshay replies naughtily _"haan pata hai yeh har ghar ki kahani hai don't worry yeh raaz mere pass hi rahega lekin.."_

Viren says " _haan haan mil jaayega tumhara favourite laptop"_

Akshay pulls his cheeks _"so sweet yeh hui na jiju wali baat ab aap jaaye warna meri behen beemar ho jayegi"_

Viren closes the bonet and sits inside the car and droves off..

.

 _ **Home…**_

Sachin moved out of the room and moved into the garden. He saw Ruhana sitting on the swing. She seemed to think something, maybe of her past years. He thought to talk to her and moved, but before he could do so…..Vineet came there….

He sat near her and forwarded a mug towards her….

" _tum kehti ho na ki mere haath ki coffee peene se tumhari thakaan door ho jaati hai. toh bas aaj wahi thakaan door karni hai."_

She looked at him and asked….

" _tumhe kaise pata , mujhe is coffee ki zarurat hai?"_

He smiles and settled the flick of hair behind her ear.

" _arey bhayi, mujhe nahi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga. Tumhara dost bhi hoon aur pati bhi. Ab 5 saal ho chuke hamari shaadi ko, tumhari nas nas se wakif hoon main. Ab batao kya hua?"_

She looks at him and smiles lightly…..

" _Vineet, main yeh soch rahi thi ki kaash tum mujhe pehle mile hote…..shayad jo hua tha wo na hota."_

He looked at her …. _"Ruhana, jo hona hota hai, wo toh hota hi hai. Dekho na, bhagwan ne hume milaane ka socha that oh mil hi gaye na aaj hum ek saath hai."_

 _._

" _Haan, lekin darr lagta hai Vineet…..tumhe khone ka darr. Tum jo mujhse itna pyaar karte ho…kabhi kabhi darti hoon ki agar ..agar tum bhi mujhse door ho gaye toh….."_

But was stopped by him…..

" _sshh….Aisa nahi aisa kabhi nahi hoga. I promise na toh kabhi tumse door hounga aur na hi tumhe hone dunga. Tum yeh sab kyun soch rahi ho?"_

She glances at him and rests her head on his shoulder….

" _tum mere saath ho na?_ (she looks at him and he nods positively, she smiles) _toh phir sab thik hi hoga"_

.

" _haan, aur agar nahi bhi hoga toh hum thik kar denge."_ Saying so, he kisses on her forehead.

.

.

Sachin ,who heard them, thought to himself….

" _Mujhe jald se jald yahan se jaana hoga….yahan se bahut door! "_

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Next morning everyone get ready to leave for their respective job..bulbul comes sneezing

" _aah chu.."_

Palak who was on breakfast table…. _"bubbles di aap thik ho na"_

Just then viren also comes sneezing..divya, palak, vineet, ruhana, sachin and angel smiles..

" _ahan lagta hai kal iss baarish ka khub maza liya hai kisine"_ vineet says teasingly

Viren cursing akshay …" _kahan maza…. kabab mein haddi bana saala"_

Bulbul hits him lightly _"bhai hai mera"_

Viren says looking at her….." _arey I mean saale sahab"_

Ruhana looks at them…

" _kya zarurat thi dono ko baarish mein bheegne ki wo toh akshay aa gaya aur car repair kardi"_

Virenul were shocked plus embarrassed..

" _di.. main late ho rahi hun chalti hun"_ she takes her bag and leaves.. everyone laugh..

Viren too says _"muje bhi isse hospital chodke office ke liye jaana hai..bye"_ he too quickly takes his bread and leaves..

Vineet shouts _"Sambhalke… pehle check karlena car kharab toh nahi hai"_

Palak and vineet share a high-five..

Ruhana says " _are o jiju-saali nasta karo aur kaam pe jao becharo ko pareshan karne mein lage rehte ho"_

Palak smiles _"offo di aap nahi samjhogi…... Bubbles Di aur Jiju ko pareshan karne mein maza aata hai…..anyway, main chali bye everyone"_

Vineet says _"ek minute palak main tumhe chod deta hun"_

Palak nods as no…. _"nahi jijs main chali jaungi"_

Vineet replies _" arey tumhara college raste mein bhi padega…ab chalo"_

Vineet takes his belongings and moves towards the mainn gate..palak in mind _"mar gayi…..i aajke bunk karne ke plan pe paani fer diya jijs ne.."_

Vineet horns..palak shouts _"haan jiju aa rahi hun"_

.

.

 **RMC college**

Divya reaches college.. Maan was waiting for her..

" _hey"_

Divya replies " _hey tum yaha kyu khade ho?"_

Maan says _"muje na punishment mili hai.. Of course main tumhara wait kar raha tha"_

Divya says _"acha toh chalo class mein chalte hai phir rehearsals ke liye bhi toh jaana hai"_

Maan replies _"yes chalo"_

They walk together towards the class. They enter inside and sits.. Maanya sat together.. Rahul looked at them

" _yeh divya toh maan ke aate hi apne best friend ko bhul gayi.. Chalo break time mein baat karunga"_

.

.

 **CMT college**

Vineet dropped palak on gate of the college.

" _jao andar"_

Palak smiles " _haan jijs bye.."_

Vineet says looking at her…." _Acha suno sham ko 5 baje main car bhejunga. yahi milna samjhi_ "

Palak nodes and goes in ..

Vineet smiles _"saali sahiba aapke hi jiju hai hum ab dekhte aap kaise bunk maarti hain"_

And he droves of to his office..

Palak watches his car go.. And steps out of college but someone pulls her..

Palak looks at the person..

" _rits.. What the hell are u doing?"_

Ritvik replies…. _"what the hell are u doing! Phirse bunk marne jaa rahi thi"_

" _haan toh muje nhi karna uss mr headache ke saath project"_ she replied carelessly.

Ritvik says _"arey suno wo janta hai tum kaunse year mein ho aur yeh bhi janta hai main tumhara classmate hun kal puch raha tha"_

Palak shocked _"what? Bloody smarter..Lekin mujh tak nahi pahuch sakta chalo ab aa hi gayi hun kar leti hun attend lectures"_

Palak gets in with ritvik.

They enter inside the classroom.. And sat in..

Sneha _"hey kaha thi palak 2 din se"_

Palak replies _"jehnnum main…tum aaogi"_ she replies angily.

Ritvik says holding her hand…. _"calm down.. Itna gussa sehat ke liye acha nahi"_

Palak hits her book on his head _"yeh sab tumhari wajase hua hai samje chup baitho ab"_

Ritvik smiles at her irritation _"pagli"_

Lecturer comes in " _good morning students jaise aap sab jante hai aaj aap sab apni progress report muje denge toh senior students ek ek karke ayenge aur unke partners bhi aaye_

Palak _"marr gayi..rits help me I wanna escape agar uss headache ne dekh liya toh main gayi"_

Ritvik says _"relax kuch sochta hun main"_

The lecturer takes name of senior students and each enter..

" _Mr. Akshay Mehra"_

Akshay enters inside..palak tries her best to hide herself from him..

.

.

 **RMC college**

Maanya and Ranjali were in rehearsals hall..

Rahul asked _"divya kya tum mujhe aaj kal ignore kar rahi ho?"_

Divya smiles " _nahi rahul aisi koi baat nahi hai tum tumhari girlfriend ke saath busy ho toh socha kyun tumhe disturb karu aur agar hum dono saath rahenge toh tumhari Anjali kya sochegi"_

Anjali comes _"right..rahul tumhari dost tumse zyada smart hai.."_

Divya smiles _"I know see rahul"_

Rahul nodes _"Acha.."_

Ranjali practice their dance performance..maanya also tries.. but divya's eyes were looking at rahul.. she moved away from maan and sat aside..

Maan came and sat beside her " _kya hua?"_

Divya looks and Ranjali..

" _hmm.. dekho I know tumhe acha nhi lagh raha hai par you have to move on.. come on chalo"_

Maan forwards his hand and divya moves with him..

.

.

 **Hospital**

Bulbul was in her cabin..she checked her mainl.. it was from akshay.. she opens it and was shocked..

" _oh.. my god.. yeh akshay bhi na pehle toh ghar mein sabko baarish wali baat batadi aur ab yeh chodungi nahi isse"_

Her phone ringed and she picked up

" _hello"_ a bit rough

The person on other side _"mohtarma itna gussa sab thik hai na?"_

" _viren.. kuch thik nahi hai.. main tumhe kuch bhejti hun dekho zara akshay ne kya kiya"_

Bulbul cuts the call and forwards the email to viren..

In office viren as soon as receives it..opened it.. he was surprised to see it..

.

.

 **A/N: Hehe….okay….toh we end here…**

 **Toh akshay ne kya kiya hai jisse Virenul hai hairaan?**

 **Maan Divya ki badhti dosti se ho rahi hai kisi ko problem …hihihi :p**

 **Wahin kisi ka badh raha hai shaq :p kuch toh raaz hai jo chupaya ja raha….**

 **Socho socho….hehee…hum toh chale…**

 **Bye bye….**

 **Please R &R**

 **RuhanaGudiya :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: heyo….back with another update….hope you people like it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. Love you guys!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Singhaniya Office…**_

After seeing it he called bulbul..she picked up the call..

" _yeh akshay bhi na kuch bhi karta rehta hai.."_

Bulbul replies "aaj isey nahi chodungi …main dekhti hun kaun bachata hai isey mere gusse se!"

And cuts the call in anger..

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak bends down the bench..

Lecturer speaks _"roll number 45 please come forward"_

No one turns up..

Ritvik looks at palak… " _pallu go! Bula rahe hai. Baad mein tumhare jiju ko pata chala toh aur bhi bura hoga…..go now!"_

Palak glared at him… " _tum mujhe jiju ki dhamki mat do samjhe.."_

Lecturer checks the register

" _Miss Palak Dobriyal"_

Akshay was shocked to hear the name and thought in his mind _"oh.. toh yeh hai…ab toh tum nahi bachogi"_

Ritvik whispers to her.. _"ab uth jao samjhi!"_

Palak gets up and smiles

" _good morning sir"_

Lecturer _"may I know ki aap bench ke neeche kya kar rahi thi?."_ He glanced at her.

She looked down then took ritvik's pen…. " _Mera pen gir gaya tha , wahi utha rahi thi."_

Lecturer _"please come and tell about your progress report about the project"_

Palak comes forwards and looks at Akshay..

Akshay gives the progress report

" _sir.. yeh sab maine kiya hai kyunki meri partner ko koi interest nahi tha.."_

Palak looked at him in anger. Akshay smirked at her by raising his eyebrow..

Lecturer looked at her… _"miss Palak yeh kya hai? Kal submission hai na….ab aapko conclusion likhna hoga aur pura presentation banana hoga got it?_ "

Palak tries to protest _"but sir.."_

Lecturer _"not but..aurAkshay, aap 24 ghante inke pass rahenge aur dekhenge ki yeh apna kaam thik se kar rahi hai ya nahi"_

Palak was left with open mouth..

The period bell rang and it was over the lecturer left..and palak started shouting at him..

" _dekho main yeh nahi karne wali samjhe! itna sab kiya hai akele toh baki bhi khud hi kar lo"_

Akshay replies _"madam main akela kar sakta hun aur tumse better but kya hai na mujhe koi shauk nahi hai apna credit dusron ko dene ka"_

Palak frowns…. _"arghhh…..okay fine! tum apna kaam karo aur main apna!dekhtevhaivkaun better karta hai.."_

She turns and began to leave..

Ritvik says _"yeh kya tumne usko challenge kar diya"_

Palak replies _"haan kiya! tum uski side ho ki mere?"_

Ritvik _"of course tumhari"_

" _then help me out"_ She spoke looking at him.

Ritvik replies _"dekho…main tumhari madad zarur karta….par you know mujhe bhi toh karna hai apna project aur phir exams bhi sar pe hai sorry…. please sambhal lo"_

And he leaves..palak in anger.. _"rits.. argh.. sabke sab ek number ke aalsi hai"_

Akshay comes _"aalsi wo nahi tum ho…. now do your work you only have 24 hours and your time starts now!"_

.

.

 **RMC college**

Maanya were rehearsing….divya was a bit uncomfortable as ranjali were also there..

Maan says _"kya hua?"_

Divya looks at them..maan turns her..

" _udhar mat dekho please! Acha chalo mere saath!"_

Divya asked "kahan?"

Maan says _"chalo toh"_

He pulls her with him. They take their belongings..

Rahul asked _"kahan jaa rahe ho?"_

Maan replies _"yahan mujhe suffocation ho raha hai toh hum kahin aur jaa ke rehearsal karenge… you carry on.."_

Maanya leaves..

They comes to music room… Maan looks at Divya…

" _dekho yahan hum dono ke alawa koi nahi hai. Ab hum practice kar sakte hai.."_

Maan comes close to divya she looks at him..

" _bas tum meri aankhon mein dekhti raho.."_

Divya looks into his eyes and maan turns on the music with the remote in his hand..he takes her hand and other puts behind her waist.. and dance with her.. the music had stopped.. maan leaves her..

" _Dekha …kitna aasan tha. Practice bhi ho gayi aur tumne rahul ka socha bhi nahi"_

Divya smiles _"thanks.."_

Maan replies _"thanks se kuch nahi hoga …ek cup coffee ki treat de do waise bhi bhook lagi hai"_

Divya smiles… _"thik hai …chalo!"_

And they go to cafeteria to have a cup of coffee..

Maan says _"So tumhare ghar mein sab kaise hai?_

Divya replies _"sab aache hai"_

Maan _"that's good"_

Rahul comes over.. _"divs I need to have a talk to you.."_

Divya looks at him _"rahul baitho na! have a coffee"_

Rahul _"mujhe tumse kuch zaroori baat karni hai… please na!"_

Divya looks at maan _"main aati hun 5 minute mein"_

Divya gets up and leaves with rahul at a side..

" _Divya…dekho main janta hun Anjali ki wajah se main tumhare saath time spend nahi kar paa raha hun lekin please….. tum naraz mat raho"_

Divya smiles _"rahul main kyun naraz hone lagi .Tumhari girlfriend hai wo… I really don't mind it's okay"_

Rahul smiles…. _"sach mein…tum na meri best friend ho. Acha….wo main na Anjali ko date pe le jaa raha hun toh mujhe kuch help karo na ki kya gift karu usko"_

Divya replies _"Rahum, agar wo tumse sacha pyaar kartihai toh jo tum usey doge, wo bina soche usey rakh legi. I am sure!"_

Rahul nodes.. _"lekin usey pasand nahi aaya toh?"_

Divya replies "usey pasand aayega….pakka"

Rahul hugs her "thank you so much! acha main chalta hun…..wo mera wait kar rahi hai.."

And leaves..divya smiles at him and goes back..

Maan _"kya hua?"_

Divya says _"you know rahul khush hai and I am also happy to see him happy"_

Maan smiles… _"yeh hui na baat!chalo ab chalte hai wapas rehearsals mein"_

Maanya goes..

.

.

 _ **Afternoon, Khanna Mansion..**_

Ruhana was sitting in the hall room checking some files, when Angel approached her. She sat beside her…

Angel- Roo….

Ruhana(looking in her file)- Haan Angel bolo!

Angel- Wo mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni hai.

Ruhana- Haan toh bol na! Main sun rahi hoon.(she speaks looking into her file)

Angel(holds her hand)- Arey pehle sun na. Kaam baad mein karna please.

Ruhana signs the file in her hand and keeps it on the table. She looked at Angel…

Ruhana- Haan , ab bol kya baat hai?

Angel- Wo mujhe tujhse kuch puchna hai? Puchun?

Ruhana- haan pucho! Tu kab se permission lene lagi.(she picks the glass of water kept on the table)

Angel- tu sachin ko kaise jaanti hai?(she asked looking at her)

Ruhana(looks at her friend and keeps the glass on the table)- Bataya toh tha, jab main jaipur mein thi tab mere hi college mein tha.

Angel(looks at her)- wo toh mujhe pata hai, but main jaanti hoon ki kuch aur baat hai. Sachin se pucha toh unhone taal diya. Ab tu hi bata de.

Ruhana- kyun ,sachin ne tujhse kya kaha?

Angel- yahi toh problem hai, wo kuch bata hi nahi rahe. Please bata na, maine unhe itna pareshan kabhi nahi dekha.

Ruhana(thinks)- acha hi hai, usne kuch nahi kaha….aur kahega bhi kaise….jo usne kiya wo kisi ko bata bhi nahi skta.(angel nudges her… and she comes out of her trance….)

Angel-ab tu kahan kho gayi?

Ruhana- kuch nahi…..tu kyun tension le rahi hai. Usko jo bhi tension hai wo door ho jayegi kuch din mein. Acha main aati hoon….Vineet ko call karna hai.

And she leaves picking up the files. Angel watches her going…

" _Hmm….i am sure Ruhana ….tum kuch toh chupa rahi ho….par kya? Ajeeb uljhan hai. India mein aate hi uljhanein badh gayi hain….par kuch karna padega…"_

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak goes to library..

" _main yahan toh aa gayi par karna kya hai?"_

Then she sees akshay entering the library. He kept his books and file on the table and went to get some books. Palak quickly came over and read the file and kept it back and turned. Akshay was standing there crossing his hands..

Palak said _"what?"_

Akshay replies _"agar karna hi hai toh saath hi kar lete hai na.."_

Palak _"no thank you main khud kar lungi.."_

And she leaves at which akshay smiles…. he goes to get few books.. _"chalo inki madad se end ho sakta hai.."_

Palak comes and snatches the books from his hand..

" _kya badameezi hai yeh?"_ He shouts

Palak replied _"mr headache, yeh badtameezi nahi meri sharafat hai samjhe, warna tumhe main dikha deti ki main kya cheez hun.."_

Akshay takes back the books from her hand _"tum cheez nahi tum toh aafat ki pudiya ho"_

Palak took the books again _.. "tum sade hue tamatar ho.."_

In this the books gets dropped..

Both at a time _"gira di na."_

The students there spoke _"guys please library hai don't fight.."_

Palak takes the books issues them and leaves..

.

.

 _ **On the other hand…Khanna Mansion..**_

Vineet comes to take some files. He enters in and calls for Ruhana….

" _Ruhana…Rooo…..kahan ho tum?"_

Angel , who was watching tv in the hall, looks up…

" _Arey Vineet ji, aap is waqt? All well?"_

He smiles….. _"haan, wo ek file lene aaya tha. Ruhana kahan hai? "_

Angel looks at him… _"Wo apne room mein gayi hai. Abhi aapko hi phone karne gayi thi."_

 _Vineet smiles…"acha , chaliye main dekhta hoon."_

And he moves to his room. He enters in and finds Ruhana sitting on the edge of bed. She was lost in her own thoughts. He called her softly…

" _Roo!"_

But she did't replied. He kept his hand on her shoulder. She came out of her trance and looks up….

Vineet – Kya hua? Kahan khoyi hui ho?

Ruhana- Uhh…kahin nahi…but tum is waqt yahan?

Vineet- haan, wo Mittal companies ki file lene aaya tha. Tumne dekhi?

Ruhana(absent mindedly)- Nahi….

Vineet- arey baba, subah toh di thi tumhe check karne ke liye.

Ruhana- acha toh study room mein hogi.

He notices her absent minded behavior. Its something unusual for him. Just then he notices the file kept on the bed….He picks it up…

" _Kya Roo, tum bhi! Yahin toh padi hai file. Aur keh rahi ho ki Study mein hogi. Ho kya gaya hai tumhe?"_

Ruhana manages to look at him..

" _kuch nahi Vineet…."_

He knew something was wrong, looks at her….

" _acha thik hai. Abhi main chalta hoon. Raat ko baat karte hain."_

He kissed on her forehead, she smiles at bit and then he leaves.

 **RMC college**

Rahul says _"divya tum mujhe idea dene wali thi na"_ he says coming up to her..

Divya replies _"haan diya toh hai…..aacha tum na usey ek romantic si dinner date pe le jao... I am sure she would love it.."_

Rahul _"not a bad idea.."_

Maan says coming over to her… _"divya abhi new movie release hui hai MSD: untold story chalogi dekhne?"_

" _haan sure maan, bhai se puch ke main tumhe kal tak batati hun.."_

Rahul says _"Arey lekin tum toh mere saath movie dekhne jaati ho na"_ he looked at her.

Divya looks at rahul _"arey baba… tum Anjali ke saath chale jaana aur maine ab maan ko keh diya hai"_

Rahul replies _"Acha thik hai…tumhari marzi…"_

And he leaves..

Maan says _"main tumhe ghar drop kar du?"_

Divya replies _"thanks maan par it's okay main khud chali jaaungi"_

 **At office, evening 6:45 Pm.**

Vineet was thinking something. It was all about ruhana's behavior….

" _Ye Roo ko bhi na, pata nahi kya ho gaya hai. parso bhi kuch khoyi si thi….aur shayad dari hui bhi. Aaj bhi pareshan thi. Sachin se bhi rudely baat ki…aakhir baat kya hai!"_

Meanwhile, Viren came in….

" _bhaiya….chaliye…..late ho raha hai."_

But he didn't replied…

" _vineet bhai…"_ a bit louder..

Finally vineet came out of his trance and looked up…

" _Kya hua Chote?"_

Viren looked at his wrist watch…. "bhai, ghar jaane ka time ho gaya. Aaj ka kaam bhi ho gaya. Chalein ghar?"

Vineet nods _"tum jao Viren,mujhe palak ko pick up karna hai….main tumhe ghar pe milta hoon."_

Viren says _"bhai, uska college toh raaste mein hai, usey bhi le lenge."_

Vineet replies.."tujhe bulbul ko bhi pick karna hoga na. Aur phir bas thoda sa kaam baaki hai, phir main bhi niklunga. Tum jao."

Viren nods… _"thik hai Bhai, jaldi aa jaana."_

And he leaves from there. Vineet was again lost in his thoughts…

.

.

 **Hospital**

Viren reaches the hospital and finds Bulbul waiting for him. He opens the door and she sits in. She seemed angry…

" _chidiya …relax kuch nahi hua hai…. these are just photographs!"_

Bulbul looked at viren _"kya? Sirf photographs? Viren, Akshay ne chupke se hamari pictures li hain. Agar ghar mein kisi ne dekh liya toh? Is ladke ko zara bhi sharam nahi hai."_

Viren replies _"hmm wo toh hain."_

" _aur tum zyada uski side lene ke baare mein sochna bhi mat. Samjhe!"_ She looked at him.

"Mujhe apni jaan zyada pyaar hai …" He replied.

" _Ab jaldi chalo na….mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai. I am really tired….Bahut tiring din tha."_ She relaxed back on the seat.

.

.

Vineet comes to pick up palak..she comes and sits..

Vineet looked at her _"kya baat hai? Aaj itni ukhdi hui kyun ho?"_

Palak replied _"jijs… mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni."_

Vineet in his mind _"ohho…lagta hai toofan mail, bahut bada toofan leke ghar jaa rahi hai hai."_

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion..**_

Akshay was already present there….Palak moved in and looked at him and shouted….

" _tum yahan! Aaj bhi..aargh.."_ She stamped her feet on the moves to her room..

Ruhana looks at her…. _"arey, ab is ladki ko kya ho gaya?"_

Vineet looks at her…. _"toofan mail hai, shaant kaise reh skti hai."_

At which ruhana smiles…

Bulbul says _"Arey jiju!chodiye usey…wo toh aisi hi hai… kabhi kuch toh kabhi kuch...ap baitho , main aapke liye coffee lekar aati hoon._

Bulbul moves to go into the kitchen….but angel stops her…

" _bulbul tum baitho. tum bhi abhi aayi ho ….main sabke liye coffee banake le aati hun"_

Bulbul nods and goes to get fresh. Angel goes to kitchen to prepare coffee for everyone..

Akshay smirks _"main abhi aaya"_

He goes to bulbul's room and knocks…She replied..

" _Aa jao andar"_

Akshay enters in _"waise bulbul tumhe mera mail mila?"_

Bulbul had forgotten about it but then looked at akshay

" _tum! akshay how dare you haan?"_

Akshay replies _"Ek minute..isse pehle aap mujhe maare…pehle yeh dekho kitna acha pose hai na tumhara aur viren ka.."_

Akshay showed her the print of the pictures..which he took last night during their rain fun..

" _akshay photographs idhar do.."_

He ran out.. " _leke dikhao"_

Angel had got coffee for everyone and kept it on table..everyone heard the sound..

" _akshay do na"_

Bulbul was chasing Akshay while he ran and hid behind vineet

" _lo lo, ab leke dikhao"_

Vineet says looking at them… _"arey arey…. tum dono tom and jerry kyun ban rahe ho? kya hua?"_

Bulbul replies _"dekho na jiju….yeh akshay, mere aur viren ke pictures nahi de raha."_

Everyone smiled at her complain…

Divya says _"arey hum bhi toh dekhe …kaise photographs?"_

Viren who had come out of his room _"nahi divu koi photos nahi hai..akshay photos do.."_

Akshay ran.. _"aake le lo mujhse…"_

He was running upstairs and palak was coming down. Both clashed with each other. Akshay holds her on time before she could fell.. the photographs too fell down..

Bulbul came out.. _"palak tum thik ho na.."_

Akshay left her..

" _haan di main thik hun….. aur tum_ (turns to Akshay) _dekh kenahi chal sakte?"_

Bulbul found palshay busy arguing so she took the photographs and went away…

Ruhana looked at them nd shouted…

" _Palak, akshay, Bas! Ladna band karo. Aur yahan aake baitho. Coffee thandi ho rahi hai."_

Everyone was surprised at her behavior except Vineet and Sachin. She had never shouted on anyone for any small reason, be it ws Akshay or Viren or maybe her sisters or Divya.

.

But why today?

.

Angel moved to her…

" _Roo, kya hua ? kyun chilla rahi hai? ho kya gaya hai tujhe?"_

Ruhana looked at her…. _"kuch nahi, aur yeh zaruri nahi ki main tujhe har baat bataun!"_

And she left from there leaving everyone confused.

.

.

 _ **Later that Night…**_

After completing the kitchen chores, Ruhana was standing in the garden, when someone approached her and called her name…. She turned to him….

" _Tum yahan se chale kyun nahi jaate? Tumhe dekhti hoon toh mujhe mera bhayanak ateet nazar aata hai. Wo galti yaad aati hai jo maine ki nahi, lekin galat main hi samjhi jaungi. Kyun mujhe wo sab yaad dilaa rahe ho jo main yaad nahi karna chahti. Zindagi mein bahut kuch kho chuki hoon ….par ab nahi khona chahti._ (her voice cracks as tears formed in her eyes) _Bahut mushkil se ek parivaar mila hai mujhe, main khush hoon. Please mujhe isi mein khush rehne do. main apne kale ateet ki ki chhaya kisi par padne dena nahi chahti aur na hi isey kholna chahti hoon.…..Main tumhare aage haath jodti hoon, please chale jao….meri zindagi se door….Please Sachin…chale jao! Agar yeh guthhiyan khuli toh main bahut kuch kho dungi, aur ab mujhmein kuch khone ki himmat nahi hai….!"_

She breaks down and falls on her knees. He looked at her…he knew what she was going through…

" _Main nahi jaanta tha ki aisa kuch hoga. Mujhe maaf kar dena Ruhana. Jaane anjaane bahut bada dard de diya tumhe. "_

 _._

" _Jo tumne kiya hai uske baad main tumhe maaf nahi kar sakti. Bas mujh par itna ehsaan karo ki chale jao…..chale jao yahan se…"_

And she rushes inside her room unaware that someone was watching them.

 **A/N: Okay here we end!**

 **Hehehe…..Palak ne de diya akshay ko challenge :p Ab kya hoga aage?**

 **Maan aur DIvya ki badhti dosti se kisi ko ho rahi hai problem…:p hehe :p**

 **Akshay ne ki shararat VirenBulbul se :P**

 **Aur wahin kisi ke gehraate shaq? :p Kya hai wo raaz jo sachin aur Ruhana chupa rahe hain ?**

 **Stay tuned ad sochte raho…..tab tak ke liye tata :D**

 **Pyaar Sahit…**

 **RuhanaGudiya :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heya Everyone! We're back with an update. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed on this..**

 **Shubhangi- Thanks Dear for your review. We're glad you liked it.**

 **Dareya Lovers- Hehe….Aise kaise bulbul photos dikha deti…ek ser hai toh duja sava ser :p And bhaiya bhabhi kyun pareshan hai, uske liye u need to wait….hihihi :p**

 **Bulbul &Mithi- hehe….thanksh ! Love you both :* **

_**Same Night, Palak's Room**_

Palak was in her room, trying to finish up the project.

" _uff kitna boring hai.. kya jarurat thi usse challenge karne ki"_

There was a knock on the door. Palak opened the door and found Akshay outside..

" _tum yahan ? kya hai?"_

Akshay said _"dekho tumne jo books li hai wo mujhe chahiye.."_

Palak says _"hello maine li hai na ab jao.."_

Akshay pushed her in at which palak says

" _yeh kya badtameezi hai.."_

Akshay teasingly says _"yeh meri badtameezi nhi sharafat hai.."_

He takes the books while palak argues with him...

" _chodo.."_

Bulbul was passing by and she heard them. She came in to check and was shocked to see them fighting..

" _arey tum dono lad kyu rahe ho"_

Palak replies " _Bubbles di dekho yeh mujhe disturb karne aa gaya.."_

Akshay looks at both the girls…. _"main tumhe disturb karne nahi…bas sharafat se books lene aaya tha.."_

Bulbul raises her hands…. _"acha ab dono shant._ (she looks at both of them) _Tum dono ko project saath mein karna hai na toh chup chap kaam karo."_

Akshay looked at bulbul with a shocking expression….

" _kya? Tumhe pata thi yeh baat?"_

Bulbul bit her tongue.. _"akshay chodo na ab karo nahi toh kal submit kaise karoge"_

Akshay smiles _"waah..behna waah.. apne hi bane dushman"_

Bulbul sighs at him.. _"oye nautanki chup.."_

Palak laughs at him. Bulbul looks at her _"aur toofan mail…. tu zyada has mat samjhi na… chup chap project kar iske saath warna di aur jiju ko teri saari kartut bata dungi"_

Palak looks at her _"haww dii..aap bhi mujhe dhamki de rahi ho mujhe aapse baat nahi karni huh"_

Palak sits in the corner of the bed and looks at Akshay…

" _yahan aane ki koshish bhi mat karna samjhe"_

Bulbul smiles and leaves...

Akshay sits on other side of the bed

" _tumhare pass aana bhi kaun chahta hai"_

and they continue doing their work...

.

.

 _ **Kitchen…**_

Bulbul moves to kitchen to have some water and she saw Sachin entering in from the garden….She looked at him…

" _sachin jiju aap itni raat gaye garden mei kya kar rahe they"_

He looked at her…. _"kuch nahi bas neend nahi aa rahi thi toh socha bahar tehel loon thoda.."_

He then moves to his room..

Bulbul thinks _"kya ho gaya hai sabko itne ajeeb ho gaye hai sab….dii bhi.."_

Someone comes from behind _"koi ajeeb nahi hai.."_

Bulbul turns _"viren tum…"_

" _toh aur kaun hoga?"_ he looked at her…

Bulbul says _"koi nahi"_

She begins to go to her room viren holds her _.._

" _are chodo mujhe sona hai"_

Viren pulls her closer to himself… _"abhi abhi toh aayi ho abhi kyu sona hai?"_

Bulbul gets shy and looks at him… _"kya baat hai mr virus kuch dino se kafi romantic ho rahe ho?"_

Viren smiles naughtily… _"baat hi kuch aisi hai"_

Bulbul asked _"kya baat hai?"_

Viren holds her from waist. Bulbul understood his intentions.. she pushed him back…

" _Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho? tumhe pata hai na ki akki ghar pe hi hai.. phirse usne pics wagera kheech li na toh band baj jayegi"_

Viren sighs… _"kya yaar tumhara bhai toh sar pe chad ke baitha hai…"_

Bulbul looks at him in anger _"dekho mere bhai ke baare mei kuch maat kaho samje..maana ki thoda shaitaan hai lekin hai mera bhai"_

Viren murmurs _"thoda nahi pura shaitaan hai"_

Bulbul says looking at him… _"I heard that.."_

Viren looks at her innocently.. _"acha baba…kuch nahi kehta tumhare bhai ko…... lekin sone se pehle good night kiss"_

Bulbul looks at him…. _'Nahi Viren"_

and begins to leave when viren holds her from her waist….. and was about to kiss her on cheeks.. someone enters..

" _oopss.. lagta hai mai galat kamre mei aa gayi"_

Viren leaves bulbul's hand and steps back..

Angel sees _"are yeh toh kitchen hi hai..tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho?"_

Bulbul says _"di mai toh pani peene aayi thi.."_

Angel smiles teasingly… _"haan haan peeyo aache se peeyo.."_

She takes the water bottle and goes. Bulbul looks at Viren…

" _kya viren kahi bhi shuru ho jaate ho.."_

Viren looks at her…. _"mujhe kya pata tha ki wo jaagi hongi..ab nahi aayegi na.."_

He pulls her closer and leaned towards her, when someone appeared again…

" _yeh fruits kaha rakhe hai?"_

Viren gets irritated.. _"aaj achanak sabko bhook aur pyaas lagi hai.."_

It was divya.. She looked at them…. _"arey bhai aur bulbul aap yahan?"_

Viren says _"mai toh bas paani lene aaya tha"_

Divya says _"oh..aacha.. thik hai"_

she takes some fruits and goes to her room

Viren holds bulbul's hand takes her somewhere….She looks around…

" _Arey, tum mere room mein kyun le aaye?"_

Viren says _"Ab yahan koi disturb nahi karega.."_

Bulbul smiles _"viren let it be na..jaao tum"_

Viren moves towards her… _"aise kaise? Pehle mera good night kiss. "_

Bulbul closes her eyes..viren was about to kiss her.. someone interrupted…

" _yeh sab karne se pehle darwaza band bhi karna hota hai.."_

Viren bits his teeth _"ab kaun aa gaya?"_

Bulbul smiles at his irritation. Viren turns it was vineet. _._

" _bhai aap"_

Bulbul moves away from him. Vineet looks at Viren…

" _Haan ….Main….aur tum Bulbul ke kamre mein kya kar rahe ho? jao apne kamere mein jao. Jo bhi karna hai na SHaadi ke baad karna."_

He didn't seem in a good mood. Viren looks at him…

" _Bhai, aap thik toh hai na? Aapka mood kuch thik nahi lag raha!"_

Vineet replies "Haan, Main thik hoon, tum jao apne kamre mein."

Without any further argument viren moves to his room assuring bulbul that everything will be fine as she was surprised to see Vineet disturbed.

.

Viren was moving to his room he saw palak's room lights on..

" _yeh itni raat tak kaise jag rahi hai.."_

He looks through the window and was shocked..

" _dono toofan ek saath ek kamre mei study kar rahe hai.. na jaane kiski shamat aane wali hai.."_

And he enters his room.

.

.

 _ **Vineet's Room…**_

He entered the room and finds Ruhana sleeping on her side of the bed. He looked at her….She, who always knew of his presence with his footsteps, who slept keeping her head on his arm, didn't turned to him. Her voice was echoing in his ears…

" _Mujhpar ek ehsaan kar do….please chale jao. Please Sachin…"_

" _Agar yeh Gutthiyan khuli toh main bahut kuch kho dungi. Aur ab kuch khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhmein. "_

He knew something was wrong with her. He Kept his hand on her shoulder….She came to reality with his touch as she was not sleeping. She wiped her tears and sat up on the bed.

Ruhana- Vineet..tum? tum kab aaye?

Vineet(looked in her eyes)- jab tuum kuch soch rahi batao kya baat hai?

Ruhana(looked other side)- Kuch nahi Vineet! Tum so jao. Bahut raat ho gayi hain.

He moved near her and cupped her face….

" _Roo, tum jaanti ho tum mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakti. Ab batao kya hua?"_

It was hard for her to hide her tears and she hugged him crying. He had never seen her so weak, he hugged her as tight as it was possible for him and caressed her head and whispered in her ears….

" _Sab thik ho jayega!"_

 _._

 _ **Palak's room**_

Palak was almost done with it..

" _hmm end ke liye haan wo blue wali book dekh leti hun.."_

Same time Akshay thought….. _"end ke liye blue wali book chahiye hogi.."_

They searched here and there it was on the table. they looked at each other.. both quickly got up and ran to grab the book..

" _chodo.. pehle mujhe chahiye"_ palak shouted

Akshay says _"nahi..pehle maine dekhi thi.. toh pehle main.."_

They again start to argue over it..

" _tumse toh larna bhi bekar hai.."_ akshay says.. he leaves the book and it drops down as it slips from palak's hand too and falls on her foot. _._

" _ouch.."_

She sits down holding her foot.. _"aah.."_

Akshay bends down and asks her in concrn….. _"I am sorry lagi toh nahi zyada.."_

Palak replies _"nahi mai toh neeche aisi baith gayi hun na..lagi hai isliye toh baithi hun.."_ She relied

Akshay sings _"tum bhi kamaal ho yaar… lagne ke baad bhi mujhse lad rahi ho"_

Palak looks at him.. _"ab tum mujhe bhashan dena band karo samje"_

She gets up and sits on bed. Akshay picks up the book and starts to read it.. palak looks at him with open mouth

" _oh hello itna toh kar sakte ho na ki first aid kit nikal ke dedo"_

Akshay acted not heard anything..

" _mr. headache mei tumse keh rahi hun"_

She shouted on him. Akshay pulled down the book .

" _me.. tum mujhse baat kar rahi ho?"_ He looked at her.

Palak replies _"tumhare alawa aur koi hai yaha?"_

Akshay nodes no..he gives her the first aid kit..

He had done his work … _"so miss toofan mail mera toh ho gaya pura good bye..kal dekhte hai challenge kaun jeeta.."_

Palak replies _"Wo toh kal hi pata chalega mr headache…"_

Akshay hits lightly on her foot.. _"see you tomorrow"_ and leaves..

Palak shouts at him _"hate you.."_

He descends down the stairs and moved to the room next to Bulbul's. He found the lights on. He knocked the door. Bulbul asks…

Bulbul- Kaun hai?

Akshay- Main hu behna! Darwaza kholo!

Bulbul(opened the door)- Arey Akshay…kaam ho gaya?

Akshay- Haan, wo main room mein ja raha tha. Tumhare room ki lights on dekhi toh knock kiya. Kya hua?

Bulbul- Kuch nahi , woe k case file check kar rahi thi.

Akshay(checks his watch)- Raat ko 1 bje?Subah kar leti behna! (he looked at her and found her snipped her fingers in front of her) kya hua? Pareshan kyun ho?

Bulbul- Kuch nahi Akshay. Tum so jao, thak gaye hoge.

Akshay(holds her by her shoulder)- Arey meri behen pareshan hai , main kaise so jaun. Bolo kya hua? Dekho, agar tum meri wajah se pareshan ho , toh I'm sorry. (he held his ears) Main toh mazaak kar raha tha. Ab choti behen ko toh main sata sakta hoon na. Life mein fun toh hona hi chahiye na.

Bulbul(smiles at him) –Nahi Akshay…wo baat nahi hai. Actually, aaj sham tumne Di ka behavior dekha tha? Pata nahi unhe kya ho gaya hai. Aur phir Angel Di se bhi rudely baat ki unhone. Aur abhi thodi derr pehle main kitchen gayi thi toh Sachin jiju bhi pareshan se dikhe. I dunno, chal kya raha hain? Jis din se Sachin jiju aur Angel di yahan aaye hain na…tab se aisa ho raha hai. Aur toh aur, abhi jiju bhi pareshan se lag rahe they.

Akshay(thinks)- Haan Yaar…baat toh sahi hai. Di kuch pareshan toh hai. I mean , yaar, wo mujhpe toh kabhi nahi chillayi. 5 saal ho gaye aur na hi maine unhe tumpe ya palak pe chillate dekha hai. Par aaj achanak? Strange of her!

Bulbul- Akshay, tum please Di se baat karoge? Main unhe jaanti hoon, main puchungi tohh wo kuch nahi batayengi. Par shayad tumhe bata de.

Akshay(looked at her confused)- O madam, wo tumhe nahi batayengi toh mujhe kyun batayegi? Sirf 5 saal se toh bhai maanti hain.

Bulbul- But ho toh tum hamaare bhai hi. Haalaat jo bhi they, but ab toh we are a family na? Aur waise bhi is ghar mein ya toh jiju ya phir tum, tum log hi unke mann ki baat nikal skte ho. Mujhe toh wo kuch nahi batati.

Akshay(nods)- thik hai. Main kal sham ko Di se baat karunga. Abhi tum aaram karo. Nai toh kal derr ho jayegi. And don't worry sab thik ho jayega.

Bulbul smiles while he patted her head and moved into his room. Bulbul , too went to sleep. She seemed a bit relaxed now.

.

.

 _ **Next morning**_

Palak came down… Vineet found the bandage on her foot. He looked at her….

" _Kya hua Palak? Ye bandage?"_

Palak replied _"sab uss sar dard ke kaaran hua hai.."_

Ruhana who was setting the dining table..speaks strictly…

" _Palak Bas! Koi bahane mat bana. Naashta karo aur college jao!"_

Everyone looked at her surprised, but Vineet wasn't….He looked at her…

"Roo….tum usey kyun daant rahi ho?"

Ruhana looks at him…

" _College na jaane ke sau bahane hote hain iske pas. Exams aa rahe hain…..issey puch lo, paas hona hai ya nahi….tum isey zyada sar chadha ke mat rakho."_

Palak gets angry. She looks angrily at Ruhana..

" _jiju mai jaa rahi hun.."_

And she walked to the main door. Vineet interrupted…

" _ruko mai chod deta hun tumhe"_

" _koi zarurat nahi hai jiju. mai khud jaa sakti hun"_ and she leaves angrily.

Akshay came out of the room and looked at Ruhana…

" _Di bekar mei usey daant diya aapne"._

Ruhana looks at him…

" _Akshay , dekh, main jaanti hoon ki kya sahi hai kya galat. Jaanti hoon na usey…..har baat ke sau bahane hote hain uske paas."_

Akshay holds her hand..

 _Arey di…. Sach mein usey kal raat chot lagi thi. Aur puri raat usne apna project pura kiya hai… maana ki wo thodii shararti hai lekin kaam toh kiya na.. aap bhi ek baar soch toh leti.."_

Then he looks at vineet….. _"jiju…aap fikar mat kariye…..main bhi college hi ja raha hoon. Kuch nahi hoga."_

He takes his belongings and leaves.

.

Meanwhile, Sachin and Angel came there…Angel comes there…

" _Kya hua? Tu itne gusse mein kyun hai?"_ Angel asked Ruhana.

" _Main har baat batana zaruri nahi samajhti. Aur jisko samajhna chahiye , wo samajh hi gaye honge."_ She angrily glanced at Sachin and left from there. Vineet was also confused. Sachin remembers what happened a while ago…

* _ **Flashback Starts***_

Ruhana was in the garden watering the plants. Meanwhile, Sachin too, moved into the garden. He found her there and decides to speak with her…he called her…

" _Ruhana"_

She turned to him,but gets angry…

" _Tum? Kya hua? Kuch chahiye?"_ She replied coldly.

Sachin(looked at her)- Han, mujhe tumse baat karni hai.

Ruhana-par mujhe koi baat nahi karni. Pehle hi keh chuki hoon ki mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni. Waise bhi ab kya baat karne ko baaki reh gayi hai.

Sachin- Dekho Ruhana, Main jaanta hoon, jo kuch hua wo bhulana aasan nahi hai. Lekin kya hum nayi shuruaat nahi kar sakte?

Ruhana(looks at him angrily)- toh tum yahan se chale kyun nahi jaate. Kyun har din meri mushkilein badhate ho. Yahan rahoge toh sawaal badhenge. Kab tak jhooth kahoge….mujhse , Angel se, Vineet se? Kis kis se jhooth bologe? Yeh ek aisa sach hai jo bhulaye nahi bhula ja sakta. Haan, tumhare ehsaan hain mujhpe..bahut ehsaan hain…..tumne meri jaan bachayi…meri behnon ka khayal rakha. Ab ek ehsaan aur kar do….chale jaao yahan se!

Sachin(looked at her)- Lekin Ruhana, tum jaanti ho…wo sab…..(but was cut by her)

Ruhana- haan haan, apki nazar mein wo ek bhool thi. Main maan lungi par aur koi nahi maanegi. Har roz naye sawaal khade hote hain Sachin. Aur main thak chuki hoon. Nahi face karna koi sawal…please chale jao!

With that she rushed inside.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

He sighed as he remembered. Vineet patted his shoulder….

Vineet- tum kahan kho gaye? Office nahi jaana?

Sachin- haan han….chalo!

And they left.

.

 **At RMC college**

Divya and maan were talking.

" _relax aaj shyam sab acha hoga annual day pe.."_

Divya nodes while Rahul comes to divya..

" _divu.. dekho tum humesha ki tarah nervous mat hona.."_

Divya smiles _"don't worry rahul i am not nervous.."_

Rahul says _"that's good..aacha mai chalta hun anjali mera wait kar rahi hai.."_

He leaves.. Maanya too leaves for rehearsals..

Maanya and ranjali were rehearsing. Talent organiser..

" _dear students.. may i have your attention please"_

Everyone looked at her..

" _so.. jaise aap sab jante hai.. ki aaj humara function hai.. toh aap sab ready hai.."_

" _yes mam"_ everyone shouts..

" _good.. so pehla performance year 1 ke students karenge then followed by rahul and anjali then maan and divya aur final result mei pata chalega who is the winner.."_

Everyone moves at the backstage to get ready..

Maan looks at divya. _._

" _nervous ho?"_

Divya nodes no.. _"nahi.. har saal rahul aur mai ek saath perform karte hai aaj hum dono ek dusre ke opposite.."_

Maan speaks _"yahi toh life hai..chill dost ho tum dono ek performance se tum dono ki dosti pe koi farak nahi padega.."_

Divya nodes…

Anchor _"well it was a great performance..our next performers are rahul and Anjali_

They comes on center stage..and starts their performance..

 _ **Baliye Te Mukhde Pe Dil Lalchave**_

 _ **Laungda Pe Laskara Jaanle Na Jaave**_

 _Rahul takes Anjali in his arms.._

 _ **Dekhe Bina Dekhe Tenu Raha Bhi Na Jave**_

 _ **Roop Saloona Tere Sono Changda**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Haye Duppatta Tera… (2)**_

 _ **Duppatta Tera..Nau Rang Da Haye Ni Mera Dil Mangda… (3)**_

The performance gets over..divya smiles.. they came back..

" _arey wah rahul Anjali kamaal kar diya tum dono ne"_ DIvya smiles…

Rahul speaks _"I know waise bhi mera lucky charm mere saath perform kar raha tha kyu Anjali"_

Anjali nodes _"haan chalo..na ab mujhe bhook lagi hai.."_

She pulls her from there..

" _all the best divya.."_ rahul shouts while moving..

Maanya goes..they start their performance..

 _ **Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

 _ **Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha, Ek Ladki Thi**_

 _ **Woh Bhi Ek Daur Tha**_

 _ **Waqt Hi Aur Tha**_

 _ **Jab Woh The Ajnabi**_

 _ **Dono Tanaha Se The**_

 _ **Par Woh Kehte Kise**_

 _ **Baat Jo Dil Mein Thi )... (2)**_

 _ **Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

 _ **Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

Divya stares at maan… she was about to fall but maan holds her and continues the performance..

 _ **Gumsum Gumsum Rehte The Dono**_

 _ **Phir Bhi Dil Mein Kehte The Dono**_

 _ **Koyi Sapana Hum Bhi To Paayein**_

 _ **Ek Din Tute Ghum Ke Woh Ghere**_

 _ **Jhilmil Jhilmil Aaye Savere**_

 _ **Mausam Badala Jaagi Fizaayein**_

 _ **Woh Mil Gaye, Woh Khil Gaye**_

 _ **Aur Pyaar Ho Hi Gaya**_

 _ **Jo Maanga Tha, Woh Paaya To**_

 _ **Hosh Kho Hi Gaya**_

 _ **Pyaar Ki Yeh Kahaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

 _ **Hoti Kya Hai Jawaani Suno**_

 _ **Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**_

Divya and maan performance the last step..divya stares at him.. so does maan.. by the time ranjali had come back.. song had ended.. everyone clap.. they came out of their own world and move back..

Rahul whispers to Anjali _"awesome performance..lekin shayad kisiko kisise pyaar ho raha hai"_ and smiles..

Divya looks at maan who was talking to his friend..

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak was in bad mood..

Ritvik comes and glances at her… _"kya baat hai aaj toofan mail itni shant kaise hai?"_

She did not replied. Ritvik put his hand on her shoulder

" _kya hua pallu sab thik hai?"_

Palak nodes _"kuch nahi..chodo.. class chalte hai.."_

She gets up and moves towards her classroom..

Ritvik thinks _"hmm lagta hai naraz hai.."_

And follows him. Luckily, the teacher was late. He looked her who seemed lost. Some idea stuck his mind…he held her hand…

Palak- Kya hai Rits? Haath chhodo.

Ritvik- Pallu, mujhe tujhse baat karni hai.

Palak- toh bolo!

Ritvik- kya hua hai tujhe? Sab thik toh hai?

Palak(irritated)- bola na kuch nahi hua. Tumhe samajh nahi ata?

Ritvik(sighs) – Madam, tumhara best friend hoon. Sab pata chalta hai…ab bolo kya hua? Akshay ne kuch kaha?

Palak- Nahi.

Ritvik- toh kyun udaas hai? Jiju ne kuch kaha?

Palak- nahi …subah subah Di ne daanta. Aaj tak kabhi nahi daanta…itne saal ho gaye….Mumma papa ke jaane ke baad, sab kuch di ne sambhala…..kabhi nahi daanta. Meri shaitaniyon pe bhi parda daalne wali meri di ne aaj mujhe daanta. (she had a tear in her eyes)

Ritvik(shakes his head)- Arey , isme kya baat hui? Meri badi behen bhi mujhe daantti hai.

Palak- Nahi Rits…..Di ne aajtak kabhi Mujhe aur Bubbles….i mean Bulbul di ko nahi daanta. Unhe bhale hi gussa aata hai lekin wo hume kuch nahi kehti….pata nahi kya hua hai unhe.

Ritvik(holds her hand)- Palak, hota hai yaar. Wo bhi insaan hai. maybe pareshan hongi kisi baat pe aur tumpe chilla di hongi. Abhi relax…!

He sidehugged her… Someone smiled watching her from the door...he thought…

" _Yeh itni emotional hai…..acha hai…!"_

He smiled to himself and moves with his friend.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here we end!**

 **Toh Palak-Akshay ka project ho hi gaya…dekhte hain kaun jeetega yeh challenge…**

 **Maan- Divya ki gehra rahi hai dosti, wahin koi toh hai pareshan…**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Pyar Sahit..**

 **RuhanaGudiya**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heyo Pplz!**

 **Back with another update. Sorry for the late update, but was busy with festivals.**

 **Happy Diwali to everyone! May your year be filled with lights and sparkles! May God Bless us all!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Later that Morning, everyone left for their respective works…Ruhana was busy doing some chores. Angel decides to talk to her….

" _roo tumhe hua kya hai? Tu kabse itna gussa karne lagi?"_

Ruhana looked at her _"angel please mujhe kisi se kuch baat nahi karni hai iss baare mein…..mujhe aur bhi kaam hai…..Excuse me"_

She took the clothes from the bed and moved out. Angel watched her going…

" _yaar isse hua kya hai? Samajh nahi aata…..Sachin bhi upset se rehte hain…..Aakhir baat kya hai….pata lagana padega….par kaise?"_

He thoughts end with the ring of her mobile and she gets engaged in the call.

.

.

 **RMCcollege**

It was time to announce the winner..

Anchor _"Well aaj ke sabhi performances best they…..lekin winner to ek hi hai na.. ….chaliye…humare first runner up hai.. rahul and Anjali.._ everyone claps..

Ranjali comes up to take the trophy..

Rahul says _"Anjali chill yaar you should be happy ki hum second aayehai.."_

Anjali replies _"I am happy rahul.."_

They go back…

Divya _"congratulations..so happy for both of you.."_

Ranjali thanks her..

Rahul _"divs maine kaha tha jab tak mera lucky charm hai mere pass I can never lose.."_

Anchor says _"well humhari iss talent show ke winner hai..Maan and divya.."_

Maanya were surprised..

Maan says _"dekha divya jo hota hai aache ke liye hota hai..kaha tha mere saath perform karogi toh it will be for your good"_

Rahul interrupts _"oh hello mister khurana tum kya khud ko tees maar khan samajhte ho har saal wo mere saath perform karti thi tab bhi best hi hota tha.."_

Maan says _"haan haan pata hai lekin iss baar meri wajah se hum log jeete hai.."_

Divya _"are tum dono please apna jhagra band karo..tumdono hi winner ho.. abchale.."_

Maanya goes to stage to collect the trophy..

After changing four of them gather..

Maan says _"Waise its call for a celebration.."_

Rahul _"haan celebration toh banta hai toh chalo aaj mere guest house mei party karte hai"_

Divya replies _"are lekin main nahi aa sakti"_

Anjali says "kyu?"

Divya replies " _mujhe ghar jana hai…bhai aur baki sab wait kar rahe honge."_

Rahul suggests " _ek kaam karte hai, kal Saturday hai toh kal milte hai…kyun divs?"_

Divya nodes _"haan chalega"_

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak comes to the lecturer..

" _Yeh lijiye mera banaya hua project.."_

Akshay too comes there..

" _sir yeh lijiye…yeh mera project!"_

Both handover their work..

He checks it.. _"hmm very good dono ke thoughts kitne milte hai.. go back now.."_

Akshay leaves the classroom..palak goes back and sits..

" _yaar toofan mail aaj shant hai aachi nhi lagti"_ ritvik complained..

Palak looked at him.. _"rits please main mood bilkul mood mein nahi hun"_

She gets up with jerk hearing the bell sound putting pressure on her foot..and leaves.. ritvik follows her...

Ritvik makes her stop...

" _itna gussa acha nahi…"_

Palak replies _"main gussa nahi hun…..bas class mei bore ho rahithi.. isliye kuch khane jaa rahi hun.."_

Ritvik says "aacha chalo main bhi chalta hun mujhe bhi bhook lagi hai.."

They both go to cafeteria..

" _abhi tak tum di se naraz ho?"_

Palak looked at him _"nahi mujhe bas bura iss baat ka laga ki unhe laga main koi aur naya bahana bana rahi hun….pata nhi kya ho gaya hai unhe"_

Ritvik says _"chill all will be fine waise tumhare wo battery wale professor 2 hafton ki chutti pehai.."_

Palak looked at him "saachi..."

Ritvik nodes..palak smiles

" _tum itni achi khabrein late dete ho….acha hai, ab unke ghatiya jokes nahi sunne padenge aur hasna bhi nahi padega."_

After some more talks palak sees the time

" _aacha..late ho raha hai…main chalti hun"_

She takes her bag and gets up... there was some marbles on the floor she accidently stepped on it and slipped...

" _Aah"_

Ritvik looked at her and quickly went to her...

" _thik ho na tum?"_

Palak tries to get up..but could not..

" _aahhh…..nahi rits, lagta hai usii pair mein phir se lag gai hai."_

He scolds her _"tum bhi na kis jaldi mein rehti ho… dekh ke chal nhi sakti.."_

She looks at his concern and smiles... she was actually enjoying his scolding..

Ritvik looked at her _"madam aap muskura rahi hain.."_

Palak replies _"mujhe uthao pehle.."_

He makes her stand with his support...

" _chalo main tumhe ghar chhod deta hoon"_

Palak protests.. _"nahi…main khud…."_

Ritvik looks at her angrily.. _"mujhse zid mat karo samjhi.."_

He makes her walk with his support...

They arrive outside the palak's house...

He parks the bike..

" _rits…main nahi chal sakti….bahut pain ho raha hai!"_

Ritvik thinks.. _"aacha.. main tumhe leke jaata hun andar"_

He holds her in his arms... and starts to walk towards the door entrance which was after the garden area...

Palak stares at him... luckily door was open he gets in..he carefully places her on couch..

" _yaar tum kitni moti ho mere haath hi tod diye"_

Palak hits him lightly _"hello mister ..i am not moti….maine nahi kaha tha ki tum mujhe uthakar yahan tak laao.."_

Ritvik replies.. _"waah bhalayi ka zamana hi nahi raha…. dost dost na raha"_

Bulbul comes.. _"arey kya hua…. sab thik hai na ….ritvik tum yaha!"_

Ritvik replies " _Wo darasal iske pair mein moch aa gayi thi isliye isey chhodne aaya hun._

Bulbul replies _"so sweet of you..thank you so much."_

Ritvik smiles _"aacha main chalta hun_ ab"

Bulbul says _"aise kaise….kuch chai paani"_

Palak interrupts.. "Di rehne do….college se bahut kha ke aaya hai…zyada khayega toh mota ho jayega yeh"

Ritvik _"tum na apna dhyan rakho pehle... bye take care..."_

And he leaves..

Vineet and viren comes... they hear a voice..

" _are shanti se baith.."_

Vineet asked " _Kya hua_?"

Bulbul looks at the direction where vineet was standing..

" _jiju….Acha hua aap aa gaye…..yeh madam pair tudwa ke baithi hai aur ab mujhe dekhne bhi nahi de rahi."_

Viren laughs.. "doctor sahiba…aap apne patients ko sambhalti kaise hain? Aapse yeh ek patient toh sambhala nahi ja raha!"

Bulbul looks at him..

" _oh hello mr. virus.. mere patients bahut hi shant hote hai iske jaise shaitan nahi"_

Palak giggles..

" _ab meri jaisi kahan milega….. one piece hun main one piece"_

Vineet comes and sits beside her

" _meri one piece saali sahiba….. yeh aapka pair one piece nahi rahega agar aap dikhayengi nahi toh.. …chaliye…chup chap dikhwao"_

Palak makes faces..but agrees..

" _Aacha dekho di.."_

Bulbul comes _"yaar tu meri behen hai lekin sunti meri kbhi nahi.."_

Palak replies _"ab kahan main aapki sunungi! Aapki sunne ke liye viru jiju hai na"_ and winks…

Viren looks at her..

" _mohtarma main kisi ki nahi sunta"_

Bulbul gives him killer look..viren accuses himself…

" _main fresh hoke aata hun"_

Palak and vineet giggles..

" _aap dono zyada maza mat lo.. aur tum chup chap baithi raho.."_

Bulbul checks her leg..and turns a bit.. palak shouts in pain..

" _di…kya kar rhi ho…..aram se karo na!"_

Vineet _"mere kaan ke parde faadne ka irada hai kya?"_

Palak bits her tongue.. _"sorry"_

Bulbul puts the warm bandage..

" _hmm…ek do din mein thik ho jaayega sprain…... aur haan zyada bhaag daud mat karna"_

Ruhana comes there… and sees them..

" _kya hua gudiya?"_

Palak does not reply..

" _jiju please mujhe room mein chod do na warna di kahegi main padhti nahi natak kar rahi hun"_

Vineet makes her stand and they go upstairs..

.

.

Maan comes to drop divya at her house..

" _thanks maan.. "_

Maan replies _"isme shukriya kis baat ka?"_

She gets out of the car..

Maan says _"divs…"_

Divya looks at him _"haan"_

Maan replies _"main keh raha tha kya tum aaj raat mere saath dinner pe chalogi.."_

Divya thinks..

Maan says _"it's okay agar tum mana bhi karti hotoh…. I was just.."_

Divya cuts him.. _"haan main aa jaungi.."_

Maan smiles..divya moves into the house..

.

.

 **Mehra house**

Akshay thought…

" _socha nahi tha ki itni chanchal larki emotional bhi hai…..uska haal chal puch leta hun…kal lagi thi usse"_

He dials her number..it was saved as "toofan mail"

Palak who was watching her favorite show "bahu hamari rajnikant.." was interrupted with the call..

She picks up.. _"hello"_

Akshay on other side _"kaisi ho toofan mail"_

Palak shocked _"Tum… yeh aaj suraj ne apni disha kaise badal li…..mera haal chaal puch rahe hai janab"_

" _Arey kal meri wajah se tmhe laga tha na…isliye puch raha hoon."_

Palak replies angrily _"haan…aaj aur bura ho gaya…..huh… mere samne mat aana….. warna main tumhara murder kardungi.."_ and disconnects it..

Akshay was blank..then smiled _"ajeeb larki hai….miss toofan mail"_ and shakes his head..

.

.

Bulbul was on terrace..viren comes there.. she was thinking about something… He taps on her shoulder…

" _main tumhe pure ghar mein dhund raha hun aur tum yahan ho!"_

Bulbul looks at him _"kyun tum toh kisi ki sunte kahan ho?"_

Viren says _"arey wo toh maine chhoti se aise hi keh diya tha"_

Bulbul replies _"virus..don't lie to me.. huh.. jao…mujhe baat hi nahi karni tumse"_

Viren says _"Are tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho? sab thik hai na?"_

Bulbul nodes _"haan… sab thik hai…. bas aaj thodi thakaan hai mujhe"_

Viren looks at her…. _"lao main sar daba deta hun"_

he was about to press her head..but bulbul does not let him..

" _nahi viren please….. acha main pallu ko dekh ke aati hoon.."_

And she leaves..viren feels something is worrying her.. but then let's go may be all because of her patients.

.

.

 _ **Palak's Room…**_

Bulbul moves to Palak's room. The door was slightly shut, Bulbul knocked on the door. Palak looks up from her laptop…

" _Arey Bubbles Di, aao na?"_

Bulbul enters the room and sits near her….

" _Ab kaisi hain tu? Pair ka dard thik hain na?"_

Palak smiles and looks at her… _"Haan Di, ab thik hain. Par aapko kya hua?"_

Bulbul smiles…. _"Kuch nahi, bas teri chinta hui toh aa gayi….chal ab so ja! Bahut late ho gaya hai."_

" _haan di, main bas yeh file save kar doon, fir so jaungi. Aap bhi aaram karo."_ Palak said looking into her laptop.

Bulbul looked at her. Her little sister still seemed sad. She looked at her ….

" _pallu, jo hua usey bhul ja yaar. Di zarur kisi baat se pareshan hongi, isliye unhone tujhe daant diya. Varna tu hi bata, aaj tak di ne hume daanta kabhi?"_

Palak looked at her…. _"Bubbles Di, mujhe iss baat ka bura nahi laga ki Di ne mujhe daanta, balki mujhe bura is baat ka laga ki unhone socha main naatak kar rahi hoon. Pata nahi kya hua hain, kal bhi unhone chilla diya tha._

Bulbul cups her face…. _"I know…..Main samajh sakti hoon, main toh yahi chahti hoon ki wo thik ho jaaye jaldi se….Maine akshay ko bola tha Di se puchne ke liye, pata nahi usne pucha ya nahi…khair tu aaram kar. Main bhi jaati hoon."_

Palak nods, while bulbul leaves her room.

.

Bulbul was moving to her room, when Viren came there. She looked at him surprised….

" _MrVirus, tum abhi tak soye nahi? Kal office nahi jaana?"_

Viren moved close to her…. _"Haan, wo kya karu….Meri Chidiya ke dimag mein na Tension naam ka Virus ghus gaya hain, usey bahar nikalna hai…..ab mere rehte koi aur virus aaye, yeh mujhse bardasht nahi hoga…"_

Bulbul smiles as he spoke a bit dramatically. He smiles to see her smiling and hold her by her arms…

" _Chalo, atleast smile toh kiya. Ab batao kya hua? Chhoti bhi pareshan hai aur tum bhi…..hua kya hai?"_

She looked at him...He has known her better in past 8 years….they may fight, argue or tease each other, yet in their hearts, they understood each other better than their brother or sister. She hugged him tightly…..He smeared her head…..

" _Ab bolo bhi Bulbul, hua kya hai? Aaj bhai bhi kuch pareshan se they."_

Bulbul parted the hug and looked at him….

" _Jiju bhi?"_

He nodded… _"Haan, lekin aakhir baat kya hai? Bhabhi bhi pareshan thi. Subah chhoti pe chilla di thi."_

 _._

" _Wahi toh problem hain Viren. Di ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hain. Pareshan hain 2-4 din se. Kisi ko kuch bata bhi nahi rahi. Pata nahi Akki ko kuch bataya ya nahi."_

She spoke worriedly. He held her hands….

" _Relax! Akshay ko phone karo aur puch lo. Maine bhabhi ko usse phone pe baat karte suna tha."_

 _._

She looked at him….

" _Shayad tum thik keh rahe ho. Main usey phone karti hoon."_

 _._

She called Akshay, who was busy working on his laptop…..He attended the call…..

" _Hello Behna!Is waqt phone kyun kiya? Kya hua? Sab thik toh hai?"_

 _._

" _Behna…Not to Worry! Aaj maine Di se puchne ki koshish ki toh unhone mujhe taal diya. Kal phir baat karunga. Aaj time nahi mila ghar aane ka."_

 _._

" _Okay! Ab tum chinta na karo aur so jao. Good Night! "_

He disconnected the call.

.

.

Bulbul sighs after disconnecting the call. Viren holds her by her arms….

" _Relax! Sab thik ho jayega. Tum fikar mat karo. Aur so jao. Bhabhi se kal main baat karunga."_

He assures her and they moved to their respective rooms.

.

 _ **Next Morning….**_

Ruhana opened the main door for taking milk, when she found an envelop in the mail box. She was shocked when she opened it and saw something inside it….

.

.

 **A/N: Okay here we end!**

 **Hihihi :p Picture abhi baaki hai ;)**

 **What is in the envelop? To know..stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Take care!**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heyo….we're back with another update. Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **Dayashubhi-thanks swthrt for your sweet sa review. Love ya for that. And yeah…we can be friends. Hope u like the new update and a ton thanks for waiting and for your reviews on previous chapters.**

 **Bulbul- Hihihi…asli panga toh ab hoga :p wait n watch ;)**

 **Mithi- aap bahut shweet ho lekin envelope mein kya hai yeh jaanne ke liye..palho neeche ;) :p aur nai pata chale toh maarna mat :p**

 **DareyaLovers- ahem ahem…..aapke liye kuch hai andar….peep in ;) hehe…enjoy ;)**

 **Lets see is chapter mein koi raaz khulta hai ya nahi ;) hehe :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **That night**_

Divya went out with maan..

They were sitting in a restaurant and looking here and there..

Divya finally asked _"yaha bas baithe rehne ka hi irada hai kya?"_

Maan smiled _"nahi order….haan order karte hai.."_ he said nervously..

Divya glared at him..and spoke _"tum itna ghabra kyun rahe ho?"_

Maan gulped down the throat _"wo kya hai na…pehli baar kisi larki ko dinner pe laaya hun isliye!"_

Divya looked at him shockingly and then started laughing…..Maan smiled seeing her laugh….. well he really had a crush on her since first day..

" _college mein bade hero bane firte ho…. aur aaj tak kisi ke saath date pe nahi gaye….hehehe! "_ she laughed.

Maan replied looking at her…. _"haan..ab har koi tumari tarah special nahi hota"_

Divya smiled _"acha ab dinner ka order kare?bahut bhuk lagi hai mujhe"_

They order the food and spent quality time with each other.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Ruhana opened the main door for taking milk, when she found an envelope in the mail box. She was shocked when she opened it and saw something inside it….

Just then angel comes over..

" _Roo.."_

Ruhana came out of her trance and quickly closes the envelope and turns..

" _kya hua Angel?"_

She glanced at the envelop…. _"yeh envelop? Kuch important hai kya?"_

Ruhana spoke _" nahi….kuch khas nahi hai…..mujhe kuch kaam hai….main aati hun"_

And she moves inside the house.

Angel thought _"aisa kya tha uss envelope mein ? Roo itna ghabrayi hui kyun thi?"_

.

.

With allt he thoughts, she moved in. Everyone was there at the breakfast table….

Bulbul brought palak from her room due to her sprained foot..

Vineet asked _"toh choti saali sahiba…..kaisa hai aapka pain?"_

Palak replied _"thik hi hai jijs…..aur acha ho jaata agar koi mujhe mana leta"_

she spoke looking at ruhana who was lost somewhere. Vineet looked at ruhana and noticed her facial expression..

" _roo.. paratha.."_

Ruhana served him with the paranthas. Everyone finished their breakfast and left for respective jobs..

.

.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

After everyone left, Ruhana moved to her room, took out the envelop and was seeing the contents inside it. It has a paper and some photographs. She was quite sure it was someone who knew her very well. Tears welled up in her eyes…..

" _Pehle hi pareshaniyan kam thi jo ab yeh…..inka main kya karu? Agar kisi ke haath lag gayi toh? Aur aakhir hai kaun yeh jo itna sab kuch jaanta hai. "_

She took out the letter and started reading it….

" _I know you're shocked to see these photographs. But, yeh ek aisa sach hain jise tum chupa toh sakti ho par badal nahi sakti. Tumhara ateet toh tumhare saamne hain hi, ab agar tum yeh chahti ho ki yeh sach main kisi ko na bataun toh tumhe mujhse milna hoga aur jo main kahun wo karna hoga….tumhari shubhchintak."_

She was quite confused after reading the letter, as of what the person was saying was something that was confined only to her and Sachin.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

It was a fine day in college when she was moving to her class. Being good in studies and also because she talked to the point, many boys were behind her….some for her friendship while others just for their status sake. That day, being the last day of the week and also, as exams were approaching, her friends were not there and she was there only for her notes sake as she had to meet a teacher for some doubts.

.

Being a silent day, she had been noticing some gazes on her. She thought that the boys might need her help, but she was determined not to help them. Her thoughts came to an end when one of them blocked her way as she was moving out of the college. Though, she was strong enough, yet when she tried to move silently, she was blocked from all sides and one of the boys, being the head of other three ,ordered them to take her with them. She tried to fight away , but this head, named Viki, held her hand….

" _Bahut ho gaya tera, isi haath se thappad maara tha na tune mujhe, abhi usi baat ka badla lunga main."_

" _bahut shauk hai na tujhe college mein top karne ka…..aisa haal karunga tera ki tu marks aur percentage sab bhool jayegi."_

And he pulled her with him.

.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Her trance broke as a flower vase fell down from the table. And then a touch on her shoulder…

" _roo , tu thik hain na? kya hua? Yeh flower vase kaise gira?"_

Angel questioned her as she turned up rubbing off the sweat from her forehead. Angel was keenly watching her and also noticed the envelop in her hand…..

" _Ruhana….kya hua hai? kuch batayegi? Subah bhi yehi envelop tha tere haath mein…aakhir hai kya isme? Tu kyun itna pareshan hain? plz tu apne saath hume bhi pareshan karr ahi hai."_

Ruhana sighed…. _"Dekh Angel, meri life already bahut complicated hain, main tum logon ko isme involve nahi karna chahti. Tu Sachin ke saath khush hain…..khush hi reh. "_

And she kept the envelop in her purse and looked at her….

" _Ab chal, lunch banana hain. Vineet aur Viren ke liye lunch bhejna hain. "_

And she went out of the room and angel, though confused, followed her..

.

 **CMT college**

Vineet dropped palak at college..

" _take care and be careful! no masti samjhi! "_

Palak nodes and gets inside and found Ritvik was waiting for her. He smiled…

" _how's ur leg?"_

Palak replied _"it's good..chalo"_

And they both attend the lecture..but palak got irritated….

She whispered to him.. _"oh god isse sun ke toh god ko bhi neend aa jaaye"_

Ritvik smiled and patted on her head…. _"chup chap suno.."_

Palak glared at him _"mujhe nahi sunna itna bakwaas aur yeh boring lecturer…..main jaa rahi hun tum aa rahe ho ki nahi?"_

Ritvik replied _"nahi mujhe sunna hai"_

Palak glanced at him angrily….. _"rits..tum chal rahe ho….nahi toh acha nahihoga ….main lecturer ko bata dungi ki tum mujhe padhne nahi dete aur exams mein help karte ho.."_

Ritvik looked at her shockingly _"yeh dhamki hai!"_

Palak raised her eyebrows and smirked….. _"I know..toh chalo"_

Ritvik sighs… palak gets out of the back door quietly..and ritvik also follows her..

" _hash.. thank god! What a relief!_

Palak sighs. Ritvik looks at her….

" _yaar tum mujhe humesha galat blackmail karti ho…..maine aisa kabhi kuch kiya nahi."_

Palak smiles and pulls his cheeks….. _"isliye toh karti hun mere pyare Ritss!"_

" _don't pull my cheeks.."_ he replied irritated while she pulled his cheeks more..

Akshay watched them and he smiled looking at palak but was disturbed by call of himself by his friend and he leaves…

.

.

 **CMT college**

Maan meets divya..

" _thanks Divya… for the lovely dinner date yesterday"_

Divya nods _"arey thanks toh mujhe kehna chahiye. I never felt so good before like I did yesterday.."_

Ranjali came there… Rahul glanced at Divya….

" _divs.. tum date pe gayi thi iske saath?"_ he questioned her..

Divya nodes _"haan toh isme itna chaukne wali kya baat hai ?"_

Rahul replies _"nahi maine bas aise hi pucha.."_

Anjali interrupts _"well it is good na..tum dono bhi ek dusre ke saath kitne ache lagte ho as couple"_

Maan and divya looked at each other…

Rahul spoke looking at them and then Anjali….

" _arey.. Anjali yeh dono friends hai jaise main aur divs hai…..chill…... dinner toh mere saath bhi divs ne kiya hai kitni baar hai na?"_

Divya nodes _"haan par kal wala sabse best tha….thanks Maan.."_

Maan smiles and replies _"acha ab chalo class ke liye derr ho rahi hai.."_

Divya nods and leaves with Maan. Anjali looks at Rahul….

Anjali speaks _"rahul tumhe nahi lagta dosti se aage ka rishta ban chukka hai iska?"_

Rahul nodes _"han lagta toh hai. aur agar aisa hai toh baat karni padegi dono se."_

.

.

 **At hospital**

Bulbul was checking her patient…

" _aap dawai time pe lijiye baki sab perfect hai.."_

Then the patient leaves..

She sits back on the chairand receives a call from receptionist.. ..she picks up..

" _yes.."_

…

" _thik hai, mere cabin mein bhej do."_

And disconnects the call..

Someone enters inside. She asks without looking up as she was signing some documents.

" _kahiye kya hua hai aapko?"_

" _pyaar"_

Bulbul found a familiar voice…...she closed the file in her hand looked at the person..

" _iska ilaaj mere pass nahi hai"_ she replied.

" _aapke pass hi hai. Ek cheez hai jo unhone mujhe abhi tak nahi di"_ he complained

Bulbul asked raising her eyebrows and thinking… the person came and stood in front of her.

" _kiss…jo us din adhuri reh gayi thi."_

Bulbul pushed him away " _virus! Are you mad? Main yahan kaam kar rahi hoon aur tumhe kiss ki padi hai?"_

Viren replies with a smile…. _"Miss Chidiya, main kiss liye bina yahan se jaane nahi wala."_

Bulbul scolds him "no..mere patients aate hi honge"

Viren again moves close to her _"madam!aapka appointment register dekh ke aa raha hun. Agle ek ghante tak koi patient nahi hai aur mere paas time hi time hai."_

Bulbul glared at him " _acha, aur tumhare office ka kaam? Sab jiju pe chhod diya?"_

Viren replies _"jee nahi madam, bhai ko akela nahi chhoda. Tum bas 2 minute mein mujhe kiss de do, main chala jaunga"_

Bulbul smiles "tum naa…hato bhi!"

She tries to push him butunfortunately he loses his balance and falls down thud on the floor.. bulbul starts to laugh..

" _lo mil gayi tumhe tumhari kiss?"_

Viren looked at her _"ajeeb doctor ho tum yaar….mujhe yahan chot lagi hai aur tum has rahi ho._

Bulbul stops laughing and gives her hand.. _"acha aao"_

Viren holds her hand and get up..he holds her from the waist and they were just few inches away from each other.. bulbul stared at him.. he forwarded his right cheek in front of her face and smiled.. bulbul was feeling awkward a bit because it was her workplace.. she looked here and there.. found all clear.. and almost kissed him… but… was interrupted..

A familiar voice came _"viren chalo…kaam ho gaya"_

Viren left bulbul… bulbul quickly picked up the file and started turning it..

It was vineet he looked at both..

" _oh so sorry wrong timing…"_

He smiled coyly turning to other side.

Bulbul says _"jiju..nahi…kuch nahi….main toh bas file study kar rahi thi"_

Vineet looked at her raising his eyebrows…. _"acha, ulti file?"_

Bulbul looked and turned it around..viren came to vineet

" _bhai chaliye….aap mil liye apne client se?"_

Vineet nodes _"haan uska accident hua tha….abhi thik hai. chalo chalte hai…bye bulbul!"_

Viren and vineet leave the hospital..

Bulbul smiles and shakes her head.. _"virus bhi na!.._ "

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak and ritvik were sitting in cafeteria..

They heard some sound..

" _yeh aawaz kaisi thi?"_

Ritvik replies " _pata nahi….chalo dekhte hain."_

They walk towards the direction from where sound came from..

" _itni himmat tumhari ki tum mere samne yeh sab karo!"_

Palak was shocked " _arey, yeh Mr Headache phir se shuru ho gaya!"_

Akshay was beating up a guy again..

" _acha hi hai….di aur jiju se daant padegi isey!"_

The principle came..

" _boys stop it.."_

Akshay stops looking at him… _"sir aap"_

Principle says " _Akshay Mehra….kaha tha na tumse ki mujhe college mein koi maar peet nahi chahiye….behave yourself!"_

Akshay replies in anger.. _"par sir yeh aadmi ne ek larki pe haath uthaya….. mujhse dekha nahi gaya. Hadh hoti hai kisi ko itna kamzor samajhte hai ki jo chahe kar de unke saath!"_

And leaves from there..

Principle saw palak and came to her.. _"tum jaanti ho na Akshay Mehra ko!"_

Palak nodes..

" _toh Mr and Mrs Vineet se kehna ki isey samjha de, varna acha nahi hoga."_

And leaves from there..

Palak looks at Ritvik… _"dekha di aur jiju ko bhi headache deta hai yeh. Ghar mein pehle se itni problems hai"_

Ritvik replies _"shant ho jaao..ruhana di usse baat kar legi….. aaj waise bhi wo ghar jaane wala hai"_

Palak looked at him.. _"tumhe kaise pata?"_

Ritvik told _"usne mujhe kaha tha ki sham ko tum uska wait karo aur sath ghar jao."_

Palak looks at him…. _"main paidal chali jaungi but us headache ke saath kabhi nahi."_

And leaves from there..

.

.

 **CMT college**

Lecture has ended and everyone began to leave the class..divya took her belongings and was about to come out of classroom but got tripped.. maan comes and grabs her on time… they both share an eye look..

" _sambhalke chala karo Divya"_

Divya gets up..rahul watched them..

" _tum dono sachi batao mujhe kuch chal raha hai tum dono ke beech?"_

Maan looked at rahul and replies…

" _haan chal raha hai….hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte hai."_

Divya was shocked as she had never expected this answer but before she could say anything….. maan continued..

" _par tumhe isse kya problem hai? tum anjali se pyaar karte ho, humne kabhi kuch pucha?nahi na….phir tum kyun apni best friend ki life mein itne interested ho? tum apni life mein settled ho, ab usey bhi hone do."_

He holds her hand and was about to take her from there..but rahul stops them

" _hey chill yaar.. …gussa mat ho. Main toh bas confirm kar raha tha. Main bahut khush hun.. sach keh raha hun"_ he hugs them both.. _"congrats.. guys"_

He receives a call from Anjali and leaves from there..

Divya looked at maan and spoke _"maan tumne rahul ko yeh sab kyu kaha?"_

Maan replies " _maine kuch galat nahi kaha DIvya. Usne tumse bina puche pyar kiya aur wo aage badh raha hai toh wo ab tumhari life ko complicated kyun kar raha hai? aur maine sach hi kaha I love you Divya!_

Divya was shocked at his sudden confession..

" _I know tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti par main karta hun bahut pehle se…. bas keh nahi paaya. Sorry agar tumhe bura laga ho toh….par yahi sach hai aur mujhe koi afsos nahi hai._

And leaves from there..divya recalled what just happened few minutes ago.

.

.

 **Later in evening….Khanna Mansion…**

Palak comes back home alone..

Ruhana spoke _"palak tu akeli? Akshay nhi mila kya?"_

Palak replies _"di..mujhe nahi aana tha uske saath"_

Ruhana speaks strictly to her… _"kya behavior hai yeh….tumare pair mein chot lagi hai na phir bhi tum akeli aayi wo bhi bus se….wo aa raha tha na….itni bhi laparwahi achi nahi…"_

Palak gets more angry and shouts….

" _di kya ho gaya hai aapko…..kyun mujhpe itna gussa kar rahi ho aap aajkal? Pehle bhi maine aisa kiya hai tab toh aapne kuch nahi kaha toh ab kyun?_

She throws her bag on the floor and climbs up her room…..Akshay who was standing at the door heard everything.

.

Ruhana sighed as she saw her little sister climbing up the stairs.

" _I am sorry gudiya….mujhe pata hai mujhe tujhe is tarah daantna nahi chahiye lekin jo ho raha hai wo bhi nahi hona chahiye."_

She came out of her trance with a warm touch on her shoulder….She turned to find Akshay….

" _Arey Akshay….tu kab aaya?"_

" _jab tum palak ko daant rahi thi. Kyun bechari ko itna daantti ho? "_ akshay asked looking at her.

Ruhana looked at him…. _"uski haalat dekhi hai tune? Pair mein moch aayi hai lekin ziddi bhi hai na….maanegi nahi meri baat."_

" _hai toh aap hi ki behen. Aap bhi toh nahi bata rahi ki kyun itna gussa kar rahi ho? dekho, jitney saalon se main aapko jaanta hoon , aap kisi pe bhi bina wajah gussa nahi karti. Us din jab hum behes kar rahe they tab bhi tum humpe chilla di thi aur uske baad parso bhi bechari palak pe chilla di. Tumhe pata hai wo kitni pareshan hai….tumne danta uska dukh nhi hai usey…..lekin bina baat ke danta isliye gussa hai wo. Hua kya hai ,yeh toh batao"_ he asked out of concern.

A tear drop fell off her eyes….

" _han, jaanti hoon,bahut gussa kiya na uspe lekin kya karu….haalaat hi aise hain. mujhe nahi pata ki main kya kar rahi hoon. Abhi bhi uspar chilla diya. Lekin jab jis baat ko aap bhulna chaho, wahi aapke saamne aa jaye toh bahut dard hota hai."_

He looked at her….. _"kya bhulna chahti ho? hum sab kitne khush hain Di, phir kya problem hai?"_

He kept his hands on her shoulder while she hugged him. He was surprised but hugged her patting her hair….

" _acha ab yeh sab chhodo, aur jaake palak se baat kar lo. Bechari 2 din se pareshan hai. Please jao na! Main yahin hoon."_

He parted the hug while Ruhana moved to Palak's room and while going something fall off her hands. Akshay picked it up and found it to be the same envelope. Here, angel came there calling for ruhana….

" _Roo, chal na tere haath ki mixed Vegetable khani hai mujhe…..aur tu hi gayab hai."_

" _Arey Angel di, wo Di palak ke paas gayi hai. "_ Akshay replied as he sat on the sofa.

Angel smiled…. _"tum kab aaye?"_

" _abhi kuch derr pehle. Aap sunaiye kaisi hain?"_ he smiled at her.

She sighed…. _"confused hoon….khair tum baitho, main coffee banati hoon."_

She turned to leave when she saw the same envelope beside him. She moved to him….

" _akshay, yeh envelop tumhe kahan mila?"_

He looked up at the envelop and then at Angel….

" _wo abhi di ke haath se gira. Main de dunga unhe."_

Angel nodded and moved to kitchen….

" _ho na ho, us envelope mein zarur kuch hai. lagta hai aisa kuch hai jo sirf Ruhana ya sachin jaante hain….sachin se baat karna hoga."_

 _._

 _ **Palak's Room.**_

The room was opened and palak was sitting on the bed. Ruhana knocked the door, she looked up but didn't reply. Ruhana moved in and sat on the bed beside her. She looked at her….

" _Ab maine kya kiya jo aap mujhe dantne mere room tak aa gayi?"_ she replied coldly.

Ruhana looked at her….. _"ab tak naraz hai mujhse?"_

" _nahi, main kahan naraz hoon, naraz toh bas aap ho rahi ho , wo bhi sirf mujhse. Kiya kya hai maine di? Kyun mujhse itna naraz ho? pichle 15 saal mein toh aapne kabhi mujhe nahi danta. Meri galtiyon pe bhi parda daal deti ho…aur jiju se bhi meri galtiyan chhupati ho, phir ab kya ho gaya. "_

 _._

" _bubbles di ne bhi yahi bola ki aap pareshan ho isliye aisa kiya. Par roz roz ki pareshani ka gussa mere upar kyun di? Kyun?"_

 _._

" _mujhe zara si chot lagne pe bhi aap ghabra jaati ho aur ab mujhe daant ke aise shaant kyun ho….bolo na kya hua meri di ko ?"_

 _._

Ruhana knew her anger was right at its place. She was angry because of some other circumstances and she blurted it all on palak. She was not happy, but it was all she could do. she knew her sister was hurt more because of her behavior.

She looked at palak and held her hands….

" _Sorry Gudiya….i am really sorry. Tujhe kya lagta hai tujhe daant ke main shaant reh sakti hu. Main nahi jaanti ki kyun par us pal maine wahi kiya jo mujhe thik laga. I know mujhe tujhpe chillana nahi chahiye tha lekin shayad mere gusse ne mere dimaag pe kaabu pa liya tha aur main tujhpar chilla di. "_

 _._

" _tujhe pata hai na teri di sab kuch sehen kar sakti hai par apni gudiya ka yeh rukha behavior nahi. I am sorry gudiya….i promise ki abse aisa nahi hoga."_

 _._

" _main yeh toh nahi jaanti ki yeh sab kab thik hoga lekin itna zarur jaanti hoon ki agar tu aur bulbul mere saath hai toh sab thik ho hi jayega."_

 _._

Palak looked at her…..She knew her sister was also hurt and disturbed. She hugged her….

" _Han di, hum sab thik kar denge. Bas aap aise daanto mat….gudiya se sehen nahi hota."_

Ruhana smiles and kisses on her forehead while Palak hugs her as tight as she could.

.

Meanwhile, they could hear Vineet calling them and they moved downstairs.

.

.

 **A/N: okay here we end!**

 **Toh kisi ne kiya pyar ka izhaar toh kisi ko hai isse aitraaz…hehe :P**

 **Khula hai ek raaz….kaun hai yeh jo janta hai Ruhana ke ateet ka raaz? Hihihi :P**

 **Kya akshay sach jaan payega?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **withLove**

 **GudiyaRuhana**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: An update after so long. I hope you all missed us..hehe :p Chalo ab agar miss nahi bhi kiya toh koi baat nahi…. Humne aapko maaf kiya…. :p**

 **Here we are with a new update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter….hope you'll like this as well.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Ruhana and palak moved downstairs..akshay smiles seeing them being patched up..

Bulbul comes to them and side hug..ruhana and palak..

" _arey wah! Toh mana liya di aapne apni choti ko?"_

Palak smiles.. _" haan bubbles di… ab khana doh na ….bahut bhook lagi hai"_

Bulbul nods…

Ruhana says _"bulbul tum baitho main khana parosti hun."_

Angel gets up and speaks " _Main aati hun teri help karne."_

Ruhana and angel moves to kitchen. Everyone was having dinner... Akshay saw the rice plate in front of palak..

" _toofan mail pass the rice.."_

Palak glared at him…Divya looks at her.. _"Arey Pallu..de de na.."_

Palak looked at her and mumurs _"behen jiju ki hai par is headache ki vakalat karti hai huh!"_

Divya sighs and passes te rice plate to him...

Palak remembered something and looked at Vineet.. _"arey han jiju…ek baat kehna bhul gayi.. .aaj college priciple ne.."_

Akshay was drinking water, he coughed..

Vineet patted his back.. "arey.. aaram se Akshay!"

Akshay looked at her and nods as No….palak winks..

" _jiju!principle ne kaha hai ki aap aur di sambhal lo iss headache ko. Aaj phir kisi pe haath utha ke aaya hai"_

Viren looked at akshay.. _"arey aaj kyu haath uthaya"_

Akshay told everything to them…

" _aur maine galat nhi kiya.."_ he gets up and turns to Ruhana..

" _Di main ghar ja raha hoon. Bye"_

Ruhana looks at him… _"abhi tum kahin nahi ja rahe. Kaafi raat ho gayi hai. Yahin ruk jao. Kal subah chale jaana."_

He nods and goes to guest room.

Palak thinks.. _"isey pareshan karne ke chhakar mein kahin maine di aurjiju ko toh pareshan nhi kar diya"_ but divya nudges her and she finishes her dinner.

 _ **Guest Room…**_

Akshay changes back in his casuals and suddenly the envelope fell from his shirt pocket. He picked it up….

" _yeh envelop toh mere paas hi reh gaya…di ko de ke aata hoon."_

Thinking so, he moved out of his room searching for Ruhana. He moved out and found everyone dispersed, but saw the glimpse of her in the kitchen…

" _Di…"_ he moves into the kitchen.

Ruhana turns… _"Haan…kya hua Akshay?"_

" _Arey main yeh envelop dene aaya tha. Wo jab aap palak se baat karne gayi thi, yeh aapke haath se gir gaya tha. Yeh lo."_ He forwarded the envelop.

Her face grew worried as she saw that envelop in his hand. She snatched that envelop from him….

" _isme se kuch nikla toh nahi na?"_

" _Di, maine isey nahi khola aur na hi isme se kuch gira."_ He replied reading her expressions.

" _Acha thik hai….tu ja aaram kar. "_ she looked at him.

She turned to do her work., but he held her hand….

" _Di, kya hua? Aisa kya hai is envelop mein?"_

" _Kuch nahi Akshay…..kuch bhi nahi…"_ she replied scaredly.

" _toh phir tu itni pareshan kyun hai? subah bhi pareshan thi..aakhir hai kya?"_ Angel questioned and tried taking out the envelop from her hand.

" _Stop it Angel! Its none of your business. Tujhe coffee banani hai na ? Please bana le!"_ Ruhana shouted angrily.

Both akshay and angel were watching the change of expressions on her face. With that she left from there. Angel looked at Akshay…

" _yeh tumhari behen ko hua kya hai? "_

" _Pata nahi….main dekhta hoon."_ Akshay nods and follows Ruhana.

.

.

 _ **Viren's Room..**_

Viren was doing some file work. Bulbul comes with coffee and keeps in front of him

" _thanks"_ he looked up at her.

Bulbul sits beside him.. _"acha hua jo di aur pallu mein sab thik ho gaya..hai na?"_

Viren looks at her _"haan par tum ab bhi pareshan kyu lag rahi ho?"_

Bulbul replies _"kyuki di ab bhi kisi baatko leke bahut tensed hai.."_

Viren keeps his hand on hers.. _"Akshay unse baat karega na…. all will be fine …dont worry"_

She nods and he kissed on her forehead. She smiles. At the same time, Her phone rings... she picks up..

" _hello!"_

 _._

 _Haan main abhi aati hun"_

Viren asked as she turned to him _"kya hua?"_

Bulbul replies _"Ek emergency aa gayi hai, mujhe abhi hospital jaana hoga."_

Viren says " _chalo, main bhi chalta hoon."_

Bulbul nods and goes to her room to take her belongings and viren informs vineet about it and in few minutes, they left for hospital.

.

.

 _ **Divya's Room**_

Divya thinks about Maan's proposal...

" _samajh nhi aa raha kya karu..?"_ she speaks aloud.

" _main kuch help karu?"_ akshay says standing at the door..

Divya looks at him and he enters in…

" _Kya karna hai bolo?"_

Divya nods as no.. _"tum help nhi kar sakte"_

Akshay replies "are aise kaise? Dost hoon tumhara…batao"

Divya ask him.. _"ek humari favorite cheez humse dur ho jaaye aur uske replacement mein dusra aa jaaye toh kya wo utna hi important hota hai?"_

Akshay laughs… _"bas itni si baat!"_

He pats on her cheek…

" _dekh favorite cheez favorite hoti hai lekin kabhi na kabhi tut ke khatam ho jaati hai….. aur agar wahi cheez tumhe dubara mile toh usse khush rehna chahiye…. joh tut gaya wo wapas toh nhi ban sakta lekin ho sakta hai naya wala usse better ho.."_

Divya smiles… _"Thanks Akki!"_

Akshay smiles and leaves from thinks of akshay words..

.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Ruhana entered her room and found Vineet sitting on the bed working on his laptop. She sat on her side of the bed. She was tired, not physically but mentally. Something had been disturbing her since 3 days. He glanced at her….

" _arey Roo, tum kab aayi?"_

" _bas abhi abhi! "_ she replied. She took out her night gown and moved into the washroom.

After a while, she came out and found Vineet sitting, waiting for her. She moved to him…

" _kya hua? Soye nahi?"_

" _tum pareshan ho aur main so jaun? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?"_ He looked at her.

She glanced at him. He was the one who supporting her since last 12 years. He not only loved her, but loved her sisters as well, took their responsibility as they were his daughters. Just a thought, if he would know the truth , scared her. She shivered at the mere thought. He hugged her as he felt her shivering..

" _Ruhana, are you okay?"_ he asked her for the umpteenth time…and in reply, she just hugged him.

" _Vineet….tum please mera saath kabhi mat chhodna…..tum meri har galti maaf kar sakte ho na?"_

He was surprised by the questions…he parted the hug and cupped her face…

" _yeh kya baatein kar rahi ho Roo? Tumse koi galti nahi ho sakti….aur tum jaanti ho , main humesha tumhare saath hoon."_

He rubbed off her tears, while she hugged him. and he was in deep thoughts of what was bothering his wife.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere...An Unknown place..**_

A person was talking to another...

" _haan, humne dusra padaav bhi par kar liya hai... dont worry.. ab wo log jald hi barbad honge. And i am sure wo envelope k ichingari hi kaafi hai unke ghar mein aag lagane ke liye"_

This person smirks while the other smiles…

" _haan, ab bas intezar hai kal subah ka. Wo humse milne zaroor aayegi."_ The other person smirks.

.

.

 **Next morning..**

 _ **At hospital**_

Viren had fallen asleep in bulbul cabin. Bulbul enters inside holding an report in her hand..

She speaks _"viren bas 5 minute aur"_ but then sees him sleeping on the couch..she smiles watching him..

She keeps the file on her table, takes her phone out and clicks his pic.. and giggles..

" _kitne cute lagte ho tum sote hue…muh khola hua hai…hehe"_

Viren gets up with bulbul's voice..

" _ho gaya tumhara kaam?ab chale ghar?"_

Bulbul replies _"tum jao Viren…..main sham ko hi aaungi."_

Viren gets up with jerk.. _"kya? Time dekho subah ke 5 baj rahe hai…. aaj chutti lelo"_

Bulbul says _"nahi le sakti Viren. Abhi delivery kar ke aayi hun…meri zarurat hai yahan..samjho.."_

Viren looks at her… _"Acha toh ghar chalo, half day ke baad aa jaana."_

Bulbul smiles _" Ohho Virus….main nahi ja rahi. Tum ghar jao."_

Viren holds her hand…. _"miss chidiya doctor ho phir bhi nahi samajhti ki sona zaruri hai har kisi ke liye"_

Bulbul replies _"haan toh kya hua….shaam ko aake rest hi karungi."_

They argue and bulbul turns to go but misses her balance viren holds her…. they have an eye look.

Her senior doctor enters inside..

" _bulbul aaj ke operation ki report dena please.."_

Viren and bulbul look at the door….her senior doctor smiles and turns.. viren lets go bulbul..

" _it's okay main baad mein aati hun"_ and leaves..

Bulbul stares at viren _"dekho jao ab.. please.."_

Viren nods and leaves..

.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion..**_

Viren comes home. Ruhana had woken up

" _Bhabhi bulbul hospital mei hi hai shaam ko ayegi"_

Ruhana nods _"acha thik hai…tum jaake so jao."_

Viren replies _"nahi thodi der mei toh office jaane ka time ho jayega..main fresh hoke aata hun"_

And he moves to his room..

After an hour vineet comes for breakfast with divya..

" _arey aaj viren bhai nahi aaye?"_ she looks at Ruhana.

Ruhana says _" So gaya hoga…abhi ek ghante pehle hi hospital se aaya hai."_

Vineet speaks _"Acha toh usse sone do….aaj office main sambhal lunga"_

He drinks the juice and goes..

Divya says _"bye bhabhi…main bhi chalti hun… late ho raha hai"_

.

Here, Ruhana sighs as everyone left for their jobs, she moves to her room. Her gaze went on the envelop near her pillow. She held that and read out the letter….She was worried and a fresh tear rolled down her eyes…she thought to herself….

" _yeh jo koi bhi hai….mujhe usse milna hi hoga. Aakhir hai kaun yeh jo mera ateet bhi jaanta hai aur aaj bhi…isse pehle kisi ko kuch pata chale…mujhe usse milna hi hoga."_

She rubbed off her tears and went to get ready. After half an hour ,she was out in the hall, when Angel asked her…

" _Tu kahin ja rahi hai Roo?"_

" _haan, ek zaruri kaam hai. wo nipta kar aati hoon."_ Ruhana looked at her.

" _Sab thik hai na?"_ she looked at her friend.

Ruhana nodded and left.

.

 **RMC college**

Divya reaches.. Rahul and Anjali meets her..

Anjali speaks _"waise tumhe ek good news deni thi divs!"_

Divya looks at her _"kya?"_

Anjali says _"dekho yeh last year hai humara aur job bhi lag jayegi. Humne decide kiya hai college khatam hote hi hum engagement karenge.."_

Rahul looks at her _"aur divs tum meri help karogi arrangement karne mein"_

Divya nods and smiles.. _"yes sure.."_

They both leave..

Divya goes looking for maan..

He comes in front of her " _mujhe dhundh rahi thi?"_

Divya nodes _"haan wo, kal raat maine bahut socha aur…"_

Maan looked at her _"Aur?"_

Divya thought and said.. _"abhi nahi…Rahul aur Anjali ke samne bataungi"_

Maan nods and they go for their class.

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak and ritvik were at the garden..

" _rits,tumhe yaad hai 2 din baad kya hai?"_

Ritvik thinks.. _"hmm.. haan pehla exam"_

Palak hits him with the book.. _"isse bhi zyada important hai"_

Ritvik looks at her _"nahi aisa toh kuch nahi hai"_

Palak glares at him.. _"budhhu.. bye.. don't talk to me.. how can you forget.. huh"_ and goes away..

Ritvik smiles " _Paglii…yaad hai achi tarah se. tumhara birthday hai 2 din baad aur is baar main tumhe wo gift dunga jo main kabse dena chah raha tha."_

Palak was walking and clashes with someone and shouts

" _Arey andhe ho kya,d ekh ke nahi chal sakte?"_

The person replies " _andhi toh tum ho jo bina dekhe chal rahi ho!"_

Palak looked at person..it was akshay..

" _argh.. headache tum ho.. I will na kill you.."_

Akshay replies _"tum ek machar toh maar nahi sakti…mujhe marogi?"_

Palak looks at him.. _"don't challenge me shayad tum bhul gaye project mei tum har chuke ho"_

Akshay _"main kahan challenge kar raha hun..miss nakchadi"_ and goes..

Palak glares at him.. _"uff.. I can't handle him"_ and goes to attend the class

.

.

 **RMC college**

During lunch hour….. four of them were together..

Divya says _"rahul mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai"_

Rahul nodes _"haan batao na.."_

Divya looks at maan.. _"kal Maan ne mujhse kaha ki wo mujhse pyaar karta hai... .aur aaj main uska jawab usse dena chahti hun.."_

Rahul tries to speak something.. _"lekin.."_ anjali stops him..

" _maine bahut socha kal raat….. aur mujhe lagta hai I should give it a try.. main bhi tumhe like karti hun"_

Maan gets happy..and hugs her _"omg! Mujhe toh yakeen hi nahi ho raha"_

Rahul thinks.. _"maan nahi…. Yeh sahi nahi hai tumhare liye yeh jaisa dekhta hai waisa hai nahi.."_

Maan leaves to attend phone call..

Rahul tells divya _"divya…tumne mujhe bataya nahi yeh sab.?"_

Divya looks at him _"tumne mujhse pucha tha jab Anjali aur tum saath aaye ?nahi na…..please rahul… tum toh Anjali ke saath aage badh gaye.. let me move on.. isse humari dosti khatam nahi ho jaati hmm.."_

.

.

 **At Khanna office**

Viren comes in the office..the manager gives him some file.. he looks at it.

" _yeh kya? bhai ne aise kaise sign kar di?"_

He goes to vineet's cabin..

" _bhai.."_

Vineet looks at him _"viren aao"_

Viren shows him the file " _bhai, aapne yeh deal sign kar di, bina padhe hi?_

Vineet _"kyu kyahua?"_

Viren forwards the file… _"Aap khud dekh lo."_

Vineet looks at it and was surprised.. _"fraud?"_

Viren says _"haan apne jo project liya hai usme hume kitna nuksaan hai aap ache se jante they phir bhi aapne sign kar diya kyun?"_

Vineet closes the file.. _"sorry chote dhyan nahi raha"_

Viren speaks " _Bhai…aap toh aisi galti kabhi nahi karte. Phir kya hua? Aur kya baat hai jo aapko itna pareshan kar rhi hai."_

Vineet replies _"aisa kuch nahi hai shayad maine jaldbaazi mein sign kar diya… don't worry I will fix it..tum jao"_

Vineet leaves to attend the call.. viren doubts..  
" _aakhir ghar mein chal kya raha hai….sab pareshan dikh rahe hai."_

 _ **Café Frespresso..**_

Ruhana reached there and occupied a seat. After a while , a lady of around her age came there. Ruhana was shocked to see her….

" _Tum? Tum yahan?"_

The lady smiles… _haan main…kyun tum khush nahi hui mujhe yahan dekh ke?"_

Ruhana looked at her angrily…. _"chahti kya ho tum?"_

" _tumhari barbaadi!"_ she answers sarcastically and looked at her…

" _aaj se 5 saal pehle jo tumne mere saath kiya tha na wahi karungi..aur tumhari hi nahi tumhari behnon ki zindagi bhi barbaad kar dungi…..example toh tumne dekh hi liya hoga….wo envelop…"_ and she smirked.

" _Tumne….how do you know that?"_ ruhana asked her again.

" _Ab famous industrialist Vineet khanna ki biwi ho, tumhara ateet toh breaking news banna hi chahiye na….ya toh ateet ko bhul jao ya parivaar ko!"_ the lady smirked.

.

" _Aur agar chahti ho ki main tumhare ateet ke kale raaz sabke samane na laun, toh Vineet ki zindagi se door chali jao. Main kuch nahi karungi."_

 _._

" _Tum kuch nahi karogi_ _ **Miss Manini Khurana**_ _. Aur rahi parivaar ki baat, toh main jaanti hoon , wo tum jaiso par yakeen nahi karenge…kabhi nahi."_ Ruhana replies angrily and leaves.

.

Manini grinned…. _"Ab dekho Ruhana….main tumhaare saath kya kya karti hoon…mujhe challenge kar rahi ho na…tumhare parivar wale hi tumhare against khade honge."_

With that, she too, left the place.

 **A/N: Okay….here we end..**

 **Hihihi :p shocks lage? :P don't worry..aage aur bhi bade jhatke lagne wale hai…:P hehe :P**

 **Stay tuned…and do lemme know how was the chap. Love you all!**

 **Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Heyo...back with another update. Jhtke lage last chap mein ? hehe :p abhi aur lagenge :D padhte raho!**

 **And special thanks to all followers of this story. We love you all!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Khanna Mansion...**_

Ruhana comes back home recalling the meet with Manini. She was angry and at the same time sacred too. She walks into the kitchen and haves some water.

Angel , who was there asked her... _"_ _roo kya hua_ _? Tum_ _thik ho na_ _?_ _"_

Ruhana did not replied. She was still thinking about Manini and her words. Angel put her hand on her shoulder… ruhana looks at her with blank expression first then jerk her hand away and spoke rudely...

" _yeh baat_ _tum_ _apne pati_ _se_ _pucho toh acha hoga. Mujhe pareshan mat karo."_

She keeps the glass in the sink and goes to her room...

Angel was now frustrated too… she finally decided to speak to Sachin about the matter…

In evening, everyone comes back from work and colleges…

Later at the dining table everyone gathered for dinner. Everyone was enjoying each other company… laughing and smiling... a happy family it is… Ruhana looked at them…

" _I hope ki mera yeh parivar aise hi hansta khelta rahe. Main us Manini ko mere parivaar kea as paas bhi nahi bhatakne dungi...kuch toh karna hi hoga."_

Vineet looked at Ruhana and was damn sure that she was trying to hide something.

.

.

 **SaGel Room...**

Sachin was working on the laptop. Angel enters in and looks at him...

" _mujhe aapse baat karni hai_ _Sachin"_

Sachin speaks looking into the laptop... _"bolo_ _na_ _"_

Angel comes and takes away the laptop. Sachin looks at her and shouts…

" _arey_ _yeh kya badtameezi hai_ _..._ _mera_ _laptop_ _kyuliya_ _?"_

Angel replies " _badtameezi toh aap kar rahe hain sachin."_

Sachin gets up from bed _"what?"_

Angel nods and moves towards him... _"_ _haan dekh rahi hun main jab se_ _hum_ _yahan aaye hai aap mujhse kuch chhupa rahe hai aur mujhe yakeen hai yeh ruhana_ _se related_ _hai_ _"_

Sachin sighs and tries to divert her mind... _"tum_ _gussa kyun ho_ _?"_

Angel speaks up _"bas ab_ _aap baat badaliye ...aisa bhi kya hai jo main nahi jaan sakti"_

Sachin does not know what to say _"_ _tumhara dimag kharab ho gaya hai_ _..._ _mujhe neend_ _aa_ _rahi hai...phir kabhi baat karte hai_ _"_

he goes to bed lays down covers himself with blanket and closes his eyes…

Angel looks at him.. _"_ _thik hai, aap bhi mat bataiye...par itna jaan lijiye ki sach toh main jaankar rahungi."_

She comes and sleeps on other side..both faced opposite side…

Sachin thought " _main tumhe kuch nahi bata sakta Angel...aur bataun bhi toh kya...ek galti ki bahut badi saza kaat raha hoon, aur saza bardasht nahi hogi mujhse."_

Here angel turned to his side, though his back was facing her... _"aap kyun sach chhupa rahe hain Sachin...aisa bhi kya hai jo humare beech is doori ka kaaran ban raha hai."_

.

.

.

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Sachin had left before angel could ask him anything. She moved out…Bulbul came her way…

Bulbul asked angel _"di sab_ _thik hai na_ _?"_

Angel nodes _"_ _haan_ _sab_ _thik hai na. Bas kuch apne_ _jab_ _apnon_ _se hi_ _duriyaan bana le toh bahut dard hota hai dil ko_ _"_ she spoke looking at Ruhana.

Bulbul got what she meant but left without saying anything,,

Ruhana looked at angel _"_ _dekho aisi_ _koi_ _baat nhi hai_ _bas_ _kal thodi tabiyet thik nhi thi isliye_ _rudely_ _baat ki_ _"_ takes the plates into the kitchen.

Angel in her mind _"_ _Roo, tum chahe kitna bhi chhupane ki koshish kar lo...sachchai toh main pata kar hi lungi."_

.

.

 **RMC College**

Divya and maan were spending quality of time together..but Rahul was not enjoying it because he was worried for divya.. so he decided to keep an eye on maan.

Divya told maan _"arey_ _haan kal na vineetbhaiya aur unki ladli saali_ _ka birthday_ _hai_ _.."_

Maan says _"waah.._ _achi baat hai yeh toh_ _"_

Divya nodes _"_ _puri baat suno pehle...kal sham ko party hai...aa jaana!_

Maan smiles... _"yes_ _main zarur aaunga. Waise tumne apne bhaiya bhabhi ko bataya humare bare mein_ _?"_

Divya nodes no while sipping coffee.. _"_ _nahi aaj bataungi_ _don't worry"_

Maan was continuously looking at his phone.

Divya asked him _"maan waise tumare ghar mei kaun kaun hai?"_

Maan smiles and replies _"are kal milwa dunga na party mei tumse bhi aur tumare bhaiya bhabhi se bhi.."_

He then excuses himself. Rahul decides to follow him

Maan comes to a side and talks to someone on phone..

" _haan.. kal party hai are bahut maza aayega kal.. tum bhi aaogi na mere saath.. haan pehla plan toh success raha.. letter aur photos bhejke bahut acha kaam kiya.. kal dekhna party mei sabse bada jhatka lagega"_

Rahul was shocked to hear this. he could not believe his ears… Maan disconnects the call and smiles evilly.

" _aaj se Khanna parivaar ki ulti ginti shuru."_

Rahul ran to Divya. Anjali came his way..

" _rahul mujhhe tumse baat karni hai"_

Rahul looked at her…

" _abhi nahi Anjali mujhe kuch aur kaam hai.."_

Anjali looked at him _"rahul mujhse zaruri kya kaam hai tumhare liye?"_

Rahul glared at her _"meri best friend ki zindagi"_ he leaves from there.. Anjali gets angry..

Divya pays to the cafeteria manager..and moves towards the classroom..

Rahul comes to cafeteria but could not find divya..

" _arey.. kaha gayi divya…"_

He searches for her..then he sees her going to classroom..

He rushes towards her..and pulls her.. _"divya wait.."_

Divya turns.. _"rahul kya hua?"_

He was running so his heart beat were superfast..

" _Aur tum bhaag kyu rahe they?"_

Rahul replies _"mujhe tumse bahut zaruri baat karni hai.."_

Divya nodes _"haan bolo na.."_

Rahul takes her to a side ..

" _maan.. wo acha larka nahi hai maine kaha tha tumse.. wo aur uske saath koi aur mila hua hai wo dono milke tumare parivar ko barbaad karna chahte hai"_

Divya was shocked to hear this..it was hard to believe for her…

" _kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? Ab samjhi main..tum chahte nahi ki mai life mei aage badhu.."_

Rahul nodes no _"nahi divs..please trust me.. maan acha larka nahi hai.. wo yeh sab uska natak hai"_

Divya shouts at him _"enough rahul..yeh meri life hai please don't interfere.. tumhe tumara humsafar mil gaya ab muje mera mil raha hai toh tumhe kya pareshani.. hai.. apna yeh natak band karo tum aur please meri life ko complicated mat banao.."_

Anjali comes there hearing her and protest..

" _divya.. how dare you shout at rahul..?"_

Then she turns to rahul

" _dekha tum isse apna best friend mante ho aur yeh hai ki tumpe hi chilla rahi hai.. seriously?"_

Divya was more angry now.. _"aa gayi.. tum dono khush ho na ek dusre ke saath.. "_

Maan was also standing behind divya..divya holds maan hands.. _"mujhe ab iske saath rehne doh.. aur rahul dubara aisi wahiyaad baat mere samne maat karna.. samjhe"_ and goes from there with maan..

Rahul was shocked and does not know how to react..maan turned back and smiled at rahul..

Rahul clinched his wrist in anger…

" _divya.. bahut pachtaogi.. please listen to me.."_ he shouted but divya moved from there…

Maan looked at divya..

" _divya I am sorry meri waja se tumhare aur rahul ke beech jhagra hua"_

Divya stopped..

Maan continued _"rahul toh mujhe shuru se pasand nahi karta tha..lekin wo mujpe itna bada ilzam lagayega maine nahi socha tha…"_

Divya holds his hnds _"nahi maan..tum maafi maat mango…I trust you.. tumne hi toh muje sambala tha jab mai toot gayi thi.. fikar maat karo uski baaton se humare rishte pe koi farak nahi padega.."_

Maan smiles and hugs divya…

Rahul was still in thought. _._

" _muje kuch toh karna padega.. kal akhir party mei aisa kya hone wala hai.. muje jaake dekhna hoga.. nahi par muje toh divya ne bulaya tak nahi party mei.. itna dur ho gayi wo apne best friend se.."_

Anjali comes and pats his back..

" _rahul let's hangout tomorrow…"_

Rahul nods no _"nahi..kal nahi"_

Anjali gets irritated _"kya rahul..tum har waqt bas divya ke baare mei sochte rehte ho.. please.. let it be usse ab maan mil gaya hai she does not need you.."_

Rahul shouts at her _"wo maan singh khurana..that bloody crap! Nahi..mai nahi hone dunga aisa samji.. I can't let me ruin my friend future..jaan se maar dunga usse mai"_ and leaves from there in anger..

Anjali thinks _"rahul sometimes I feel ki tum mujse nahi divya se pyaar karte ho.."_

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak and ritvik were discussing something..whereas akshay was sitting on table.. he was looking at palak.. yes he had started liking her..

Ritvik says _"arey..wo economics ki book.."_

Palak nodes _"ruko main leke aati hun"_

Ritvik agrees..palak goes to economic section to get the book.. it was on the top shelf.. akshay was standing at other row of shelf.. he shifted some books to make a hole to see what she is doing..

Palak thinks _"yeh book..hmm.."_

She gets the stairs..and climbs on it to get the book.. the fan below towards her and her hairs were coming in front of her eyes.. to tackle it back her ears.. she dropped the books.. and gave an irritated expression.. akshay smiled seeing this… and kept on staring at her..

She got down and picked up the books..she had feeling someone staring at her.. she looked at the direction.. but found no one.. akshay had already moved a side.. she again.. picked up all the papers and books.. akshay looked at her again..

She got up and went back to her place..

Akshay smiles and whispered _"pagal larki"_ he also moved to his place..

He saw Palvik having discussion and palak keep on scratching her head when not understanding anything..akshay smiled at it..

Finally palak got irritated

" _dekho rits.. yeh sab meri samaj se bahar hai samjhe.. mere dimag ki dahi maat banao.."_

The library person _"shhh..library hai"_

Palak looked at the person annoyingly.. _"shut up mujhe bhi pata hai.."_

And walks away from there..ritvik went behind her.. akshay smiled..

Akshay thought _"akshay mehra… tum aajkal kuch zyada hi uski aur attract ho rahe ho.. I guess tumhe usse pyaar ho raha hai.."_

He closed his eyes and felt sleep their resting his head on table..and palak's face flashed in front of him and a broad smile came on his face..

Here palak was in canteen..

" _chotu please tandi coke de mujhe"_

He gives her..

Ritvik comes _"Arey kya hua?"_

Palak looks at him _"tum toh baat hi maat karo mujse ek toh kal ka important din bhul gaye aur kehte ho kya hua? Huh"_

Ritvik smiles at her sweet anger _"acha..kal kuch khas hai kya"_

Palak replies _"haan chodo tum bhulakhad ho.. kal ghar aa jaana sham 6 baje samaj jaoge.."_

Ritvik nodes..palak points finger at him.. _"aana zarur"_

Palak thinks _"hmm di se kahungi kal acha sa khana banaye… isse ghar bula toh liya hai gadha wish karega bhi ya nahi huh…"_

Ritvik pats her shoulder _"ab hum kya apna discussion continue kar sakte hai?"_

Palak glares at him first… but then goes..

.'

.

 **Lifeline Hospital**

Bulbul was in her cabin thinking about what angel told..and obviously about her sister ruhana who nowadays seemed upset lost or to say tensed about something..

Her senior Meera was sitting and looked at her..

" _kya hua bulbul?"_

Bulbul said _"mam kuch nahi bas aise hi"_

Meera nodes _"hmm..acha mai chalti hun tum apne patient dekho.."_

She leaves…

Bulbul comes out hearing a noise..she sees someone and gets shocked..

" _jiju.. kya hua viren ko?"_

Vineet looked at bulbul..

" _pata nahi bulbul dekho na hum baat kar rahe te aur achanak isse kya hua behosh ho gaya.. tum dekho zara"_

Bulbul nodes _"haan chaliye isse mere kamre mein le chaliye"_

He takes him to the room..vineet waits outside..

Bulbul turns but viren holds her hand..bulbul was shocked..

" _viren tum thik ho"_

Viren smiles..opens his eyes and gets up stretching himself..

" _yes baby I am fine"_

Bulbul gets angry and hits him

" _are you mad.. aisa koi karta hai kitna pareshan kiya tumne jiju ko! pehle se kum problems hai kya ghar mei joh tum aisi harkatein karte ho"_ she got hyper suddenly..

Viren felt guilty..but his intention was just to cheer bulbul up _"sorry itne din se tum pareshan thi socha tumhe todha cheer kardu.. isliye bhai ke saath milke yeh plan kiya"_

Bulbul sighs and looks at him….. _"sorry mai kuch zyada keh gayi par aisa maat kiya karo tum sach mei kuch ho jaata toh?"_

Viren got down from stretcher and hugged her from behind _"jab itni achi doctor meri patni banne wali ho muje bhala kya ho sakta hai"_

Vineet whispers from outside _"hospital mei aur bhi kaam hote hai..jaldi se apne iss patient ko niptaiye"_

Bulbul and viren laugh at the core… She looked at him…

" _thanks viren for being with me.. love you"_

Viren looks at her and kisses her forehead _"I am always there for you and with you.. love you too"_

And goes out of her room..

Vineet speaks _"dekh tune mujhe ruhana ki kasam deke yeh karwa liya aaj. aage se karwaya na toh bahut marunga samjhee"_

Viren nodes at his brother _"yes bro.. ab chalo"_

.

.

 _ **Later in the Evening**_

Divya comes home and informs vineet and ruhana about maan..

" _bhai wo acha larka hai.. he loves me.. aap ek baar usse mil lo na"_

Ruhana speaks _"thik hai divya tum usse ghar bula lo hum mil lenge"_

Divya gets happy _"Sachi.."_

Vineet steps forward and pats on her head… _"haan ab tumari bhabhi ne keh diya hai toh mai kaise mana karu?"_

Divya hugs him..

" _arey haan kal aapka aur humari pallu ka birthday hai toh kal shyam ek party rakhi hai maine usse wahi invite kar liya hai"_

Bulbul comes there and says _"Are divu bahut fast nikli tu toh.. kya baat hai lage raho"_

 _ **Next Morning..**_

Palak was sleeping in her room..she gets up with hustle and bustle.. she was surprised.. on her bed a big teddy bear was placed written _"happy birthday Princesss"_ she smiled and hugged it and many gifts wrapped were on the bed too..

" _wow!"_

Then everyone came in

" _happy birthday pallu!"_ bulbul hugged her.

Palak looked at them… _"thanks di, jiju.. itne sare gifts mere liye hai?"_

Vineet came and sit beside her and pulled her cheeks _"haan tumhare liye.."_

Palak hugged him _"thanks jiju..aur haan aapko bhi very very happy birthday!"_

Vineet separates himself _"bas wishes mera gift kaha hai?"_

Palak giggles _"haan hai na wait"_

She gets up and jumps down from bed then goes to her cabinet and gets something. _._

" _yeh lo"_

Vineet takes it and opens it. It was a small box. Bulbul looks at Palak..

Bulbul says " _arey yeh kya prank hai?"_

Palak replies _"nahi di prank nahi hai..jiju open karo na"_

Vineet opens it.. "it was lovely.. a light blows out with Ruvi picture projecting.. then after about half second his and viren pic followed by divya and him then lastly his and palak's..

Divya says _"waao..pallu.. it's amazing"_

Vineet speaks _"haan bahut aacha hai sach mei..thank you"_

Palak smiles _"pata nahi 3 mahine se iski tayari kar rahi thi mai..hehe.."_

Ruhana speaks _"acha ab.. chalo ready ho jaao.. shaam ki tayari karni hai"_

Viren nodes _"yes bhabhi aur aaj good news yeh hai ki koi college ya office nahi jaayega.."_

Everyone clap…

Vineet says _"nahi muje jaana padega"_

Palak looks at him " _no jijs aaj nahi jaana plzzzzz…"_

Vineet nodes _"Acha okay.."_

Everyone leaves to get ready.

.

 _ **Dining Room…**_

Ruhana was setting the table for breakfast. Angel and Sachin were nowhere to be seen. It seemed she was thinking something. Manini's words were roaming in her mind….

" _Vineet khanna ki biwi ho, tumhara ateet toh breaking news banega."_

 _._

" _tumhe kya tumhare parivaar ko bhi barbaad kar dungi main."_

He hands were sweaty and she dropped a serving spoon from her hand. She came into reality at the sound. Vineet , who was coming there held her from her shoulders…

" _kya hua roo?"_

She managed to nod a NO and bent to pick up the spoon. Meanwhile, Bulbul and Viren joined them. Bulbul glanced at her sister….

" _Di aap thik ho na? aapko paseena kyun aa raha hai?"_

" _M…main thik hun Bulbul, tu please sabko nashta karva de, main aati hu."_ And she left from there.

" _Yeh Di ko kya hua?"_ she glanced at both Vineet and Viren.

" _main bhi wahi soch raha hoon bulbul, kal sham ko bhi Ruhana kuch absent minded si thi, pata nahi kya ho gaya hai usey…."_ Vineet spoke worriedly.

" _bhai, aapne bhabhi se baat ki?"_ Viren looked at him.

" _Haan Chote, kayi baar koshish ki , lekin usne kuch nahi bataya, par kuch toh hai jisse wo pareshan hai."_ Vineet said thinking something.

" _Haan Jiju, kal Di bahut pareshan thi. Pata nahi kya hua hai unhe."_ Bulbul seemed worried.

Meanwhile, Palak, Divya and even Sachin and Angel came down. Angel looked around…..

" _Ruhana kahan hai?"_

" _Di, wo di ki tabiyat thik nahi hai, wo aaram kar rahi hai. aap baitho, main nashta lagati hu."_ Bulbul replied looking at her.

" _acha, chal main help karti hu."_ Angel said and started serving.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room..**_

Ruhana rushed into the room and banged it closed. Her heartbeat was raced even at the thought of Manini's words. She couldn't afford losing her family anymore. Tears rolled down her eyes…

" _Mujhe kuch karna hoga. Us Manini ke koi chaal chalne se pehle mujhe apni chaal chalni hogi."_ She thought to herself.

" _par kaise? Wo mera ateet bhi jaanti hai aur aaj bhi…..agar usne Vineet ko kuch bataya toh?"_

 _._

" _nahi, agar Vineet ko yeh sab pata chala toh! Agar usne meri baat nahi suni toh!"_

Her forehead was still sweaty, her eyes teary. She remembered that black day of her life.

 _ ***FlashbackStarts***_

That day, after a party in the college, when she was moving to the washroom, someone pulled her into a class and shut the door. She panicked and looked at the person. He smirked…

" _ab bach ke kahan jaogi Miss Ruhana. Thappad maara tha na tumne mujhe! Ab uska hisaab barabar karke rahunga main."_

He pulled her closer holding her from her waist, She tried to jerk his hand, but his grip grew tighter.

" _ab tujhe pata chalega ki Vicky se dushmani lene ka anjaam kya hota hai."_

She was badly scared and managed to break his grip and tried to run, but he held her dupatta and pulled her towards himself…before she could do anything, he slapped her.

" _Vicky kitna bura ho sakta hai, wo tujhe aaj pata chalega."_

He made her stand holding her hairs. She shouted in pain, only his grip to grow tighter. She managed to shout for help.

 _ ***flashbackEnds***_

She found herself hugging her cushion. Sweat coming down on her forehead, her hands wet. She was badly scared. Within a friction of second, another scene came up in her mind..

" _She woke up in a room, a quilt wraping her in its embrace. The room was new to her and when she looked around , something made her shocked…..and she screamed"_

Thinking so made her shiver badly. She rubbed off the sweat off her head and thought to herself…

" _mujhe kuch toh karna hi hoga. Aise shant nahi baith sakti main. Sachin….haan, usse baat karni hi hogi."_

Herthoughts came to an end, when she heard Akshay's voice. She washed her face and moved out of her room joining others.

 **A/N:okay…here we end.**

 **Toh kuch raaz hain khule hehe :p**

 **Who is this Maan? Chahta kya hai yeh?**

 **Ruhana ke ateet ka kya hai raaaz? Stay tuned!**

 **Ab isse pehle koi hume joote utha kar maare…hum toh chale….Bye bye!**

 **withLove**

 **RuhanaGudiya :D**

 **Please R &R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello…welcome :D thanks for all the reviews on last chapter. :D**

 **Missed us? :P No, Some people cursed us :P right ? :P**

 **10000 volts ke jhatke milenge ab :P kripya apni seat belts banndh kar hi yeh chapter padhe! Aur chappal aur dandon se doori banaye rkhein :P**

 **.**

 **Arey aise kya dekh rahe ho? :P Bola toh isliye kyunki hume maar nahi khaani :P isliye main chali…aap log chapter padhiye!**

 **(** _ **NOTE: Everything is Fictious, no offence to any character in the story. Please Read it as a story only!)**_

 **HappyReading!**

Ruhana moved down and saw everyone doing preparations for the party.

Palak and akshay argued over the decoration..

" _maine kaha na yeh lagayenge hum"_

Akshay nodes no _"nahi yeh blue wala acha hai"_

Palak says stubbornly _"nahi white wala"_

Viren comes in between _"tum dono bachcho se zyada larte ho. I have better option."_

He takes both balloons and decorates it well beside each other and looks at them…

" _ab no fight"_

Palak smiles…

She goes to kichen and sees angel and bulbul making delicious food..

" _yummy… Kya ban raha hai"_

Angel says _"tumhare liye nahi hai vineet jiju ke liye !_ _"_

Palak makes a sad face…. _"haw….sirf jiju ke liye….mere liye kya!"_

Ruhana comes in _"koi baat nhi main banati hun tere liye"_

Angel and bulbul smiles..

Bulbul's phone rings she picks up _"hello haan acha mai wo"_

She looks at angel, palak and ruhana, three pairs of eyes were staring at her as if they will kill her right now..

Bulbul smiles _"haan mai aati hun"_

She disconnects. She was about to speak something but palak started mimicry

" _roo di mujhe na hospital jaana padega urgent case aaya hai"_

Angel joins her _"yeh kya baat hui tumhe toh bas kaam hi kaam sujhta hai"_ acted like ruhana

Bulbul smiles _"I promise ek ghante mein aa jaungi"_

Palak says _"no di! aapka ek ghanta pura din ho jaata hai. aap nhi jaa rahe ho…samjhe!"_

Viren comes in _"main isey leke jaata hun… ek ghante mein le aaunga wapas"_

Ruhana speaks up _"phir toh aa liye wapas"_

Viren and bulbul look at each other while Angel and palak giggled..

Palak says _"di aap gaye na toh main"_ thinks _"haan mai na aapki shaadi jiju se nahi hone dungi"_

Viren looks at her _"excuse me shaadi kaha se aa gayi beech mein"_

Palak utters _"aap to pure ke pure beech mei aa gaye ho!"_

Bulbul smiles _"acha thik hai mai jaati hun"_

Viren looked at her.. _"nahi tum nahi jaa rahi ho"_

Angel speaks _"yes bulbul aaj koi kahin nahi jaa raha hai"_

They all say at a same time.. bulbul speaks looking at all of them…

" _Acha okay fine! main nahi jaa rahi"_

Everyone smile but ruhana was tensed.. she had to talk to sachin.. she was about to leave..

Palak called her _"di.."_

Ruhana turned to look at her while palak continued _"mera khana"_

Ruhana smiled forcefully _"haan abhi banati hun tera manpasand khana."_

she did not wanted to upset her sister on her special day so she decided to talk to him after finishing the work.

.

.

Divya and akshay were decorating the walls…Akshay glanced at her…

" _divs tumne apne doston ko bulaya aaj shyam ki party mein"_

Divya replies _"haan sabko bula liya maine"_

Akshay asked _"acha Rahul toh tumhari madad karne sabse aage hota hai.. aaj wo nahi aaya?"_

Divya says _"nahi wo uski gf ke saath hoga.."_

.

.

 _ **At college**_

Rahul tried calling divya but she did not picked up..

Maan came to him _"kya hua? kise call kar rahe ho?"_

Rahul looked at him with hateful glance…. _"Tumse matlab?"_

Maan moved towards him

" _hey.. mai janta hun tum divya ko call kar rahe ho hai na?"_

Rahul looked at other side…

Maan smiled and left from there as he received a call..

Rahul hide and heard the conversation

" _haan aaj party hai. Aaj un logon ko koi nahi bacha sakta…..Aaj aag lag jayegi Khanna parivar mein….be ready for dhamaka!"_

Rahul was shocked to hear it..

Anjali comes from behind and pats him.. rahul turns..

" _Anjali tum yahan?"_

Anjali replies _"haan to aur kaun hoga"_

Rahul nodes and looks at her…

" _tumne divya ko dekha hai kahi?"_

Anjali gets angry.. _"enough rahul jab dekho divya divya that bloody girl is a crap.."_

Rahul gets angry and slaps her hard..

" _bas divya ke baare mein main ek bhi lafz nhi sununga… samjhi.."_

Anjali looked at him..

" _you know you proved ki tum mujhse nahi uss divya se pyaar karte ho"_

Rahul shouts "Anjali"

Anjali shouts back.. _"haan rahul mujhe bewakuf bana rahe ho ya khudko.. usse tum maan ke saath nahi dekh sakte.. and har time divya agh.. I am fed up… wo humesha humhare beech mei aayi hai"_

Rahul holds her _"tum humari dosti ke beech aa rahi ho samjhi"_

Anjali smiles _"grow up rahul ek larka aur larki dost nahi hote.. aur mai aise larke saath koi relationship nahi rakh sakti joh apni girlfriend ko nahi apni dost ko zyada importance deta ho"_

She takes off the ring given by rahul and throws it _"It's over! Its finished!"_

And leaves from there.. rahul stands there heartbroken..

But recalls what she said.. he really loves divya? No but he always considered her as best friend.

" _nahi mujhe Anjali pe trust nahi hai abhi zaruri hai divya ko uss maan se shurakshit karna ..uske liiye I have to go to party tonight"_

He then thinks.. _"par divya! Wo shayad mujhe wahan dekh ke khush nahi hogi….kya karu!"_

.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion…**_

It was evening everyone was getting ready for the party..

 _ **Palak's Room..**_

she was thinking which dress to wear..

Vineet came in _"are tum abhi tak ready nahi hui?"_

Palak said looking at him… _"jijs I am confused kya pehnu…?"_

Vineet shakes his head _"ruko let me see!"_

He sees her dresses.. he chooses one dress for her..

" _yeh pehen lo jaldi se"_

She nods positively while Vineet moves to his room…

Ruhana was getting ready. He glanced at her…

" _bahut achi lag rahi ho"_ he complimented..

Ruhana did not replied. Vineet went towards her and kept his hand on her shoulder.

" _roo.. are you all right?"_

She came out of her trance on his touch…She nods..

" _haan me fine! chalo neeche chalte hai"_

She tried to avoid vineet's further questions…..Vineet watched her going….

" _kitni bhi koshish kar lo par main janta hun… koi na koi baat hai jo tumhe bahut pareshan kar rahi hai! ek baar bata ke toh dekho"_

Ruhana moved out her room, a tear drop escaped her eyes….

" _I am sorry Vineet! Par yeh main tumhe nahi bata sakti. Darr lagta hai….tumhe khone ka darr!"_

She rubbed off the tear and stepped down. Vineet moved down with her.

Bulbul came out of her room. Viren stared at her..

When bulbul looked at him viren with his hand signed _"looking beautiful"_

Bulbul gave him a smile..

Akshay looked at them and clicked the picture and smirked naughtily…

" _virus aur chidiya ko satane ka acha mauka mil gaya!"_

Sachin, who was near him, asked him _"tumhe satane ke alawa aur koi kaam nhi hai?"_

Akshay replied _"hai na.. satane ka"_

They shared a laugh.. then akshay's eyes went upstairs.. it was palak walking down along with divya.. he stared at her..

Sachin waved.. _"hello kaha dekh rahe ho!"_

Akshay looked at him with a sheepish smile.. _"kuch nahi bas aise hi"_

Ritvik had also arrived.. he looked at palak and was lost in her beauty..

Palak came and stood in front of him.. she snipped her fingers in front of his eyes…

" _oh hello kaha kho gaye?"_

Ritvik nodes _"kuch nahi.. happy birthday"_

Palak smiled _"badi jaldi wish kiya tumne!"_

Ritvik says _"Arey! main tumhara birthday bhula nahi tha"_

Palak eyed him… _"Achaaa!.. toh mera gift kaha hai?"_

Ritvik looks around… _"Abhi nahi baad mei dunga"_

Maan also arrives by then..

Divya welcomes him.. _"Aao.. tumhare parivaar waale nahi aaye?"_

Maan says _"wo raste mein hain. aate honge"_

She takes him to vineet and ruhana..

" _bhaiya bhabhi yeh hai maan"_

Vineet shakes hand with him..

" _nice meeting you"_

Maan smiles _"same here"_

Palak comes to them… _"arey aap sab kya hello hi kar rahe ho! chalo na cake cut karte hai jiju"_

Vineet smiles…. _"chaliye Sali sahiba….!"_

Viren speaks _"Arey bhai….. itni jaldi cake cutting! pehle thoda naach gaana toh ho jaaye.."_

The song plays and everyone dances..

Ritvik thinks.. _"yahi mauka hai keh hi deta hun.."_

Ritvik pulls palak to a side. and ask DJ to stop the music.. the lights goes on them…

Everyone was looking at them and were confused about what was happening..

Akshay looked carefully at them.. _"yeh kya ho raha hai?"_

Palak looked at RItvik… _"rits.. yeh.."_

Ritvik smiles as he gets on his knees…

He has a ring in his hand..

" _I love you Palak! Will you be my life partner?"_

She was stunned…didn't know how to react..

" _rits tum achanak"_

Ritvik smiles _"achanak nahi bahut din se.. bas haan ya na mei jawab do"_

Palak looks at bulbul, viren, vineet, ruhana, divya.. they showed thumbs up..

Palak looks back at ritvik.. and nodes _"yes.. I will"_

He slides the ring in her hand and gets up.. they hug each other..

Everyone claps.. akshay was shocked.. everyone came and wished Palvik.. akshay left the party immediately…

Bulbul speaks _"are waah.. dost dost karte karte aashiq bana liya.. not bad pallu"_

Vineet says patting his back.. _"Acha.. toh yeh tha ritvik tumhara surprise.. very good.. "_

Divya looked around… _"arey yeh akki kaha gaya?"_

Palak spoke _"ohho di hoga yahin kahin… jaane do.. ab cake cut karle plzz"_

Vineet nodes.. _"haan jarur.. chalo"_

Viren and bulbul brings the cake.. it was huge cake and written on it..

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEST JIJA SAALI JODI Vineet and Pari"_ ( _ **A/N:P don't be jealous. Sincere Requests hehehe :p :P**_ )

Vineet and palak cut the cake together andfeed everyone

Vineet says to maan.. _"maan tumhari behen nahi aayi abhi tak"_

Maan replies with a smile… _"aa gayi hai. dekhiye udhar!"_

Everyone looks in the direction he pointed while Ruhana was shocked to see the person.

Maan moves to her and leds her towards Vineet and family..he glanced at Vineet..

" _yeh meri badi behen hai Manini. Aur Di, yeh Divya ke bade bhai hain."_

Manini looks at him….. _"Han , inhe kaun nahi jaanta!"_

Vineet smiles…. _"Hum toh college friends thehre Manini!"_

She looks around… _"waise Vineet, where is your wife?"_

He looks around and finds Ruhana near the dining table. He called her but didn't get any response. Manini looks at him….

" _Relax! Main hi mil leti hoon. Ab busy hogi…uske pati ka birthday jo hain!"_

Vineet nodded and She moved towards Ruhana. She kept her hand on her shoulder….

" _Hello Ruhana!"_

Ruhana turned and eyed her angrily. Manini smiles…

" _oh! Itna gussa! Lagta hai, tum mujhe yahan dekh kar khush nahi ho! But mujhe jo karna hai wo toh main kar ke rahungi."_ She smirked.

" _tum aisa kuch nahi karogi. Infact kar hi nahi paogi. Aur agar kuch karogi bhi toh bhi tumhe kuch haasil nahi hoga."_ Ruhana spoke angrily.

Manini laughs…. _"wo toh dekhenge MrsVineet Khanna! Jab Vineet ko yeh sab pata chalega, tab kya hoga? Tumhari dost ka kya hoga? Yeh sach hai , isey toh tum jhuthla hi nahi sakti. "_

 _._

" _tum yahi soch rahi ho na, ki yeh sab mujhe kaise pata? Main aisi hi hoon, har jaankari rakhti hoon, aur tum, tumhari har jaankari toh mujhe rakhni hi thi…aur yeh toh tum jaanti hi ho ,ki jo mujhe chahiye hota hai, wo main hasil kar ke rehti hoon."_ Manini speaks looking at her.

" _tum aakhir chahti kya ho?"_ ruhana asks him for another time….

"tumhe barbaad karna. Tumne mujhe sadak par la kar khada kar diya tha. Sabko yeh keh diya ki main galat hoon…" she was cut by Ruhana…

" _haan, tum galat thi! Drugs lena, bechna, yeh sab kahan se sharafat ke kaam hai….aur college mein jo sabke samne tumne kiya, wo kisi tareef ke layak nahi hai. Yahi chahti thi na tum ki main Vineet ko chhod doon….yeh na tab hua, aur na ab hoga."_ Ruhana replied angrily and moved away from there.

Manini smiled evilly…

" _Lets See ruhana, tumhara yeh vishwas kab tak kaayam rehta hai!"_

Ruhana leaves the party and moves out of the house. Here inside, everyone was busy in enjoying and dancing. Manini looks at Vineet and finds he is talking to some friend of his. She finds a glass table near to where he was standing….quietly, she left an envelop there.

.

Sometime later, the party was over, the guests had left. Everyone seemed tired. Palak hugged him…

" _Aaj toh maza aa gaya jijuu! Thank you!"_

Vineet hugged her and lifted her chin…. _"Haan, ab birthday surprise bhi acha mila kisi ko..kyun?"_

Palak blushed and hugged him again. He patted her head…

" _chalo, ab jao, rest karo."_

Everyone moved into their rooms, Vineet, too moved into his room, but on the way, the envelop caught his attention. He moved towards it and took it in his hand…

" _yeh envelop….yeh kahan se aaya yahan! Kaun chhod gaya yeh yahan? Kahin kisi guest ka toh nahi!"_

He was about to open the envelop, when someone screamed in his ear…

" _jijjuuu!"_

he got scared and the envelop fell from his hand. He looked to find Bulbul standing there…

" _bulbul, yeh kya tha?"_

She giggled…. _"sorry jiju…wo aap sun nahi rahe they …isliye karna pada…shollyy"_ she held her ears cutely. He smiled…

" _waise jiju, aisa bhi kya dekh rahe they? Di ki picture?"_ she teased him.

" _nahi, wo yeh envelop…"_ just then he realized that he dropped the envelop.

" _kaunsa envelop jiju?"_ she looked at him.

He bent to pick down the envelop, as he picked up, a picture fell from it. His eyes got widened seeing the picture. He picked it up watched it again…and then he saw the other pictures in the envelop….suddenly, he shouted…

" _Ruhanaa!"_

Bulbul got scared…. _"jiju, kya hua?_

he ignored Bulbul and for one more time, he shouted for Ruhana. She came out hurriedly…

" _Kya hua Vineet? "_

" _bataogi toh tum mujhe Ruhana! Yeh sab hai kya?"_ he threw the photos on the table.

Ruhana got shocked seeing the pictures. She looked at him, he seemed extremely angry. HE shouted again….

" _Ruhana, kuch bologi? Ya mujhe sachin se hi puchna hoga?"_

Meanwhile, everyone including SaGel came out in the hall.

.

" _Vineet, tum jo samajh rahe ho, waisa kuch nahi hai."_ Ruhana tried to explain.

" _aankhon dekhi baat jhooth nahi hoti Ruhana! "_ he glanced at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, She picked up the pictures. It was the pictures where she was hugged by Sachin. It seemed that they were quite in love. Ruhana shivered as the past ran in her mind…those pictures brought the bad memories again….

" _tum kisi ki bhi baat pe kaise vishwas kar sakte ho Vineet?"_

" _main wahi keh raha hoon jo maine dekha , yeh tasveerein jhoothi toh nahi hai."_ He shouted back.

" _toh yeh pura sach bhi nahi hai Vineet!"_ ruhana replied.

Everyone was confused with what was going on. Angel came forward…

" _ho kya raha hai?"_

Vineet replied angrily… _"apne pati se pucho toh behtar hoga."_

" _arey par baat kya hai?"_ Angel asked again.

Vineet takes the pictures and gives them to Angel… _"khud hi dekh lo!"_

Angel was shocked to see the pictures. Seeing them, no one could say that they were edited. She glanced at Sachin….

" _toh yeh sab chhupa rahe they tum? Yeh hai na wo ateet, jiske bare mein tum baat hi karna pasand nahi karte."_ She threw those pictures towards him.

And then turned to Ruhana….

" _Aur Ruhana…..tumne bhi kabhi sach nahi bataya….ateet hai magar sach bhi hai na! tujhse yeh ummeed nahi thi mujhe!"_

 _._

Everyone was horrified to see those pictures. Vineet turned to Ruhana….

" _ab tum kuch bataogi ?"_ he shouted

She looked at him….

" _Okay Fine! Himmat hai sach sunne ki? Toh suno!"_

 _._

" _Pehli baat, yeh pictures jhoothi hain...aur rahi sachin ki baat, usse dosti ki thi maine, kyun….kyunki usne mujhe bachaya tha…agar wo nahi hota toh aaj main bhi yahan na hoti. Aur yeh pictures, main jaanti hoon, yeh yahan kaun chhod ke gaya hai!"_

" _Ruhana, mujhe bas itna jaanna hain ki in pictures mein kitni sachchai hain?"_ he shouted.

.

" _Vineet, yeh pictures edited hain, dhyan se dekho. Ruhana ki koi galti nahi hain."_ Sachin came out explaining.

Vineet jerked his hand…. _"Main apni biwi se baat kar raha hoon…tumse nahi! So, just shut up!"_ he shouted at him.

.

" _Okay Fine Vineet! Hum akele mein baat kar sakte hain please!"_ Ruhana looked at him.

He nodded and moved inside. Angel also left from there angrily.

Left outside were Divya, Bulbul, Palak and Viren. Divya looked at the other three…

" _Humare ghar mein ho kya raha hai? Bhai itne gusse mein! Bhabhi ki baat bhi nahi sun rahe!"_

 _._

" _Aakhir yeh hai kaun jo humare ghar ko nazar lagaye baitha hai!"_ bulbul questioned.

.

" _Bubbles Di-jiju, ab aap dono hi kuch kar sakte ho….Di aur jijs ko aap dono hi shant kar sakte ho. Please think of something!"_ Palak looked at both of them.

Viren and bulbul glanced at each other. Viren assured her to think something.

.

Here, someone was watching this and was happy…

" _finally, jo maine chaha , kar hi diya…ab pata chalega kaun tumpar vishwas karta hai… ! "_ the person smirked!

.

.

 _ **RuVi's Room..**_

Vineet entered in and shut the door…

" _Ab batao, kya kehna chahti ho?"_

 _._

" _Vineet, jaisa tum samajh rahe ho, waisa kuch nahi hai. Sachin mera dost tha, par us din ke baad se wo dosti bhi tod di maine. Ab usse mera koi rishta nahi."_ She said.

" _Sach toh sabke saamne hai na….isey kaise jhutlaogi tum?"_ he shouted.

" _Vineet, tum aadha sach jaante ho! Puri baat toh sun lo….mera ateet jaane bina tum kaise koi decision le sakte ho…"_ she said tearily.

.

" _Mujhe kuch nahi sunna Ruhana…..kuch nahi…Just leave me alone!"_ he said angrily.

.

She moved to him and held his hand….

" _Vineet, ek baar baat toh sun lo! Uske baad bhi agar tum chahte ho ki main yahan se chali jaun toh thik hai , main chali jaungi."_

 _._

He jerked her hand….

" _Just leave Ruhana! Kuch nahi sunna mujhe! Mujhe akela chhod do!"_

Ruhana was quite shocked with his behavior. Tears rolled down her eyes. She quietly moved out of the room and then out of the house.

.

Everyone seemed tensed. Viren and Bulbul were in Bulbul's room. Viren was trying to call Akshay but it was unreachable…..

" _Yeh akshay kahan reh gaya? Phone bhi nahi lag raha!"_

He glanced at Bulbul, who was standing in the balcony and suddenly she shouted…

" _Viren!"_

He came to her…. _"kya hua?"_

" _Viren wo dekho, Di….itni raat ko wo ghar se bahar kya kar rahi hai? Mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai Viren! Please kuch karo!"_

He looked down and saw ruhana. She was crying. He sidehugged Bulbul…

" _relax…main kuch karta hoon!"_

" _main di ko dekh ke aati hu"_ she said but he stopped her…

" _Unhe akela rehne do…dekhna sab thik ho jayega."_

She nodded and hugged him.

.

On the other hand… Vineet was upset too.

" _Kyun kiya tumne aisa ? Main kya karun!"_

He was upset after seeing the pictures. He banged his hand on the table as tears escaped his eyes.

.

And here, Ruhana left the house. She was upset and hurt., hurt more with Vineet's behavior. But, she knew, it would have been his reaction, seeing those pictures. She was just silently moving unuknown of her destination.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay here we end!**

 **Kisi ne kiya pyar ka izhar ;) par toot gaya kisi ka dil :o**

 **So, sach saamne aaya hain, but yeh hain aadha sach.**

 **Where's Ruhana going? Kya Viren-Bulbul sab thik kar payenge?**

 **Kya Rahul Divya ko sach bata payega?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Hum aa gaye! :P Naye jhatke leke :p Maarna mat…baat toh sun lo! :p**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the story..here's the next chapter!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Akshay was travelling somewhere on his bike.. he recalled what happened in the party.

" _Meri kismat toh kabhi saath deti hi nahi.. aisa lag raha hai jaise mai wapas wahi aa gaya jaha 5 saal pehle tha"_

.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion**_

Divya was in her room thinking what happened today.. _"yeh sab ghar mein kya ho raha hai?"_

Divya hears some noise and looks she comes to balcony and was shocked _"Rahul!"_

Rahul who was hanging in the balcony ,looked at her.. _"hi.. please help me!"_

She pulls him up.. then divya speaks _  
"tum yaha is waqt kyun aaye ho?"_

Rahul gives his explanation _"Divya please mera yakeen karo maine tumse koi jhoot nahi bola"_

Divya turns and shouts angrily "please rahul yaha waise hi sab bigda hua hai aur tum ho ki"

Rahul comes in front of her _"kya.. kya hua party mein?"_ he asked worriedly

Divya looks at him _"party mei kuch nhi hua aur tumhe kyun batau main? please jao!"_

Rahul says _"please batao na"_

She tells him.. Rahul gets surprised and recalls what maan was talking about

" _yahi to mei keh raha hun yeh sab Maan ka kiya dhara hai!"_

Divya shouts at him _"phir wahi baat Rahul please leave mujhe pareshan mat karo"_

Rahul speaks up _"divs tumhe main 3 saalo se janta hun tumhe yakeen kyun nahi hai mujpe aur uss kuch mahine ke aaye insan pe hai!"_

Divya replies _"haan hai !Mujhe Maan par yakeen hai…aur tum par nahi..khush! Ab jao!"_

Rahul says _"thik hai divya mai jaa raha hun par mai apni dost ki zindagi barbaad nahi hone dunga us maan singh khurana ke haatho I promise you that sachayi tumhare samne laake hi rahunga"_

He turns towards the balcony.. divya speaks stubbornly _"darwaza udhar hai Rahul!"_

Rahul leaves from door..

.

.

 _ **On the Other hand..**_

Ruhana was walking on empty road alone with no destination planned. She just recalled what happened… how they were enjoying and now a storm ruined everything. A car was coming from opposite direction but she was so lost in her own thoughts that she could not hear the sound of horn. It was about to hit her but someone pulled her. By this pull, Ruhana came back to her senses

" _abhi accident ho jata. kahan khoyi hui ho?"_ the person questioned her in concern

Ruahan looked at the person _"sorry main wo"_

The person said _"koi baat nahi aur aap itni raat ko yahan sunsan sadak pe kya kar rahi ho? chalo main aapko ghar chod deta hun!"_

Ruhana immediately shouts _"nahi! Ghar nahi jana mujhe Akshay!"_

Akshay was shocked at her reaction but then looked at her state. She seemed depressed or something which was not good.

" _toh aap apne ghar chalo!"_

Ruhana looked at him bewildered .. _"mera ghar? Maine kaha na nahi jana mujhe ghar"_

Akshay looked at her… _"aapka bas ek hi ghar hai kya? mera ghar bhi to aapka hi ghar hai"_

Her eyes gets teary but she controls her emotions. Akshay brings his bike, Ruhana sits behind and they went off to his home.

.

.

 **Khanna Mansion..**

 **Sagel Room**

Angel entered inside the room angrily.. sachin was behind her

" _angel please meri baat to suno!"_ he requested her

Angel replied angrily "Ab sunne ko kya baaki bacha hai sachin? Sab dekh bhi chuki hu aur sun bhi chuki hu."

Sachin tried to convince her.. _"yeh pura sach nhi hai"_

Angel looks at him.. _"sach to hai na! tabhi Ruhana aapse itni ukhdi rehti thi!"_

Sachin holds her from her shoulders…"angel please…baat ko samjho! wo photos jhooti hai"

Angel shouts at him _"bas Sachin bas! ab aapka aur koi jhoot nahi sunna mujhe! aap kaise chupa sakte hai itna bada raaz mujhse!"_

Sachin also looses his control _"kyuki mai tumhe khona nahi chahta tha!"_

Angel looked at him.. _"aur aapko lagta hai ab sach janne ke baad aap mujhe nahi khoyenge?"_

Sachin keeps his hand on her shoulders _"Angel please jo hua wo sirf ek galti thi. "_

Angel jerks his hand away _"to akhir aa gaya na sach bahar! aapse galti hui."_

She turns opens up the cupboard and starts taking out her clothes..

Sachin asked _"kya kar rahi ho?"_

Angel replied angrily _"jaa rahi hun yaha se"_

He was shocked.. he holds her hand _"tum kahi nahi jaogi please pura sach to sunlo"_

Angel harshly replied _"nahi sunna mujhe aapka jhoot! please akela chod do mujhe! Aapki aur koi galti sunne ki Shakti bachi nahi hai mujhmein."_

She moves out but he stops her…

" _thik hai…galti hui mujhse….par kyun hui, wo toh jaan lo. Tumne sirf kuch photos dekh ke un par yakeen kar liya. Par asal mein kya hua tha wo jaanna nahi chahogi."_

She looked at him….

" _Mujhse jo galti hui, wo nashe ki wajah se tha…par ruhana…..us bechari ki kya galti thi….usey toh dono taraf se dard hi mila na….Na main Ruhana ko us Vicky se bachata aur na mere dost ye prank khelte. "_

" _ruhana…usko kya hua!aur prank?"_ Angel looked at him in shock.

" _haan, us Vicky ne ….usne Ruhana ke sath badtameezi ki….agar main sahi waqt par wahan na pahunchta toh shayad Ruhana usi din marr jaati. Aur Yeh sab jo hua , uski ek wajah aur thi….Main college mein uska senior tha….uska innocent nature mujhe pehli baar mein hi pasand aa gaya tha…shayad I liked her back then…aur us haadse ke baad jab main Ruhana ko apne ghar laaya, toh yeh sab pranks hue…main nahi jaanta ki kaun yeh sab kar raha hai, par itna zaroor jaanta hoon ki maine galat kiya nahi….agar tab Ruhana khud ko na sambhalti toh galti ho hi jaani thi, jiski bharpayi shayad main nahi kar paata….abhi tak toh kar nahi paya…"_

His voice choked. Angel stood bewildered on her place. She was shocked after knowing the truth. She moved closer to him..

. _"agar ab bhi tumhe lagta hai ki main tumhare pyar ke kabil nahi, toh thik hai..tum bhi chali jao….jaise sab chale gaye…Mom dad, mere dost, Ruhana jaisi dost bhi kho di maine…. Waise bhi pata nahi kaunuse karmon ki saza mil rahi hai mujhe…Vineet tak bhi mujhpe vishwas nahi kar raha."_

She kept her hand on his shoulder….

" _I am sorry sachin. Mujhe tumhari baat sunni chahiye thi…jo hua wo nahi hona chahiye tha. Hum…hum dono mil kar Vineet se baat karenge…I am sure, wo tumhari baat smajhega…main Ruhana se bhi baat karungi."_ She cupped his face rubbing off his tears.

He looked at her while she hugged him caressing his head in order to calm him down.

.

 _ **Hall Room…**_

Viren, Bulbul and Palak were in the hall discussing the matter. They heard Sachin and Angel arguing and came down..

Palak said _"Bubbles di hume vineet jiju se baat karni chahiye. yahan to mamla aur gambhir ho gaya"_

Viren says _"haan….shayad bhaiya humaari sun le!"_

 _ **Vineet's Room…**_

Vineet was staring at the photographs and every photo he was looking at his frustration level was increasing he just threw them away

There was knock on his door _"bhai hum andar aa sakte hai?"_

Vineet nods and they entered in…

Bulbul speaks _"Jiju abhi jo hua wo acha nhi hua. Aapko aise Di se baat nahi karni chahiye thi"_

Viren supports her.. _"haan bhaiya ek baar puri baat to sunte bhabhi ki aur ho sakta hai na yeh photographs sach mei morphed ho!"_

Palak joins them _"haan jiju mujhe di pe pura bharosa hai and aapko bhi to hai na!"_

Vineet looks at them with fiery eyes and shouts…

" _bas sun liya maine tum sabka bhashan !bharosa mera toota hai….jispar maine sabse zyada vishwas kiya…usne hi mujhse yeh sach chhupa ke rkha!_

Palak says _"jiju di ne jo kiya shayad sabke bhale ke liye hi hoga na"_

Vineet for the first time shouts at his most pampered saali

" _enough palak !bahut hua! ek baar mein samajh nahi aata tumhe! kisiki koi baat nahi sunni mujhe .pehle khudka bhala kar lo… phir dusro ki nasihat dena"_

Palak was shocked at his reaction, her eyes welled up with tears…

Viren says "Bhaiya aap kya bol rahe ho? shant ho jaao!"

Vineet glared at him _"viren yeh mera personal matter hai. tum beech mein mat bolo samjhe!.."_

Bulbul tries to say something _"jiju please aap aise behave maat karo"_

Vineet shouts at them… _"just leave me alone!"_

Palak gets scared and holds bulbul's hand. Viren looked at them and signaled them to move out.

They come out and vineet shuts the door on their face..

Palak says _"di jiju ko itne gusse mein maine pehle kabhi nahi dekha"_

Bulbul side hugs her… _"haan pallu maine bhi nahi! tu please unki baat ka bura maat manna"_

Palak nods.. _"di sweety di kaha gayi? Please unhe wapas lao na"_

Viren and Bulbul exchange glances and Viren assures them _"sab thik ho jayega. Tum dono abhi kamre mein jao"_

Bulbul and palak leave to their respective rooms..

Viren thinks _"ghar ko janne kiski nazar lag gayi…bhai itne gusse mein aur bhabhi pata nahi kahan chali gayi hain….mujhe kuch karna hoga….haan….main sab thik karke rahunga.."_

.

.

 **Palak's room**

She recalled and was upset with vineet behavior

" _jiju di sabko kya hua hai? Subah sab kitna acha tha hum sab ek saath masti kar rahe they celebration bhi aur ab sab bikhar gaya"_

Tears roll down her eyes and she hugged her teddy…Meanwhile Her phone rings and she picks up..

 _Hello"_

It was ritvik. _. "kya hua? Tum itna low kyun sound kar rahi ho?"_

She tells him what happened after the party. ..he was shocked but he calmed her…

" _don't worry all will be fine. please tum zyada tension mat lo"_

Palak replies _"kaisa na lun tension? Di pata nahi kahin chali gayi hai aur idhar jiju angel di sachin jiju sab gusse mei hai"_

Ritvik says _"Acha toh mujhpe toh gussa mat karo. hum iska solution nikal lenge"_

" _acha sorry….hum kal baat karte hain.."_ she replied and they disconnected the call.

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion..**_

Akshay and Ruhana reached her home. Ruhana entered inside while Akshay followed her. She was looking around, while he whispered…

" _sab kuch waisa hi hai jaise aapne rakha tha. Ek patta bhi nahi hilaya maine. "_

" _kabhi kabhi zindagi sab kuch ulat ke rakh deti hai Akshay aur hume pata bhi nahi chalta."_ Ruhana said in a broken voice.

He glanced at her…. _"Di, hua kya hai? Please kuch batao.!_

" _kuch nahi akshay….m….main aati hoon."_ She turned to the other side.

He nodded. She left from there…he thought to himself.

" _yeh achanak di ko kya ho gaya?Itna low toh kabhi sound nahi karti."_

 _._

She moved into a room and found a teddy bear placed at the center of the bed…She sat on the bed taking it in her arms….

 _ ***flashback Starts***_

It was Rakshabandhan, and Akshay came to Khanna Mansion. Bulbul and Ruhana tied Rakhi to him and bulbul forwarded her hand…

" _Lao, mera gift!"_

" _arey, pehle Di ko toh de doon! Fir tumhara number aayega."_ He teased her and moved to Ruhana.

" _yeh lo aapka gift!"_ he handed a big packet in her hands. Ruhana looked at him…

" _Ab yeh kya hai?"_

" _kholo toh!"_ he said to her.

She unpacked the packet and came out was a big furry white colored teddy bear. She looked at him… _"yeh mere liye?"_

" _haan, tumhare liye aur baad mein tumhari beti ke liye"_ he winked at her earning a slap on his arm.

He laughed…. _"arey, tum hi kehti ho na, tumhare paas koi nahi hota, isliye, jab tum akela feel karo, isey apne paas rkhna."_

" _arey saale sahib, iski koi zarurat nahi hai…main hoon na, mere hote hue tumhari behen is teddy bear ko kyun hug karegi? Afterall pati hoon uska, no matter what I am always there."_ He said hugging her.

Akshay smiled… _"baat toh sahi hai Jiju…aapke rehte, Di koi ski kya zarurat, koi naa….yahan na sahi wahan sahi…isey main Di ke room mein rakh dunga…."_

Ruhana smiled and hugs him for his concern."

 _ ***flashback Ends***_

Ruhana came out of her trance and saw nothing but the teddy in her arms. Tears rolled down her eyes…her gaze went on the side table, where there was her and Vineet's picture. She picked up the picture and looked at his face…

" _kyun Vineet? Kyun tumne aisa kiya? Meri baat kyun nahi suni? Ek baar sach toh jaan lete…..uske baad bhi agar tum mujhe jaane ke liye kehte, toh main chali jaati…tumne hi kaha tha na….ki chahe kuch bhi ho jaye , tum mera saath nahi chhodoge! Tumne mujhe phir se akela kar diya Vineet….usi jagah laa ke khada kar diya, jahan main 10 saal pehle thi…phir se! "_

She cried out unaware that Akshay was watching her. He came inside the room and kept his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him….he sat beside her …

" _kya hua? Kuch batao toh! Ro kyun rahi ho?"_

But she didn't answer and just hugged him. He was shocked but hugged her back, thinking what would have happened.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay, here we end!**

 **So, haalaat gambhir ho chuke hain.**

 **Vineet kisi ki baat sunna nahi chahta**

 **Divya ko Rahul par vishwas nahi**

 **Aur Sachin ne bata di Angel ko sachchai..**

 **Par aage kya hoga?**

 **Kya Vineet sach samajh paayega? Ya Manini ki chaal kamyab hogi?**

 **Jaanne ke liye stay tuned with us!**

 **-RuhanaGudiya**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Helloo! Another update! Yayy! :D**

 **Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter. Here's the new one! :D**

 **Enjoyy! Happy Reading!**

 _ **Mehra Mansion…Ruhana's Room…**_

Ruhana was hugging Akshay and was crying. He tried to calm her down…

" _di please tum pehle rona band karo aur mujhe batao kya hua tumhe? Tum itni raat ko sunsaan sadak pe kya kar rahi thi?"_

Ruhana hugged him more tight and was still crying. He parted the hug and cupped her face…

" _di jab tak tum bataogi nahi… mujhe kaise pata chalega! batao na kya hua tumhe?"_

Ruhana looked up at him.. _"sab khatam ho gaya akshay…. sab kuch!"_

Akshay wiped off her tears…

"acha pehle rona band karo!"

he got up and grabbed the glass of water and handed to her _"tum pehle paani piyo!"_

She refused but he insists so she haves a sip. He took the glass from her hand and placed it back on the side stool.

He sat back again and asked _"ab batao, hua kya?"_

Ruhana tells him everything what happened after the party. He was shocked. Ruhana looks at him and continues…

"kitni ajeeb baat hai na Akshay…. 5 saal pehle vahi vineet jo mere saath khada tha, aaj usey mujhpe hi vishwas nhi hai!"

Akshay hugged her and calmly patted her head... _"waqt na kabhi kabhi hume wahin laake khada kar deta hai jaha se humne sab shuru kiya tha di, ispe humhara koi bas nhi chalta!"_

" _sahi kaha tumne Akshay….lekin main wahan nahi jaungi….sab kuch khatam ho gaya."_ She looked at him.

Akshay nods _"mat jaana tum… mat jaana. Main tumhe wahan jaane bhi nahi dunga."_

He hugs her

 _ **flashback**_

" _ **tum pareshan maat ho hum dono milke isko support karenge"**_

" _ **bharosa tum humpe kar sakte ho kyun Roo?"**_

" _ **kaali raat dhal gayi hai akshay ab naya sawera hai tumhare liye hum sab hai na tumhare saath"**_

Akshay gets teary recalling the past.. he hugged Ruhana more tightly pacifying her he is with her always..

 _ **Pyar hai ya sazaa, Aye mere dil bata,**_

 _ **Toot ta kyon nahi, Dard ka silsila,**_

 _ **Iss pyar mein ho kaise kaise imtihan,**_

 _ **Yeh pyar likhe kaisi dastan,**_

.

.

 **Singhania House**

Divya comes to vineet to talk to him.

" _bhai kya hua? aap itna kyu chilla rahe they? maine abhi aawaz suni aapki!"_

Vineet replied angrily… _"Divya…please ja yahan se….Mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni."_

Divya says _"acha main bas aapko yeh dene aayi thi"_

She had a gift for him which she had dedicated to gift in after the party.

Vineet looks at it but throws it away.. _"birthday gift? Acha gift mila hai mujhe birthday pe.. tum please jao"_

 _ **Ya rabba, de de koi jaan bhi agar**_

 _ **Dilbar pe ho na, dilbar pe ho na koi asar**_

 _ **Ho ya rabba, de de koi jaan bhi agar**_

 _ **Dilbar pe ho na dilbar pe ho na koi asar**_

Divya moves out.

 **Sagel room**

Angel says _"Sachin hume Vineet se baat karni chahiye. wo gusse mein toh hai par unhe sachchai pata honi chahiye."_

Sachin nods after thinking for few minutes… _"haan tum sahi keh rahi ho. chalo usse baat karte hai!"_

Sagel went to talk to vineet.

 _ **Vineet's Room…**_

Sachin knocked his room. He looks at him….

" _tum yahan! Ab kya chahiye tumhe?"_ he shouts at his highest pitch.

Angel says _"aap please ek baar baat suno!"_

Sagel moved in..

Sachin tries to explain _"tumhe sach batana chahta hun main!"_

Vineet replies angrily… _"kaunsa sach? Wo to main dekh chuka hun! samjhe tum"_

Angel tells _"ek baar baat sun to lo"_

Vineet looks at her _"please aap dono jao mujhe kisi ki koi baat nahi sunni"_

Sachin and Angel shared a glance…Sachin pats on his shoulder…

" _abhi tu gusse mein hai….baad mein baat karte hain."_

But Vineet jerked his hand and Angel pulled sachin with her.

.

.

 _ **Bulbul's Room…**_

Bulbul was talking with palak

" _arey ab gussa chod! dekh na di ne kitna acha dress liya hai tere liye"_ she tried cheering her up.

" _di please na jiju ko aisa nhi karna chahiye tha mai bahut naraz hun unse"_ palak looked at her.

Divya who was passing by heard her….she spoke…

" _tumhe itni si baat pe gussa hai kyunki unhone tumhe daanta, lekin socho bhai ka trust toota hai….unse itni badi sachchayi chupayi gayi..unhe kaisa lag rha hoga!"_

Bulbul was surprised at her _"divu.. tum yeh kya keh rahi ho? tum di pe shaq kar rahi ho?"_

Divya speaks angrily…. _"haan kar rahi hoon, kyunki aaj jo kuch bhi ho raha hai , sab bhabhi ki wajah se ho raha hai…..wo toh bhai se pyar karti hai na….fir kyun unhone ye sab kiya?"_

Palak gets angry " _Enough divya di….aap aise kaise di ko blame kar skti ho?"_

Divya shouts back at her _"palak! Tum aise mujhpe nhi chilla sakti maine kuch galat nahi kaha hai.."_

Bulbul also loses her temper _"divya tum choti pe kyu chila rahi ho aur tumse maine umeed nhi ki thi tum di ko galat samjogi.. tumhe to jiju ko samjhana chahiye"_

Divya looks at her… _"itna sab hone ke baad tum chahti ho , main bhai ko samjhaun…wo apni jagah sahi hai…"_

Palak speaks _"di jiju galat hai.. unhone di ki baat nhi suni"_

The three argue..

Divya _"palak tum choti ho bado ke beech mei maat bolo"_

Bulbul interferes _"tumne shuru kiya chilana divya usey maat kaho kuch"_

They shout at each other.. viren comes there and was shocked…

" _are shant ho jao tum sab"_

But they do not listen to him.. viren shouts _"bas karo! Already itni problem hai…aur tum teenon aise jhagad rahe ho!"_

They get quiet an dPalak runs to her room upset. Divya too moves from their eyeing angrily..

Viren speaks to bulbul _"tum kyu lad rahi ho bulbul?"_

Bulbul says _"main nahi ladh rahi divu ko samja rahi thi par wo sun nhi rahi hai.."_

Angel speaks from behind _"wo kya tumhare bhai bhi kisiki nhi sun rahe"_

Virenul turns andBulbul sighs…

" _Ho kya raha hai humare ghar mein..! Divya bhi nahi samajh rahi!"_

Angel pats bulbul's cheeks…

Angel says _"mai usse baat karni ki koshish karti hun"_

Viren looks at her… _"aap gussa mat hona…please!"_

Angel nodes

.

.

 _ **Divya's Room…**_

Angel comes to talk to divya.. Divya noted her…

" _aap yahan?"_ divya asked

" _haan ghar mei jo ho raha hai acha nhi hai"_ she said moving inside the room.

Divya tells _'haan wo to hai aur aap mujhe samjhana chahti hai to wapas chali jaiye… mujhe kuch nahi samajna hai please.."_

Angel gets to know no choice of further discussion so she moves out..

.

.

 _ **Rahul's home**_

He thinks the time spent with Anjali and how she broke up with him and his friendship with divya also was in danger..

.

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Akshay made ruhana sleep on the bed. He looked at her , her face was moist because of crying. He pecked a kiss on her forehead and closed the lights and moved out. As soon as he left ruhana opened her eyes….Her eyes were still teary, she hugged the teddy tighter and cried..

 _ **Kaisa hai safar waffa ki manzil ka,**_

 _ **Na hai koi hal Dillon ki mushkil ka,**_

 _ **Dhadkan dhadkan bikhri ranjishein,**_

 _ **Sansein sansein tooti bandhishein,**_

Akshay comes and sits on the couch and recalls palak and her acceptance of Ritvik's proposal

 _ **Kahin toh har lamha honthon Pe fariyaad hai,**_

 _ **Kissi ki duniya chaahat mein barbaad hai**_

 _ **Khanna Mansion, Bulbul's Room…**_

Bulbul was upset with family rifts.. viren comes to her and bulbul hugs him….

" _Di ki koi galti nahi hai Viren….ye…ye koi saazish hai….koi humare parivaar ko todna chahta hai Viren….please sab thik kar do…"_ she cried.

Viren parted the hug and cupped her face….

" _Main jaanta hoon bhabhi ne kuch nahi kiya. Ache se jaanta hoon unhe…wo bina kaaran kuch nahi karti…is baar bhi koi kaaran hoga….."_ he said looking at her.

" _tum Akshay se baat karo na….shayad Di wahan ho! Please!"_ Bulbul said holding his hand.

He nodded and hugged her…

 _ **Koi na sune sisakti aahon ko,**_

 _ **Koi na dharre tadapti baahon ko,**_

 _ **Aadhi aadhi poori khwahishein,**_

 _ **Tooti phooti sab farmaishein,**_

 _ **RuVi's Room…**_

Vineet was in his room looking at his and ruhana's wedding photo hanging on the wall.

 _ **Kahin shak hai kahin nafrat ki deewar hai,**_

 _ **SaGel Room…**_

Sagel were in their room, worried about the current situation of the family only because of one misunderstanding.

 _ **Kahin jeet mein bhi shaamil pal pal haar hai,**_

Sachin banged his hand on the wall. Angel pressed his shoulder…

" _Sab meri galti hai Angel. Mujhe yahan aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Na main yahan aata, na yeh sab hota. Ruhana ki zindagi already bahut complicated thi, maine complications badha diya…Vineet….wo toh usse bahut pyar karta hai….wo bhi uspe shaq kar raha hai…."_

Tears rolled down his eyes..

 _ **Ya rabba, de de koi jaan bhi agar,**_

 _ **Dilbar pe ho na dilbar pe ho na koi asar,**_

Angel sidehugged him…

" _Shant ho jao….koi na koi solution zaroor niklega…dekhna!"_

He nodded and hugged her as tight as he could.

here palak was in her room crying and missing the family it was few hours ago..

 _ **Ho ya rabba, de de koi jaan bhi agar,**_

 _ **Dilbar pe ho na dilbar pe ho na koi asar,**_

One house, many people but between them is only wall of misunderstanding.

 _ **Na pooch dard mandon se,**_

 _ **Hansi kaissi khushi kaissi,**_

 _ **Mehra Mansion..**_

Ruhana was in the room, she couldn't sleep remembering Vineet's words. Akshay was sitting on the couch remembering his past and how he met Ruhana. He moved to her room and found her lying awake. He sat beside her on the bed and she instantly kept her head on his lap. All he could do was to comfort her.

 _ **Musibat sar pe rehti hai,**_

 _ **Kabhi kaissi kabhi kaissi,**_

 _ **Ho rabba, rabba,**_

 _ **Rabba ho-o-o,**_

 _ **Ho-o-o rabba.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **At an Unknown place…**_

Two people were talking….

" _finally, jo main chahti thi wo ho gaya. Khanna parivar toh humari lagayi aag mein jhulas hi gaya. Well done Brother!"_

He smiled… _"Humara kaam toh aasan hai…sab kuch humare haath mein hai…!"_ he smiled evilly.

" _Ab dekhti hoon, yeh Vineet meri baat kaise nahi manta…"_ she smirked evilly .

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hihhihihi…hahhahaa :D**

 **Mazaa aaya? :P Saddy chapter….:( aage bhi honge!**

 **Well, kisi ka plan toh successful ho gaya…**

 **But abhi bhi koi toh hai jo is parivar ko jodna chahta hai…:D**

 **Will they be successful?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **-RuhanaGudiya**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello…Another update! Happy? :D I know…honge hi! Let's see, what's up next?**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter. Let's move further…**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Everyone has sleepless night. Bulbul was in her room. She takes her phone and calls akshay.

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Akshay was sitting and Ruhana's head was in his lap. She had held his hand too while sleeping. His phone rang, it was on silent so that it doen't disturb Ruhana's sleep.

He looked at his phone, he saw caller ID Choti calling.. he took the pillow ,put it under Ruhana's head and slowly moved out without disturbing her. By the time, he moves out, The call gets disconnected.

Here bulbul _"yeh phone kyu nhi utha raha"_

She calls him again. Akshay picks up the call … _"haan bolo bulbul"_

Bulbul replies _"are tum phone kyun nhi utha rahe they ?kitna phone kiya maine!"_

Akshay replies… _"haan wo silent pe tha"_

Bulbul speaks _"acha Ruhana di wahan aayi hai kya? wo kal se unka kuch pata nhi chal raha hai"_

Akshay replies _"haan wo yahin hain. tum pareshan mat ho mai hun yaha"_

Bulbul signs in relief _"main abhi aati hun unhe lene"_

Akshay instantly says _"nahi bulbul tum mat aao.."_

Viren, who comes into her room, takes the phone _"akshay …tumse milna hai abhi!"_

Akshay rpelies… _"Par main nahi aa sakta Viren!"_

Viren replies _"Koi nahi…main aur bulbul aate hain tumhare ghar. Wahan peeche garden mein milna please. Its urgent."_

And they disconnect the call. Akshay turns and found ruhana standing at the door of the room..

Akshay looks at her … _"uth gayi tum di mai coffee lata hun"_

Ruhana nods "nahi tum rehne do….main banati hoon.!"

Akshay comes to her and keeps his hand on her shoulder… _"nhi tum aaram karo mai bana lunga"_

He goes to kitchen and makes coffee. After 10 minutes he comes with 2 cups. Ruhana was sitting on the couch. Akshay gives her the coffee..

Ruhana sips it. she looks at the house _"waise yeh hall to saaf hai lekin tumhara room?"_

Akshay looks at her _"wo bhi saaf hi hoga na?"_

Ruhana looks at him… _"acha let me check.."_ she gets up a bit but akshay stops her _"nahi baad mein check kar lena…pehle coffee piyo!"_

Ruhana sits back.. He looks at her….

" _acha mai market jaake aata hun. thode groceries lane hai… tumhe kuch chahiye?"_

Ruhana nodes in no _"nahi kuch nhi"_

Akshay goes to fresh up.

.

.

 **Khanna Mansion**

Bulbul and Viren get ready to meet Akshay,

Bulbul looks at Viren…. _"pallu ko akele chodke jana sahi nhi lag raha"_

Viren replies _"tum fikar maat karo. uske uthne se pehle hum wapas aa jayenge aur angel bhabhi hai na uska dhyan rakhne ke liye"_

Bulbul nodes and they leave.

.

.

 **Garden, Mehra Mansion..**

Akshay, Viren and bulbul meet..

Bulbul speaks _"akshay yeh sab kya ho raha hai ghar mei ?kuch thik nhi hai ….jiju ka gussa and itne jhagre!"_

She tells him everything. Akshay looks at her…

" _Haan, jaanta hoon. Kal di ne sab bataya mujhe. Lekin rishte abhi bhi bigde nahi hai."_

Bulbul and viren looked confused… _"matlab? Kehna kya chahte ho?"_

" _tum dono sab thik kar sakte ho. Thande dimag se socho. Tum dono sab smabhal sakte ho. Tum dono jiju se baat karo…I am sure, wo Viren ki baat toh sunenge hi…aur rahi Di ki baat…toh wo mere saath hai….main unka khayal rakhunga."_

Viren looks at him…. _"thik keh rahe ho Akshay….Bhai se baat karni hi hogi. Unhe samajhna hi hoga."_

Bulbul holds his hand… _"Don't worry Viren….hum baat karenge jiju se. Par mujhe di se milna hai…"_

Akshay puts his hand on her shoulder _"Abhi nahi Bulbul. Wo hurt hain, tum unhe aise nhi dekh paogi. Unhe akele rehne do."_

Bulbul nods and then left with Viren. Akshay , too moved ot his house, unaware that someone was watching them.

" _are wah! Ab aayega khel ka maza! Akshay Mehra, tum uss Ruhana ko kya sambhaloge, pehle khud ko toh sambhal lo." with an evil smirk on her face_

.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion**_

Angel moves in Palak's room…

" _pallu utho college jana hai na tumhe"_

But she does not wake up. She shaked her a bit…

" _are uth jaa na"_

Palak wakes up holding her hand… _"sweety di aap aa gaye!"_

She rubs her eyes and sees angel.. and replies _"sorry mujhe laga Ruhana di hai"_

Angel nods and pats on her cheek.. _"koi baat nahi….main bhi toh teri Di hi hoon. Chal ab ready ho jaa college jana hai"_

Palak nodes in no _"nahi mujhe college nhi jana jab tak di nahi aati!"_

Angel looked at her… _"dekh ruhana ko acha lagega kya agar use pata chala tu uski wajah se college nahi gayi?"_

Palak nodes no.. _"okay mai jaati hun"_

Angel moves out and comes down. She sees Vineet ready to leave for office. Viren and bulbul came back at the same time…

" _bhai aap office jaa rahe ho?"_ he questioned Vineet

" _haan"_ he replied coldly.

Bulbul speaks _"jiju par di?"_

Vineet speaks looking at Viren, ignoring bulbul… _"Viren mujhe apni personal life mei kisika interfere nahi chahiye"_ and leaves from there..

Bulbul seemed worried…Viren held her hand….

" _bulbul shant raho all will be fine"_

Bulbul nodes _._

" _tum ek kaam karo hospital chali jao"_ angel suggests

" _lekin mann nhi hai mera"_ bulbul replies looking at her.

" _dekho maine palak ko muskil se manaya hai college ke liye tum bhi chali jao for the change"_ Angel looks at her.

Divya comes comes there… _"haan waise bhi ghar mei shanti kaha rahi ab"_

Bulbul gets angry but viren holds her hand.

Viren scolds DIvya…. _"divya yeh tarika hota hai bhabhi se baat karne ka?"_

Divya looks at him and replies sarcastically.. _"bhabhi? Abhi hui nhi hai and please mujhe subah subah koi baat nhi karni"_ she leaves for college..

" _are hua kya divya di ko aur bubbles di apne kuch kaha kyun nhi unhe? Haan?"_ palak comes yelling at bulbul

Bulbul _"pallu shant ho ja! Usey jaane do abhi tum jao college"_

Palak glared angrily _"okay bye!"_

Viren asked her… _"mai chod dun tumhe?"_

Palak replied _"jee nahi mai jaa sakti hun khudse"_

And moves out of the house.

 **Sajel room**

" _kya hua angel…itni upset kyun ho?"_ as soon as angel entered in the room sachin asked

Angel replies _"yahi sochke sab thik kaise hoga?"_

" _shayad humhare jaane ke baad"_ he replied looking out of the window.

Angel looked at him _"hum chale gaye toh haalat aur bigad jayenge Sachin."_

Sachin looked at her _"matlab?"_

" _agar hum yahan se gaye toh Vineet tumhe aur Ruhana ko hi kasoorvar samjhega….uska gussa aur badhega, aur wo kisi ki nahi sunega. Infact sun hi kahan rha hai…"_ she replied disappointed.

Sachin nodes _"haan tum sahi keh rahi ho humhe yahi rehke hi sab thik karna padega"_

.

.

 **RMC college**

Divya was sitting in cafeteria, maan watched her and smirked..

He moved to her and sat beside her _"hey divs"_

Divya smiled a bit… _"hey maan"_

" _kya hua? Why are you so upset?"_

" _kuch nahi ghar mei wo bulbul aur palak mere bhai ki galti bata rahe hai jaise bhabi ne to kuch kiya nhi na"_

Maan replies _"Are tum shaant ho jao sab thik hoga"_

Divya replies… _"nhi ab kuch thik nhi hoga.. and mujhe iss baare mei baat hi nahi karni mai jaa rahi hun class mein"_ she takes her bag and leaves.

Rahul heard there conversation. Maan calls his sister

" _aag bahut zyada lagi hui hai…sab jal rahe hain isme…good job!"_

Rahul gets angry, he comes and grabs Maan's collar and starts beating him _"kya samjhte ho tum khudko haan?"_

Everyone watches them..

Maan too attacks him _"hey door raho samjhe"_

" _tera sach mai divya ko batake rahunga"_ Rahul angrily speaks

Maan laughs.. Rahul beats him again.

Divya comes there as her friend told her about Maan and Rahul fight..

" _Rahul"_ divya shouts..

Both look at her.. Maan frees himself and goes to Divya

" _dekho divya yeh paagal ho gaya hai mujhe kitna maara isne kehta hai mai tumse door chala jau maine kuch kiya hai nahi"_

Rahul was in anger _"tune jo kiya hai na tujhe to jaan se maar dun mai"_

Divya shouts _"enough rahul tum chahte kya ho akhir? Leave us alone for god sake! Aaj tumne acha nhi kiya I will never forgive you"_

She holds Maan hands and leaves, maan turns his face and eyes at Rahul with victory look. Rahul fumes in anger.

.

.

 **CMT college**

Palak was in classroom sitting alone. Ritvik comes there

" _tum yaha ho maine tumhe pure college mei dundh liya"_

He comes and sits beside her _"kya hua aaj meri chatterbox aisi shant?"_

She looks at him in anger _"tum jaise sab jante nhi ho na"_

" _janta hun iska solution bhi nikal lunga jald"_ he smiled side-hugging her.

Palak replies _"kya? koi solution nhi hai na tumhare pass… na kisike pass"_

" _tumne Vineet jiju se baat ki?"_

Palak speaks _"haan maine ki sabne ki par koi fayda nahi ulta humhe hi suna diya itna hurt kiya hai unhone upar se Divya di se bhi"_

Ritvik holds her hand…. _"Acha to abhi class chalte hai"_

Palak replies _"tum na mujhe kahi nhi jaana badh mei gayi class"_ and walks out angrily..

Ritvik thinks… his phone rings and picks up

" _hello kaun? Haan thik hai mai abhi aata hun don't worry yea"_

He leaves..

.

.

 _ **At the College parking lot**_

Ritvik moved there and found someone…

" _Rahul, tumne mujhe yaha kyun bulaya?"_

Rahul turns _"Ritvik ek tum hi ho jo meri madad kar sakte ho"_

Ritvik replies _"kaisi madad?"_

" _mai janta hun khanna parivar ke itne misunderstanding ke peeche kiska haath hai?"_

Ritvik was shocked _"kaun? Tumne kisi ko bataya kyun nahi?"_

He tells him everything and looks at him….

" _Divya toh mujhpe bharosa nahi kar rahi …tum toh karo atleast.!"_

Ritvik looks at him…. _"thik hai Rahul mai tumhari help karunga sach pata lagane ke liye"_

Rahul smiles _"thank you"_

They both shook hands and decided to get connected over phone and Rahul left from there.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….here is the new update!**

 **Haalaat bigad chuke hain? Kya hoga ab?**

 **Kya divya Rahul pe bharosa karegi? Wo kaun hai jo ab Akshay ke peeche hai?**

 **Kya Viren-Bulbul sab thik kar payenge?**

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Please R &R**

 **-Gudiya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Another update! Thank you to all the reviewers on the last update. Hope you like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Later at evening Khanna Mansion**_

Angel was preparing dinner for everyone since Ruhana was not there. Bulbul came and saw her working

" _di mai aapki kuch help karoon?"_ Bulbul offered her some help.

Angel smiles at her… _"nahi bulbul tum abhi hospital se aayi hun jaake aaram karo mai kar lungi."_

Bulbul nods…. _"lekin aapko zaurat pade to mujhe bula lena"_

Angel nodes with a smile.. bulbul turns to leave but stopped by angel call.

" _bulbul.."_

Bulbul turns back and looked at her…. _"hanji di"_

" _tumhe pata hai Ruhana kaha hai?"_ she looked at her.

Bulbul thinks and informs her _"haan di wo Akshay bhai ke ghar par hain"_

Angel sighs… _"thank God! Tum usse mili?"_

Bulbul nodes no _"nahi di akki bhai ne kaha hai wo abhi bahut disturbed hai aur mai aur pallu unse na mile to acha hai hum dekh nhi payenge"_ She replied sadly.

Angel cups her face…. _"tu fikar mat kar main jaake usse milti hun aur usse baat karti hun"_

Bulbul nods and turned and was surprised, angel was also stunned to her.

" _pallu tum yaha!"_

Palak came close to them and held bulbul's hands…. _"di mujhe abhi di se milna hai chalo na please"_

Angel and bulbul look at each other.

" _are aap ek dusre ko kyun dekh rahi ho please mujhe di se milna hai chalo na"_ holding bulbul's hand.

Angel replies patting on her cheeks…. _"pallu abhi nahi kuch din sab shant hone do phir mil lena"_

Palak stubbornly looks at both of them… _"nahi! Abhi matlab abhi chalna hai"_

Bulbul tries to make her understand _"pallu baat mano abhi nhi jaa sakte hum"_

Palak looks at her angrily _"mujhe baat nhi karni aapse.. bye"_ and runs to her room.

Bulbul looks at angel helplessly while Angel holds her hands…

" _tum fikar maat karo tum jaake usse dekho kal subah hi mai Ruhana se jaake baat karti hun"_

Bulbul agrees and goes.

.

.

 _ **Somewhere in old house**_

A lady looks at someone…. _"waise kal mai soch rhi thi kyun na Akshay Mehra ko bhi ek shock de diya jaaye"_

The man smiled _"ofcourse,why not! kal hi de dete hai.. kyun?"_

The lady smirked.. _"sahi kaha hai kisine ateet ke panne aaj pe bahut bhari padte hai"_

They both share a laugh.

.

.

 _ **Khanna Mansion**_

Angel called everyone… _"khaana ready hai aap sab aajyie khana kha lijiye"_

Divya came and took her food along with her into her room..

Sachin, Viren and Bulbul came and sat for the dinner.

Viren looked and asked _"are divu nhi aayi khane ke liye?"_

Angel replies _"wo apna khana room mei le gayi…tum khao!"_

Sachin asked looking at her…. _"Acha? Aur palak kaha hai?"_

Bulbul replies _"usse main baad mei khila dungi"_

Viren looks at Angel… _"hmm.. angel bhabhi aap vineet bhaiya ka khana plate mei paros dijiye mai unke room mei le jaata hun"_

Angel agrees.. viren eats up his food and takes other plate for vineet.

Bulbul looks at Angel… _"angel di aap hi khana khalo mai tab tak pallu ko manake aati hun aur khilake bhi"_

Angel nodes..

She sits and talks with sachin

" _sachin kal hum Ruhana se baat karne chal sakte hai kya?"_

Sachin was surprised _"tumhe pata hai Ruhana kaha hai?"_

Angel nodes _"haan wo akki ke ghar pe hai"_

Sachin speaks _"main usse kaise baat karunga tum hi chali jao"_

Angel requests him and makes him understand _"Aapne kaha tha na aap meri help karenge aur aapko samjhana hoga Ruhana ko please"_

Sachin thinks for while _"thik hai mai chalunga tumhare saath"_

Angel smiles with a thank you.

 _ **Here in Divya's room.**_

She was looking for some of her books and recalled

" _are akki meri economics ki book leke gaya tha apni research ke liye abhi tak nhi di"_

She looks at the time _"abhi tak to so gaya hoga kal college jaate waqt uske ghar se le lungi"_

 _ **Palak's room**_

Bulbul knocks the door _"pallu.. gudiya darwaza kholo acha baba sorry ab to khol de darwaza"_ in reply she gets no response.

She places her hand on knob and it was open. She gets in and finds palak lying on bed.

" _yeh to so gayi"_

She comes to her side and sees a picture in her hand. She places the food plate a side and slowly takes out the picture from her hand with disturbing her. She turns the photo frame and gets teary eyes. It was picture of trio sisters. It was a picture from Ruhana's marriage. Ruhana sitting on the couch and one side Palak and the other Bulbul. She places back the picture beside on the bed table covers palak with blanket and leaves from there.

 _ **Vineet's room**_

Viren came with food. He saw vineet working on his laptop with some files.

" _bhai.."_

Vineet gave him an angry glare…. _"viren I am busy please don't disturb"_

Viren looks at him… _"bhai main aapke liye khana laaya tha"_

Vineet looks up _"yaha rakh do aur jao"_

Viren comes further in and keeps the food plate on the table.

He speaks further _"main aapki kuch help karun?"_

Vineet glanced at him.. viren replied _"kaam mein"_

Vineet nodes in no _"main kar lunga tum jao"_

Viren controls himself and with courage speaks up _"bhai please I know aap gussa hai par gussa karne se sab thik ho jayega kya? please ek baar bhabi se baat karke dekho"_

Vineet closes his file and throws away.. _"tum kya baar baar ek hi baat karne aa jaate ho mere pass aur koi kaam nhi hai kya mujhe? Listen mai yaha ek company chalata hun bahut badi jimedaari hai mere sar pe please mere pass time nhi hai in faltu baaton ka"_

Viren looks at him shockingly _"bhai faltu? Aaj aapka business bhabhi se, family se zyada important ho gaya hai?"_ he almost screamed..

Vineet shouted back _"enough Viren! Roz ka wahi drama…. please don't interfere in my personal matter"_

Viren looks at him…. _"bhai aap apne gusse mei kuch nhi dekh paa rahe ho… hum sabki pareshani bhi nahi…. aap nhi jante bulbul aur pallu ka kya haal hai bhabhi ke bina"_

Vineet arrogantly replies _"wo bhi jaa sakti hai apni behen ke pass maine nhi roka hai unhe"_

Viren was shocked he was not expecting this from him _"bhai aap"_

He understood no point of saying anything to him he angrily left the room.

Viren thinks… _"Acha hua bulbul mere saath nhi thi warna yeh sab sunke bahut hurt hoti"_

.

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Akshay was in his room completing his work. He comes out and sees food ready..

" _arey di tumne kyun banaya khana mai aa raha tha"_

Ruhana replies _"time dekh rahe ho? 10 bajh rahe hai iss time tum khana banate to hum kab khate haan?"_

Akshay smiles. They both sat and have dinner together.

Ruhana looks at him and asks him _"Waise tum apni medicines time pe le rahe ho na?"_

Akshay replies _"di, ab mujhe medicines ki zarurat nhi hai main fit hun ek dum and koi tension bhi nahi hai mujhe"_

Ruhana smiles _"good!"_

Akshay get up finishing his food… _"acha mera to ho gaya.. lao mai plates rakh deta hun"_

Ruhana nodes _"nahi mai rakh dungi"_

Akshay takes the plate and asks her to go and rest… _"Tum jao na….roz bhi toh main hi karta hoon."_

Later he comes back and Ruhana had moved to her room. He turns off the lights and goes to his room

Ruhana thinks _"pata nhi ghar mei sab kaise honge bulbul aur gudiya ne khana khaya hoga ki nahi.. bulbul to samajdhar hai kha legi par pallu wo to bahut ziddi hai hope bulbul aur angel usse milke sambal le"_

 _ **Next morning**_

 _ **Khanna Mansion**_

Vineet and viren left for office.

Angel looks at Bulbul…. _"bulbul tum pallu ko uthado college jana hai usse"_

Bulbul nodes. She goes to palak's room..

" _pallu uth jaa..chal late ho raha hai"_ trying to wake her up.

Palak wakes up and looks at her… _"Di aap jao main kahi nhi jaa rahi hun"_

Bulbul comes and sits beside her _"Are naraz hai mujhse"_

Palak turns to other side _" haan kyunki Aap mujhe nhi leke jaa rahe Ruhana di se milane"_

Bulbul sighs… _"ab kya karun.. acha thik hai le chalti hun tujhe"_

Palak gets happy and hugs her _"love you di muahhh"_

Bulbul pats her back.. _"Acha ab jaldi ready ho jaa.. lekin hum thodi der mei jayenge mujhe thoda kaam hai hospital mein, wo kar ke aati hu, fir hum di ke paas jayenge."_

Palak nodes.. bulbul goes out and thinks _"hope humhare waha pahuchne se pehle angel di unse baat karle.."_

 _ **Mehra Mansiion**_

Ruhana was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She turns off the gas and moved to open the door and was stunned to see the guest. She turns aback….

" _Ab tum yahan kya lene aayi ho?"_

" _Main toh tumse milne aayi hoon. Tumne kya kaha tha …..tumne kaha tha ki tumhari family tumhare saath khadi hogi, par tum toh akeli pad gayi Ruhana! Tum par toh Vineet bhi vishwas nahi kar raha…..bada ghamand tha na tumhe apne pyar par….kya hua? Toot gaya na saara vishwas!"_ She smiled evilly as she looked at her.

" _Enough Manini! Bahut keh liye tumne….nikal jao mere ghar se!"_ Ruhana shouted at her.

Manini laughed…. _"Arey, abhi toh maine kuch kaha hi nahi Ruhana! Tum toh abhi se darr gayi. Filhaal toh tum yeh socho ki Vineet ko kaise hasil karogi. Mujhe jo karna tha kar diya….Vineet tumse itni nafrat karne laga hai ki ab wo kabhi tumhe apne kareeb nahi aane bada dhoka jo diya tumne usey!"_

" _Jhooth se parda toh hat hi jayega kisi din Manini…jo karna chahti ho na, kar lo. Main bhi dekhti hoon, kab tak is jhooth ke sahare pe tum jeetti ho. Aur rahi baat akele hone ki, toh, akeli tum ho…mere sath mere bhagwan hai….tum chah kar bhi kuch bigaad nahi paogi..na mera, na vineet ka aur na hi mere parivaar ka."_ Ruhana shouted at her.

Akshay heard her voice and came out, but he was stunned to see Manini.

Malini smiled looking at him _"kaise ho Akshay Mehra?"_

Akshay couldn't utter a word, but he felt uneasy. He didn't like her presence there. Ruhana was confused not getting anything.. Manini took one step towards him but he moved back. Ruhana shouted…

" _Stop there Manini! Just get out of my house!"_

Manini looked at akshay and smiled than left the moved to akshay who was seemed lost somewhere. She kept her hand on his shoulder… _"Akshay! Kya hua?"_ But Akshay moved out and Ruhana was left in thoughts… _"Akshay ko kya hua? Ye Manini ko dekh kar ghabra kyun gaya? Kahin Akshay ka ateet…..nahii!"_

.

.

 **RMC college**

Divya was in college with Maan. Rahul every time was keeping eye on them specially at Maan.

Rahul thinks _"mujhe iske ghar ka pata lagana hoga taki main Ritvik ko bata saku aur wo iske ghar jaake kuch saboot dundh sake"_

Divya recalled.. _"are main to akki ke yaha se apni book lane wali thi ab kya karun"_

Maan spoke _"Are to ab chalte hai.."_

Divya nodes _"haan exams aa rahe hai mujhe chahiye chalo.."_

They both leave..

Rahul quickly goes to the registration center and gets details of maan.

He calls Ritvik. Ritvik was on his bike he parks it takes the call…

" _haan bolo Rahul.."_

Rahul replies _"Maan ke ghar ka address mila hai tum jaake check karo main pachuchta hun yaha se"_

Ritvik nodes _"thik hai batao.."_

He gives him the details..

" _okay, mai pahuchta hun waha"_ with this Ritvik cuts the call.

.

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Ruhana was lost in thoughts of Manini's words and Akshay's reaction when he saw Manini. Her trails of thoughts ended when the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door and was shocked to see Sachin and Angel on the door. She turns around, but Angel holds her wrist…

" _Ruhana, hume tujhse baat karni hai."_

" _Par mujhe koi baat nahi karni Angel! Please jao yahan se!"_ Ruhana replied.

" _Ruhana tu aadhi sachchayi janti hain."_ Angel tried to convince her.

" _Mujhe koi sachchayi nahi jaanni. Jo main nahi chahti thi, wo toh ho hi gaya! "_ Ruhana screams.

" _Main nahi jaanta tha ki itna bada issue ban jayega is baat ka. Aur wo photos….wo phots morphed hain Ruhana…"_ Sachin said.

" _Photos morphed hone se sachchayi nahi badal jaati Sachin. Galti toh aapse hui thi , aap mane ya na mane. Aur photos kheenchi bhi gayi thi, aapke doston ne hi kheenchi thi na! "_ Ruhana shouted at him.

" _Ruhana , wo sab galti se hua tha. Mere doston ko galatfehmi hui thi .Maafi main pehle hi maang chukka hu.."_ Sachin said convincing her.

Ruhana sighs… _"thik hai maan liya maine….lekin baaki sab kaise manenge? Vineet ko kaun samjhayega? Wo toh kisi ki baat sunne ke liye bhi taiyar nahi hai…aur wo Manini! I can't let anything happen to my family."_ She said as tears rolled down her eyes.

Angel keeps her hands on her shouders… _"Ruhana please! Shant ho ja! Kuch na kuch solution toh nikal hi aayega. Yun gusse se toh koi solution nikalne se raha."_

 _._

" _Haan haan…aap teenon mil ke solution nikaliye. Ghar ki , bhai ki haalat dekhi na aapne. Lekin aapko toh apni dost ki chinta hai."_

They turned on the loud voice, and found Divya standing there.

" _Acha kiya aapne Angel Bhabhi….afterall mujhe yeh pata chal gaya ki mere aur mere bhai ke sath kitne log hai…..jinhone galat kiya unka hi saath de rahe ho aap!"_ Divya said angrily.

" _Divya ! Tum galat samajh rahi ho …puri baat samajhne ki koshish karo."_ Angel said.

" _Sab jaanti hu main….kuch jaanne ko baaki nahi reh gaya. Aura b yeh bhi pata chal gaya kaun apna hai aur kaun paraya!"_ Divya said looking at them

Ruhana looks at her… _"Divya tum…."_ But was cut by her…

" _Aap toh chup hi raho. Kuch kehne ki zarurat nahi hai. Bhai aapse itna pyar karte hai aur aapne unhe kya diya..sirf dukhh! Aaj sirf aapki wajah se wo humse bhi baat nahi karte. Unki jo haalat hai na uska kaaran aap ho…sirf aap."_ Divya shouted.

" _Divuu! Enough is enough! Bahut bol rahi ho tum! Kuch lihaz baaki hai ya nahi!"_ Bulbul shouted , who came there with Palak.

" _Oh! Toh tum bhi aa gayi yahan! Karo…karo apni behen ki tarafdari! Aur kuch toh tum kar nahi sakti."_ Divya spoke sarcastically.

" _Acha, ab wo humari behen ho gayi..kal tak toh aap unke aage peeche ghumti thi Divya di! Taali ek haath se nahi bajti …..sara kasoor Di ka nahi hai….jiju ne unki baat suni hi nahi."_ Palak shouted

" _jo unhone dekha , wo dekhne ke baad kya sunna baaki tha palak?khair tum logon ko toh tumhari di hi sahi lagengi na! tum kyun kisi ka dard samjhoge! "_ Divya said looking at them.

" _Enough Divya…I think tum kuch zyada bol rhi ho! Jab sach pata na ho toh bolna nahi chahiye."_ Bulbul said!

"Di, aap kise samjha rahi ho? Jab koi kuch samajhna hi nahi chahta toh hum kyun apna time waste karein!" Palak said looking at Bulbul.

DIvya looked at them… _"Oh haan….mat karo apna time waste. Aur mere paas bhi koi faltu time nahi hai, tum logon se baat karne ka! "_ She replied sarcastically.

" _Toh why don't you leave ?"_ Palak said folding her arms across her chest.

" _oh! Ab bhi itna guroor! Itna kuch ho gaya….ab bhi asman mein udd rahi ho? Kahin aisa na ho tumhe bhi yun tootkar girna pade neeche!"_ Divya said looking at Ruhana.

" _isey guroor nahi Selfrespect kehte hai Divya di! Guroor toh aap dikha rahi ho!"_ Palak said.

Divya's anger increased… _"Palak enough!"_

She raised her hand to slap her, but was stopped with another slap which hit on her cheeks. She looked back holding her cheek and saw Ruhana infront of her…

" _Tumhe mujhse problem hai na, toh why don't you speak to me directly. Meri behnon ko kuch kehne aur unpar haath uthane ka hak nahi hai tumhe! Aur aainda se agar aisa kuch hua toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga! Just leave from here!"_ Ruhana shouted and Divya left from there.

.

Outside the door..Maan was on call..

" _everything is going perfect! Khanna parivar toh toot hi gaya hai!"_

" _Okay..meet you in the evening"_

DIvya came out and looked at him… _"Maan, yahan se chalo!"_

And they left .

Inside the house…Ruhana sat on the couch and her sisters hugged her, unaware of another shock coming their way.

 **A/N: Okay another update**

 **Shocking? Hihihi:p hoga hi!**

 **Aage aur shocks baaki hain. Stay tuned!**

 **Please r &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Here's the new update. Enjoyy!**

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Angel and sachin looked at the sisters..

Palak hugged Ruhana… _"di, aap bina bataye kyun aaye?"_

Ruhana with tears and kissed on her forehead… _"I am sorry meri gudiya par bulbul thi na tumhare pass"_

Bulbul looked up at her… _"Di, aap na isse daanto. sambhalna muskil ho jaata hai isey bahut zid karti hai.."_

Angel smiled at her complain..

Palak looked at bulbul… _"hawww, bubbles di aap bhi to nhi sunte meri kabse keh rhi hun chalo di ke pass aap ho ki bahana bana dete they"_

Ruhana spoke looking at them… _"Acha ab dono behes mat karo.. jao ghar jaao.."_

Palak stubbornly spoke side hugging her _"nhi main aapke bina kahin nahi jaane wali. Aur waise bhi wahan koi apna ab raha nhi sab badal gaya hai wahan"_

Bulbul spoke _"haan di sahi keh rahi hai choti.. hume aapke saath hi rehna hai…. na jiju sunte hai na divu.. aur aaj divu ne jo kiya uske baad to main waha wapas nhi jaungi"_

Angel interrupted looking at her… _"Yahi theek hai Roo….tum in dono ko apne paas hi rakho. "_

Ruhana was surprised and looked at them but spoke _"Acha tum dono abhi baitho main kuch khane ko laati hun"_

She turned to Angel…. _"Angel , please meri help karo."_

Both went to the kitchen. Ruhana asked angel..

" _ghar mein aisa kya hua hai? Jo yeh dono ghar jaane se mana kar rahi hai aur tum bhi?"_ Ruhana questioned her.

Angel seemed to think something and then held her hand…. _"roo.. ghar mei bahut kuch ho chuka hai.. bulbul aur pallu nhi jante par kal jab main vineet ke kamre se gujar rahi thi tab.. maine vineet aur viren ki baat suni"_

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Angel got up to get water jug filled. She heard some noise from vineet's room. She went close to check and heard the conversation..

" _ **tum kya baar baar ek hi baat karne aa jaate ho mere pass aur koi kaam nhi hai kya mujhe? Listen mai yaha ek company chalata hun bahut badi jimedaari hai mere sar pe please mere pass time nhi hai in faltu baaton ka"**_

 _ **Viren looks at him shockingly**_ _ **"bhai faltu? Aaj aapka business bhabhi se, family se zyada important ho gaya hai?"**_ _ **he almost screamed..**_

 _ **Vineet shouted back**_ _ **"enough Viren! Roz ka wahi drama…. please don't interfere in my personal matter"**_

 _ **Viren looks at him….**_ _ **"bhai aap apne gusse mei kuch nhi dekh paa rahe ho… hum sabki pareshani bhi nahi…. aap nhi jante bulbul aur pallu ka kya haal hai bhabhi ke bina"**_

 _ **Vineet arrogantly replies**_ _ **"wo bhi jaa sakti hai apni behen ke pass maine nhi roka hai unhe"**_

 _ **Angel was shocked and left from there before Viren came out..**_

Ruhana was surprised but looked at her friend…. _"mana ki wo mujse naraz hai par wo meri behenon ke baare mei aisa kaise keh sakta hai"_

Angel spoke _"Roo.. gusse mei insan kya kar jaye usey nhi pata hota.."_

" _par apno ko takleef zarur deta hai"_ Ruhana completed the sentence and looked at her…. _"ab yeh dono yahi rahengi mere pass"_

Ruhana moved out and spoke to Palak and Bulbul..

" _tum dono yahi rehna mere saath"_ Ruhana told them

Palak happily jumped on her _"thanks di!"_

Bulbul was happy to be with her sister but she was upset with family breaking apart. She smiled _"haan di hum aapke saath hain jiju ko samjhana hoga wo galat hai"_

Angel came from behind _"main aur Sachin koshish karte hai waha sab sambalne ki.."_

Sagel left from there.

.

 _ **In the Car….**_

Sachin looked at Angel…. _"Palak kitni khush thi na Ruhana ke paas aakar."_

" _Haan Sachin, lekin jo kuch ho raha hai wo nahi hona chahiye tha. Vineet ko atleast Ruhana pe vishwas karna chahiye tha."_ Angel looked at him and he nodded.

" _Yahi toh main soch raha hoon….aakhir vineet ko hua kya hai ? Wo toh apne bhai ki bhi nahi sun raha. Main usey samjhaun toh samjhaun kaise. Wo toh Ruhana se bahut pyaar karta hain."_ He said.

" _haan par Sachin, pyaar mein narazgi ka haq bhi hota hain , lekin dusre ki bina sune nahi. Sachin, agar main bhi tumhari baat nahi sunti, toh shayad main bhi wahi karti jo Vineet kar raha hain. I can't believe ki Vineet Ruhana ke saath itna cold aur harsh ho sakta hain. "_ She sighed.

" _Par Angel hume kuch toh karna hi hoga. Kisi bhi tarah is parivar ko tootne se bachana hoga….lekin na jaane kab sab kuch theek hoga."_ He sighed sadly as he stopped the car in front of Khanna Mansion and both of them moved inside.

 _ **Maan's House…**_

Rahul reached Maan's house. Ritvik was waiting for him outside.. He looked at him…

" _Ritvik hum ghar mei ghusenge kaise?"_

Ritvik spoke looking at him…. _"hume ghar ki khidki darwaze check karne chahiye koi to khuli hogi"_

Rahul and Ritvik started their work,. fortunately one window of the house was not locked.. Rahul called Ritvik and they entered inside the house threw window.

Ritvik told Rahul _"tum hall check karo mai rooms check karta hun humhe koi bhi kona nhi chodna hai"_

Rahul nodes..

They started searching the whole house..

Ritvik checked the cupboard he found some file he checked it _"Manini Singh Khurana.. yeh to property ke papers hai.. hmm yeh Maan ki behen hogi for sure"_

He kept back the papers and started searching for some evidence.. Rahul found some pictures and was shocked to see them.. he called Ritvik.

" _tumhe yeh kuch jaana pehchana nhi lagta?"_ Rahul shared his doubt

Ritvik nodes.. _"haan shayad yeh Akshay hai!"_

Rahul looked at him doubtfully… _"par Akshay ka in sabse kya connection?"_

Ritvik thought and looked at Rahul…. _" Rahul, I think hume usse baat karni chahiye"_

Rahul nodes _"haan shayad wo humhari madad karde"_

Ritvik nods … _"haan aur kuch to mila nhi yaha zyadatar saboot to jale hue hai kuch kaam nhi ayenge chalo"_

And they both left from house, taking the picture.

.

.

 _ **Khanna Office…**_

Viren was working he received a call and picked up without checking the caller id…

" _haan bulbul sab thik hai na?"_

Bulbul smiled a little for how he knew it was her, even if she didn't say or do anything…. _"viren wo main bhai ke ghar hun"_

Viren thinks… _"acha bhabhi kaisi hai?"_

Bulbul turned and found her sitting on the couch looking disturbed.. _"haan thik hi hain"_

Viren spoke _"tum unka khayal rakho hmm"_

Bulbul nods while he asks… _"kuch kehna chahti ho?"_

" _darasal main aur pallu yahi rahenge jab tak sab thik nhi ho jata"_ she answered back

Viren smiled a bit _"yeh bahut achi baat hai bulbul. tumhe bhabhi ke saath hi rehna chahiye wo akeli hai waha.."_

Bulbul smiles _"thanks viren tum sab samjhte ho"_

Viren replied back _"main nhi samjunga to kaun samjhega tumhe bulbul?"_

Bulbul smiles…. _"acha mai rakhti hun tum apna khayal rakna aur baki sab ka bhi.."_

and they disconnect the call.. both were upset because they won't be able to see each other but were more upset regarding the family breaking apart..

.

.

 _ **On the Road somewhere…**_

Here Akshay walking on the road, his past haunted him again. Memories flashed in front of him. He was feeling headache with all this stress.

At a distance from him, Inside a car, someone smirked… _"ruhana ko ek aur jhatka dena padega!"_ The person started the car and drove it towards Akshay, horned to him but Akshay could not hear it because he was lost in deep thoughts..

The car hit Akshay, he flew in the air and fall on the road. His head hit on a sharpen stone and it started to bleed. The car stopped and the person from inside peeped outside and waved a smile to him. Akshay before shutting his eyes completely looked at the person's face and then went unconscious.

 **Mehra Mansion.**

Ruhana felt uneasy suddenly. She saw palak and bulbul having lunch together. Bulbul noticed her and went to her…

" _di kya hua?"_

Ruhana looked at her…. _"pata nhi…bas aisa laga jaise kuch bura hua hai. tum please viren ko phone karke pucho na sab thik hai kya wahan?"_

Bulbul nodes _"haan di mai abhi puchti hun.."_

She calls up viren and he ensures her everything is fine.

" _di waha sab thik hai"_ she looks at her sister. Ruhana thinks and looks at her….. _" Bulbul, Akshay kahan hai? usko call karo."_

Bulbul looks at her… _" But di, wo to abhi college mei honge na?"_

" _nahi tum usko call karo"_ ruhana forced her

She dials his number and his phone rings in the house.

Palak looks at them as she picks up his phone… _"di, uska phone yahi hai.."_

Ruhana thinks _"I hope wo thik ho"_

.

.

 _ **Khanna Office…**_

Divya came to office with lunch. Viren noted…

Viren asked _"divya tum khana dene kyun aayi? Aaj tumhara college tha na?"_

Divya told him _"bhaiya tha college par main wapas aa gayi akshay ke ghar se"_

Viren asked her _"Tum waha kyun gayi thi?"_

Divya told him everything.. vineet was also present there..

" _kya! Ruhana ne haath uthaya tum par?"_ vineet spoke in anger

Viren spoke _"bhaiya lekin divya ko bhi waha aise behave nhi karna chahiye tha"_

Vineet looked at him _"Acha? Aur Ruhana ko kya zaurat thi ispe haath uthane ki?"_

They argued over the issue… staff was watching all this.

In anger vineet moved out from there. He looked at all his employees.. _"tum sabko yaha tamasha dekhne ke paise nhi milte jaake kaam karo apna"_ he shouted at them

.

.

 _ **On the road**_

Rahul and Ritvik were heading towards Akshay's home but on the way stopped seeing crowd..

Rahul parked his bike and went to see.. he was shocked.. _"omg!"_

Ritvik too went.. he pushed away the crowd.. _"hato yaha se"_

He took Akshay's head on his lap.. _"Akshay utho! Rahul isse hospital leke jaana hoga bahut khoon beh rah raha hai sar se"_

They picked him up and took him to hospital.

 _ **Lifeline Hospital…**_

He was treated by the doctor. After half an hour doctor comes out from treatment room..

Rahul asked _"doctor how is he?"_

Doctor smiled a bit… _"don't worry he is out of danger jaldi hosh aa jayenge unhe"_

Ritvik nods…and turns to Rahul…. _"mai pallu ko phone karke batata hun"_

He calls up Palak.

.

.

 **Mehra Mansion…**

Palak picks up the call.. _"haan Rits bolo.. what? Okay hum abhi aate hai. kaunse hospital mein? thik hai_ and disconnects the call.

She went to Ruhana's room and told her

" _di.. wo akki ka accident hua hai wo hospital mei hai abhi"_

Ruhana and bulbul were shocked

" _bulbul maine kaha tha na kuch bura hua hai"_ she spoke panicking.

Bulbul held her hands trying to calm her down _"di, shant ho jaiye hum abhi jayenge kuch nhi hua hoga Askhay bhai ko chaliye…. hum chalte hai hospital"_

They all went to the hospital.

.

.

 **Lifeline hospital**

Bulbul and Ruhana reached hospital.

Ruhana asked _"Ritvik …kaha hai Akshay?"_

Ritvik tells him _"di ghabrao mat wo ab thik hai sar pe bas chot aayi hai andar room mei hai"_

Ruhana and bulbul went into the room and waiting for him to gain consciousness.

Bulbul looks at Ruhana…. _"di main doctor se baat karke aati hun aap yahi baithe raho"_ she went out of the room.

" _ **manini di.. please.. aap aisa mat karo.."**_

" _ **aap kuch kehte nhi ho.."**_

" _ **main phir aisa nhi karunga I am sorry.."**_

" _ **nahi.. aahhhhh…."**_

" _naahi…"_ he screamed and woke up with jerk. He was sweating badly..

Ruhana looked at him and patted his cheek… _"Akshay tum thik ho na? kya hua?"_

Akshay looks at her and relaxed... _"di.. tum ho"_

Ruhana nods and moves her hand in his hairs…. _"haan tum achanak kyun chale gaye they aur itni pareshani kyun hai tumhare chehre par?"_

Akshay was in his thoughts, should he tell Ruhana about Manini….But she also has many problems in her life…

Ruhana asked again _"bolo Akshay…tujhe pata hai na main humesha tere saath hoon."_

Akshay holds his head _"di.. wo.."_

Ruhana left the topic.. _" chhodo….tum aaram karo abhi"_

She made him lay down on bed. Bulbul who was standing at the door heard all he said and thought …

" _aakhir yeh manini hai kaun? AUr chahti kya hai!"_

She clenched her fists and moved inside the room. Ruhana looked at her…

 _Bulbul, sab thik hain na? Doctor ne kya bola?"_ she asked out of concern. Bulbul kept her hand on her shoulder… _"Di kuch nahi hoga. Akshay bhai bilkul thik hai. Bas inhe thoda zyada aaram karna hoga."_

Ruhana sighed…. _"thik hain …thank god Akshay safe hain."_

She looked at him and saw some worried and scared expressions on his face which worried her. She moved her fingers in his hair, while he closed his eyes to feel the calmness and drifted into sleep.

Ruhana was sitting near his bed, when Ritvik, Rahul , Palak and Bulbul came to her…

" _Di, aapko ghar jaana chahiye."_ Bulbul said.

" _Nahi Bulbul, main nahi ja rahi. Tu palak ko lekar ghar ja. Main yahin thik hu."_ She replied.

" _Di Please…aapko aaram karna chahiye..yahan pe main aur Rahul hain na…aap teenon ghar jao."_ Ritvik said convincing them.

" _Ritvik please….main yahin rehna chahti hu. Main nahi chahti ki ab kuch aur ho jaye."_ She seemed worried.

" _Bhabhi, aap humpe bharosa kar sakte ho…..please aap jao na. Aapko aaram ki zarurat hai. Yahan main aur ritvik sambhal lenge. Kuch nahi hoga Akshay ko. Hum dono mein se koi ek yahin rahega."_ Rahul said holding her hands.

" _Di, shayad Rahul aur Ritvik thik keh rahe hain, aap chalo."_ Bulbul said and finally they moved to home.

Somewhere someone was watching them…..

" _Mrs Ruhana Khanna…abhi toh bahut kuch hona baaki hai….dekhti jao kya kya karti hoon main."_

She smirked and left the place.

 **A/N: Okay…another update.**

 **So how Akshay connected to Manini?**

 **Will Sachin-Angel be able to convince Vineet?**

 **Will everything be normal?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Pleaase R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! Another Update!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the stories.**

 **Happy Reading.**

After watching the trio sisters, Manini smirked and moved to the Doctor's chamber. She handed over him a packet, which consisted of almost 50000 rupees.

" _yeh lo.. ab tum waisa hi karoge jaisa main tumhe karne ko kahungi"_

The doctor took the money and agreed but looked at her worriedly..

" _lekin agar kisiko pata chal gaya to?"_

" _kisiko kuch pata nahi chala tum bas apna kaam karte raho"_ She replied And leaves from there

" _ab aayega khel ka maza"_

As she was leaving she bumped into Ritvik. He apologized _"sorry"_

Malini nods and leaves the hospital immediately. Ritvik thought and turned but Malini had already disappeared. He made his way towards Akshay's was sitting with Akshay.. Ritvik entered inside with some medicines.

Rahul asked _"kya hua itni der kaise lag gayi tumhe?"_

Ritvik replies back "kuch nahi khana lane gaya tha."

Rahul nodes _"Akshay uth jaye to saath khate hai"_

Ritvik nodes..

 **Mehra House**

Ruhana, Bulbul and Palak reached home. Ruhana sat on the couch while Palak moved into the room saying

" _di, mujhe college ka kaam hai main padhne jaa rahi hun.."_

Ruhana nods and she moves into her room. Bulbul goes to kitchen and brings water for Ruhana.. _"lo di pani pee lo"_

Ruhana takes glass from her hand drinks it..

She sat beside her and asked _"kya soch rhi ho di?"_

Ruhana turned towards her _"bulbul aaj maine akki ki aankhon mei wahi darr dekha jo aaj se 5 saal pehle tha"_

Bulbul was surprised _"di, aap yeh kya keh rahi ho?"_

Ruhana nods … _"haan.. bulbul tum to janti ho na kya hua tha uske saath"_

Bulbul shakes her head _"haan di, jab wo aapko aur jiju ko mila tha to.."_

she got goose bumps remembering it.

Ruhana kept her hand on her shoulder… _"kal usse baat karenge abhi tum jaake so jao"_

Bulbul nodes _"aap bhi aa jana di main tab tak blanket wagera nikal deti hun"_ and leaves from there..

Ruhana thought… _"yeh maninii akhir chahti kya hai…... avantika ne bhi kuch bataya nahi tha malini ke baare mei.. Akshay se baat karni hogi"_

She heard bulbul calling her. She went to the room to sleep.

 **Khanna house**

Vineet, Viren reached home.. Divya, Angel and Sachin were already at home..

Vineet was heading towards his room when Viren stopped him

" _bhai.. khana to kha lijiye"_

Vineet looked at him.. _"mujhe bhook nhi hai tum khao.."_ and walked away.

Viren scolded Divya _"kya jarurat thi itna bada tamasha karne ki waha par?"_

Divya replied back _"bhai.. aap to kuch bolo mat bulbul aapki fiancée hai isliye aap to uski side loge hi.. huh"_

Viren controlled his anger _"divya main kisi ki side nhi hun mai bas sach ke saath hun.. aur har bar tum ya bhai sahi nhi ho sakte"_

Then they hear angry voice.. _"Enough!"_

Sajel, Divya and Viren looked at the direction. Vineet was standing there.. he came close to them.

" _bas Viren! Bas bahut sun liya mujhe iss ghar mei shanti chahiye! Kya mil sakti hai mujhe?"_ He shouted loudly.

Sachin wanted to say something.. but Angel stopped him by holding his hand..

Viren looked at him and replied back calmly _"shanti! Wo to bhabhi ke saath hi chali gayi thi, aaj pallu aur bulbul bhi chale gaye.. ghar ke do tukde ho gaye.. ho gayi shanti yaha.."_ and walked away from there with upset mood.

" _Divya, mera khana mere kamre mei bijwa dena"_ and he walked away to his room

Divya went inside the kitchen.

Sachin looked at Angel _"tumne kuch bolne kyu nhi diya"_

Angel replied _"Sachin, abhi vineet bahut gusse mei tha hum wait karna hoga sahi waqt ka"_

Sachin looked at her tensed _"kahi sahi waqt ka wait karte karte sab khatam na ho jaye"_

Angel assures him _"aisa nhi hoga we will do something.."_

.

.

 **Next morning**

Angel prepared breakfast for everyone…

Viren phone ranged.. he saw caller id.. it was.. bulbul he picked up the call.

" _haan! What?"_ ….he almost shouted..

" _thik hai haan dhyan rakhna"_

And disconnects the call.

Sachin asked him _"kya hua?"_

Viren eyed at Vineet but spoke to Sachin _"wo Askhay ka accident ho gaya kal.. hospital mei hai"_

Vineet looked at him _"kya?"_ in concern..

Angel looked at Viren and then Sachin… _"hey bhagwaan.. humhe chalke dekhna chahiye I hope zyada na lagi ho use"_

 _ **Lifeline hospital**_

Akshay woke up and found Ritvik and Rahul there…He glanced at them…

" _tum dono yaha?"_

Ritvik nodes _"haan.. humne di , Bulbul di aur Pallu ko ghar bhej diya.."_

Akshay replies _"Acha kiya meri wajah se pareshan hote wo!"_

Rahul looked at him… _"tum aisa kyun keh rahe ho.. abhi kaisa lagh raha hai tumhe?"_

Akshay assures them _"I am fine"_

Ritvik eyed Rahul. He took out the picture from his pocket and showed it to akshay…

" _Akshay tumse kuch puchna hai."_

Akshay looked at him.. _"pucho"_

He forwards the photo in front of him and asked _"yeh tum ho na?"_

Akshay looked at the picture and was shocked to see it.. there was something which made him scare… and everything flashed in front of his eyes…..his horrible past…something he didn't want to remember.

 _ **6 years Ago…**_

 _A girl requested someone.._

" _Please…please… leave my brother.. I beg you.. please…" with tears in her eyes.._

 _The other person pushes her away.. "I won't please jao yaha se dubara tumne aisi harkat ki to I will kill him"_

 _The girl replies "nahi dubara aisa nhi hoga" and moves to the room._

 _She opens the door and sees her brother lying unconscious on the chair.. she opens up the ropes and removes the equipment which is used to give electric shocks…_

" _Akshay.. ankhein kholo.. Akshay.."_

 _Akshay slightly opened his eyes.. he cried for.. water.. "pa..ni.. di.. pa..ni"_

 _The girl quickly went to get the water and made him drink.. she had tears in her eyes.._

" _I am sorry sab meri galti hai na main kisise help mangne jati aur na wo tumhari yeh halat karte"_

 _Akshay gulped her face "nahi.. di tumhari koi galti nahi hai.. tum please aisa mat kaho.."_

 _She hugged him.. he asked.. "kya sach mei koi humhari madad karne nahi aayega"_

 _She assures him "kabhi na kabhi to koi aayega."_

 _The person gets in and smirks… she pulls away the girl with.. "bahut ho gaya bhai behan ka Milan ab chalo yaha se"_

 _The girl tries to free herself.. "chodo mujhe.. chodo.." but the person pulls her away…_

 _Akshay tries to get up but his body permitted him from doing so.. he was helpless…_

 _The person says to the girl.. "suno.. zyada hosiyar mat karna samjhi… tum janti ho main kya kya kar sakti hun.."_

 _The girl frees herself "haan janti hun tumpe bharosa karke hi maa ne hum dono ki jimedari tumhe saupi thi kyuki tum unki muh boli behen ki beti thi.. but tumhari nazar to humhari daulat pe thi sirf.. tum humhe torcher kar sakti ho lekin maar nahi sakti samjhi"_

 _The person gets angry and slaps her "bahut bol rahi ho tum! Tumhari jaan basti hai na tumhare bhai mei.. chup chap property papers par sign kardo.. warna acha nhi hoga dono ke liye"_

 _Akshay from inside heard all this and screams with all energy left "nahi.. di.. tum sign nahi karogi.. tumhe meri kasam.. chahe jo ho jaye"_

 _The person eyed at a man.. "zara dekho jaake usko"_

 _Who's intention were not right.. the girl got scared and she pleaded "nahi please usko kuch mat karo.. please" she screamed.._

 _The person laughed.._

 _The girl ran into the room.. but it was locked from inside.. "darwaza kholo plzz.."_

 _She got panicked and she watched threw the window.. "Akshay!"_

 _The man beat Akshay badly.. "Aahh.." he bawled in pain.._

 _Here the girl was crying.. and feeling helpless.. "leave him please"_

 _After a while the door opens.. the girl runs in.. she takes akshay's head on her lap.._

" _kitna khoon beh raha hai.. Akshay.." in concern.._

 _The person gets in.. "tumhe mai 2 din ka waqt de rahi hun soch lo warna.. apne bhai ki maut ki zimedar tum hogi samjhi!"_

 _And moves from there.._

" _aah.. di.." he spoke in low tone.._

" _main hun tumhare pass.." she spoke.._

 _ **2 days later**_

 _The person got into the room.. and the file on the floor.. "sign.. it"_

 _The girl got up and signed on the papers for the sake of her brother.._

" _tum jo chahti thi maine kar diya ab please humhe jaane do"_

 _The person started to laugh.. "tum pagal ho.. tumhe aur isse yaha se jaane diya to tum dono to police ke pass chale jaoge.. na tum jaogi na tumhara yeh bhai samjhi"_

 _Akshay who's condition was not good but managed to stand up.._

" _di.. yeh dhokebaaz hai aapse kaha tha maine mat karna sign.."_

 _The person spoke "tum mei itni himmat aa gayi ki tum mere samne khade rehke baat kar sako.."_

 _She moved towards him.. Akshay moved back.. a knife was present there.. he grabbed it and attacked on her with it.._

 _The person raised her hand on him as he was not strong enough because of all the torcher he missed his balance and fall.._

 _The person got angry.. "2 din se tumhare saath kuch kiya nahi isliye itni himmat aa gayi tum dono mei.. ruko.."_

 _She called her man "andar.. aur tayari karo.."_

 _She grabbed askshay who was scared now.. "malini di please.. nahi.."_

 _Malini smiled.. "kyun? Mujhpe attack karne se pehle socha nhi tumne"_

 _His sister comes to stop.. "malini please aisa mat karo. Wo already.."_

 _Malini warned her "don't.. warna acha nhi hoga"_

 _The man spoke "mam, ho gaya.."_

 _She grabbed him and tied him to the chair.._

 _The girl came.. "nahi milini please.. chodo usse"_

 _Malini pushed her away her head hit the table which was on the way.. "ahh" she felt pain.._

 _She attached the round shape equipment to his forehead and 2 clips to each finger of both sides of the hand.._

 _Akshay pleads "di.. please.. main dubara aisa nhi karunga.. please.."_

 _But she did not listened.. she turned on the button and his voice echoed inside the room.. the electric shocks did the job.._

 _The girl remembered.._

" _ **di.. please kuch karo.. mujhe darr lagta hai ab.." Akshay spoke..**_

" _ **tum fikar mat karo kal.. hum yaha se jayenge kaise bhi.." she replied..**_

 _She thought to run away from here but recalled akshay's condition. She pleaded "please malini stop"_

 _Akshay went unconscious malini smiled.. She went and bent down to his sister._

 _"ab yahi zindagi hai tumhari aur iski"_

 _She left the room._

 _The girl got up wiped her tears and went to Akshay, removed the equipment from his forehead and caressed his face._

 _"I am sorry" akshay opened his eyes a bit. Saw her going away from him...she was his last hope who can take him away from this "di.."_

Akshay screamed _"naahiiiii"_ the photo fell from his hand..

Ritivik and Rahul were shocked at his reaction.. he was sweating badly. He holds his head as it starts to pain.. "aah.."

Just then Ruhana and Bulbul entered inside. They were shocked to see him in this condition. Ruhana and bulbul rushed to him..

" _kya hua Akshay?"_ ruhana questioned in concern cupping his face

Ritvik looks at them… _"Main doctor ko bula ke laata hoon."_

Bulbul was worried _"kya hua Akshay bhai aapko.. achanak.."_

Rahul was guilty it was all because they asked him about the picture..

The doctor arrived.. _"aap sab please bahar jayie.."_

They all moved out.. doctor gave him seductive to calm him down.

Ruhana was worried to see Akshay like that. Rahul moved to her….

" _Bhabhi, I am sorry!"_

Ruhana looked at him… _"Tum sorry kyun bol rahe ho Rahul?"_

" _Bhabhi …wo…."_ But ritvik pokes on his hand with his elbow and he changes the topic…

" _Actually…main kuch puch raha tha lekin achanak wo chilla pada."_

Ruhana looks at him…. _"Koi baat nahi Rahul. Ab tum aur Ritvik ghar jao. Ritvik, tum palak se milte jana."_

" _Jee di…main dekhta hoon."_ Saying so, Ritvik and Rahul left.

Bulbul looked at Ruhana… _"Di, aap yahin baitho, main doctor se mil ke aati hoon."_ As she saw doctor coming out of the room, Bulbul rushed to him and Ruhana moved inside.

She looked at her brother. He was looking exactly how he was when she found him 5 years ago. She caressed his head. She could relaxing traces on his face, when she slightly ruffled his hair, yet scare was still visible on his face. At the same time, Viren along with Sachin and Angel entered the ward…

" _Akshay.."_ Viren spoke loudly.

Ruhana looked at them…. _"tum log yahan?"_

" _haan bhabhi, bulbul ne bataya…akki kaisa hai ab?"_ Viren asked her concerned.

" _aur yeh accident hua kaise?"_ Sachin questioned.

" _Pata nahi ….mujhe kuch nahi pata. Wo toh bas….bas ritvik ka call aaya tha pallu ke paas, usne hi bataya. WO aur Rahul hi akshay ko leke yahan aaye."_ Ruhana replied.

" _Doctor ne kya bola bhabhi? Bulbul aur palak kahan hain?"_ He questioned again.

Meanwhile, Bulbul entered in…Viren glanced at her…

" _Sab thik hain na? Akshay thik hain na?"_

" _Haan, sab thik hain. Aap log chinta mat karo."_ Bulbul rpelied looking at them.

" _Di, aap yahin baitho, main kuch dawaiyan leke aati hoon. Viren , tum bhi chalo na."_ she held his hand and took her outside. Angel sat beside ruhana comforting her.

 _ **Outside the Hospital…**_

" _Bulbul, kya hua? Aise kyun le aayi?"_ he asked.

" _viren, mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai. Mujhe lag raha hai ki koi humare saath bahut ghinona khel khel raha hai. AUr wo Manini…..wo…"_ She paused and hugged him.

" _Manini kya? Aur kaun hain yeh manini?"_ he questioned as he patted on her hair. She parted the hug…

" _Viren, wahi…."_ But before she could say anything….they heard someone..

" _Maan Singh khurana ki behen Manini khurana."_

They turned to find Rahul standing there.

" _Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Rahul?"_ Viren questioned him.

" _Main sahi keh raha hoon Viren. Aur Manini maan ki behen hai, iska saboot bhi hain mere paas."_ He said and showed him the property papers they got from Maan's house. Viren and Bulbul glanced at each other.

" _Main divya ko kitni baar samjhane ki koshish ki , lekin wo mujhe hi galat samajhti hain. Main jaanta tha ki Maan galat hain lekin meri dost mujhe hi galat samajhti rahi. Aur jab tak main kuch karta, sab bikhar gaya tha. Vineet bhaiya ka gussa, bhabhi ka chale jana….aur ab yeh..akki ka accident…"_ he sighed.

Viren shook his hands…

" _Rahul, tumne joy eh kiya hai na…ek sachcha dost hi kar sakta you so much!"_

He smiled… _"thanks viren ….main aur ritvik aur bhi kuch pata lagane ki koshish karte hain. Aap log yahan par sab sambhalo."_

They nodded and he left.

" _Yeh manini akhir chahti kya hai? Viren…kal bhi maine akshay bhai ke muh se Manini naam suna tha….pata nahi kaun hain yeh?"_ bulbul said looking at him

" _Bhabhi se puchte hain ….wo bhaiya ke saath Pune gayi thi, tab hi toh wo akshay ko apne sath le aayi thi."_ he suggested.

Bulbul nods and they went inside. Seeing them, Angel and Sachin took their leave, while Bulbul and Viren sat beside Ruhana.

" _Bhabhi , kya soch rahi ho?"_

" _Kuch nahi Viren…yahi ki zindagi insaan ko sanwarti hain toh bigadna bhi jaanti hain. Main ek baar phir se wahin aa khadi hui hoon, jahan main 10 saal pehle thi…aur Akshay…uske chehre pe bhi wahi dard hain jo 5 saal pehle tha…."_

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _Ruhana and Vineet were in the car._

" _roo.. tumne achanak mere saath pune aane ka plan kaise bana liya"_

 _Ruhana replied "ab tum akele to jaate nahi isliye aa gayi tumare saath"_

 _Vineet smiled "haan main to office ke kaam se jaa raha hun ab ek hafte mei 2 din ka kaam hi acha hua tum aa gayi we will have good time together"_

 _Ruhana replied "acha jee.. ab aap samne dekhke driving pe dhyan dijiye hotel ka pata malum hai ki nahi?"_

 _Vineet "of course malum hai"_

 _Suddenly the car stopped.._

 _Ruhana asked "kya hua car kyun rok di?"_

 _Vineet replied "khud ruk gayi shayad kuch gadbar hai"_

 _He gets down and checks the car by opening the bonnet._

Ruhana comes to check him out _"kya hua vineet?"_

Vineet replied back _"hmm, battery mei kuch problem hai.. kisise help leni padegi"_

Ruhana looked at him _"anjana shahar mei kaun help karega?"_

Vineet replied _"tum bhi na.. koi na koi to karega hi"_

Ruhana nodes. Just then someone comes there calling out her name… _"Ruhana!"_

She turned and was surprised _"Avantika tum!"_

 _Avantika smiled "haan tum Pune mei kya kar rahi ho?"_

 _Ruhana replied "wo main apne husband ke saath aayi thi lekin yeh car ne dhoka de diya!"_

 _She looked at Vineet.. and teased her "kya baat hai bade handsome hai jiju to"_

 _Vineet smiled.. Ruhana introduced "Vineet yeh hai Avantika Mehra meri bahut purani dost"_

 _Vineet greets her "hello"_

 _Avantika speaks "tum log ek kaam kyun nhi karte mera guest house yaha se todha door hi hai waha rehlo"_

 _Ruhana nodes "nahi avantika main kaise"_

 _Avantika replies "Ruhana, tune shaadi mei bhi invite nahi kiya ab please mana mat karna please"_

 _Ruhana agrees "Acha thik hai"_

 _Avantika hugs her and she hears something… Ruhana and Vineet also heard the sound._

 _Ruhana asked "yeh kaisi aawaz thi?"_

 _Avantika gets tensed "kuch nahi.. shayad koi billi hogi ghar mei"_

 _She shows them the way to guest house and moved towards her home which was 5 houses away from the guest house._

 _Vineet told Ruhana "achi ladki hai.. akeli rehti hai kya?"_

 _Ruhana glared at him "Aapko kyun itna interest aa raha hai usme"_

 _Vineet replied "are main to bas aise hi puch raha tha"_

 _Ruhana spoke up "sure nahi hun main.. shayad koi bhai hai iska.. college time mei 3-4 baar hi mulakat hui thi isse.."_

 _Vineet nodes.. "acha.."_

 _Avantika came back to home….Manini was there.._

" _kaha gayi thi tum?" she questioned her.._

 _Avantika glared at her "tumse matlab.." she went straight to room where Akshay was.._

 _She thought…. "Ruhana.. wahi meri madad kar sakti hai.. haan kaise bhi karke mujhe kuch karna hoga.."_

 _She saw Akshay waking up.. "avantika.. di" he uttered in pain.._

 _Avantika went to him.. "haan main yahi hun.."_

" _tum kaha gayi thi.. please kuch karo.. ab aur nahi saha jaata" he requested her helplessly.._

 _Avantika secured him in a hug.. "bas.. tumne uss din pucha tha na koi humari madad karega ki nahi.. sab hoga.. jald hi hum yaha se niklenge.."_

 _At night.. ruhana and vineet were taking a walk outside.._

" _Roo.. tumhari dost yahi kahi rehti hai na.." vineet asked her_

" _haan yahi 5 ghar chodke.." ruhana replied_

 _Vineet told her "acha.. wo car repair ho gayi hai.. to ab hum hotel jaa sakte hain.. chalo usko thanks bolke aate hai madad ke liye"_

 _Ruhana nodes "haan tum sahi keh rahe ho.. chalo"_

 _They went to her house.. rang the doorbell.. but no one opened the door.._

" _shayad ghar pe nahi hain" Vineet made an estimate.._

" _haan shayad chalo chalte hai" ruhana replied back.. they turned to leave but heard few voices from inside.._

 _They turned back.. "vineet andar koi to hai"_

 _Vineet nodes.. "chalo check karte shayad help chahiye ho.."_

 _Vineet tried to open the door.. it was open.. they entered inside and were shocked to see the scenario…_

 _ *** Flashback Ends***_

" _Humne Akshay ko bacha liya. Dheere dheere sab thik hone toh laga…lekin aaj phir wahi darr hain uske chehre par. Par ab mujhse yeh sab dekha nahi jaata. Pata nahi kiski nazar lag gayi humare parivar ko."_

Tears trolled down her eyes. Virenrubbed off her tears…

" _Sab thik ho jayega bhabhi…sab kuch! Aur yeh mera aapse vaada hain. Aur aap jaanti ho, Viren khanna apne vaade zarur pure karta hain."_

Saying so, he glanced at bulbul with an assuring gaze and left from there.

.

 **A/N: Okay AN update!**

 **Jhatka? Zor se laga ya dheere se ? :P hehe :p**

 **Arey Ruko toh….**

 **Mujhe pata hain aap log hume maarne wale ho…par baat toh sun lo pehle…**

 **Will Vineet come to meet Akshay?**

 **Will AKshay be fine?**

 **Will everything be okay?**

 **Stay tuned !**

 **Acha, ab hum toh bhaag rahe hain…aaplog pehle review kar do,….baad mein maar lena :p**

 **Tata!**

 **Please R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello Everyone ! Another update! Yayy! I know it's a late one lekin kya karu….hum dono hi thoda sa busy they…so sorry for that . But here's another update. Hope you all like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Ruhana and Vineet had entered inside the house. They were shocked to see the scenario. A person was lying in pool of his own blood. He was stabbed by knife few times.

Avantika came out from the room looking scared. Ruhana was shocked to see her..

" _Avantika yeh sab.."_ Ruhana questioned her..

Avantika came and grabbed her hand _"Ruhana.. please help me!"_ she requested her..

Ruhana nodes _"haan avantika , I will help you lekin pehle yeh batao ki yeh sab kya ho raha hai?"_

Avantika replies tightening her grip on her hand…. _"main tumhe kuch nhi bata sakti. Par tum please mere bhai ko le jaao.. wo mar jayega.. usey yaha se door le jao.. koi uss tak na pahuch sake.. hmm promise me Ruhana…..main jaanti hoon ki tum usey meri kami kabhi mehsus nahi hone dogi….vaada karo!"_

Ruhana nodes.. _"haan avantika.. main vaada karti hun lekin tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho? Hua kya hain?"_

From the room, a loud voice emerged…. _"Darwaza kholo…I will kill you!"_

Avantika turned back and was scared as she had locked the man inside the room.

Vineet looked at the room's direction and looked at Avantika… " _Yeh sab kya hai Avantikaji….main…main abhi police ko bulata hoon."_

Avantika screams _"nahi.. itna samay nhi hai please.. le jao.. mere bhai ko please!"_

Just then the door opens and Avantika pushed Ruhana ….. _"ruhana please.. jao!"_

Vineet checked Akshay who was breathing low.. " _hume isey jaldi hospital le jaana hoga."_ He looked at Ruhana

Ruhana looked at avantika worriedly… _"tum bhi saath chalo please!"_

Avantika looks at her… _"nahi please jao! Please"_ with crying eyes.. the man grabbed her.. she fights back with him…

Ruhana and Vineet take Akshay with them outside. He was whispering _"di.."_

Ruhana was in dilemma _"vineet hum avantika ko aise nahi chod sakte.."_

Vineet replies _"Ruhana pagal mat bano hum wapas nhi jaa sakte"_

Ruhana speaks up _"nahi main uske bina nahi jaungi"_

She turns back but the house gets blast. Ruhana and Vineet were shocked. Akshay turns back and shouts for her sister, and tried to walk…but vineet holds him.. He tried to free his grip…

" _please jaane do.."_

but Vineet does not leave him. Akshay faints. They place Akshay on the back seat of the car and drove away.

 _ **Hospital…**_

They take Akshay to hospital and doctor told them for operation, to which they agreed. Vineet receives call from Viren he picks up the call

" _haan viren, hum aaj nhi aa payenge ek do din mei aa jayenge tum pareshan mat hona"_ and disconnects the call.

After an hour the doctor comes and informs them

" _injuries kafi hai, he is physically and mentally tortured baki unke hosh mein aane ke baad hi pata chalega"_

Ruhana gets up from the bench and says _"doctor kya hum use Mumbai le jaa sakte hai?"_

Doctor looks at her… _"Aap kya keh rahi hai wo aisi situation mei nhi hai ki wo travel kar sake"_

Vineet also insist _"aap to kar sakte hai na aur waha yaha se ache aur bade hospital hai, please doctor"_

Doctor agrees and speaks _"thik hai lekin abhi nahi kal hi ho payega"_ and walks from there.

The next day they shift Akshay to Mumbai. Akshay opened his eyes the next day and found himself in the hospital he tried getting up but someone stopped him

" _uthna mana hai lete raho"_

Ruhana looked at Akshay and some kind of fear she could see clearly into his eyes. She realized she had to try a lot to bring him back to the life.

He had fallen sleep again due to the pain in his brain. Vineet, who was sitting beside her _"tum fikar mat karo sab thik ho jayega hmm"_

Ruhana nodes _"haan lekin vineet koi itna kathor kaise ho sakta hai.."_

Vineet held her hands. _"kuch log hote hai hum milke sab thik kar denge.."_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

Ruhana's thoughts were disturbed as she saw akshay murmuring something in sleep.

" _Manini di nahi.. Chodo avantika di ko please.. Sign kar dunga main"_

Ruhana was surprised _"Manini ka avantika ke saath kya connection hai samajh nhi aa raha kahi Manini to wo vyakti nahi jisne yeh sab kiya"_ she was in deep thoughts..

.

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion..**_

Ritvik reached the mansion and rang the doorbell. Palak opened the door and was surprised to find him there…

" _Ritz tum yahan? Di kahan hain?"_

" _Ruhana Di aur Bulbul Di Akshay ke paas hain. Di ne kaha tumse milta jaun."_ He replied.

" _Aao ..andar aao!"_ she invited him in and he entered. She brought water for him, and found him seeing her notes….

" _Pallu..relax. Sab thik ho jaayega….trust me…"_ he said as he felf his presence.

" _kuch thik nahi hone wala Ritz! Tum dekh rahe ho na ki kya ho raha hain….Kaise sab thik hoga."_ She replied in a heavy voice.

He took the glass from her hand and kept it on the table and held her from her shoulders…

" _Pallu…. Dekho….Sab log koshish kar rahe hain na…..dekho Rahul bhi meri help kar raha hain. Bulbul di aur Viren jiju bhi hain hi…trust us…sab thik ho jayega. "_

She looked at him…. _"haan jaanti hoon….lekin Vineet jiju…..unka kya! Wo toh kuch samajh hi nahi rahe! Tumne dekha na…sab kitne pareshan hain….aur fir Akshay ka accident…"_

" _Sab juda hua hain palak…..aur in sabke peeche hain Manini Singh khurana!"_ he informed her.

" _Toh wo chahti kya hain? Sabko todna kyun chahti hain wo?"_ she looked at him and by now tears were rolling down her eyes.

Ritvik sighed and pulled her in a hug. She hugged him back and cried. He caressed her hairs…

" _Relax pallu…I promise , main sab thik kar dunga….Main kya…hum sab milkar sab thik kar denge."_ He parted the hug and rubbed off her tears. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang, he made her sit and moved to open the door. It was Rahul. He asked him to come in….he looked at palak…

" _Palak..tum thik ho na?"_

She nodded positively. Rahul looks at Ritvik….

" _Ritvik…main Bulbul aur Viren ko bata diya hain Manini ke bare mein. "_

Ritvik looks at Rahul _"thik kiya Rahul…lekin hume uske bare mein aur saboot ikatthe karne honge."_

" _haan Ritvik…Atleast yeh toh pata chale ki Akshay ka us Manini se rishta kya hain?"_ he said.

Ritvik nods thoughtfully. He turns to palak…

" _Palak…tum yahin rehna aur Di se baat kar lena. Main Aur Rahul kuch aur pata lagane ki koshish karte hain…"_ he said.

She nods and he kisses softly on her forehead and leaves. Rahul thought to inform Divya but something stopped him as he was sure divya won't trust him so he let it go.

Rahul and Ritvik were on the bike. Rahul was driving…

Ritvik spoke… _"Rahul wo property ke papers humhe laane honge and ek baar aur ghar ki talashi leni hogi"_

Rahul nodes " _Haan…aur hume akshay se bhi baat karni hogi. Shayad kuch help mil jaaye._

Ritvik nods… _"Haan Rahul, Sirf akshay hi sach jaanta hain, lekin wo is haalat mein nahi hain ki kuch baat kar sake. Hume kuch aur raasta nikalna hoga."_

They again sneaked into the house. Ritvik got the property papers, he took the pictures of each of the paper and kept it back at his place. Rahul went to the study room and checked all the files papers everything.. He found a ID card it was of school

" _yeh to Pune ke ghar ka address hai matlab maan aur uski behen Pune mei rehte they.."_

He recalls what bulbul told them " _Vineet bhai aur bhabhi Akshay ko pune se laaaye they."_

"samajh nhi aa raha kuch bhi.." he thought to himself.

Ritvik came to him… _"kya baat hai Rahul, kis soch mein ho!"_

" _RItvik yeh dekho…yeh pune ka address hain..aur Bulbul ne bataya tha ki Vineet bhai aur Ruhana bhabhi ko Akshay Pune mein hi mila tha."_ He showed him the id card.

" _hmm….par yeh toh pune ja ke hi pata chal sakta hain."_ He said.

" _haan….khair tumhe kuch mila ?"_ he asked.

" _haan…property papers mile hain...maine photos click kiye hain…tum bhi is card ki photo click kar lo."_ He said.

Rahul nodded and then they left from there.

 _ **Somewhere in an unknown place…**_

Manini speaks to Maan _"ab agle plan ko anjaam dena hai"_

Maan says _"haan wo Viren aur bulbul kuch zyada hi supportive ban rahe hai"_

Manini smirks _"wo dono kuch nhi kar payenge bas tamasha dekhenge apne parivar ki barbadi ka….ab hume dusra plan shuru karna hain."_

They share a high five and leave from there..

 _ **At ritvik's house .**_

Rahul asked _"tum wo property ke papers kyun dekhna chahte they?"_

Ritvik shows him the pictures and Rahul was shocked..

" _lekin aise kaise ho sakta hai?"_

Ritvik speaks up _"pata nahi.. samajh nhi aa raha kuch. maine pata kiya hai humhe kuch aur saboot dundhne honge.. filhal hospital jaana chahiye"_

They both leave towards the hospital _ **.**_

 _ **At hospital**_

Akshay's past was haunting him. The dreams which he had 5 years back, he was seeing them again. It was all because of one person Manini. He wakes up with jerk.

Ruhana was sitting beside him _"kya hua akki?"_

Akshay looked at her _"kuch nahi.."_

Ruhana saw the fear on his face and she hugged him. He hugged her back….

" _Di…please tum kahin mat jaana. Mujhe darr lagta hain."_

Ruhana nods smearing his hairs… _"main kahi nhi jaa rahi hun"_

Angel and sachin watched them from the glass window.

" _sachin yeh sab ho kya raha hai pehle vineet ruhana ka jhagra and ghar mei itni muskile.. ab akki ka accident"_ angel looked at him.

Sachin speaks _"haan angel mujhe bhi kuch samajh nhi aa raha ek problem khatam nhi hoti ki dusri aa jati hai.. vineet kuch sunne aur samjhne ko tayar nahi hai"_

Angel says _"haan aur idher roo wo bhi zidh pe adhi hui hai.."_

Sachin nodes _"filhal to use wahi rehene do hum koshish karte rahenge"_

" _Main ghar jaake sabke liye kuch khana lekar aati hu."_ She says.

Sachin replied with _"chalo main bhi chalta hun tumhare saath"_

And they both leave.

.

.

 _ **Akshay's Room…**_

Bulbul who had fallen sleep siting on the couch gets up..

" _Are aap dono akele akele gale lag rahe ho mujhe bhool gaye"_ she at Ruhana and Akshay..

Ruhana smiles a bit and signs her to join.. bulbul comes and hugs them both. Suddenly, Manini's pictures flashed in Akshay's mind, which made him uncomfortable, adding pain in his head. Bulbul signals Ruhana about that.

Bulbul looks at him…. _"Bhai…tum aaram karo."_

" _haan akshay…abhi teri tabiyat thik nahi. Tu pareshan mat ho…main kahin nahi ja rahi."_ She said moving her fingers in his hairs.

They both make him lay down.. the nurse comes and injects him the seductive so his mind could have rest.

Ruhana caressed his hair. Bulbul looks at her….Ruhana was looking tired. But, she didn't want to leave Akshay alone. Bulbul thinks…

" _di jiju ko leke already pareshan hai ab akki aise unki tabiyat kharab ho jayegi.."_

" _di aap ghar jao"_ she requests her..

Ruhana speaks _"nahi main thik hun yaha"_

Bulbul loks at her… _"Di, aapki tabiyat kharab ho jayegi…please ghar ja ke rest karo."_

Ruhana does not listen to her _"maine kaha na main nhi jaa rahi"_

Viren enters in with _"bulbul sahi keh rahi hai bhabhi aap jao… yaha main hun ,bulbul hai, doctors hai hum sambhal lenge"_

Ruhana looks at Akshay, and then at bulbul who assures her that she is here with him. Ruhana agrees to go home and leaves the hospital.

.

 _ **Vineet's Office…**_

He was moving to and fro in his cabin. He was angry at his brother too… he recalled what happened that morning… when he shouted on his own brother.

" _Viren….tum office mein dhyan kyun nahi dete ho….do din se dekh raha hoon….kahan jaa rahe ho?"_ Vineet questioned Viren.

" _haan, main aapki tarah patthardil nahi hoon bhai….mujhe meri bhabhi aur meri dost ki fikar hain. Aapko toh farak nahi padta , par mujhe padta hain."_ He replied coldly.

Vineet looked at him….. _"Viren….i think wo log khud manage kar sakte hain ….tum office pe dhyan do. Mujhe koi loss nahi chahiye."_

Viren looked at him with shocked expressions….

" _Bhai, aakhir aapko ho kya gaya hain? Jo ateet mein hua , uski saza aap bhabhi ko kyun de rahe ho? Galti kya hai unki? Yahi na ki wo aapse pyaar karti hain…isliye bina kuch kahe, sune …chali gayi wo. Unke aane se pehle hum jaise they , waise hi ho gaye…..sab aapki wajah se bhai…sirf aapki wajah se! "_ Viren shouted at him.

" _aur ek baat aap samajh lo bhai….aap bhale hi unse naraz ho , lekin unki koi galti nahi hain. Aur rahi baat Akshay ki …..toh wo mera dost hain….aapko shayad na ho lekin mujhe meri bhabhi, bulbul, pallu aur Akshay ki fikar hain….aapko toh sirf apni takleef dikhayi de rahi hain…..waqt mile toh unke bare mein bhi sochna. Bulbul aur pallu toh bhabhi se zyada aapki respect karte they…bhabhi bhale hi kuch bhi kahein , wo aapse zarur puchte they….aur aapne kya kiya! Sirf takleef di aapne unhe…..aur iske liye wo toh kya …main bhi maaf nahi karunga….kabhi nahi….!"_ He said so and left from the office leaving Vineet in thoughts.

.

Vineet banged his hand on the table, and then decided something and went in his cabin.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay….toh vineet aur ruhana ne kya dekha , wo toh aapko pata chal gaya? Right?**

 **Lekin RItvik ko aur kya pata chala? Aur kya Ritvik aur Rahul Maan aur manini ke pune wale address se kuch pata kar payenge?**

 **Viren ne Vineet se wo sab kaha , jo usey pehle keh dena chahiye tha…ab kya hoga?**

 **Kya Ruhana Akshay ko fir se sambhal payegi?**

 **Stay tuned to know more !**

 **PS: Pehle review kar do….baad meinn maar lena….:p waise koi bada jhatka nahi tha isme :P hehe :P**

 **Tata…Please R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello! We are back with another update. Yayy!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **At unknown place**

Manini was sitting on the chair and on the table in front of her many pictures were present. They were of Ruhana, Vineet, Bulbul, Viren, Divya, Palak, Akshay. She took the marker and crossed Ruhana, Akshay, Vineet picture and smirked..

" _in sabki life mei problems ki shuruwat ho chuki hai.. ab kisse shuru karoon?"_

Pointing towards picture of Divya, Viren, Bulbul and Palak ,she smiled and crossed one of the picture.

Maan came in and smiled at her.. _"let's go for our next move"_

Manini smiled and stood up… _"maan waise kya haal hai Akshay ke?"_

Maan smirked… _"tum khud hi dekh lo!"_

Manini smirked and got up.. _"chalo.. plan ko anjam dete hai.. ruhana ko thoda aur pareshan karte hai.."_

 **At hospital**

Bulbul was at the pharmacy getting some injections and medicines for Akshay..

Viren came and placed his hand on her shoulder. Bulbul turned and sighed finding Viren…. _"viren tum ho! "_

" _haan.. tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"_ he questioned her

Bulbul showed him the medicines… _"wo kuch medicines le rahi thi akshay bhai ke liye"_

The pharmacists gave her medicines and both moved. While walking, he noted her faded face

" _pareshani ki baat hai na viren…. itna sab ho raha hai.. aur sabse zyada hurt jiju kar rahe hai!"_ She replied sadly.

Viren nodes _"I know bulbul pata nhi bhaiya ko ho kya gaya hai.."_

Bulbul stopped so did viren.. and she looked at him…. _"mujhe na bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hai.. aise agar rishte bikharte rahe toh..,…kya hoga humare parivar ka…"_

Viren held her hand and patted it… _"nahi bulbul aisa kuch nhi hoga aur ritvik aur rahul hai na wo sab pata kar lenge"_

Bulbul nodes _"haan viren….kitna ajeeb hain na….humare apne humse door ho gaye….aur paraye un apnon ko kareeb lane mein lage hain."_

Just then a voice is heard _"kya kaha?"_

Virenul turn and saw Ritvik and Rahul standing there. Ritvik looked at bulbul…

" _tumne hume paraya kaha!"_ he said mocking anger.

Bulbul shakes her head _"nahi.. ritvik main to.."_

Rahul interrupted … _"main to kya? Divya to mujhe apna maanti nhi aur tumne bhi mujhe paraya kar diya.."_

Viren tried to pacify them….. _"Arey Rahul tum aisa kyun keh rahe ho? Aisa kuch nhi hai tum dono to apno se badhkar ho humhare liye"_

Ritvik speaks _"rehendo.. aisa hota to bulbul humhe paraya nhi kehti"_

Bulbul holds her ears and says _"sorry… maaf kardo.."_

Rahul nodes _"ek shart mei maafi milegi"_

Bulbul asked _"kya?"_

Ritvik told _"jab sab kuch sort out ho jayega tum humhe treat dogi doctor sahiba"_

Bulbul agrees to their demand.. _"okay done…bas sab jaldi thik ho jaye…"_

" _ho jayega…bhagwan pe bharosa rakho."_ Rahul said patting on her shoulders.

Viren then asked important question _"acha tum logo ko kuch pata chala uss chudail Malini ke baare mein?"_

Bulbul looked at Viren with "what he said look".. viren spoke _"chudail hi hai wo.."_

Bulbul smiled a bit at his this comment..

Rahul interrupted with _"haan hume pune jaana hoga!"_

Bulbul asked _"kyun? Achanak Pune kyun?"_

Ritvik continued further _"tum janti ho humein Maan ke ghar se property papers mile jo Akshay ne Manini ke naam kiye they"_

Both were shocked _"What!"_

He showed them the picture..

Bulbul spoke _"aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Mujhe to kuch samajh nhi aa raha.. yeh manini aur Akshay bhai… kya connection hai?"_ she looked at Viren , Ritvik and Bulbul.

Rahul told them _"Wahi pata lagane humein pune jaana hoga"_

Viren looked at them… _"thik hai lekin tum dono sambhalke jaana"_

Ritvik nodes _"don't worry.. hum manage kar lenge aap log yaha sambal lena"_

Rahul interrupts with _"Ritvik pune main jaunga tum yaha raho aur iss Maan par nazar rakho"_

Ritvik agrees… _"thik hai Rahul.."_

And they both left to see Akshay..

Bulbul was in confusion and says _"viren.. yeh manini har jagah aa jaati hai.. samaj nhi aata yeh karna kya chahti hai? Kyun humari family ke peeche padi hain….yeh Manini!"_

Viren told her _"haan bulbul.. par tum chinta mat karo.. jald hi sab clear ho jayega phir isey chodenge nahi"_

And both moved towards Akshay room..

Angel and Sachin were present in the room. Akshay was awake as the medicine effect was over. Ritvik, Rahul, Bulbul and Viren came in..

" _acha hua aa gaye tum sab main khana laayi hun.. chalo sab khalo"_ Angel asked them to sit.

Bulbul looked at her… _"Di,main ghar ja ke Pallu aur Di ke saath khana kha lungi…aap baaki sabko do!_

Angel said eyeing at bulbul _"nahi bulbul tum bhi khalo warna ruhana mujhpe gussa hogi ki maine uski behen ko khana nhi diya.."_

Everyone smiled a bit at this.. Akshay seemed not paying attention..

Sachin told _"are angel pehle humhare patient ko khana do"_

Viren also speaks _"haan haan angel di pehle humhare in sahabzaade ko khana do"_ moving towards him.

Angel serves in one plate, bulbul takes it from her and comes to left side of the bed.. _"main khilati hun tumhe.."_

Akshay refuses to eat _"nahi bulbul mujhe bhook nhi hai"_

Ritvik scolds him _"Arey aise kaise bhook nahi hai.. chup chap khao. Itni dawai bhi khani hai….chalo khana khao.."_

Akshay was very much disturbed.. he was stubborn..

Viren spoke _"yeh galat baat hai.. tum khudse khalo warna hum zabardasti karenge"_

Bulbul tried again feeding him and he took it this time..Soon everyone left the room to let him rest.. as per doctor advice.

Ritvik left to look for Maan and Rahul went to Pune to get more proof.

Bulbul asked _"angel di, divya nahi aayi apne dost ko dekhne mana ki humse naraz hai par akki se kya narazgi uski"_

Angel replied with some hope _"are aisa nhi hai bulbul wo aayegi dekhna.. vineet jiju ke saath aayegi wo"_

 **Mehra House**

Ruhana was sitting on the bed thinking about all this happening around. She was feeling very much helpless.. Palak entered into the room with the food angel had sent for them.

" _di khana khalo.. phir aap hospital chale jaana"_

Ruhana asked _"tum nhi chalogi?"_

Palak nodes as No…. _"nahi di.. mujhe college ka bahut kaam hai waise hi itne din main nhi gayi thi"_

Ruhana spoke _"acha thik hai.. main bulbul ko bhej dungi"_

Palak replies _"di kyun? Main to college chali jaungi na. Acha wo di ke hospital se phone aaya tha aap unhe bata dena urgently unhe bulaya hai hospital"_

Ruhana was surprised _"kuch hua kya?"_

Palak nodes _"pata nhi di keh rahe they jitni jaldi ho sake bulbul di ko hospital bhej de"_

Ruhana nods… _"acha main bol dungi"_

They have food together and Ruhana leaves for hospital..

.

.

 **At hospital**

Akshay was lying down with closing eyes when doctor enters inside.. with this sense he got up. The doctor was wearing mask and he could see the eyes. Which were very known to him. He sensed the person could be that and yes his fear came true it was the person.

The person moved towards him and removed the mask..

" _kaise ho Akshay?"_

Akshay looked at the person which much shocked and fearfully.. he looked here and there.

" _are tum to pehchan gaye mujhe.. manini hun main"_ with a wicked smile on her face..

Akshay could not say anything as manini had injected him being numb injection. He could not move from his place..

" _daro mat bas tum kuch der ke liye na kuch bol sakte to na yaha se hil sakte ho sirf 10 minute"_

Akshay looked at her with his eyes being moist.. he recalled everything..

" _tum waha se bhaag aaye.. kismat ka khel dekho aaye bhi to kaha Ruhana ke pass mera kaam kitna aasan ho gaya na"_

Akshay was confused..

" _daro mat tumhe marungi nahi main.. bas itna kehna aayi hun everything will soon end.. toofan aaya na tumhari zindagi mei dekhna sab kaise barbaad hota hai.. shuruwat to ho chuki hai.."_

Akshay comes out of his freeze zone.. he holds his head as he gets unbearable pain. Manini smiles and moves away from there.. she quickly covers up her face and moves towards the door but stops as the knob turns.. the door opens and she hides behind the door. Ruhana along with Bulbul and Viren enters inside.. they were shocked to see him..

Manini gets the chance and she moves out..

Ruhana moves to him… _"Akshay kya hua?_

Akshay pointed towards the door.. but no one was there..

Viren asks… _"koi aaya tha?"_

Akshay nodes.. Viren quickly moves out to check, he sees a lady seeing him and walking faster he runs behind her… but she gets disappeared.

Divya, who had just arrived _"kya hua bhai aap kiske peeche aise bhaag rahe hai"_

Viren nodes _"nahi kisike peeche nahi"_ and moves back to the room.

Akshay screamed _"di.. wo wapas aa gayi.. wo wapas aa gayi… tum jao… sab khatam kar degi wo.. tum jao.."_

Ruhana tries to control him by cupping his face…. _"Akshay shant ho jao koi nahi hai….koi nahi aayega yahan..."_

Akshay was in trauma seeing Manini.. _"nahi.. …wo aayi thi di….wo aayi thi….tum…tum please jao."_

" _Akkii…koi nahi hai yahan….Viren abhi dekh kar aaya….koi nahi hai…tum shant ho jao."_ She said moving her hand in his hair..

He was not listening to Ruhana.. ..ruhana recalled that he was behaving the same 5 years back..

" _Di…dekho…main keh raha hoon…tum jao…varna wo tumhe bhi pareshan karegi…please jao…mujhe chhod do!"_ he screamed again.

"Akshay baat suno" She tried to calm him, but he didn't listen..

Ruhana slapped him hard…. _"suno meri baat!"_

Akshay finally looks into her eyes with fear….. _"Koi nahi hain yahan….aur jab tak main hoon…koi nahi aayega yahan…kisi ko kuch nahi hoga…samjhe tum…"_

And she hugs him….

"ma..ni..ni.." and the words get faded as he faints in her arms..

Bulbul moves out seeing all this , as she couldn't control her tears.

Viren being strong looks at Ruhana…. _"bhabhi.. wo behosh ho gaya hai"_

Ruhana sees and makes him lay down on bed.. the doctor comes in to check him asking all to move out of the room but Ruhana refuses to go..

Viren leaves from there and sees bulbul.. as soon as he touches her shoulder bulbul hugs him..

" _mujhse nahi dekha jaa raha viren.. di khudko itna strong dikha rahi hai par main janti hun andar hi andar wo toot chuki hai. iss baar to jiju bhi unke saath nahi hai"_

Viren consoles her smearing her head… _"bulbul main janta hun.. tum aise karogi to bhabi aur Akshay ko kaun sambalega aur pallu ka kya hoga? Hmm?"_

Bulbul controls her tears and wipes them.. _"tum sahi keh rahe ho.."_

Her phone rings.. she sees the caller ID and it was from her work place. She excused herself and went to attend the call..

" _hello haan mam what?"_ with a shocked expression

" _Aise kaise ho sakta hai? Haan main abhi aa rahi hun hospital"_ she rushes out without informing anyone..

 **Inside the room**

After doing the checkup…Doctor looked at Ruhana….

" _he is fine Ruhana ji bas todha sa mental stress hai inhe.."_

Ruhana caressed his hair and the doctor left…

" _kab thik hoga sab.. kab."_ She places her head on the backrest, still caressing Akshay's head. His words were echoing in her mind. She looked at Akshay…she could easily see the expressions of fear on his face. She kissed on his forehead…

" _Akshay….main tujhe kuch nahi hone dungi. Aur yeh Manini…..pata nahi yeh chahti kya hain…lekin I promise…tujhe….tujhe aur humare parivar ko kuch nahi hone dungi….kuch bhi nahi."_ She made a silent promise to herself…for staying strong for Akshay, Palak and Bulbul. She rested her head on the backrest when the door of the room was opened and Vineet entered inside….Their gazes meet, but he averted his gaze on Akshay….

" _Ab kaisa hain Akshay?"_ he asked without looking at her.

" _Jaisa bhi hain tumhare saamne hain…..wahi haalat jisme wo hume 5 saal pehle mila tha.."_ she replied.

" _Sambhal jaayega…..bahut bahadur hai yeh!"_ he said smearing his head.

" _har koi aapki tarah nahi hua karta MrVineet Khanna! Aur jab zindagi phir usi dorahe par laake khada kar de, jahan se zindagi shuru ki thi…toh zindagi aur mushkil ho jaati hain."_ She said looking at him.

He tried to avoid meeting her gaze, which was noted by her…

" _kya hua? Apne faisle par shak kar rahe ho? Ya tumhe is baat ka ehsaas ho gaya ki jo tumne kiya wo galat tha."_ She asked.

" _maine jo kiya , so kiya….tumne kya kiya? Ek pal mein sab kuch toot gaya."_ He shouted.

" _Ohh…toh tumhe lagta hain ki yeh sab meri wajah se hua…toh thik hain….galti ho gayi mujhse…par meri behnon ne kya bigada tha tumhara…..jo tumne unhe bhi ghar se nikal jaane ko keh diya…jaan chhidakte they na tum unpar….Kya kaha karte they….sirf saaliyan nahi….bachche hain mere….ab kya hua? Kahan gaya wo baap ka pyaar….jo tum unpe lutaane ko taiyar rehte they..ab kya hua? "_ she said looking at him.

He kept mum…he had no answer. One picture had shocked him that he was not able to understand anything. She looked at him….

" _jab kisi baat ki gehrayi pata na ho toh uspe vishwas nahi karna chahiye. Mujhe laga tha ki atleast tum mujhe samajhte ho…..lekin naii….i was wrong….maine aaj tak jispar bhi bharosa kiya..sabne usey tod diya….socha tha ki tum aisa nahi karoge…par tumne bhi wahi kiya…..kisi aur ki baat par jaldi vishwas kar liya…aur apnni biwi par nahi… Meri wafa ka acha sila diya tumne Vineet…lekin main tumhare aage haath jodti hoon….mere bhai ke liye kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi hain….main sambhal sakti hoon usey….Please jaao yahan se!"_ she said with a teary voice.

He gave a last glance at Akshay and left the room. She sat on the stool near the bed and kept her head on the bed as tears made their way out her eyes.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here we end!**

 **So, how was it? Agla number kiska hain? Bulbul? :O Ya koi aur?**

 **Ruhana-Vineet ki dooriyan kaise kam hongi? Kam hongi bhi ya nahi?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Heyo! Another update! Early? Isn't it? Yayy!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews. We love you guys! You make our day!**

 **Happy Reading!**

Bulbul reached hospital as soon as possible. Her phone rang and she picked up..

" _haan viren bolo?"_

Viren from other side asked worriedly… _"kahan chali gayi tum achanak ?"_

" _viren main hospital aayi hun emergency aa gayi thi tum chinta mat karo main jaldi aa jaungi tum please di ka dhyan rakhna aur Akshay ka bhi.."_ and hang the call

.

.

 **At hospital**

Ruhana was shedding tears while keeping her head on bed.. Angel came inside and caressed her hairs.. Ruhana looked up at her and hugged her, while angel tried consoling her..

" _roo.. shant ho jaa.. sab thik ho jayega"_

Ruhana looked up at her… _"kab angel.. kab? Life itni takleef kyun deti hai.. kyun?"_ while tears rolled down her eyes.

Angel replied _"roo.. life har pal imtehaan leti hai.. tum chinta mat karo.. all will be fine."_

Ruhana wiped her tears.. _"angel tum.. aur sachin chaho to jaa sakte ho yahan se.."_

Angel looked at her with anger _"really roo? Tum bol kaise sakti ho yeh?"_

Ruhana looks at her… _"angel main nhi chahti humari wajah se tumhe aur sachin ko problems ho.."_

Angel scolds her _"chup karo tum.. infact mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki sachin ki wajah se tumhare aur vineet ke beech mein jhagra hua.."_

Ruhana explains _"nahi angel… jo hua sab uss manini ki wajah se ho raha hai.. aur vineet ka ego.. usko lagta hai wahi sahi hai.. baki koi nahi.."_

Angel says _"roo.. vineet samajh jayenge.. lekin tum mujhe dubara yaha se jaane ke liye mat kehna samjhi warna main tumse zarur rooth jaungi"_

Ruhana smiles a bit.. and says _"thanks yaar.. tu waha sabka khayal rakh rahi hai.."_

Angel holds her hands… _"meri bhi to family hai na yeh.."_

Ruhana nodes in yes.. angel speaks _"Acha main doctor se baat karke aati hun hum akki ko kab ghar le jaa sakte hai"_

Ruhana nodes and Angel leaves the room..

.

Palak was in the college recalled how smoothly life was moving when family was one, vineet was always her supporter..

 _It was just after bulbul and viren engagement.. Bulbul was looking at the engagement pictures.. one picture made her smile.. she kept it with her and palak noticed her. She came from behind and snatched the picture from her._

 _Bulbul was shocked "choti… wapas kar"_

 _Palak smiles mischievously "bubbles di.. not fair akele akele jiju ko dekh rahi ho.."_

 _Bulbul tries to take the picture from her "de na choti.."_

 _Palak replies "kyun? Waise to jiju se ladti rehti ho aur.. Jiju to upar wale kamre mei rehte hai na issi ghar mei to unki picture kyun chahiye aapko?"_

 _Bulbul speaks up "dekh choti zyada faltu ki baat mat kar samjhi.."_

 _Palak runs outside the room and bulbul behind her.._

 _Vineet was coming from opposite direction palak hide behind him.._

" _jiju bachao.. mujhe"_

 _Bulbul spoke "jiju isse kaho photo wapas kare"_

 _Vineet smiles and speaks "are.. toofan mail chalo.. bulbul ko wapas karo photo"_

 _Palak replied "Arey jiju baat ko samjho.."_

 _Vineet understands.. "bulbul.. tum jao.. photo nhi milega"_

 _Bulbul was shocked and replied "not fair jiju aapne itni jaldi apni party badal li"_

 _Palak speaks up teasingly "bubbles di… jiju dekhna hamesha meri side rahenge.. haina jiju?" while looking at vineet_

 _Vineet nodes "haan of course"_

 _Bulbul gets sad.. vineet noticed and spoke "Are.. badi saali sahiba.. aap udaas kyun hoti hai.. main tum dono ke saath hun"_

 _Bulbul speaks up "Acha? To matlab aap kabhi humhe yaha se jaane nahi denge"_

 _Vineet nodes "bilkul nahi.. aur waise bhi tum to mere bhai ke saath yahi rehne wali ho toh uski taang tod dunga main agar wo yaha se gaya to.."_

 _Palak replied "aur main?"_

 _Vineet thought and spoke "koi na.. tumhare wale to ghar jamai bana lenge"_

Palak came out of her trance and smiled.. then recalled incidents happened past few months.. she had tears in her eyes..

Ritvik came to her and found her shading tears.. he spoke while wiping her tears.. _"meri toofan express ke ankhon mei aansu?"_

Palak replied while placing her head on his chest.. _"kya karu.. itna sab ho raha hai ghar mein.. upar se wo Akshay.. di usko leke bhi pareshan hai.. kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki.. kyun usko di ghar leke aayi"_

Ritvik spoke up _"tum sach nahi jaanti , isliye aisa keh rahi ho."_

Palak looked up at him _"kaisa sach?"_

Ritvik says _"tumhe bataya tha na maine.. manini ki dushmani sirf Akshay se nahi hai, Ruhana Di se bhi hai."_

Palak was shocked _"What?"_

Ritvik nodes _"haan.. hum sach ke bahut kareeb hai Rahul ek baar pune se wapas aa jaye.. phir dekhna sab thik ho jayega aur Vineet jiju ko bhi yakeen karna hoga iss baar"_

Palak with a hope _"Kash aisa hi ho…. par mujhe ajeeb sa darr lagh raha hai.."_

Ritvik assures her _"tum daro mat all will be fine"_

he kisses her forehead.. _"chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hun"_

Palak nodes and they both leave..

 **In Pune**

Rahul reaches the places and enquire about Manini and Maan.. he reaches a house and gets inside..

" _yaha mujhe apne har sawal ka jawab milega!"_

He finds many proofs against manini and maan which shocks him.. "yeh log to.." with much anger..

" _mujhe jald se jald Mumbai jaana hoga.. "_

He puts proof in his bag and leaves from there..

 **Mumbai – life care hospital**

Bulbul reaches to her senior cabin..

" _kya baat hai mam? Koi emergency hai jo aapne mujhe yaha bulaya.."_

Her senior (swetlana) replied _"bulbul tum aisa kuch karogi maine kabhi socha nhi tha!"_ throwing the file on the table..

Bulbul was bewildered as she was not sure what Swetlana is talking about..

" _maine kiya kya hai?"_ she asked her

Swetlana spoke _"tumne delivery ke waqt swapping ki hai wo bhi kuch paise ke kaaran!"_

Bulbul was dam shocked… her eyes opened wide _"what?"_

Swetlana coming near to her.. _"yes! Iska proof hai tumhare account mein 5 lakh transfer kiye gaye hai"_ showing her..

Bulbul looked and was surprised …. _"how is this possible.. maine aisa kuch nahi kiya!"_ she tried to prove herself innocent..

Swetlana looks at her angrily…. _"please.. bulbul I will make sure your license get cancelled.. and you are fired from my hospital!"_

It was her dream to be a doctor and in a second she felt everything is being snatched from her.. she requests to trust her _"mam trust me maine aisa kuch nhi kiya.."_

Swetlana speaks _"enough! I don't want to listen anything…. please leave!"_

Bulbul moves out of her cabin with tears in her eyes.. she rushes out of the hospital crying..

.

.

 **Khanna industries**

Vineet recalled what happened in the hospital.. he seemed to be very must disturbed. Viren who was looking at him from his cabin _"bhai aapko ab samjhna hi hoga.."_

The manager comes to him _" Viren sir!"_

Viren looked at him… _"kya hua ravi? Itne ghabraye hue kyun ho?"_

Ravi spoke _"sir bahut badi problem ho gayi hai!"_

Viren asked _"kaisi problem?"_

Ravi replies scaredly.. _"sir jab aap yaha nahi they to vineet sir ne ek bahut bada risk leke ek deal sign ki thi aur…"_

Viren shouts… _"Aur kya?"_

Ravi with his head down spoke _"we suffered a huge loss!"_

Viren was hell shocked with this _"What? How is this possible bhaiya deal sign karne se pehle sab kuch thik se dekhte hai na?"_

Ravi replied _"sir iss baar unse galti ho gayi.. he just signed it with closed eyes!"_

Showing him the deal papers.. viren looks at it shockingly.. she moves to Vineet's cabin.. and opens the door with full force..

" _bhai!"_ he shouted.

Vineet looked at him and spoke _"viren kya hai?"_

Throwing the file on the table _"we are finished! Maine kaha tha aapse iss aadmi ke saath koi deal sign mat karna.. lekin nahi aap sunte kaha ho meri! He ran away with all the money, resources everything we are finished! The Khannas are finished….and it's all because of you."_ shouting at him..

Vineet speaks up _"mujhe nhi pata tha wo fraud niklega"_ he sits back on the chair with thud.. placing his hand on his forehead..

Viren looked at him and calmed down a bit….. _"bhai.. it's okay all will be fine"_

Vineet speaks up _"kuch thik nhi hoga chote! Jitna paisa tha sab laga diya tha. we are bankrupt"_

Viren was shocked and looked at him…. _"isliye kehta hun aap gusse mein hamesha galat faisla lete ho!"_

Vineet looks at him and thinks.. _"tum divya se kuch mat kehna.. aur staff ko kuch pata nahi chalna chahiye."_

He leaves from there.

Viren could not understand anything.. this was a big problem now. He bangs his hand on the wall in anger.. _"ek problem khatam nhi hoti ki dusri aa jaati hai!"_

.

.

 **Mehra house**

Palak was keeping herself busy to relief herself from all the tension.. _"kaha main rits ke saath shaadi ka plan kar rahi thi aur ab itna sab ho gaya! I hope di toote na! "_

The doorbell rang.. she kept the laptop away and ran to open the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see bulbul because she was looking very pale as if she was crying from hours.

" _bubbles di.. aap"_

Bulbul without saying anything enters inside..

" _di thik hai na aap?"_ palak asked again..

Bulbul spoke _"choti please.. mujhe abhi koi baat nhi karni!"_

Palak stubbornly looks at her… _"aise kaise nhi karni batao kya hua aap kyun ro rahe they?"_

Bulbul trying to avoid it with _"acha sun di ka call aaya tha wo Akshay bhai ko leke ghar aa rahi hai! Mushkil se doctor maana ghar mein uski care karne ke liye"_

Palak knew very well she is trying to avoid and spoke sternly… _"di, don't change the topic! Batao kya hua?"_

Bulbul spoke _"zyada sawal mat kar.. samjhi.. akki bhai ka room clean karne mei madad kar meri"_ pulling her to the room.

Bulbul thought _"abhi main kisiko kuch nhi bata sakti.. pehle se itni problem hai ghar mein"_

After an hour Ruhana, Sagel arrives home with Akshay.. sachin helps him to get to his room and make him lay on bed..

" _tum aaram karo.. hum chalte hai.."_ sachin told..

Sachin turned off the lights and Akshay screams _"nahi.."_

Sachin turned it on.. _"kya hua?"_

" _lights off mat karo please.."_ he said with a fear on his face..

Ruhana came and sit beside him _"acha lights off nahi karte.. tum rest karo."_

Akshay grabs her hand and says _"tum mujhe yahan wapas kyun laayi ho…dekho, tum jao…mat raho mere saath."_

Ruhana looks at him…. _"Akshay…..main hoon na…aur jab tak main tere saath hoon, kisi ko kuch nahi hoga. Abhi tum aaram karo."_

Angel gives him his medicine.. _"lo tum yeh dawai khalo aur haan Roo khana kitchen mein rakha hai…tu dekh lena."_

Ruhana nods and Sagel leave from there. Ruhana makes AKshay have some food and gives him his medicines makes him sleep. He was still tensed and disturbed that he grabs Ruhana's hand. She smears his head…

" _Main yahin hoon Akshay…tum so jao."_ She said.

She keeps smearing his head and he fells asleep

.

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Viren came there to ask about Akshay. Palak opens the door. He entered in….Palak calls for Bulbul….

" _Bubbles Di, Viren jiju aaye hain."_

And she runs to her room. Here, Ruhana came out of Akshay's room making sure he is asleep. She notices Viren…

" _Arey Viren, tum yahan?"_

" _Haan bhabhi…wo Akshay ko dekhne hi aaya tha. Wo thik hai na?"_ he asked.

" _haan, thik hi hain. Kisi tarah shaant karke sula diya hain….i hope sab thik ho jaaye."_ She said sighing deeply.

He looks at her and sighs… _"I hope so bhabhi!"_

" _kya baat hai Viren? Sab thik toh hain?"_ She asked looking at him.

He composes himself…. _"han…han bhabhi…sab thik hain. Bulbul kahan hain?"_

Meanwhile, Bulbul comes there. Ruhana looks at them and moved to her room, giving them some space. Viren and Bulbul glanced at eachother. They both were worried with different reasons. Bulbul noticed him…

" _Viren, sab thik toh hain na?"_ she asked.

" _Haan….shayad!"_ he replied sitting on the sofa with his head down.

She sat beside him… _"Viren, sach batao…kya hua? Dopahar tak tum yun pareshan na they!"_

He sighed…. _"Sab khatam ho gaya bulbul…..sab kuch! Khanna Industries is finished! All finished!"_

" _Whatt?"_ Bulbul shouted.

" _Sach hain. Bhai ne ek galat deal sign kar di…sab uska nateeja hain."_ He said.

" _Jiju aisa kaise kar sakte hain!"_ She asked.

" _Pata nahi Bulbul, Humare parivar ko kiski nazar lag gayi hain. Sab kuch khatam hota jar aha hain."_ He sighed.

She held his hands…. _"Sab bigadta ja raha hai Viren….aisa lagta hain sab khatam ho gaya….jo galti humne nahi ki, uski saza bhugat rahe hain hum."_ She said and tears trolled down her cheeks.

He pulled her in his embrace. She kept her head on his chest, and was crying. He parted the hug and looked at her and rubbed her tears…

" _Arey haan, hospital mein kya hua? Tum badi jaldi mein nikal gayi thi…Sab thik hain na?"_ he asked.

Her heartbeat raised…She turned to the other side….

" _Nahi…main Viren ko kuch nahi bata sakti. Wo already office ki wajah se bahut pareshan hain….aise mein main yeh usey nahi bata sakti."_ She thought to herself.

" _Bulbul, kya soch rahi ho? Bolo, sab thik hain na?"_ he asked again.

" _han…han…Viren..sab thik hain."_ She replied.

" _toh tum itna ghabra kyun rahi ho? Jo thik nahi hai , usey hum thik kar denge."_ He said.

" _Ab toh aisa lagta hain ki kuch thik nahi hoga… sach mein viren..sab kuch bigadta ja raha hain."_ She said.

He kissed on her forehead and cupped her face…. _"kuch nahi hoga…sab thik ho jayega. Bas ek baar Rahul wapas aa jaaye..sab thik ho jayega."_ He said.

She glanced at him and hugged him.

.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Rahul reaches Mumbai and calls divya..

Divya sees the caller id and thinks.. _"rahul ka phone!"_

She picks up _"haan bolo Rahul"_

Rahul speaks _"dekho divu mujhe to zaruri baat batani hai maan ke baare mei"_

Divya sighs _"Rahul not again.."_

Rahul says _"please phone mat cut karna.. please ek baar mujse milo.. please.. kabhi hum dost they tumhe uska vasta.."_

Divya agrees _"okay! Main lake ke pass jo garden hai waha hun tum waha aa jao"_ and hang the call..

Rahul tries to reach the garden as soon as possible..

.

Ritvik calls rahul and ask _"rahul kuch pata chala?"_

Rahul speaks _"haan ritvik.. mujhe sab pata chal gaya suno.."_ And he explains him everything.

Ritvik was shocked.. _"oh my god! Thik hai tum kaha ho abhi?'_

" _main divya se milne lake garden jaa raha hun.. usse sach batane.. humpe na sahi divya ka bhai uspe to yakeen kar hi lega.."_

Ritvik nodes _"okay main pahuchta hun waha.."_

And disconnects the call..

Ritvik starts his bike and leaves..

 **Lake Garden**

Rahul reaches and meets divya..

" _dekho.. rahul.."_ before she could complete..

Rahul spoke _"main apne saath proof laya hun! Janti ho tumhare dost Akshay ka accident bhi maan ne karwaya tha"_

Divya was shocked _"what?"_

Rahul tells her _"haan! Manini singh khurana maan singh khurana ki badi behen hai.. wo tumhari bhabhi ko college time se janti hai and wo photos jisse dekhke tumne aur vineet bhaiya ne itna hungama kiya.. wo bhi uss manini ne bejhe they.. tumhare saath hamdardi.. pyaar sab plan tha! Wo dono tumhare parivar ko barbaad kar dena chahte hai!"_

Divya still does not believe him.. _"nahi main nhi manti yeh sab.."_

He shows her all the proofs the property papers, Ruhana's college pictures, a file which had details of each family member.. _"dekho sab… it was all a master plan!"_

Maan and Manini comes there and claps.. _"waah rahul kya investigation ki hai tumne!"_

Divya was shocked.. and she realized now Rahul was right since beginning.. _"maan tumne itna bda dhoka kiya!"_

Maan replies smirking… _"yes sweetheart! Di yeh Rahul hamare baare mei bahut kuch janta hai.."_

Manini smiles _"yes.."_

Rahul gets mad at him and comes to hit him.. _"I will kill you bastard!"_

Rahul and Maan get into the fight… ritvik reaches there and was shocked to see them fighting..

Manini sees him and signals the goons to come..

Ritvik and Rahul fight with all of them.. ritvik speaks _"divya tum jao yaha se"_

Divya refuses to go…

Maan hits hard on rahul's head with the rod.. Rahul grabs his head as it starts to bleed… _"Aah.."_

His vision gets blur.. Maan was about to hit him second time but Ritvik stops him.. _"bas maan bahut hua.."_

He punches him on his stomach..

Divya comes to rahul and holds him.. _"Rahul.."_

One of the goons comes to attack them.. Rahul pushes Divya a side and fights with him.. Manini gets frustrated and shouts

" _bas! Bahut hua…"_

She takes out her gun and shoots….

.

A loud gun shot was heard and some painful screams…

.

.

 **A/N: hihihi ….toh kaisa laga yeh update?**

 **Manini aur Maan ki kuch baatein saamne aa gayi….but why is Manini behind Ruhana?**

 **And gunshot? :o Kya hua hoga?**

 **Keep guessing! :D ;)**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Another Update! Yayy!**

 **Maliaka- Hey! We are happy that you're finally reviewing…Let's see whether Ritvik is safe or not ;) Thanks for the sweet review.**

 **Mithi- Hihi :p Pdho behnaa….:D Sab pata chalega.**

 **Trio's Angel- Aww….Manini aur Maan ko hum mil ke maarenge ;) be ready with a cricket bat and hockey stick :p ;) :***

 **Ashi- thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Lake Garden..**_

The bullet hits Ritvik on his heart.. Rahul and Divya gets shocked..

It was when Manini was about to shoot Rahul, Ritvik came in between and the bullet hits him. Rahul too falls unconsciousness on the floor.

Maan looked at them and then to manini _"Di chalo yaha se"_

Manini replied angrily _"nahi pehle iss divya ko!"_

Maan cut her and pushes her… _"Di.. usey chodo chalo yaha se isse pehle koi dekhle.."_

And they both left the place. Divya was hell shocked she sat down their shedding tears

" _ritvik.. utho….rahul…utho na…"_ she kept her hands on Rahul's face.

She could not understand what should be done..

she took her phone and called for ambulance immediately.. Viren and Vineet passed by as the garden was on the way to and from their office..

" _driver stop the car.."_ viren spoke as he saw DIvya.

Vineet looked at him… _"kya hua chote?"_

Viren came down and rushed to divya as he saw her there. Vineet too, got down and approached the place. Both of them stood there shocked….

Vineet went to Ritvik and Viren to Rahul.. they tried to wake them up..

" _Rahul aankhein kholo! Rahul!"_ Viren shouts at him..

Vineet held Ritvik's hand and spoke _"Ritvik.. yeh sab.. hum abhi hospital chalte hai.."_

Ritvik who was still in his senses, was breathing heavily… _"Jiju, baat suniye.."_

Vineet looked a thim…. _"baatein baad mein…pehle hospital jaana hain."_

Ritvik shakes his head negatively….and took heavy breaths… _"Mere paas waqt nahi hain…Palak….Palak ka dhyan rakhna…usey kehna ki….mujhe m…maaf kar de….Maine..apna promise pura nahi kiya…..sab…sab kuch thik nahi kar paya main…"_

" _sa..b..oot.. bike.. manini.."_ he takes one last breath and his soul leaves his body.. his hand fall on the ground. Vineet looked at him with tears rolling down his eyes..

Viren checks Rahul pulse, he was still alive. The ambulance arrives and both are taken to the hospital..

 **Mehra House**

Inside the room, a picture falls down on the ground.. Palak comes and picks up the picture. It was photo of Ritvik and hers. The glass of the picture was broken.. she hoped all is fine..

Bulbul was in her room thinking… _"yeh sab ho kya raha hai? Itni problems.. di ko bataya to wo puri tarah se toot jayenge.."_

Just then her phone rang and she picked up the call..

" _haan viren bolo?"_

Viren did not replied.. bulbul sensed something must have happened.. she asked again worriedly… _"Viren…bolo kya hua? Tum thik ho na?"_

Viren with much effort says.. _"bulbul.. wo.. ritvik.."_

Bulbul shouted … _"viren kya hua? Say it clearly.."_

Viren finally speaks with teary eyes.. _" Ritvik…..wo hume chodke chala gaya.. he is no more!"_

Bulbul was hell shocked with this! She could not believe what viren was saying..

" _kya? tum kya bakwaas kar rahe ho? Kal hi to humse.."_ her voice getting chocked

Viren inform her what happened at the garden. Bulbul sits on the bed with thud..

" _bulbul don't worry main hun na sab thik kar dunga uss manini ka sach samne aake rahega.."_

" _aapne to humhe paraya hi kar diya…"_

" _ek baar sab thik ho jaye phir aapko treat deni padegi mujhe!"_

The words echoed her ears and tears slipped down her eyes..

" _rah..ul kaisa hai?"_ she asked about it..

Viren replied.. _"he is in coma!"_

Bulbul disconnects the call and lets her tears roll down her eyes.. the biggest worry was how she will inform her younger sister about it.

There was knock on the door… and she heard a voice ..

" _Bubbles Di…darwaza kholo!"_

it was palak.. she wiped her tears and opened the door. _._

" _kya hua choti?"_ she asked her..

Palak showing her the photo frame.. _"dekho na di.. mujhe yeh rits ne gift kiya tha aur toot gaya girke.. phir bolega main laparwah hun koi cheez sambalke nhi rakhti"_

Bulbul could not control herself and she turned to other side..

" _aur wo keh raha tha.. uss manini ka pta lagayega sab thik kar dega.. di aur hum wapas chale jayenge khanna house.. huh.."_ mocking anger.

Bulbul wiped her tears and turned to palak … _"choti.. koi baat nahi.. acha tu ek kaam kar akki bhai ke pass ja aur unhe medicine de de"_

Palak replied _"main?"_

Bulbul nodes.. _"haan tum! Jao.."_

Palak agrees and leaves from there.. bulbul in her mind _"kaise batau choti ko.. mujhse nahi hoga!"_

At the same time, The doorbell rings.. palak opens the door and gets surprised..

" _angel di, jiju aap yaha.."_

Sagel replied _"hum to akki ka haal chal puchne aaye they"_

Palak moves a aside and they come in.. _"wo andar room mein hai"_

Bulbul came down and saw them.. she told _"choti tu ready ho jaa humhe kahi jaana hai.."_

Palak asked _"kaha di?"_

Bulbul told _"zyada sawal mat kar.. ready ho jaake"_

Palak agrees and goes to her room.. as soon as she left bulbul hugged angel and started to cry..

" _kya hua bulbul?"_ worriedly she asked smearing her head.

Bulbul speaks while crying.. _"angel di.. main nahi bata paungi aap hi bata do choti ko.."_

Angel spoke _" Arey par hua kya? tum ro kyun rahi ho?"_

Bulbul tells her everything and speaks _"di ko pata chala to.. nahi.. already wo akki bhai ko leke pareshan hai aur jiju ko bhi.. samajh nhi aa raha main kya karoon? Aur choti… use kaise bataun?."_

Sachin speaks _"yeh sab! Chalo abhi hospital chalte hai jo hoga wahi dekh lenge.."_

Angel says _"roo hai kaha?"_

Bulbul replies… _"wo akki bhai ke room mein hi hai kalse.."_

Palak comes down "chalo di.."

 _ **Unknown place**_

Manini celebrates her victory… maan spoke _"di we killed Ritvik.. usse kya lena dena tha?"_

Manini smiles and speaks.. _"acha hua dekho ritvik se pyar Ruhana ki sabse choti behen karti hai.. ab wo nahi to.. wo to toot hi jayegi.."_

Maan smiles _"to ab kya?"_

Manini with a mischievious smile on her face _"Ab Ruhana se face to face baat hogi!"_

She leaves to visit Ruhana at Mehra house

 **At hospital**

Sagel, along with bulbul and palak reach hospital.. Palak was bewildered "why they had come here" with some fear raised in her mind.. She saw Divya sitting on the bench like a statue.. Vineet and Viren were also present there looking at pale. The silence which was making her more scare at the core.

Bulbul hugged viren and cries.. Viren tries to console her..

Palak finally break the silence with _"kya hua? Mujhe koi batayega?"_

None replied.. she went to divya and asked _"kya hua? Divu di? Aap aise kyun baithe ho?"_ divya just stared at her.. she went to Vineet and questioned him _"jiju bolo na kya hua?"_

He closed his eyes.. opened them again and looked at her. _. "I am sorry"_

Palak spoke _"sorry? Mujhe kyu di ko bolyie na.. pehle batao yaha kya kar rahe ho aap sab?"_

He holds his hand and starts moving to a room.. Everyone followed them.. _"jiju kaha le jaa rahe ho?"_

Vineet leaves her hand as they approach at the door of the room. Palak looked at the room and entered inside.. the every step she took was making her more strange feeling.. Everyone gathered inside the room.

 **Kuch pal toh theher jao na**

 **Ya phir laut ke aao na**

A person was lying on the bed and his face and body fully covered with white cloth. Palak came and with her trembling hands uncovered the face, seeing the person she stepped back. She was shocked…

 **Yoon kehte nahi alvida**

 **Mudd jao idhar aao na**

 **Tumhe dhundhe meri ankhein**

 **Tumhe khoje meri baahein**

She placed her hand on his face and spoke _"rits.. utho.."_

 **Tum bin jiya jaaye kaise**

 **Kaise jiya jaaye tum bin**

But it went all in vain. She shakes him and speaks.. _"ritvik utho na! Dekho, mujhe aise Mazak pasand nahi….please utho! "_

Palak turned towards the direction where everyone were standing.. she went to bulbul and pulled her..

" _di.. isse kaho uthne ke liye... isne promise kiya tha mujhe ki mujhe chhod ke kahin nahi jayega….."_ she requests her..

" _Aur sab thik karne ka vaada kiya tha…..yeh nahi ja sakta.."_

 **Kitne they waade kiye**

 **Ikk pal mein tod diye**

 **Jhootha nahi tu mujhko pata hai**

 **Bas thoda rootha sa hai**

Bulbul was in tears, it is difficult to accept the fact that he is not with us. Bulbul speaks with much courage….

" _chhoti, wo ab nahi uthega.."_

Palak screams at her _"kyun nahi uthega? Doctor ko bulao.. kya hua isse? Haan?"_

 **Tu roothe main manau**

 **Par tum bin kahan jaaun**

 **Tum bin jiya jaaye kaise**

 **Kaise jiya jaaye tum bin**

Bulbul tries to control her and says _"nahi uthega.. he is no more! Chala gaya wo hume chhodkar."_

Palak screams _"no! aap aise kaise bol sakte ho! Kuch nhi hua usko.. bas mujhe sata raha hain…usey maza aata hain, mujhe pareshan karne mein…"_

She goes to viren.. " _Viren jiju, aap bolo na Ritz ko…aapke saamne usne promise kiya tha na ki wo humesha mere saath rahega…usko bolo na Mazak chhode…."_

viren remains silent. He could understand what she must be going through..

They try to convince her but she does not believe in this. Vineet grabs her from hershoulders and shouts at her..

" _palak!"_

Palak seems not in her senses shouts at him….. _"jiju.. doctor ko bulao.. abhi.."_

Vineet pulls her towards ritvik and says.. _"Dekho wo marr chuka hai!"_ at his highest pitch.. Palak does not look there.. Vineet tries his level best to make her come out of this trauma.. at least to cry.. _"nahi aayega wo wapas suna tumne!"_ shaking her many times..

His words echoed in palak's ears..

" **marr chuka hai ritvik!"**

" **nhi aayega wo wapas!"**

Palak looks at ritvik.. touches his face and recalls the moments spend with him.. she shakes him.. _"ritvik utho.. please utho.."_

 **Yeh aasmaan aur zameen**

 **Bin tere kuch bhi nahi**

Tears starts to flow her eyes and shouts.. _"ritvik…."_

 **Saanson se mohlat**

 **Zara maang laina**

 **Yoon utthke jaatein nahi**

 **Ya phir tu mujhe le chal**

 **Sang apne jidhar tu chala**

She places her head on his chest and shed tears… _"tumne kaha tha tum sab thik kar doge.."_

She grabs his collars… _"Tumne bhi apna waada tod diya Ritvik..chale gaye mujhe chhodkar….i hate you Ritvik!"_

Bulbul could not see her sister in this state.. she wanted to hug her but Viren stopped her.

Palak cries continuously seeing Ritvik.. she holds his hand and slowly loses her senses falling unconscious on him. Everyone was shocked.. bulbul went to her.. _"choti!"_

she screamed.. she checked her pulse and looked at everyone with tears in her eyes…

.

 **Mehra house**

Ruhana saw Akshay sleeping, she went out of the room to prepare food. She looked for bulbul and palak but could not find them anywhere.

" _yeh dono kaha chali gayi?"_

She dialed bulbul's number but the phone was ringing on the table.. "yeh to yahi bhool gayi phone" she decided to prepare the food first as both sisters have been gone out together.. so it was not worrying her much but she was not aware of the consequences happening in their life.

 _ **Inside the room**_

Akshay had bad dreams.. all the torcher he suffered because of Manini were haunting him in his dream. He wake up with jerk and started to sweat badly.. he felt bad pain in head. The glass of water was beside his bed, he tried reaching to it but his arm which was injured did not let him. Suddenly someone comes and hands him the glass of water. He looked at the person and was shocked.. the person smiled..

Akshay was about to call for Ruhana but the person placed his hand on his mouth..

" _shhh…. Jante ho na main kya kar sakti hun.."_ making him scare.. she removes her hand and Akshay remains silent at his place.

Ruhana comes into the room and was shocked to see Manini there with Akshay. Ruhana gets angry seeing her. She goes near to her and pulls her slapping hard on her face..

" _tumhari himmat kaise hui yaha aane ki! Mere bhai se door raho samjhi"_ with confidence in her voice..

Manini looked at her in anger.. _"rassi jal gayi lekin bal nhi gaya tumhara.."_

Ruhana looks at Akshay who had already fainted seeing manini.. she pulls her out of the room and closes the door..

" _shut up and get lost!"_ showing her the door.

Manini laughs..

Ruhana gets angry at her… _"manini…tumhari problem kya hain? Tumhari dushmani mujhse hai na? Toh kyun mere parivar ke peeche padi ho? Jo karna hai mere sath karo….mere parivar ko beech mein lane ka kya maksad hain?"_ she shouted at her.

" _Arey, main toh tumhare saath hi khel rahi hoon Ruhana…lekin kya hain na…bahut log hain tumhare aaspaas….aur main jaanti hoon tumhari kamzori….kya tum bhul gayi tumne mere saath kya kiya tha?"_

" _Wo kaise bhool sakti hoon ….lekin jo kiya sahi kiya….lekin mujhe dikh raha hain ki tumhara ghamand nahi toota ab tak"_ Ruhana said looking at her.

Manini laughs sarcastically… _"mera naam Manini hain….manini Khurana…aur jo main chahti hoon, pakar rehti hoon..samjhi tum! Jaise tumne mujhe barbaad kar diya , waise hi main kar diya…hisaab barabar."_ She said.

Ruhana looked at her. _."Maine jo kiya sahi iraadon se kiya tha….karna kya chahti thi tum….kuch galat aadatein lagana chahti thi logon ko….aur kya daava kiya tha tumne….Vineet se pyar karne ka….tum vineet se toh kya..kisi ke pyar aur sammaan ke layak bhi nahi ho….kya chahti thi tum….ki sab mere against ho jaayein…wo toh na tab hua aur na aaj hoga….samjhi tum…not get out of my house….dobara yahan kadam rakhne ki sochna bhi mat."_ She shouted.

Manin smirks looking at her…. _"lagta hai tumhare pati aur behnon ne tumhe kuch bataya nahi chalo main hi bata deti hun!"_

Ruhana looked at her…

" _janti to tumhare aur vineet ke beech jo itni dooriyan hai… kiskii wajah se hai? Meri wajah se"_ she speaks proudly and curiously..

" _Akshay ka accident.. maine kiya! Janti ho tumhari behen bulbul ko hospital se nikal diya gaya hai.. wo bhi baby swapping ki wajah se.. soon her career will be over!"_ She laughs sarcastically.

Ruhana was hell shocked with this.. bulbul did not informed her about this..Manini looks at her…

" _itna hi nahi tumhara pati sadak par aa chuka hai! Khanna industries is finished!, divya ka vo aashiq Rahul coma mein hai.. aur sabse badi baat.,…. tumhari laadli behen ki khushiyon par grahan lag chuka hai.. I have killed Ritvik"_

Ruhana could not believe what she just heard…..she was shattered with this new revelation.. she drops down on the floor with a thud…. manini smiles seeing her like this, bends down to her level… and speaks up..

"maine apna badla pura kiya Ruhana! Jis parivar par ghamand tha na tumhe…tod diya usey…tum khatam! Sab khatam!"

And she left from there.

Ruhana recalls what happened in the past two months…... the problems in her life. ….How she and vineet got separated. Akshay's accident and his fears. ….Family breaking and rifts between divya, palak and bulbul. Bulbul being accused of baby swapping and Khanna industries being finished and lastly Ritvik being killed. Everything happened all because of Manini and Maan. She was being strong all the time but this time she was completely shattered. Tears started to roll down her eyes.. she screams aloud and cried. Suddenly, she felt a screeching pain in her stomach, she held it as it was hard for her to bear the pain and she collapsed on the floor only uttering Vineet's Name.

.

.

 **A/N: Hihihi ;) how was the update?**

 **Ritvik is dead! Palak is in great shock. Divya is too shattered. Vineet is feeling sorry.**

 **Khanna Industries is broken.**

 **Akshay is tensed because of his own reasons.**

 **Last but not the least, the one who was trying to be strong every time, is now shattered. …fell unconscious? What has happened to Ruhana? :O**

 **Keep guessing…!**

 **PS: Pehle review kar do…phir maarna ho toh maar lena..:p Let us run first :P hehe :P**

 **Please R &R!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Another update! Fast na! hihihi! :P**

 **First and foremost….malaika, neha and all other guests...Ab big thannkk you to you people. You people made us smile with all your reviews. Yeah , the chapters were shocking , jus tone more single shock : p hehe :P Read below! Thanks again for reviewing.**

 **Mithi- hihihi…behna….yeh story khatam ho jaye, fir jitna maarna hain maar lena. Par pehle apni bhai ko samjha lo -_- dekha na kya kiya usne :/ I hate him…but I love you :* hehe :P**

 **And thanks to everyone else..**

 **Happy Reading…**

 _ **Mehra House**_

Akshay gains his conscious.. he sees someone standing near him, he smiles seeing the person.

" _di.."_

The lady smiles, she touches her face.. ..He closes his eyes as he feels relaxed. She looked at him…

" _mera bhai to bahut strong hai na? toh itna dara hua kyun hai?"_

Akshay replies with moist eyes… _"Tum jo chali gayi mujhe chhodke."_ He looked at her again..

" _aur wo manini wapas aa gayi. Tumhe mujhse chheen ke chain nhi mila usey….. ab.. ..ab wo ruhana di ke peeche padi hai.."_

Avantika smiles seeing him complain. She takes his hand in hers and says..

" _Mera bhai toh bahut strong hain…hai na? Tumhe apne andar ke darr ko mitana hoga. Tumhe strong hona hoga…Ruhana ke liye…sabke liye. Main nahi toh kya, Ruhana toh hai na….usey teri zarurat hain. Jo tere paas hain unke liye jiyo. Ruhana ko teri zarurat hain. Mera bhai itna bhi kamzor nahi….tujhe yaad hain, kaise college mein kisi ne ladki ko chheda tha aur tumne uski pitayi ki thi."_ He looks at her and nods. She smiled…. _"Bas, mujhe mera wahi bhai chahiye…Maan aur Manini ko toh tum yun hi mita sakte ho….hmm…!"_ she smiled at him.

Akshay listens to her.. he tries to touch her but she disappears.. it seems it was his imagination..

He recalled what she said… how Ruhana helped him come out of this trauma.. she was with him all along… he got up from bed.. he was feeling a bit dizzy.. he starts walking outside. He sees Ruhana on the floor with closed eyes.. he was shocked, he went to her, but in the process, his leg slipped and he fall down.. he ignores his pain in his wound and moves towards Ruhana..

Ruhana takes her head in his lap and tries waking her up..

" _di.. utho.. ruhana di!"_

" _nahi tumhe kuch nhi hoga!"_ he assures her. He gets up and lifts her in his arms and takes her inside the room.

 **Hospital**

Bulbul checks palak's pulse and says _"jiju yeh behosh ho gayi hai.."_

Vineet speaks up.. _"Isko yahan se leke chalo."_

Vineet tries to move her but stops because Palak was holding Ritvik's hand.. Bulbul separates her hand from Ritvik's. They take her away and shift to another room. Doctor comes and checks her..

Bulbul sits their grabbing her hand and tears roll down her eyes…Viren came in and pressed her shoulder… Bulbul immediately hugs him…

" _Viren…I can't see all this. Tumne dekha na…chhoti kaise behave kar rahi thi._

Viren smears her hair… _"wo thik ho jayegi bulbul tum chinta mat karo!"_

.

.

Here Akshay calls doctor and informs him to arrive as soon as possible. He then calls Viren as bulbul had forgotten her phone at home..

Viren leaves the room to attend the call.. _"hello…haan Akshay bolo kya hua?"_

Akshay says worriedly.. _"Viren wo Ruhana di.."_

Listening to his tensed voice viren spoke _"kya hua Akshay? "_

" _wo Ruhana di behosh ho gayi hai.. mujhe kuch samaj nhi aa raha main kya karoon! Doctor ko bula liya hain maine par.."_ he paused a bit…

Viren calms him down.. _"Akshay relax! Main aa raha hun waha!"_

And they hung up the call. Viren thinks for a moment and decides not to tell Bulbul about Ruhana as she is still tensed doe Palak. Vineet sees him tensed and asked _"kya baat hai Viren?"_

Viren informs him about Ruhana's sudden breakdown.. Sagel was also present there..

Angel exclaims… _"my god! Ruhana ko achanak.. humhe abhi jaana chahiye.."_

Viren nods _"haan angel bhabhi aap jaiye... main yahi rukta hun bulbul aur palak ke pass.. divya aur Rahul ko bhi zarurat hogi.."_

Sagel leaves from there to Mehra's house.

Vineet sits back on the bench with a thud which was in the corridor.. Viren looks at him..

 **Mehra house**

Doctor arrives and checks Ruhana.. akshay waits outside the room. Sagel too arrives there..

Sachin asked _"Akshay kaisi hai Ruhana?"_

Akshay speaks up _"doctor checkup kar rahi hai!"_

Angel notices him and says _"Akshay tum jaake rest karo please.. tum thik se khade bhi nhi ho paa rahe ho!"_

Akshay replies stubbornly.. _"nahi main thik hun!"_

Sachin says _"Acha okay fine atleast baith jao.."_

Akshay sits on the couch.. Vineet calls Angel to enquire about Ruhana's health.. she pressed the green button but sees doctor coming from room and keeps the phone there and accidently pressing speaker touchpad..

Angel asked her worriedly.. _"doctor kaisi hai Roo?"_

The doctor replies strictly and angrily _"aap logo ko unka khyal rakhna chahiye tha.. iss haal mein itna stress acha nahi hota.…."_

They get bewildered.. angel replies _"doctor.. ghar mei kuch problems hai isliye wo.."_

Doctor speaks up _"aap logo ko unka khyal rakhna chahiye tha.. issi stress ki wajah se.. unhe breakdown hua and she suffered a miscarriage.."_

Hearing this.. everyone except doctor gets shocked.. Akshay gets up from couch..

" _kya? di was pregnant? Aapne thik se checkup kiya na ?"_

The doctor looked at their expressions and assumed none is aware of her pregnancy.. ..she replied..

" _she was 2 months pregnant.. aur haan inki behen hai na bulbul wo khud ek doctor hai usse to pata hona chahiye tha iss baare mein.."_

The doctor accuses bulbul in anger and speaks

" _wo to ab doctor bhi nahi rahegi.."_

and leaves from there.. saying _"please take care of her now!"_

They get shocked with what doctor told.. specially vineet.. he had heard everything over the phone..

He disconnects the call and tears flows his eyes… the mobile fells from his hand. Viren saw that.

Viren comes to him and sees him.. _"bhai aapko bhabhi ke pass hona chahiye.. unhe zarurat hai aapki.."_

Vineet looks at him.. _"viren usne mujhse itni badi baat chupayi.. she was pregnant"_

Viren was shocked with this revelation _"kya?"_

" _shayad galti meri hi hai maine mauka hi nhi diya usse kuch kehne ka.."_ he was feeling guilty for whatever happened..

" _Aur ab to main iss layak bhi nahi raha ki uske samne jaa saku.. …itne saare problems aur uska Miscarriage….. it's all my fault.."_

he was broken with this.. viren was completely in shock.

.

First they lost Ritvik and now a child who was not yet born. Tears rolled down his eyes and he hugs vineet and says _"bhaiya.. bhabhi ko aapki zarurat hai iss waqt. Aapko unke saath rehna hoga… bas aap hi unhe sambhal sakte hai.."_

Vineet looks up at him and speaks up _"viren.. mujhmein itni himmat nhi hai.. pehle hi kitne galat faisle le chuka hun main.."_

Viren replies holding his hands… _"bhaiya bhabhi aapse bahut pyaar karti hai.. aur unhe aapki zarurat hai.. yeh sach aap hi unhe bata sakte hai.."_

Vineet closes his eyes and opens back to let the pain flow out... he gets up and leaves the hospital.

.

Bulbul who was standing behind them and they were unaware had heard everything she was hell shocked… viren got up and turned found bulbul standing looking at him shockingly..

How can Ruhana hide such big thing from her and all while she was being strong….

" _viren, di.."_ with choking voice.

She drops down on the floor and starts crying… viren bends down and tries consoling her..

" _bulbul.. nahi please.."_

Bulbul drops herself in his arms and cries on his chest… viren consoles her.. _"nahi bulbul please mat ro. Tum aise kamzor pad jaogi toh kaam kaise chalega…"_

" _viren sab khatam ho gaya.. sab kuch…. mera career.."_ she finally reveals.. as now she was too shattered… she cried..

It was another shock for him.. he looked at her.. _"kya? bulbul kya hua?"_

Bulbul tells him while crying.. _"mujhe hospital se nikal diya gaya hai.. aur jald mera license cancel kar denge.. mujhpe iljam hai baby swapping ka…par maine aisa kuch nahi kiya Viren…kuch nahi kiya."_ She clutched his shirt and cried.

Viren looks at her _"bulbul itni badi baat tumne mujhse chupayi.."_

Bulbul looks at him… _"kaise batati Viren…tum itna pareshan they….humari company ko itna bad aloss hua..Di, choti…sab kisi na kisi pareshani mein they..kaise batati main…"_

Viren just hugs her and bulbul let's her tears flow from her eyes…

 **Mehra house**

Angel was totally stunned _"ruhana pregnant thi and usne kisiko bataya nahi!"_

Akshay says _"ajeeb hai na….hum sabko sambhalte sambhalte…wo kitna kuch kho baithi hain."_

Vineet arrives there and moves straight to Ruhana's room.

 _ **Ruhana's Room…**_

She was sitting on the bed securing a cushion in her arms. She looked up as the door opened and she saw Vineet entering in….She gets angry and shouts…

" _Tum ….tum phir yahan aa gaye? Ab kya kehna baaki reh gaya? Ab kya mujhse mera bachcha lene aaye ho….? Tumne jo kiya , so kiya, ab main tumhe kuch nahi dene wali."_ She shouted on him.

He glanced at her with teary eyes . She was completely shattered, he knew it. He moved towards her. She looks at him. She grabbed his collars….

" _Stop there, MrVineet Khanna! Aage aane ki koi zarurat nahi hain. Tumhe khabar bhi hain, ki is ghar mein ho kya raha hain? Meri na sahi, kam se kam apne bhai ki baat hi maan lete. Sach hi kehte hain Ghamand bura hota hai…mujhe bhi ghamand tha…..tumhe paane ka…tum mera garv they Vineet…..lekin wo toh choor choor ho gaya…sab …sab khatam ho gaya …."_ She said crying.

" _Lekin ab nahi! Tumne bahut manmaani kar li….Main meri gudiya, bulbul aur apni is nanhi si jaan ki dekhbhal kar sakti hoon. Tumhari zarurat nahi hai mujhe..samjhe….jao yahan se!"_ she shouted at him.

He heard her without speaking a word. He knew he was at fault. He left her when she needed him the most. He didn't believed her, on the basis of some morphed photographs. He couldn't see her like that. He knew she was showing herself strong, but was breaking inside. He sighed deeply and held her by her hands…She jerked him…

" _Chhodo mujhe….aur yahan se jao."_ She shouted.

He looked at her and held her again firmly. She tried to push him , but he was strong enough for her. He made her sit on the bed…. And looked at her…

" _main jaanta hoon, maine bahut galtiyan ki hain….tumhare saath, Palak, bulbul, sabke saath bura bartaav kiya….lekin…lekin ab mujhe ehsaas ho gaya hain ki main galat tha. Aur main yahan tumse maafi mangne aaya hoon…"_ But was interrupted by Ruhana, who slapped him. He looked at her bewildered…

" _itna sab kuch ho gaya….aur ab bhi tum maafi maang rahe ho…..agar tumhe yeh lagta hain ki main tumhe maaf kar dungi, ya….ya apna bachcha tumhe saunp dungi…toh bahut galat soch rahe ho tum. Tumne socha hai ki baaki sab par kya beet rahi hogi? Nahi, tum kyun sochoge,….jab tum apni biwi aur apne bachche ka acha nahi soch sakte toh baaki sabki kyun sochoge…"_ She shouted and pushed him, such that he lost his balance.

She sat on the bed and tears rolled down her eyes. She kept her hand on her stomach, as if she was talking to her unborn baby, unaware of the fact that , she has lost it. He looked at her. He couldn't see her in such stress…He stood up and sat beside her on the bed. She ignored her. He sighed and held her tightly from her arms…

" _Ruhana meri baat suno…"_ he said.

She tried jerking his hands…. _"mujhe kuch nahi sunna…tum jao yahan se.."_

" _tumhe sunna hi hoga! "_ he said shaking her.

" _Hosh mein aao Ruhana…..hosh mein….jis bachche ki tum baat kar rahi ho , wo toh humari godh mein aane se pehle hume chhod gaya…..galti meri hi hain…"_ he looked at her.

She was stunned and pushed him away..

" _Tum jhooth bol rahe ho? Bulbul kahan hain …usey bulao…"_ she shouted at him.

He sighed…. _"Ruhana….meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo. Main sach keh raha hoon."_ He said.

" _Nahii..tum…tum aaj bhi apne liye yahan aaye ho….tum jhooth bol rahe ho….tum…tum jaao yahan se!"_ she pushed him again.

He sighed and finally made her stand ….looked into her eyes… and shouted at her…

" _haan..galtiyan bahut hui mujhse….saza bhi mil gayi hain…..aur humara bachcha…."_ She looks at him…. _"Wo bhi meri wajah se aaj humare paas nahi hain…yeh sach hain Ruhana….tumhara, mera…humara wo sapna toot gaya hai…jitni jaldi tum yeh samajh lo, acha hoga. "_ he said loudly shaking her.

She was stunned to hear that. She kept her hand on her stomach, and suddenly felt weak on her legs, as she dropped down on the floor and cried. Vineet looked at her but turned to other side as tears made way out of his eyes too.

.

Sachin , Angel and Akshay who were overhearing the conversation were stunned, as for the first time , they had seen her so weak. Akshay turned around…Sachin kept his hand on his shoulder…

" _Maine Di ko aajtak aise nahi dekha….mujhse nahi dekha jaata. Mujhe aur baaki sabko sambhalte sambhalte hi unki yeh haalat hui hain…"_ he said with a breaking voice..

" _Sab…sab thik ho jayega Akshay…ab tumhe himmat rakhni hogi…Ruhana, Bulbul aur Palak ke liye…"_ he said.

Akshay looked at them…. _"Bulbul aur Palak kahan hain?"_

Sachin then tells him everything about Ritvik's death and palak's sudden breakdown. He was stunned to hear that.

He clenched his fists in anger…

" _is Manini aur uske us bhai ko main chhodunga nahi…..Pehle usne mujhse meri Avantika Di ko chheen liya…aur ab phir wo meri behnon ke peeche padi hain….usey uske kiye ki saza main dekar rahunga….usne Avantika Di, Ruhana Di , Bulbul aur…aur Palak ko jo dard diya hain na….sabka hisaab chukta karunga main…"_

He banged his hand on the wall and walked to his room.

 **In hospital**

Divya was sitting beside Rahul and was in tears.. "sorry Rahul maine tumpe trust nhi kiya.. please jaldi thik ho jao.." caressed his face…

.

Palak who was awake.. she curls up her legs and hides her face and cries simultaneously.. thinking about Ritvik… Suddenly, she shouts his name. Viren and Bulbul rushed inside the room. Bulbul moves to her…

" _Choti…kya hua?"_

" _Bubbles Di…"_ she hugs her crying. …

" _Ritvik bura hain…Jiju ki tarah usne bhi mujhe chhod diya….Usne mujhse vaada kiya tha ki wo sab thik kar dega….lekin…lekin wo toh mujhe akele chhod ke chala usey kabhi maaf nahi karungi…kabhi nahi…"_ she says while crying.

Bulbul looks at Viren, to say something, as it was hard for her to say something…Viren came close to her and kept hand on Palak's head…

" _Palak…. Sab thik ho jayega….Main jaanta hoon abhi tum par kya guzar rahi hain , lekin Ritvik tumse sachcha pyar karta tha...usne jo humare liye kiya hain , wo toh shayad main bhi nahi kar paata. Tum usse pyar krti ho na…toh uske khatir hi sahi rona band karo….tumhe yaad hai na , wo kehta tha ki wo tumhari aankh mein aansu nahi dekh sakta."_ He said.

Palak remembers Ritvik's words…

" _meri toofan express ki aankhon mein aansu ache nahi lagte.."_

" _I hate tears re…"_

" _Meri palak hanste hue hi achi lagti hain."_

She remembered that and fresh tears rolled down her eyes….She looks at Viren..

" _Par jiju…usne yeh acha nahi kiya….wo bura hain…bahutbura."_ She said hugging Bulbul tighter.

Even Bulbul couldn't control her tears. She parted the hug and cupped her face…

" _Chhoti, jo hua acha nahi hua , lekin uski wajah se hum humesha dukhi nahi reh sakte na? Aur phir Di…. Di tujhe aise dekhengi toh unhe acha lagega kya ? Haan?"_ she tried convincing her.

" _Aur fir Ritvik humse bahut door thodi na gaya hain, wo toh humare paas hi hain….yahan…humare dilon mein.."_ She said as she kept her hand near her heart.

Palak looks at both Viren and Bulbul , as if assuring them that she will not cry. But as soon as Viren hugged them both, Palak started to cry….

" _Jiju…..aap kuch karo na….sab ..sab thik kar do na."_ She said while in hug.

Viren smeared her head…. _"Main…main sab thik kar dunga ….ab mujhe hi kuch karna hoga…ab apne parivar ko aur tootte hue main nahi dekh sakta."_

.

 _ **Mehra House..**_

Angel prepared food for everyone. Sachin took a tiffin for Viren , Bulbul, Palak and Divya. Angel took a plate to Ruhana's room..She was still crying sitting on the floor. Vineet was sitting on the bed. He looked up as the door opened..Angel silently kept the plate on the table and left. He took the plate and looked for her tablets… He moved to Ruhana…

" _Ruhana…khana kha lo."_

She didn't replied. He sat on his knees, holding her hands…

" _Ruhana…please…khud ko saza mat do…please!"_

" _saza toh mujhe mil chuki hain Vineet…bahut badi saza."_ She said rudely and tried to get up, but as she was weak, she lost her balance. He couldn't see her like that, and helped her sit on the bed.

" _Ruhana , main jaanta hoon, maine bahut galtiyan ki hain, lekin please un galtiyon ki saza tum khud ko mat do. Tum aise karogi toh baaki sabka kya hoga."_ He said..

She turned to the other side. He looked at her and made her face him. She looked at him with no emotions….He seemed to break all the clashes between them and threw them out….She still looked coldly at him…

 _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

She looked at him…

 _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

He held her hands…. _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Dil Ki Raani Tum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri Khushiyon Ka Mausam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Khwaabon Ki Taavir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere Sapanon Ki Tasveer**_

She turned her face to the other side…He made her face himself… _ **  
**_ _ **Bin Tere Kaisi Aas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woh Jeet Ho Ya Haar**_

He held her hand.. _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Sang Hai Sab Kuchh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Na Ho Toh Bekaar**_

She looked in his eyes…He makes her have some food. _ **  
**_ _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

 _ **Hospital…**_

Bulbul takes some food for Divya, who was sitting next to Rahul's bed. She kept her hand on Divya's shoulder…

 _Divu…khana kha lo."_

" _Mujhe nahi khana"_ she said and turned her face towards Rahul. She remembered how he everytime tried to tell her the truth… _ **  
**_ _ **Suni Khaali Raatein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ruthi Feeki Baatein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har Aahat Pe Chaaukun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhko Harsu Dekhu**_

She holds her hand softly… _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhko Hardam Sochu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhko Har Pal Chahu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Bin Toh Jeevan Mera Hai Intezaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena..**_

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena.**_

Tears were rolling down her eyes. Bulbu couldn't see her like that, so she moved to palak's ward. She saw her little sister staring blankly on the wall…

Palak remembered about Ritvik…the moments spent with him..how he used to stop her from bunking, how he used to threat her that he will tell to Vineet about her bunking plan and all. _ ****_

 _ **Tere Saath Jiye Jo Pal**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kuchh Unse Nahi Badhkar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Khaatir Saans Main Loon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri Khaatir Jeeta Hoon**_

Viren comes and hugs bulbul . She kept her head on his shoulder…He holds her hand…. _ **  
**_ _ **Marne Ki Tamanna Bhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere Saath Main Rakhta Hoon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mehra Mansion…**_

Vineet makes Ruhana lie on the bed…and cups her face… _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Hai Jeene Ki Wajah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kar Mera Aitbaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bin Tere Kya Hai Jeena**_

 _ **Bin tere kya hai jeena…**_

She turns to other side, because she was still not out of the trauma and was angry with Vineet.

 _._

 _ **Next Day…**_

Palak was discharged. Viren and Bulbul took her back home. Sachin assures them that he will be there for Rahul and sends Divya forcefully to home..

 _ **Mehra Mansion..**_

Palak enters inside and calls for Ruhana….

" _Dii….kahan ho? "_

Bulbul caught her hand… _"Chhoti, chal pehle fresh ho ja. Di ko aaram karne de."_ She said.

Palak looked at her… _"Aap phir se mujhse kuch chhupa rahi ho? Batao na Di kahan hain?"_ she said almost crying.

Bulbul sighs… _"Choti, tu kyun zidd kar rahi hain…maine kaha na pehle fresh ho ja…chal main bhi aati hoon."_ She tries convincingher.

Palak nods and runs to her room…Bulbul sits on the couch and looks at Angel..

 _Di kaisi hain? Aur Akki?"_ she asks.

" _Main thik hoon behna….lekin Di thik nahi hain…tu ja ke dekh."_ Akshay said coming there.

Bulbul hugs him…. _"Di ne kuch kaha? Tumne baat ki?"_

" _Jiju they unke paas….unse pucho."_ He said.

Bulbul rubs off her tears and moved into Ruhana's room. She opened the door and finds Ruhana sitting on the bed and hugging herself. She was not in her own self. She comes to her….

" _Di!"_ she calls her softly.

Ruhana looks at her…. _"Bulbul, tu kahan gayi thi? Aur tune kabse mujhse baatein chhupani shuru kar di?"_ she asked.

Bulbul looks at her… _"Di, maine…maine kya kiya?"_ she asked for she didn't want to tell her about her problem…

Ruhana looks at her but doesn't say anything. Bulbul pulls her in a hug, for she knew that Ruhana was still weak and still in the trauma . This hug was the most needed to both of them as they were going through many painful problems… they separated on Palak's voice…

" _Aap dono mujhe bhul gai."_ She said. Bulbul looked at her and she rushed to hug her sister…Ruhana kept her hand on her head, and soon this warm touch, worked. Palak hugged her more tighter and started crying…

" _Di, Ritvik…"_ was all she could say.

Ruhana , though was aware of whatever happened, yet she had no courage to speak anything. All she could do, was to hug her sisters tighter. Akshay came to them and he kept her hand on Ruhana's shoulder...she looked at him…

" _tum chinta mat karo. Main sab thik kar dunga…sab kuch!"_

" _Haan Bhabhi….i promise, sab kuch pehle jaisa ho jayega."_ Viren said.

Viren and Akshay glanced at eachother and smiled. They left the room. Here, palak fell asleep in Ruhana's lap, and Bulbul left them alone.

.

Bulbul walks to Viren in the hall room and hugs him. He comforts her thinking about their problems and worried for further circumstances..

.

Vineet and Ruhana suffered a loss which can never be recovered or brought back… the pain which will always remain in their heart.. Vineet looked at Ruhana and could feel her silent tears, though he knew she was angry with him.

Akshay is worried for Ruhana and tensed too what will Manini do now..

Angel cries seeing all this and Sachin consoles her.

" _Angel, agar tum yun himmat haar jaogi toh Ruhana ko kaun sambhalega. Is waqt hume is ghar ko sambhalna hain…agar jaldi kuch nahi kiya, toh main kabhi khud ko maaf nahi kar paunga."_ He said.

She looks at him… _"haan sachin, lekin yeh sab humaare saath hi kyun hona tha."_

Sachin could not answer and just hugs her hoping thee family gets together and their pain and problems gets solved.. but it seems impossible..

.

Here Maan and Manini celebrate their victory… as finally the khanna family is finished..

.

.

 **A/N: Heloo! Hihihihi ;) Shocked!**

 **Oopss…I know , bahut saare log mujhe maarna chahte hain….par….maarna mat!**

 **Arey…review toh kar do pehle! :P**

 **Will everything will be fine? Will Akshay, Viren, Sachin, Angel, be able to do something? Wil they be able to catch Maan and Manini?**

 **Stay tuned to know more..;)**

 **Bye bye!**

 **Please R &R!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: heyo….Back with next and last chapter! Yayy!**

 **Thank you everyone for all your reviews.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Three months later**

Three months had passed.. the family which was once a happy living family now was shattered and was in pain because of circumstances., but it was the pain which connected them. Nothing was like before it used to be.. Palak who use to be toofan mail of the house was quiet and silent. Divya spends most of her time with Rahul and always tries to bring him back to life. Vineet who was guilty for whatever happened with Ruhana was with her always and helping her to come out of breakdown she had. Bulbul was not proven innocent and her license was cancelled her career was finished. Vineet and Viren only had their house with them but it was sealed because they were unable to pay their investors. So they were shifted to Mehra's house on akshay's request.

 **Mehra's house**

Akshay and viren were in the hall..

Akshay spoke in frustration.. _"sab kuch badal gaya viren, 3 mahino mein… aur hum ab tak kuch nhi kar paa rahe"_.

Viren says calmly _"Akshay hum kya kar sakte hai.. kitni koshish kar rahe hai na kuch haath lag jaye hamare.. aur police humpar bina saboot ke yakeen nhi kar rahi hai"_

Akshay banged his hand on the table.. _"saboot.. saboot saboot.. Rahul coma mein hai wo janta hai saare saboot kaha hai!"_

Viren nods .. _"haan ek wo janta tha aur ek Ritvik…"_

Akshay speaks up _"Rahul ko hosh mein aana hi hoga.. bas bhagwaan bahut pariksha le li aapne.. humhari please.. koi rasta dikhayie.."_

.

.

Bulbul was in palak's room

" _choti.. main tere liye khana laayi hun chal kha le.."_ she said.

Palak ignores her and turns to other side.. she was in tears.. bulbul turned her back towards her and saw her crying..

" _choti.."_

Palak hit her lightly on shoulder.. _"I hate you bulbul dobriyal.. I hate you.."_

Bulbul understood and of course she had right to be angry with her.. bulbul spoke _"choti.. bubbles di.."_

Palak replied _"kyun? Kyun bolo aapko bubbles di.. aapne mujhse sab chupaya.."_

Bulbul eyes gets teary and speaks.. _"choti.. agar main tujhe uss waqt di ke baare mei bata deti to teri tabiyat bigad jaati.. pehle se tu ritvik.."_ and she paused..

Palak shook her head and spoke _"to kya? sabko sab pata tha.. sirf mujhe nhi… di ki sawal nhi hai.. aapne to apne baare mein bhi nhi bataya.. I hate you.."_

Bulbul holds her ears and says _"sorry.. plz.. maaf karde.."_

Palak smiles a bit and hugs her.. _"dubara mat chupana kuch mujhse..."_

.

.

 **Ruhana's Room**

Ruhana held Vineet responsible for the loss in her life so she could not forgive him completely..

Vineet spoke _"ruhana main janta hun tum mujhe maaf nahi karogi.. par main sab thik kar dunga.."_

Ruhana looked at her and replied " _3 mahine vineet.. kya thik karoge tum? Sab khatam ho chuka hai"_

Vineet cupped her face and spoke _"kuch khatam nhi hua Ruhana sab ek saath hai ek hi ghar mein.. aur dekhna sab thik ho jayega.. ek baar manini aur maan ke khilaf saboot haath lag jaye.."_

Ruhana thought and spoke _"nahi koi zarurat nhi hai.. pechli baar ritvik aur Rahul.."_

she had fear she might lose any of her family member.

Vineet was aware askshay and Viren finding about Maan and Manini but he did not told anything to Ruhana as it might affect her health.. he spoke _"kisiko kuch nhi hoga.."_

.

.

Divya was sitting beside Rahul and was in tears seeing him.. she complained _"3 mahine Rahul.. please.. mujhe meri galti ki itni badi saza mat do tum.. I am sorry.. please uth jao.. sab thik kardo na… please.."_ held his hands and cried.. suddenly she felt moment in Rahul's finger. Divya could not believe first but then noticed Rahul's finger getting moved..

" _rahul.."_ curiously she called him..

She saw moment in his closed eyes.. she shouted.. _"doctor!"_

The doctor arrived listening to her scream _"kya hua divya ji?"_

Divya with smile on her face and tears in her eyes spoke _"Rahul.. abhi uski ungliyan hili.."_

Doctor checks Rahul, Rahul slowly opens his eyes… divya gets happy seeing him conscious..

Doctor asked _"how are you feeling young man!"_

Rahul just blink his eyes.. then the incident flashes in front of him.. he gets restless and worried.. compounder help to sit up..

" _divya.. ritvik.."_

Hearing this smile from her face gets vanish and she starts to cry..

The doctors leaves them alone after assuring he is completely fine now..

Divya ignores his question and speaks _"main bhai ko inform karti hun tumhe hosh aa gaya"_

She calls Viren and informs him about Rahul coming out of coma..

Viren turns to Akshay who was sitting disappointed.. _"Akshay.. ab sab thik ho jayega…"_

Akshay looked at him.. _"matlab?"_

Viren comes to him and tells him.. _"Rahul ko hosh aa gaya…"_

Akshay speaks _"really? Chalo abhi milte hai usse"_

Viren stops him with _"nahi.. rahul yaha khud aa raha hai!"_

Akshay gets shocked..

Viren recalled when he was talking to divya.. and Rahul snatched the phone from her..

 _Viren speaks unaware Rahul is on line_ "divya usey kuch mat batana abhi ritvik ke baare mein.. hum aa rahe hai.."

 _Rahul was shocked.. "kya hua Ritvik ko?"_

 _Viren was more surprised hearing his voice "rahul.."_

 _Rahul asked "bhaiya batayie.."_

 _Viren speaks_ "wo.. 3 mahine pehle ritvik.."

 _Rahul understood and he spoke "main ghar aa raha hun!" and disconnects the call_

.

.

After half an hour Rahul reaches mehra house along with Divya. Viren informed everyone about Rahul so they were waiting for him.

Rahul went to palak and folds his hand asking for forgiveness.. palak was confused.. _"Rahul bhai.. aap.."_

Rahul stopped her with _"I am sorry.. na main use sab batata na wo meri madad karne aata.. aur na.. wo.."_

Palak gets tears in her eyes.. she holds his hand and speaks up _"nahi Rahul bhai aapki galti nhi hai.. jo hua use badal nhi sakte.. jaan to uss manini ne li hai mere ritvik ki.."_

Rahul turns and speaks _"haan uss manini aur maan ne.."_

Vineet says _"Rahul tum abhi gehri neend se uthe ho tumhe aaram karna chahiye"_

Rahul looks at him and says _"nahi vineet bhai bahut aaram ho gaya ab uss maan aur manini ko sabak sikhana hoga.. mujhe divya ne sab bata diya hai.. aur main janta hun sab manini aur maan ne kiya hai.."_

Viren spoke _"Rahul.. saboot humhe kuch haath nhi lag raha hai.."_

Rahul remembered and spoke _"Viren sab saboot maine Ritvik ki bike mei rakhe they unse ladne se pehle!"_

Everyone was shocked.. hearing this..

Palak says _"uski bike to garage mein khadi hai.."_

Akshay speaks up _"saboot waha nahi hai wo log apne saath le gaye saboot"_

Bulbul worriedly _"to ab kya karenge?"_

Akshay says looking at them.. _"bahut kuch kar sakte hum.. agar aap sab saath de mera to.. unn dono ka parda fash kar sakte hai.. kahiye denge aap mera saath.."_

Forwarding his hands.. Viren keeps his hand and others to join them..

Angel questioned akshay _"lekin akshay karna kya hoga?"_

Akshay smiled and spoke _"chuhe ko maarne ke liye use pehle bill se bahar nikalna padta hai"_

Bulbul spoke _"bhai aapki smile bta rahi hai aap kuch aisa karne wale ho jo aapko nhi karna chahiye"_

He went to Ruhana and takes her hands in his... _"I promise di sab thik kar dunga main"_

Ruhana was scared _"akshay tum jante ho na manini kya kya kar sakti hai"_

Bulbul comes in support of akshay _"di use jo karna tha wo kar chuki hai.. Ab hamari bari agar uske do chaar daant nhi tode na mera naam bhi bulbul nhi.."_

Akshay looks at her… _"Us manini ki wajah se main apni ek behen kho chukka hoon, baaki 2 ko nahi khona chahta."_ He said hugging both Ruhana and Bulbul.

" _Usne jo tumhare aur avantika di ke saaath kiya hai na, us dard ka usey ehsaas nahi karvaya na, toh mera naam bhi akshay mehra nahi…."_ He said clenching his fists.

Vineet looks at AKshay and then Ruhana…

" _Sab saath hai Roo…ab unhe haarna hoga."_

...

Akshay explains them his plan..

Rahul speaks _"thik hai akshay.. ab sabak sikha hi dum lenge.."_

After search of few days finally they got to know about Maan and manini..

Viren spoke. _."akshay it is risky.."_

Akshay replies _" I know par we have to do it.."_

Bulbul gulped her throat and speaks _"viren, sachin jiju aur akshay bhai.. Plzzzz dhyan se"_

Akshay asked _"sabse fast driving kisiko aati hai?"_

Bulbul looked at Palak so did viren..who was standing far from them.. she found them glancing at her.. she came and asked _"kya? aap dono mujhe kyun dekh rahe ho?"_

Viren spoke _"hume ek fast driver chahiye.."_

Palak replied back _"nhi jiju main"_

Akshay assures her _" kya tum nhi chahti ritvik ko insaaf mile? "_

She nodes yes. _." to tumhe help karni hogi"_

After pause of 5 minutes she agrees...

Rahul says _"car ka intezam main kar dunga.."_

Sachin asked akshay _" akshay tum pune kyun gaye they kal? "_

Akshay replies _" aap samajh jaoge jald"_

They get ready and akshay moves to ruhana

 _"di aap ready hai na aapko ye karna hoga!"_

Ruhana nodes _"Haan akshay tum sabki himmat dekhke mujhe koi darr nhi ab.."_

Palak, Sachin, akshay and viren leave in the car.

Soon they reached a farm house..

Akshay in anger said _" ab inki chuttiya khatam"_

He looked at Palak who was getting nervous... He assures her they will succeed..

The boys enter inside the house... They see Maan and manini in the hall having great time..

Akshay recalls what manini did and moves towards her but viren stops him..

 _"nhi.."_

Viren with his eyes says yes to sachin.. He enters inside the room and makes some noise..

Manini hears _"yeh aawaz kaisi?"_ she gets up and goes to check..

Akshay comes out from hidden place and pats on Maan shoulder.. Maan turns and gets shocked seeing akshay..

 _"tum.."_

Viren from behind hit on his head hard and he falls unconscious.. They lift him and move out of the house.. Manini comes to room and sees someone running.. She runs behind and sees two people inserting Maan inside the car..

She screams _"maan"_

Palak shouts _"jaldi karo"_

Sachin also arrives and all sit inside the car. Palak starts the car and drives... She was driving rashly and super fast...

Viren spoke.. _"mujhe pta nhi tha itna khatarnak hoga tumhe laana"_

Palak replied _"jiju.. Ek to aapne bataya nhi aap Maan ko kidnap karne wale ho upar se mujhe taane maar rahe ho"_

Sachin speaks _"sab akki ka idea tha"_

Palak glares at him.. Who replies smilingly _"ab jaldi ghar pahucho"_

Manini was behind.. Akshay opened the window and looked at her with a smile.. Manini gets shocked seeing him into the car..

Akshay looks back inside closing the window...

Palak shouts at him… _"are you nuts.. Manini ne dekh liya tumhe"_

Akshay replies _"yahi main chahta tha.."_

Manini stops her car.. _"Maan ko akshay le gaya.. Aise kaise maine to socha wo kisi paagal khane mei hoga.."_

She bangs her hand on the steering wheel as the car gets disappeared.

.

.

 _Mehra house_

Ruhana, Angel, bulbul, divya, vineet and rahul were getting worried... they just hope their plan get successful and they return back..

Rahul's phone beeps.. He checks.. _"plan successful.. Next step!"_

He smiles..

 _"wo log kamyab hue"_

The girls ha da sigh of relief on their faces…

Rahul speaks looking at Vineet.. _"vineet bhai hum jaate hai aap Ruhana bhabhi ko leke pahuch jaana jab hum kahe"_

Vineet nodes.. Others leave the house...

.

.

Here manini gets restless.. She calls Ruhana..

Ruhana sees the caller Id and unknown number flashed..

Vineet spoke _"Uthao call roo.."_

Ruhana picks up the call...

Manini speaks _"how dare he! Mera bhai kaha hai Ruhana!"_

Ruhana smiles seeing her restless _"kya hua manini?Hui takleef jab tumhara apna door hua.. "_

Manini shouts _" shut up.. Batao kaha hai mera bhai"_

Vineet takes the phone and says _"wahi jaha se sab shuru hua tha manini.."_

Manini was shocked hearing his voice.. _"vineet tum"_

Vineet says _"tumhare ghar ke bahar ek envelope hai dekho sab samajh jaogi"_ and disconnects the call..

Manini runs out of the house and sees the envelope she opens it.. _"ye to mere purane ghar ki tasveer hai.. Matlab Maan waha hai"_

She takes her car and drives towards her old home..

.

.

 _ **Manini House**_

Sachin and viren tie Maan on the chair..

Palak says looking at Akshay.. _"akki... Tum kya karne wale ho"_

Akshay spoke with pain in his words _"samajh jaogi.. Jald"_

Except Ruvi all were present there.. And akshay informs them what to do...

After 20 minutes manini reaches the place.. She enters inside it was all dark.. She shouts _"maan"_

A voice is heard _"welcome manini di.."_

The light flashes on manini and akshay.. They both faced each other..

Manini grabs him by collar and says _"kaha hai mera bhai"_

Akshay jerks her away with _"zinda hai.."_

 _"how dare you tum jante.. Nhi"_ with much anger... She spoke

Akshay cut her and screams.. _"tum jaano manini singh khurana.. Wo dard wo takleef jisse main guzra hun.. Meri avantika di guzri hai.. Aur Ruhana di guzri hai.."_

Manini hears a voice which was painful.. Manini recognised it it was of Maan..

Here in the room..

Bulbul hit Maan hard with the stick.. _"mere parivar ko takleef di na, yeh uske liye…"_

Viren says _"bas bulbul intezar karo.."_

Palak looks at Maan with disgust..

Here akshay talks with manini... _"mehsoos karogi tum har wo takleef jo tumne sabko di"_

He grabs her hand and takes her inside the room.. Manini was shocked.. Maan was tied on chair and wound in his head..

 _"di.. "_ he uttered in pain..

 _" Maan"_ she yelled..

She was about to go to him but angel and Divya held her tightly..

Angel said _"aise kaise jaaogi"_

She tried to get free from their grip. Angel Slapped her tight…

" _Abhi toh bahut kuch dekhna baaki hain Miss Khurana!"_

Akshay smiles and says _"takleef hui na.. Meri behen ko bhi hui thi jab tum use mujhse door rakhti thi"_

Ruhana and vineet arrives there...

Akshay shows her something _"manini yaad hai na ye machine"_

Manini sees it and gets shocked it is the same machine she used to torcher akshay and give him electric shock..

 _"nahi.. Akshay.. Tum aisa nhi kar sakte"_ she screamed then looked at Ruhana _"Ruhana please roko usey"_

Ruhana moved to manini and said _"uske andar tumhare liye jo gussa 5 saal se daba hua tha, wo bahar aa rhaa hain. Aaj usey main nahi rokungi….aaj tum bhi wahi dard sahogi jo maine saha tha, Avantika ne saha tha…..jo dard Akshay ne saha tha na wahi dard ab maan ko milega…."_

and moves back..

Akshay attaches the machine to Maan head and turns it on.. He screams.. Manini feels his pain and pleads him to stop... Viren turns it off..

 _"kya hua manini bas itne mei hi darr gyi? "_

Palak comes to manini and looks at her... She recalls ritvik death and holds her from the collars of her shirt… _"tumne sabko bahut takleef di hai manini…..Mere Ritvik ko maara na tumne…."_ She slaps her hard….

" _Yeh toh Ritvik ko maarne ki saza hain…Mann kar raha hai yahi jaan lelu tumhari"_

Bulbul interrupts _"nhi hai choti itni jaldi kya hai"_

Bulbul hits maan with hockey stick.. …And he screams.. "ahh"

Manini shouts _"Bas karo chahte kya ho tum log.."_

Ruhana comes to her and says _"sach jo sach tumne mujhe bataya tha wahi sabko batao"_

Vineet eyes Rahul and he goes to get something... After a while he comes back..

Manini starts _"wo photographs maine hi bhejii thi.. Sab maine kiya.. Avantika ka khoon.. Uske saath jo hua sab maine kiya.. Maan ko kaha divya ke kareeb aane ke liye taki mujhe pal ki khabar milti rahe.. Bulbul ko jhoote case mei bhi maine fasaya.. Uska bank account hack karke.."_ bulbul was shocked with this.. She came and slapped her...

 _"tumne mera career khatam kar diya… Kisi layak nahi ho tum manini.."_ she slaps her again..

Viren comes and calms her..

Manini continues _"rahul aur ritvik sab jaan gaye they hamare baare mein isliye unhe bhi maarna chaha maine.. Vineet ko jo loss hua wo bhi mera plan tha.. Itna hi nhi Ruhana ko sab sach batake maine use stress diya.. Jisse she had miscarriage.."_

Everyone was shocked with this revelation. Vineet came to her and slapped her many times… His anger was at his peak…He shouted…

 _"tumhari wajah se I lost everything…..It's all because of you Manini..aaj meri Ruhana hi mujh par yakeen nahi karti…..tumhe toh main nahi chhodunga…"_

Viren comes and stops him _"nhi bhai.."_

 _"ab ise saza kanoon dega.. Sab record ho chuka hai"_

Maan opens the rope..

Bulbul speaks _"manini tum to insan bhi nhi ho"_

Akshay shouts at her _"tum ne itne jurm kiye hai na.."_ he grabs her neck recalled everything..

Sachin and others tries to stop him..

Angel says _"nhi akshay choddo ise"_

Bulbul utters to Ruhana… _"di aap kaho usse chod de"_

 _"nhi kabhi nhi isne Palak ki zindagi.. Aapki zindagi sabko khel bana diya"_ akshay shouts…

Ruhana requests him to leave her _"akshay choddo usey"._ But he does not leave her...

Suddenly they hear a voice.. _"diiii"_

Everyone turn and gets shocked..

Maan was holding Palak pointing knife towards her neck...

Maan shouts _"akshay leave my sister"_

Akshay utters _"nahi.."_

Maan in anger presses the knife harder to her neck and she screamed… _"aah.."_

Akshay stops hearing her.. He turns and gets shocked... Rahul was behind maan but manini says _"rahul peeche hatho"_

Rahul steps back..

Manini smirks.. _"bahut hoshiyar ho tum sab.. Tumhe kya laga yeh manini aisi baithi rahegi.."_

She slaps akshay...

Viren screams _" manini"_

Manini shuts him _"chup.. Waise akshay maine suna hai tumhare dil mei iske liye feelings hai"_ she points to palak..

Palak looks at akshay.. Who avoid her glance..

Ruhana shouts.. _"manini leave my sister"_

Maan presses the knife even harder which makes a small cut to her neck..

The room door opens and goons enter inside..

Manini smiles _"maine apne aadmiyo ko phone karke yaha bula liya tha yaha aane se pehle"_

 _So..main chalti hoon..sabko khatam kardo"_ manini orders them.

Maan moves taking Palak with him.. She was scared and shouts.. _" di.. Jiju.. "_

Maan shuts her _" chup"_

Maan and manini move out along with Palak..

Akshay picks up the stick and throws it towards the goon. He falls down.. Vineet punches another goon hard...

Bulbul grabs the hockey stick and hit the goon who was about to beat her.. _"mujhe maarega.. Tujhe jaan se maar dungi main"_

he fells down and bulbul walks over him.

Rahul sachin akshay vineet viren fight with the goons...

Angel and Divya have sticks with them they beat them...

 _"haath lagaya to ukhad dungi haath"_

Here outside.. Maan and manini take Palak with them in the car..

Finally all man were lying on the floor.. Injured badly..

They looked at each other and shouted _"palak"_

Everyone run out..

They sit inside the car and vineet drives...

Ruhana complains _"akshay kaha tha maine bahut risky hai"_

Bulvul speaks _" Haan.. Choti ko le gaye dono.. Bhai kuch aur nhi soch sakte they"_

Akshay replied looking at them… _"aap dono mujhe baad Mein daant lena plzz…. Abhi palak ko dhuddhna zaruri hain."_

Vineet _"lekin wo kaha gaye honge"_

Angel notices something on the road.. _"roko"_

Vineet stops the car.. .Angel points ot something… _"wo dekho Palle ka ear ring"_

Divya says _"matlab iss direction mei jaana hai"_

Vineet turns the car.. They follow the direction which Palak left them as a hint.. By throwing away her jewellery..

 _"aaj uska jewellery ka shauk kitna kaam aa raha hai"_ bulbul spoke..

 _ **Manini's car**_

Palak speaks _"manini.. tum bach nahi sakti samjhi.. sab log mujhe dhundh lenge aur tum dono salakhon ke peeche.."_

Manini angrily replies _"chup karo tum.. warna abhi maar dungi tumhe samjhi.."_

Maan suddenly stopped the car as another car takes over their car.. took the shortcut and over crossed them..

Palak smirks.. and looks at manini with victory look..

Maan was shocked _"yeh log humse pehle kaise aa sakte hai!"_

Everyone came out of car.. maan came out of the car.. manini pulled out palak.. pointing knife towards her neck..

Ruhana spoke _"manini bachne ka koi rasta nahi hai.."_

Manini angrily says _"nahi Ruhana.. I will kill her.."_

Manini turned palak towards herself and was about to stab the knife into her stomach..

Girls screamed _"noo.."_

But Akshay had pushed her and they both fall on the road. He pulled Manini up and grabbed her nneck…

" _tujhe kya laga….tu is baar bhi bach jayegi….Palak ko maaregi tu….ab main tujhe batata hu ki maarna kise kehte hain."_ He slaps her hard. Viren and Vineet stop her

The boys form a circle around Maan and girls form a circle around manini..

Vineet punches maan hard…. _"meri behen ki zindagi barbad karne chala tha na tu…ab dekh main kya karta hoon.."_

followed by viren, then sachin.. he falls on ground..

Bulbul comes close to manini and hits on her stomach.. she shouts in pain.. _"yeh hum sabko pareshan karne ke liye.."_

Angel slaps her hard on her face _"yeh sachin aur Ruhana ko badnaam karne ke liye.."_

Ruhana looks at her and smile. She came forward and held her face in between her fingers pressing hardly…

" _kya kaha tha tumne Miss Manini Singh Khurana….Yahi na ki sab barbaad kar diya tumne. Mera parivaar , jisey tumne meri kamzori samjha, wahi meri taakat banker yahan khada hain. Ab pata chala taakat kise kehte hain…Just get lost! Aur kabhi mere ya mere parivar ke saamne aane ki koshish bhi ki na….toh wo haal karungi jo tum soch bhi nahi sakti."_

And she leaves her pushing her hard that she fells on the road.

Akshay looked at Palak and asked in concern _"thik ho na?"_

Palak nodes.. _"haan.."_ he noticed the cut on her neck.. then gets up and picks up Maan . He starts to beat him up.. _"yeh ruhana di ko pareshan karne ke liye"_

he gives him another punch _"yeh hum sabki zindagi ko barbaad karne ke liye.."_

Just then police arrives… rahul stops Akshay.. _"Akshay chodo use.. police aa chuki hai.."_

The police arrests Maan and Manini…

Manini looks at all. Ruhana looks at her and slaps her hard for one last time…

" _Now everything is finished…..Tum toh Avantika , Akshay aur Mujhe barbad karne chali thi na….Now you are finished….All over! Hisaab barabar!"_ she said angrily and leaves her.

Rahul hands over the poofs to police _"yeh lijiye.. inspector.. saare saboot.. kafi hai inhe fasi pe chadane ke liye.."_

And they are taken away.. all the couple hug each other.. except Palak and Akshay..

Ruhana had tears in her eyes..

Vineet wipes them away and says _"Roo.. ab sab thik hoga.. bulbul begunah hai.. use uska license wapas mil jayega…aur main bhi kuch kar hi lunga…."_

Ruhana shakes her head and hugs him..

They go back to Mehra House.

 **The next day**

It was a new morning for everyone..

Bulbul phone rang and she picked up.. _"hello haan.."_ she gets shocked. _. "thank you.. haan aaungi.."_

She jumps in joy.. Ruhana was present there.. she asked _"Arey bulbul kya hua?"_

Bulbul excitedly hugs her… _"di.. mujhe mera license wapas mil gaya aur hospital se phone tha mujhe wapas bulaya hai.."_

Ruhana gets happy for her sister she hugs her.. _"I am happy for you…"_

.

.

Palak looks at Ritvik's picture and says _"aaj tumhe insaaf mil gaya.. I am so happy.."_

she moved into the garden and saw akshay there.. she heard him talking..

" _Di.. aaj main khush hun ki tumhe insaaf mil gaya….maine sab thik kar diya…tum khush ho na Di.."_ with tears rolling down his eyes..

She went to him and sat beside him.. _"waise thanks bolna tha tumhe"_

Akshay looked at her.. _"kyun?"_

Palak replied _"mujhe bachane ke liye.. "_

Akshay smiled _"waise tum mujhe kabse thanks bolne lagi.. miss nakchadi"_

Palak was shocked.. _"hello mr. headache.. ek to main tumhe thanks bol rahi hun tum mujhe.."_

And they started to argue..

Ruhana smiles seeing them specially her sister smiling and coming back to the form she was before..

She heard a voice and went inside to see… vineet was yelling at someone over the phone..

He throws his phone in anger. Ruhana asked _"kya hua vineet?"_

Vineet replied _"hadh hai Ruhana.. investors invest karno ko ready nhi hai.. itne saal se kaam kar rahe hai par bharosa nhi hai.."_

Sachin steps in and says _"Vineet tum fikar mat karo.. tum phirse apni company start kar sakoge.."_

Vineet looks at him _"nahi sachin koi help nhi mil rahi hai.. ..ek bhi financer ready nahi hain."_

Sachin smiles and says _"main hun na.."_

Vineet looks at him.. _"nahi.. tum.."_ he looks at him…. _"tumne jo mere liye kiya , wahi bahut hai sachin. Tumse toh mujhe maafi maangni chahiye."_

Sachin requests him to accept.. _"acha thik hai jaise hi tumhara business set ho jaaye.. mujhe wapas kar dena with interest.."_

Vineet speaks with hesitation… _"nahi sachin main kaise.."_

Sachin signs and says _"ek dost na sahi investor samaj ke lelo.."_

Vineet finally agrees and takes his help… The Khanna industry flourishes again.

 **1 year later**

Khanna mansion was decorated it seems to be wedding of someone.. everyone was looking happy..

Rahul and Divya were together as Rahul had realized he truly loves divya and she accepts his proposal to marry him, with family concern they get engaged..

Palak went into the room and saw the bride who was looking gorgeous.. _"are wah! Bubbles di aapko meri hi nazar na lagh jaye"_

Bulbul smiles.. ruhana was making her ready.. palak came to Ruhana and placed her head on her stomach..

" _dekho.. little champ also agrees with maasi"_

Ruhana smiles.. _"Acha ab late ho raha hai chalo.. devarji intezar kar rahe hai"_

Bulbul speaks _"koi baat nhi di karne do uss virus ko intezar…"_

Ruhana sighs… _"uffo ..ye virus aur chidiya , shaadi ke baad karna…samjhe…abhi chalo.."_

They take her down at the mandap….

Viren saw her coming and his eyes were not letting to move.. he stared at her bulbul smiles seeing him..

She sits in the mandap and rituals starts..

While they were taking phere.. Akshay throws flower on Palak.. she too throws back on him… they look at each other.. Palak had developed feelings for him.

Sagel shifted their business to India and were part of the family..

.

 _ **A month later…**_

It was Sunday and everyone was at home. Sachin and Viren were sitting in the hall discussing something. Bulbul rushed down the stairs talking on the phone…

" _Okay….main check kar leti hoon. Agar zaroori hain toh jaana hi hoga."_

Saying so, she cut the call. She saw Viren sitting and ruffled his hair while walking past him. He got irritated..

" _miss Chidiya, mere baalon se mat khela karo…samjhi!"_

" _Meri marzi…main chahe kuch bhi karu….pati ho mere."_ She winked at her.

" _tumhe har waqt Mazak sujhta hain chidiya…huhh!"_ he made a face.

" _tum bhi toh yahi karte ho Virus…"_ She said.

" _Dekho chidiya…zyada pareshan mat karo..varna bhabhi se shikayat karni padegi."_ He warned.

" _Arey Viren Bhai….pehle toh aap usey chidiya bolna band karo."_ Divya interrupted.

Viren and Bulbul glanced at her confusingly. She giggled..

" _Arey..ab wo Miss chidiya nahi, MrsVirus ban chuki hain…hain na Angel Di?"_ she looked at Angel, who was sitting beside Sachin.

She nodded.. _"haan bilkul!"_

Viren and Bulbul blushed. At the same time, Rahul entered inside..

" _Divs, where are you?"_

" _Lijiye…aa gaye aapke MrAashiq!"_ Viren teased Divya, at which she hit him lightly and turned to him…

" _Hi Rahul.."_

" _Yeh tumhare liye!"_ he forwarded a rose boquet.

She smiled and accepted it.

" _thank you..it's beautiful."_ She said.

He moved closer to her whispering in her ears… _"meri divya se khubsusrat nahi hain."_ And she blushed.

Akshay came inside, keeping his hand on Rahul's shoulder… _"Arey o laila majnu….romance karna hai toh room mein ja kar karo, yahan sabke samne kuch toh sharam karo."_

Everyone laughed at his comment while Rahul and Divya looked at him..

" _Kya tum bhi , kuch bhi bolte ho!"_

" _maine toh sach bola…"_ he looks at others..

" _Viren, tum hi batao, maine jhoot bola kya?"_ he said.

Viren smiled…. _"nai nai… saale sahab…aap toh jhoot bolte nahi."_ Everyone giggled.

" _haan haan…college mein sabko maarta hai, fir Di jiju se jhooth bolta hain…yeh MrHeadache."_ Palak said.

" _tumhe kya problem hain Miss toofan mail?"_ he asked.

She looked at him… _"tum di jiju ko pareshan karte ho!"_ she said whiel sitting beside bulbul. Akshay leaned to her and whispered in her ears…

" _Aapki ijazat ho, toh main di jiju ko chhod ke aapke liye zindagi bhar ka headache ban sakta hoon."_ He said and looked at her…She looked at him for what he said. Seeing his naughty smile, she blushed a bit and rushed to the other side.

.

Ruhana was witnessing all this with a smile on her face. Vineet hugged her from her waist.

" _Ab toh khush ho na? Sab kuch bilkul pehle jaisa hain?"_ he asked.

She nods… _"haan….aaj yeh parivar pura lag raha hain. Sab khush hain…hain na!"_

" _Aur hum bhi!"_ he said placing his hand on her protruding belly. She smiled.

" _And I promise, ab main humari family ko kuch nahi hone dunga."_ He said.

She turned to hug him for her family was now complete.

.

 **A/N: SO guys….how was this chapter? I hope this will make everyone smile.**

 **Thanks for being amazing readers and appreciating.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Bidding Last Goodbye…**

 **NaughtyPari and DayaVineet's Girl**


End file.
